How Reality Saved Fantasy 2: Arctic Sun
by Rainlily216
Summary: The girls are back! But the stakes are higher this time, and with the coming of winter and a freak snowstorm, the girls will have to save the park before they freeze to death trying! Original and new O.C.'s! Contains scary situations and some swearing
1. Chapter 1: Dark Days Rising

**Chapter 1: Dark Days Rising**

One year and five months. That's how long it had been since ten ordinary girls had become hero's, saving the park from the evil forces of the Disney villains. For the first year, the park prospered, and everyone was in a time of celebration. But in the last five months, things had started to look strange. No sooner had the fall months started, when strange things began happening in the park. Bad weather was a major factor, with hurricane force winds and tsunami warnings, with many of these days closing the parks. Then, one day, in the beginning of December, came one the worst tragedies of all.

Though none of the guests saw who did it, a dark shadow passed over the hub of Main Street, blocking out the sun. When it retreated, all that was left was left of the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse was a pile of rubble. Once the park had been shut down, Mickey himself came on the scene. This was horrible, and the mouse's hands shook as workers attempted to clean up the rubble. " Mr. Mouse, you have a phone call," said one of the employee's, holding out a cell phone. " Mickey here" he said, fear rising in his voice as he answered. " I'm very sorry to tell you this, sir, but one man's dream has been burned to the ground."

Mickey felt his mouth go dry. One man's dream really gone? " What about the documents?" he managed to grind out.

" All accounted for sir. But I'm afraid that the building itself is destroyed," and Mickey had to hold back tears. First Walt's Statue, now his attraction at MGM.

It was bad enough that it was four days to the 46th anniversary of Walt Disney's death, but some of the only remnants in the parks of him were now being destroyed! Mickey clenched his fingers in anger. " Sir, are you still there? There's one more thing you should know, but it's bad" said the worker on the other side. " Bad! What can possibly be worse then al this?" he asked, his eyes clouded with rage. " When we were making sure everybody was ok, some pieces of the floorboards were still intact," said the worker, fear in his voice as he recalled what he saw.

" Go on," said Mickey, his heart speeding up as he listened intently. " These floor boards weren't burned badly, and, there was a message burned into some. It said, the time has come, and ten will pay for what they did. Does that mean anything to you? Hello?" he asked, as the call dropped.

Mickey had snapped the phone shut, running as quickly as he could to the castle. This wasn't just mere destruction; this was a warning. He prayed he was wrong, but he had a horrible feeling that the ten that would pay were the girls. They may have been the hero's, but now he was going to do whatever he could to save them. He had to. He at least owed them that much.

_**I'M BACK! Here's the beginning chapter of the sequel to How Reality Saved Fantasy. Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like if Florida got a freak snowstorm? Well, I have, and I wanted to build on that idea! Tell me what you think so far, so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise.

The past few years in the real world had been wonderful, and it all focused around the Coronado Resort in Florida. After the day that everyone left Disney World, Ashley Jackson and Ivy Roberts had gone to the resort, where Ashley's father was now manager. Being manager, the job gave him certain luxuries, like allowing his family to stay in one of the special suites of the resort. This gave her ultimate pool access, unlimited time in the food court, and free passes to all four theme parks, water parks and Downtown Disney. Over the rest of the summer, Ivy and Ashley had grown really close, and had spent a lot of their time at the Coronado, the water parks, and Downtown Disney.

And yet, neither of them could bring themselves to go to any of the theme parks. It just didn't seem right to go without the rest of the girls. Though she never said it out loud, the one person she missed most was Carmen Kendall. The two had really bonded in their short time together, so when the older girl had left to go to Narnia, Ashley had felt an extreme sadness for a long time. She was thinking about this as she and Ivy were in the food court, subconsciously poking at her spaghetti. Then, gentle hands covered her eyes, snapping her out of her trance.

" Jeremy, you know I really hate it when you do that!" she laughed, playfully pushing her boyfriends hands away, smirking as he kissed her. She and Ivy had started dating Jeremy Walker and Sam King, Ivy's boyfriend, over the summer, and the four had been a tight team ever since, hanging at the pool, going to the beach, and everything in between. The guys also went to Disney World a lot, but whenever they invited the girls to go, they made up some excuse as to why they could not. It had worked so far, but for how long was the real question. " If I didn't know better, I'd think it was the food that kept you coming back," teased Ivy as Sam kissed her. " Well the dessert bar is pretty cool, but you're the sweeter one by far," he said, and she blushed, punching him in the arm just the same.

" Does that mean you want some of my pumpkin pie?" she said, and his eyes grew bigger when he saw it. " Just a bite," he said, cutting a good-sized bite and popping it in his mouth. " Yum! Delicious," he said, and put an arm around Ivy, who smiled. " So what's on the agenda today girls? A day at the pool? A trip to the beach? The world's our oyster!" said Jeremy, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

" Ok, first of all, it's like December 11, and the ocean is freezing. Second, the pool is covered at this time of year, so unless you want to figure out a way to heat it, we're kinda shit out of luck in that department," she said, her boyfriend laughing at her tone. " Then how about we go see a fireworks show at Epcot tonight?' asked Sam, and Ashley watched as her friends face cloud over. " Guys, we'd love too, but," she began, before Sam put his hand over her mouth. " Come on girls, you can't possibly be doing anything school related! It's the first day of winter break, let's celebrate by going to see the fireworks!" said Sam, smiling brightly at the two girls.

The two girls looked at each other, and couldn't see how to get out of this one. Besides, it wasn't the magic kingdom, so they really wouldn't be betraying their promise. " Ok, you got us. We'd be thrilled if you'd escort us to the park tonight," said Ashley, smiling as her Jeremy hugged her tightly. " Great! Then we'll pick you up around 7 ok?" they said, before slapping each other high fives before leaving, kissing their girls on the cheek before the did.

" Well, it would be a great kick-off to the break, now wouldn't it?" said Ashley, sipping her hot chocolate. Ivy had a funny look on her face, refusing to meet Ashley's eyes. " Come on Ivy, it's just a couple of fireworks? What could happen?" she asked, punching her in the shoulder lightly. " Ash, not to sound weird or anything, but I have a feeling that we might go back soon. I think the park needs us," she said, her purple highlighted hair swinging as she turned to look at her.

Ashley took a deep breath. " Iv, it's been more then a year. I don't think we're going back," she said, the words feeling heavy as the came out of her mouth, like lead chains dragging her heart down with them. Ivy tried not to cry, but it was hard. She missed her girls, and wondered if she would ever see them again. The girls were close to crying, when a waiter came by their tables.

" Are you Ashley Jackson and Ivy Roberts?" he asked, looking at each girl curiously. " That depends. Who wants to know?" said Ashley, suspicion creeping up into her green eyes. " Ashley!" chided Ivy, smiling apologetically at the young waiter. " Don't mind her. Can we help you with something?" she asked, the guy looking a little nervous, which only increased Ashley's distrust of him.

" I'm not really sure. This letter came for you, all the way from the Magic Kingdom. That had never happened before," he said, pulling out a golden envelope with the blue Disney insignia on the front. " Well thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to give it to us!" said Ashley, snatching it from his hand quickly. Ivy rolled her eyes.

" Thank you so much for getting this to us. Here's something for your trouble." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out ten bucks and thrust it in his hand. " Thank you, miss," he said, winking at Ivy before hurrying away again. " What the hell did you pay him for?" asked Ashley, not understanding why her friend did that.

" Well, if I hadn't done it, then he probably would have stuck around to see what the letter said!" she said, and Ashley had to agree that it was smart. " Open the letter, Ash, my hands are shaking," said Ivy, looking at the envelope with a mixture of fear and excitement. Ashley slowly broke the seal, and slid a piece of blue paper out. " It's from Mickey!" said Ashley, her voice shaky as she read it. " At least turn it so I can see it," said Ivy, and silently they both read the letter. It said:

_**Dear Ashley and Ivy,**_

_**I know it's been more then a year since you've last been here, and I'm sure your upset that we've made you wait so long, but strange things have started happening in the park. But what I tell you now is something you must listen to very closely. The attraction One Man's Dream was recently put to the torch, and it's nothing but ashes now, and in the wreckage, a threat made itself known, a message saying that the time has come, and ten will pay the price, and I'm afraid that means you girls. We need to get you some place safe, so I'm sending a portal for you tonight, to get you back inside the park after closing time. You and Ivy need to be on top of the stone structure at the pool at exactly 7 tonight. You may be hero's girls, but we need you safe to help us. See you tonight, **_

_**M.M.**_

" But what about our parents? My folks won't be to glad about me just disappearing into thin air!" said Ivy, playing with her hair nervously. The girls then gasped as a blue light shown across the paper. When it disappeared, a new line of print had appeared.

_**P.S. I'm sending a letter to your parents , telling them you've been invited back to spend a few weeks in Disney as a holiday treat. I'm sorry that I had to lie, but it was the only way to get you here without raising suspicion. I am truly sorry, but I hope you forgive me. **_

The girls smiled. Mickey seemed to think of everything. " Well, I better go grab a bag. There's some stuff I need to get if we really are leaving so soon," said Ivy, getting up from the table and grabbing her purple sweater. " Stuff? Like what?" asked Ashley, wondering what she could possibly need.

" Just a few things, like my pajama's, my knife, and that framed photo of you guys," she, smiling as she left, hurrying to the bus station. Ashley smirked, but then feel sad. Again, she would be disappointing Jeremy, and Ivy would be disappointing Sam. But, if the park needed them, if their friends needed them, then they had to go. The boys would understand, she thought as she pulled out her phone. At least, she hopped they would.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**_

About 2 hours away from the brightly lit hotel, three girls walked with the last rays of light of Clearwater Beach. Emily Daniels, April Dover and Carly Garner had spent two summers in a row at this beach, tanning, swimming, and just having a wonderful time hanging out. But now that it was December, the water was gray and cold, the last place anyone would want to be. April and Emily had actually been staying with Carly over the holidays, hanging out at her place until Christmas eve, when they would go back to their families. So when Carly had gotten the letter from Mickey, it had seemed so easy just to tell her parents that the girls were spending the days until Christmas at Carly's apartment.

Still, before they were due to drive back to the parks, they decided to go to Clearwater, just to see it before they went. They three had been walking along the pier, taking in the last rays of sun, their hair getting whipped around by the increasing wind. Emily was leaning out over railing, smelling the salt air. " Guys, I don't really like the way this weather is looking. Let's go back to the car," said April, shivering hard.

Carly nodded, and was about to look at Emily when she saw the younger girl squinting at something. " Em what is it?" she asked, having to raise her voice so she could be heard. Emily didn't answer, until it was too late. Two huge black shapes soared out of the sky, coming at the three girls at a fast clip. Carly and April managed to duck, but poor Emily was knocked both off her feet, and off of the pier, screaming as she feel screaming down into the dark black waters below.

" EMILY!" screamed April, her eyes searching desperately for her friend. Carly, on the other hand, was searching for the sky for the black shapes, but when she spotted them, they were no longer black. Instead, they were pink and blue, with one of them very skinny and one of them small and fat. They kinda looked like….. Pain and Panic, minions of the Lord of the Dead Hades! Carly then snapped out of it, and looked desperately for her friend. She finally spotted her friends hands, struggling to keep her afloat.

" We have to do something! I'll go for help!" said April, about to run off when Carly grabbed her coat. " We don't have time! If we leave her now, she'll drown!" said Carly, taking her coat off to free her arms. " Are you with me?" she asked, holding out her hand to April, who looked at her in shock. But then realization hit her, and she yanked off her jacket too. " Let's go!" she cried, and the two of them leaped off the pier, plunging into the cold waters below.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**_

From up above the angry waves, Pain and Panic watched happily as April and Carly leaped off the pier, diving in after their struggling friend. " Oh, Hades will be so pleased with us!" said Pain, rubbing his hands together in malice as the girls swam hard to get to her friend. " But Pain, Hades told us specifically to kill them," said Panic, nervously pulling at his antenna. " But they be dead soon enough anyway. If neither of us say anything, Hades doesn't need to find out," said Pain, looking down at the grey waves. " Of course he gonna find…." Panic began, but then started smiling. " If, if is good!" he said, the two of them flying away quickly.

_**Action in the second chapter! I'm already excited! Now onto the locations. When I went to Disney a few years ago, we stayed at the Coronado Resort, one of the Disney World Hotels, and the three words I would use to describe it are beautiful, amazing and awesome! If you don't know what it looks like, I urge you to look it up online. Trust me, you'll be glad you did.**_

_**The second location is Clearwater Beach, a gorgeous stretch of white sand and surf in the Gulf of Mexico. The first beach I ever went to in my life, and it was amazing. Yet, I wanted to see what these locations were like in the winter never having been there, and I hope this chapter at least made a good guess as to what it's like. Hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**_

_**Oh, and tell me what you think of two of my latest O.C.'s , Jeremy Walker and Sam King? Tell me, because most of the girls will get boyfriends finally!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos on the High Seas

_**Chapter 3: Chaos on the High Seas**_

_**Hey you guys! When I woke up this morning, the last thing I thought I would see was three comments already! Time to answer them!**_

_**Ptroxsora: I'm back! And I would love it if Disney would publish it, but I might have competition from the Kingdom Keepers! Besides, you guys who read my stories are the only feedback I really need and care about. And I looked at the song! I am telling the truth when I say that I didn't hear that song until you mentioned it, but it's almost uncanny as to how spot on it is! I might incorporate it later even!**_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: I love Pain and Panic, and Hades is just lazy, unless he's provoked, which I might do later! I am going to try to incorporate some Kingdom Hearts characters, but it's too early to know where exactly, but I promise you I will try, or in the very least mention them! What's your story about? **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

" Chloe, could you take a break from messing with your hair, and come out? Taylor's here to see you," called Kim Richardson from the doorway. Chloe Turner smiled brightly. Ever since she had come to Atlantica, every moment had been a wonderful adventure. Her first summer as a mermaid, she had meet Taylor, this handsome 18 year old merman, with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a bright blue tail. They had met one day at the palace, and the rest was history.

It had taken a little longer for Kim to find somebody, but when a 19 year old merman by the name of James had saved her from being food for a shark, she had fallen for him shortly afterword. James also had dark hair, more black then brown, and had brown eyes and a dark green tail. Living in Atlantica had its perks, like gorgeous mermen for one thing, and Chloe was completely happy. What made it even better was that the guys knew about them being human, and had used the polar opposite of the girl's necklaces, which turned them human, so the couples could spend their time both on land and sea. But both girls preferred the sea, where they had many amazing experiences. Chloe smiled as she thought about all that, and quickly swam out of the room, her pink tail helping her shoot forward. She rounded the corner, and ran headfirst into Taylor.

" Hey, speedy fish! How's my special girl today?" he asked, laughing as she brushed her hair away from her face. " Fine, but just a little cold. Warmer then land, but still chilly," she said, gasping in surprise as he pulled her to his chest. " Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," he said, and she giggled as he kissed her on the top of her head. Just as they were getting cozy, Kim came speeding around the corner, James hot on her tail. " Chloe, something's happening to my necklace!" she cried, the teardrop pendent glowing brightly.

"What the?" asked Chloe, just before her own necklace started glowing. The twin glows meet, and a large bubble appeared. It fizzled a bit , but then there was an image, an image of Mickey! " Mickey? Is that really you?" asked Chloe, surprise filling her voice and eyes. " No time for chatting ladies! April, Carly and Emily are in trouble, and you need to save them!" he said, his voice urgent and rushed.

" What kind of trouble?" asked Kim, wishing Mickey would just get to the point. " They're drowning in the body of water by Clearwater Beach. I'll give you a portal to get to them, but you need to go now, or they're done for!" he said, the bubble popping on the last word, a bright blue portal appearing in it's place. " Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said, about to swim through the portal, when James grabbed her hand. " Then we're coming too! You going to need all the help you can get!" he said, making her roll her eyes.

" Come on, Mr. Macho!" she said, sharply, yanking him through the portal, Taylor and I right behind them. Instantly, the water became colder and rougher, and we had to swim harder or risk getting spun head over heels. I hoped we got to them before it was too late. But I also hoped the four of us got out of there alive as well. It was all I could do at the moment, as I rode the fierce waves, praying they would push me to my friends.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The mermaid girls weren't the only ones who were having a tough time trying to get through the swirling waters. The Black Pearl was being smacked by waves left and right, the intense winds threatening to rip the black sails into shreds. In the middle of all this chaos, a tall girl with bright orange hair was running all over the deck, trying desperately to stay on her feet and try and keep as many pirates on board as she could. " Jack! Get us out of here!" Julia Mason yelled, screaming loudly to be heard over the cracking thunder and lighting.

" Working on it love!" he yelled back, spinning the wheel hard back and forth. Julia yelled in surprise as she slipped on seawater and banged down hard against the deck. Then, although the thunder was nearly making her go deaf, she distinctively heard a loud cry for help. She dragged herself over to the side, and squinted at the black waters. I must have been losing it," she thought, but she thought I saw three people, swimming hard to stay above the water. It almost looked like Carly, April, and Emily! My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the voice scream again.

" PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP US!" She knew it was her friends, but how they had gotten all the way out of here was a mystery. No time to wonder though. " Jack, turn the ship that way!" I screamed, pointing in the direction of my friends. "Are you crazy!" he screamed at me, his dreads looks dripping with rain and seawater. " Jack, my friends are drowning over there and so help me god, if your don't go and help them I will toss all your rum overboard!" she yelled back, and that made Jack spin the wheel. As we got closer, I thought I saw something that looked like, mermaid tails? Were Chloe and Kim here too?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The sea was very angry, and April and Carly felt like the breath had been knocked out of them the second they jumped into the icy waters. " Where's Em!" screamed April over the wind, her voice panicked as she treaded water, desperately trying to keep her head above water. Carly spun herself around, looking all directions. April then spotted Emily's bright blue windbreaker, a small dot of color on this otherwise pitch-black sea. " Over there!" she pointed, before a wave slammed over her head, pulling her under, salty sea water being forced into her lungs.

" April!" Carly cried, and couldn't see her. She thought she was lost for good when her head appeared, gasping and blubbering. Two other's appeared next to hers. " Chloe?' she said, not really understanding how Chloe could be here. Next to her was a merman with a blue tail, supporting a barely conscious April.

" Where's Emily!" Carly gasped, spitting out a mouthful of cold seawater as she tried to draw in a breath. " Kim and James have her, but she's not doing so good, Carly," Said Chloe, struggling to hold me up. " How are we going to get out of here alive?" I yelled, holding my breath as another wave crashed over my head. "Just hang on! We'll think of something," said the blue tailed merman, but I could see his strength leaving him too.

Then, as the lightning cracked above our heads, Chloe pointed at something in the distance." Look, Kim! Do you see that!" yelled Chloe, pointing at a large dark shape coming towards them. " It's a ship!" cried Chloe, laughing as she treaded water. " That's not just any ship! It's the Pearl! " cried Carly, treading water faster now in her excitement

" I can't believe it, it's Julia!" cried Kim, pointing as the red head jumped off the ship, a long rope trailing behind her. " Guys, grab on!" she said, tying the end of the rope around a passed out Emily. " You do not know how glad I am to see you!" said Carly, grabbing the rope tightly. " PULL!" yelled Julia, the rope going slack as the four were yanked out of the water. " What about Chloe and Kim! We can't leave them like this!" said Carly, racing over to the edge and searching for her friends, relieved when she saw them grab onto the side of the ship.

" They'll be ok, but right now we need to focus on April and Em. I need you to take them into Jack's cabin and get them warm. They are the first priority here," she said, helping me get the two girls to the entrance of the cabin Carly had to smile. " When did you become so forward thinking?" she asked, and Julia smirked.

" You learn a lot on a pirate ship. Now get them inside!" she said, before racing off to secure the sails. I smiled at her, but jumped when a huge strike of lightning arched across the sky. " For the love of Disney, somebody get us out of here!" she cried, before jumping back with her friends inside Jack's cabin.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

Away from the furious sea, the wind started to pick up, making the palm trees scattered around the Coronado sway and bend. I shivered as the cold wind hit, watching the top of the pyramid impatiently. " What time is it?" asked Ivy, shaking as the wind blew harder, her black hair smacking her in the face. " Almost 7" I said, hugging myself against the cold. " I wish Sam was here. I wish we could tell him about all of this. Jeremy too," she said. I didn't answer.

"Ash, did you hear me?" she asked. " Yeah. Ivy, get out your knife," I said, her movements very slow and cautious. Ivy looked where I was, and I heard her gasp when she saw what I was seeing. 5 small cartoons in suits stood in front of us, blocking off any chance of escaping. But theses weren't just any toons. These were members of the toon patrol, the gang of villains from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They were also holding very real looking guns.

" It's the Weasels," I said, getting into a defensive stance. " Well boys, look what we have here. Two brood's, with nowhere to go. How sad is that?" said the one in the maroon suit. I narrowed my eyes. I may not have my sword, but I learned a couple of moves from Mulan from last time, and I was not afraid to use them" What I find sad is that you guys are outnumbered," I said, locking eyes with the weasel, who growled at me.

" Look the little doll is trying to be the hero, isn't that," he said, but found himself on the ground, after I had knocked him off his feet. I planted a foot squarely on his ribs. He squirmed, but as I put my face close to his, which freaked him out. " Not so little now, huh?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. " Oh, and more thing," I said, before punching him right in the face, sending him flying into the empty pool.

" Don' t you ever call me, doll" I said angrily, before running to help Ivy, who was having trouble with the other four weasels. Working together, we knocked two of them out, and sent the other two flying into the pool after their leader. " Well, that was refreshing," I said, feeling that former feeling of adrenaline rushing through my blood. " I'll say it was," said a voice, followed by two people clapping. We whipped around, gasping as we say our boyfriends.

" Jer?" what are you doing here?" I asked, my mouth going dry as I thought what he had just witnessed. " Oh, Sam! I can explain. Uh," sad Ivy, gulping as her boyfriend walked towards her. " Explain how you just did some of the sickest fighting skills I've ever seen outside of a cage fighting match!" he said, racing over to her and spin her around, catching her by surprise.

" You, actually liked that?" I asked, standing stock still as he took my hand. " Ash, this is a whole new side of you that I didn't know, and I have to say I like it," he said, pulling me close and kissing me. That's when I heard Ivy gasp. The head weasel had climbed out of the pool, and was pointing his revolver at all four of us. " Ah young love. Too bad this gun can end it so quickly," he said, and that's when I got an idea.

" Ok, ok, you got us, but can I have one last request?" I said. He thought for a moment." Well, what villain would I be if I didn't," he said, and he watched as I opened my bag, removing my bottle of perfume. " What the heck is that?" he asked, and I moved closer to him. Just token of my affection," I said, before pressing the button and hitting him right in the eyes. He screamed as his eyes turned red. He dropped the gun, which I quickly grabbed.

" I really enjoy being a girl," I said smiling, the other grinning at my genius. " Look, the portal!" said Ivy, pointing at the top of the pyramid, where a glowing blue light was swirling. " Let's go!" I said racing up the side of the structure as fast as I could. " Not without us!" said Sam, racing up and holding hands with Ivy, who grinned. " Fine, but let me warn you now, this is not something that's going to be fun and games," I said, frowning as Jeremy hugged me.

" Ash, I'll follow you anywhere. Besides, what could happen?" he said, quickly following behind Ivy and Sam, who had already disappeared into the portal. " Carmen's gonna kill me!" she thought, as she too stepped into the portal, leaving the hotel behind.

_**Wow, three comments already! I'm flattered! This was a very fun chapter to write, cause it involved almost all my girls, save for Carmen and Zoey, but they be in the story soon! Oh, and the weasels, those villains from who Framed Roger Rabbit. If you haven't seen the movie, and don't know what I'm talking about, please watch it, cause it's great! Thank you guys so much for already liking this story! The next chapter will be up as quickly as I can get it written, so please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: A Rather Painful Reunion

_**Chapter 4: A Rather Painful Reunion **_

The Magic Kingdom was finally quiet, all the guests having left an hour ago. The temperature was dropping quickly, an occurrence not heard of since that freak snowstorm in Jacksonville back in 1989. While most of the characters were in doors, keeping warm by fireplaces or space heaters, one cartoon in particular was out on the streets, pacing back and forth anxiously, hardly noticing the cold. Mickey Mouse was nervous, there was no doubt about that, as he waited for the girls to arrive. So far, by a special spell placed on the notes, he knew that Ashley, Ivy, Carly, Emily and April had gotten theirs. No word had reached him yet about Julia, Carmen or Zoey, and that had him worried. But when Scuttle the seagull, who had been flying over Clearwater Beach, had flown back in a terrified state, gasping something about Carly, April and Emily were in trouble, he knew he had to get help.

He had sent a distress call to Kim and Chloe, for they had the abilities to save their friends, and he was confident that they could do it. But, he hadn't heard anything since, and was terrified that something had happened to them. So when a bright light lit up the surrounding area, the mouse jumped about a foot in the air in surprise, for in the middle of the harbor sat the Black Pearl. The poor ship looked like it had been through a war, with holes in the wood and sails, and numerous burn marks from where lighting had struck it. He hurried down to the shore, not being able to wait any longer. He hoped every one was all right.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim' P.O.V.**_

The shudders and shakes from the ship as it was smacked by relentless waves was a nightmare. The four of us had managed to grab a hold of the sides of the ship, but if this storm didn't stop soon, our strength would most certainly give out , and we would be smashed against the rocks. Suddenly, all the noise stopped, the silence crushing and shocking. I weakly opened my eyes, trying to see where we were. I saw Cinderella Castle in the distance, and I realized we were in the lagoon right beside Liberty Square.

" Thank god," I said quietly, the four of us removing our shaking hands from the side of the ship. Swimming through such calm waters was a blessed relief, yet, as I swam, a sharp pain shot through my tail, making me gasp in surprise and pain. " Kim, are you ok?" asked Chloe, James looking at me in concern when he heard her speak. Taking a shaky breath, I looked down at my tail, and felt the faint when I saw that it was covered in blood staining the water around me a bright crimson red. I then faintly remembered something smacking into me while we were on that nightmare sea, but being completely focused on holding onto the ship, I had ignored it. Now, I felt my consciousness draining away, much like the blood from my body. " Guys, I need to get to the castle," I murmured, and I felt strong arms, James I hoped, and then blacked out, darkness finally claiming me.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

As we got off the ship, my legs shaking as they finally felt solid ground, I looked towards the shore, gasping as I saw Chloe and the two guys drag Kim to the shore, her mermaid tail a mess of blood. " Bless my soul, it's a blooming mermaid!" said Gibbs, rubbing his eyes to get a better look. " There's four of them, mate, two of them lovely beauties at that. So which one of us gets them?" asked Pintel, eyeing the girls wolfishly. Julia whipped out a pistol and jammed it against his neck.

"You so much as get neat those girls, and you'll wish you'd have gone to Davy Jones locker instead of with the business end of my sword stuck straight through you! Understand me!" she hissed, Pintel and Ragetti cringing away from her. " Ok, ok. Don't have to be so violent about it," they said, backing away from her and running to the opposite end of the ship. " That's what I thought," she said, before racing over to help with Kim. Luckily, being in cartoon environment, I had only had to think that I needed a couple of stretchers, and they appeared, holding the still forms of April and Emily.

Pushing them in front of me, and got off of the damaged ship and over to my friends, with Kim having passed out from the extreme loss of blood. " We need to get them to the castle. Out here we're totally vulnerable!" said Julia, ripping off a piece of her already holey shirt and tying it tightly around the wound. " But how are we going to do that?" asked Chloe, her now long dirty blond hair dripping with seawater, when the squealing of wheels cut her off. A large yellow and black cartoon taxicab skidded to a stop beside us.

" That's where I can help out," it said, it's headlight eyes pointing at us. We could only stare until I suddenly remembered who he was. " Benny the Cab?" I asked, grinning as the cartoon smiled back at me. " The one and only. Now what can I do to help?" he asked, when I familiar head popped up from the drivers seat. " He means what we can do to help," said Mickey, smiling as the girls gasped in surprise.

" We need to get them to the castle. April and Em are knocked out cold, but Kim is bleeding badly," said Julia, struggling as she lifted April to her feet. " Let's get them in the car," said one of the merman, and I did a double take, seeing that he now had one jeans and a t shirt, and legs. " Wait a second! Didn't you have a tail just a second ago?" I asked, looking at him in shock, noticing the other merman had changed too. " We'll explain later," said Chloe, her legs having returned as well, in its place a pink sundress.

I nodded, before helping the three girls into Benny's backseat. No sooner had we done this, than bright colored sparks started exploding all around us. Fireworks! " RUN!" I screamed, Benny slamming on the gas, the 5 of us running after them as fast as our feet could carry us. I knew one thing. I was sick and tired of people always out to get me and my friends!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

Falling out of the portal in a huge pile hurt a lot, but I still had to smile when I saw the castle glowing in the distance. But, it was short lived, for the tranquility of the night was broken by loud explosions and screams of terror from up ahead. The girls!" Let's get to the castle now!" cried Ashley, yanking Jeremy to his feet and sprinting towards the shadowy shapes of our frantic friends. " Does this normally happen when you guys come here?" asked Sam as he pulled me to my feet.

" Unfortunately yes," I said, before the two of us began sprinting toward the castle, fireworks barely missing us as we frantically dodged them. Getting out of this with our lives was not looking so good, and I had only been here two minutes! They should change the name of this place from the happiest place on earth to the most dangerous place on earth!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

It was like a minefield, explosions hitting the ground all around us. The only direction we had to go in was towards the castle, but none of the lights on Main Street were on, so it made it hard to avoid running into things like trees and light poles. I had the experience of running into a tree, my head pounding as my head smacked into the rough bark. Dazed, I stood still, trying to clear my head, when I looked up above me and froze. A huge firework was heading straight for me, and I couldn't move.

It came closer, but at the last second, I was knocked out of the way by something. " What are you, a deer in the headlights! You have to move!" cried a voice angrily, and I smiled up at the angry face, framed by thick red curls. " We really need to stop coming here when it's this dangerous," I said, grinning as Ashley rolled her eyes, yanking me to my feet. " Let's just get out of here," she said, and the two of us ran, her helping me as my pounding head slowed my progress.

Ivy was running next to us, with two extremely cute boys trailing right behind her. Lots of things needed to be solved here," I thought as we ran up inside the castle, the huge wooden gate sealing shut behind us once we had entered. I just hoped we could find answers here. If not, well, we were screwed!

_**Ok, I love fireworks, but I never would have thought of them as weapons. That is, until I wrote this chapter, and now I'm wondering why no one had used them before. They were used in Mulan, but never as bombs, and being me, I love to make my characters work hard and torture them a bit! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that Carmen and Zoey will come in next chapter. Please review this chapter, and any ideas you have will be most welcome! Thanks!**_

_**P.S. The freak snowstorm in 1989 was a real thing. I thought it would be cool to put a bit of fact in this chapter! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkenss Obscures the Light

**Chapter 5: Darkness Obscures the Light**

_**Wow, this story has more reviews then I thought it would already! Time to answer your comments!**_

**Ptroxsora: That sounds like a great idea. But I am kind of possessive about my ideas and characters. So would you mind not making it like mine, or if you have to, make it very vague in it's similarities? Sorry, but this story is my baby, and I don't want to see it copied. Hope you understand.**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: That, my dear, sounds like a wonderful idea for a story! I am looking forward to reading it! Post me comments if you ever need any advice!**

**DevilHatesKungFu: It's always great to hear comments from new people! I was already planning on adding NBC characters, so it's nice to see we have the same idea of what could make this story better! I am always eager to read a good Disney Fanfiction, so I look forward to reading yours! What's it about? **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: That's a fantastic idea. As soon as I read your comment, an idea already started forming. How would you like to be the O.C. that works with the villains? I am going to tweak the idea a bit, but I would like your permission before I add you. What do you think?**

_**Now on to the next chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Once everyone had made it inside the castle, the atmosphere became a bit less tense. Still, I knew we were not out of danger yet, and most of us had the injuries to show for it. April and Emily were suffering from a bad case of hypothermia, from our time in the frigid ocean. Ashley and Julia had received multiple burns from being hit by some of the hot sparks of the raining fireworks. Ivy and I had made it out all right, with her just having a bad case of the shakes. I had a mild case of hypothermia, but it was Kim who got the worst of it.

A sharp rock had scrapped against her tail, embedding itself there, creating a deep and painful wound that stained her pink tail a dark red. Her condition was so critical, that wizards and fairies had no choice but to keep her in her mermaid form, and stitch up her tail. Her boyfriend, as I had come to know as James, never left her side, holding her hand as the magical cartoons worked over her. We were all getting treated, and it was a bit funny to see Ashley's burns getting treated, one of the toughest girls in our group having to be held down, so she wouldn't run away, by her boyfriend, a handsome looking guy named Jeremy. " OUCH! What's that stuff your using, acid!" she said angrily, groaning thorough gritted teeth. " You'll be all right. It's just Aloe gel," said Jeremy, smiling as Ashley managed to smirk at him.

" I'm still surprised you and Sam are taking all this so well," spoke up Ivy, looking at Sam in wonder. " Hey, I may be a guy, but I'm not completely out of things magical. I still think it's awesome that you're a hero here Ivy. I just hope we can help you," he said, and she blushed as he hugged her tightly. Looking at them, it made me really miss my boyfriend, Dan, or Danny as I liked to call him. I felt my eyes tear up, as I thought about how I didn't even tell him goodbye. I wiped my eyes, and was surprised when I looked over at Julia, who was looking out the window and wearing the same expression as I was.

" Julia, what is it?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but then saw it was me, and softened a bit. " I.. I'm just a little worried about Jack and the crew. They're still out there," she said, and I could literally feel the worry seeping off her. " They'll be all right, if they just stay where they are," I said, confused when she began laughing. " Knowing Jack, it will take less then that," she said, and I had to smile. While she wouldn't admit it, I knew she cared about Jack, and wanted him to be safe, with her.

" He'll be fine Julia. Remember, it takes a lot to kill Jack Sparrow," I said, and she nodded, knowing I was right. " Still, I wish Carmen and Zoey were here. We need them to fight whatever threat this is" she said quietly, and I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought about our two missing friends. We did need them, and I really missed them too. But we had to be realistic. If something big was happening, we couldn't wait that long for them

" Well, they're not here, so we're just going to have to do the best we can until then, without them." Although it pained me to say that, it was the truth. Julia's shoulders sagged. We were so wrapped up in this state of uncertainty, that we jumped in surprise as Ashley spoke." Finally. I have enough Aloe on me to last a lifetime. If you guys will excuse us, me and Jer are gonna hit the sack. Running for your life really makes you tired," said Ashley, grinning sleepily as Jeremy took her hand.

" Yeah. That sounds like a good idea," I said, and I reached out to link arms with Julia, who gave me a small smile as we walked up the stairs. Still, even though it was wonderful to see the girls again, I knew this would be far from a peaceful visit. Whoever had tried to kill us yet gain, my money on the villains, seemed stronger. More Powerful, and this time, things might not work in our favor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Deep within a dark world, miles away from the park, was a land completely filled with shadows, where a dark and forbidding castle, with walls made up of dingy black marble, loomed against an ashy grey sky. A land under constant darkness, thunderstorms and fog, this place was far from the bright and happy demeanor of Disney World, so it was no wonder that the dark creations of Disney enjoyed it here. It was here, deep inside the castle, in one of the dark catacomb chambers, that a meeting with an equally dark purpose was taking place. " So, the those little squirts have made it back to Disney World, all in one piece. Who'd have thought it?" growled an angry voice, a voice that belonged to an equally angry face.

" Now Hades, three of them would have already been taken care of if your idiotic minions hadn't messed things up," drawled another voice, this one belonging to a tall, skinny man wearing a huge turban. " Shut up Jafar! At least I had a plan. I just underestimated them, a mistake I won't make again, " said the fiery god angrily, his red flames adding their dark light to the purple and green fire torches surrounding the room. " Why don't we just blow up the castle? That will settle things quick enough," said a slimy voice, this one belonging to Ursula the Sea Witch, her purple skin almost invisible in the dim light.

" That would just be too easy, me dear sea witch. Besides, I want to see the look of fear in Pan's eyes when I gut him with me hook!" said another voice, heavy with an accent. This one belonged to Captain Hook, the pirate captain with a deep resentment towards children of all sorts. " You don't fool anyone with talk of gutting, hooky. Why if I had those girls in my grasp, I'd make them a part of my snake and spider stew. They have just the spice I need!" said a loud voice, it's owner a huge green sack with holy black eyes.

Suddenly, the room grew colder, the villains shivering as their leader spoke. " We will not be eating them Oggie! Besides, they'd leave a sickeningly sweet taste in our mouths. No, we need to plan the girl's just demise carefully. If we're carless, the hero's will discover your plan, and ruin everything!" said a cold voice, the green skinned fairy striking fear into the hearts of every villain there.

" But how will we defeat them? Last time we tried, they gathered an army, knocked us down before we could react, and tossed us into that sickeningly happy vortex. I was about to go mad when we finally escaped!" said a woman with black and white hair parted down the middle. Cruella had never been as evil and terrifying as the other villains, but she too wanted revenge on those horrible girls who had forced her into that sun filled dimension. Lady Tremaine could sympathize too, and she would make Cinderella, and her now goody two shoes daughter Anastasia pay for what she had suffered.

" Don't worry, my dear Cruella, we will be the ones reigning victorious this time. Have you forgotten about the girl?" she said, and the rest of the villains smiled, each one more cruel and cold then the last. " Ah yes, the girl. Do you trust her to be the one to bring down the hero's?" said Jafar, looking at the Mistress of all evil critically. She glared at him, making the former vizier squirm uncomfortably under her cold gaze.

" I trust no one but myself Jafar, but the girl will be useful to the downfall of that precious kingdom. What better way then to destroy a group of foolish girls, then with another girl. Soon, that park will be reduced to ashes, with we as the reigning overlords," she said, causing laughter from all around the table. " Down with the good, down with the light!" growled Scar, the villains cheering as one. " Down with the Mouse!" hissed Maleficent, slamming her staff down on the ground with enough power to break a bone, and to pierce the heart of a foolish human. She would claim that park as her own, and nothing was going to stop her. Not this time.

_**Seems like the villains have a plan! But who is this mysterious girl they are talking about, and how is she going to bring down the girls? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if anyone can guess where the villain's conversation came from, you get a virtual cookie! If you can't, lets just say that the kingdom hearts fans will understand what I'm talking about! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Arrivel

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Arrival

_**More reviews in so little time! I feel so loved! Now it's time to answer them!**_

**DevilHatesKungFu: I already like this story! When you post it please let me know, so I can give feedback!**

**Solaria daughter of the Apollo: Then consider Syrena an antagonist of this story! Hope you like how I portray her!**

**Ptroxsora: Cool! But could the # of girls be less then ten? Then I would feel better, because to save Disney and it's magic is a wonderful thing!**

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

The next morning dawned bright and cold, with a foot of snow covering the area in a covering of white sparkles. That in and of itself was strange. At least that was what I had thought when I woke up this morning. I felt stiff and sore, but the fire place in the medical room was wonderful. Wait, a medical room! I looked around, trying to remember what had happened to get me in here.

The last thing I remember was being shoved hard off of the pier, and down into the icy water below. Then I was just cold, freezing to the point with everyone of my fingers feeling numb. I didn't remember anything after that, or how we had even made it into the park, but I was just happy that I was alive at all, even with the cold and stiffness. I then heard movement next to me, and I turned to look, seeing April smiling back at me, relieved , but tried at the same time. " It looks like Emily has finally rejoined the land of the living," she said, smirking at me as I made a face.

" Ap, how did we get here?" I whispered, my voice feeling as weak as my body did. " Lets just say we owe Carly big time. When we jumped in to get you, she stayed with us until Julia saved us with the Black Pearl. She was able to keep us both a float until the rest of the girls got us out of the water. They also got us through an assault of fireworks. The villains work no doubt," she said, and I could only stare, surprised that I couldn't remember any of that .

" Maybe it was a good thing I was unconscious. But why am I in here? And why are you?" I asked, wanting to know why I was feeling so cold. " Being in the water so long, we both got hypothermia. Your still feeling it because you were in the water so long, but by afternoon you'll be good as new. Lets just be thankful that we didn't lose any body parts from the cold," and I nodded, relieved. I then struggled to sit up, when I noticed a small body at the foot of my bed.

" Piglet?" I asked, surprised as I saw the small pink cartoon character sleeping soundly. " I was up around 7 this morning, and Pooh and his friends had come to visit us, and Piglet didn't want to leave. I think he really missed you," she said, and I felt my eyes tear up, as I picked him up and hugged him gently. He groaned and opened his eyes, smiling widely as he saw me. " Morning Piglet. It's so good to see you," I said, and laughed when he hugged me, April awing from her bed.

" Where are the rest of the girls?" I asked, setting Piglet down on my lap. " They're down at breakfast. At least, Chloe, Ivy, Ashley, and Chloe are. Julia's spent the whole morning in the shower, and well." She paused.

" What about Carmen, Kim and Zoey? Where are they," I said, not liking how sad her face looked. "Carmen and Zoey haven't responded to Mickey's summons. We have no idea where they are," she said, worry etching itself across her face. " What about Kim? Shouldn't she be with Chloe?" I asked, not liking how this conversation was working out.

" She… well she and Chloe were out in that storm with us apparently. They helped Carly keep us afloat while we were unconscious. They were hanging onto the ship, when a huge rock ripped into her tail. She's recovering right now, but hasn't been able to change back into a human yet." I gulped, that did not sound good. " So is she stuck like that?" I asked, knowing that Kim wanted to be a mermaid, but also wanted to have some chances at being human for short periods of time.

" Merlin isn't sure. It will take a couple of days to be positive." Fear raced through me as my mind flashed through all that had happened I such a short time. Hades minions pushing me into the ocean in an attempt to kill me, Kim getting horribly injured, an attack by numerous fireworks, and Carmen and Zoey nowhere to be found? Someone didn't even want us in the park, much less keep us alive, and I had a really bad feeling as to the who might be.

" How do you know all of this anyway? If I remember correctly, you said you were unconscious too?" I said, looking at her in confusion. " Ashley was in here earlier, checking on us. She told me everything," I nodded, but still felt an intense worry." Don't worry Emily. I'm sssss, sure your friends are coming," spoke up Piglet, and I forced a smile, so he wouldn't worry.

" I hope so, Piglet. I sure hope so," and the small animal smiled; I had fooled him. " Can we get out of here? I'd really like to see everyone," I said, swinging my legs off the bed, groaning as my stiff muscles started working. April made a face.

" Yeah, but Merlin made me promise that if we did, we'd use these wheelchairs" she said, and I rolled my eyes as I took in the motorized chairs. " Do we have to? I hate looking weaker then I already am," I said, shooting her a look. She nodded, but then grew serious. "Either you ride in it, and keep yourself safe so you can heal, or you can attempt walking, more then likely worsen your injuries, and then you won't be able to help us in anything we do," she said, putting emphasis on the last part.

" Julia and Ashley will be laughing their asses off when they see us," I grumbled, lowering myself into the wheelchair with a sour expression. " And that's what makes them our friends," she said, settling herself in the chair. " Race you to the elevator's!" she cried, already zooming down the hall. I had to smile; April could always make me feel better.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

While this was going on inside the castle, 4 figures were strolling up main street, 2 guys and two girls, all heavily clothed in heavy capes and traveling cloaks. " I've never seen snow before in Florida," said the girl in the silver cloak, her long blond hair and dark blue gown catching the falling flakes. " I had never seen snow until I came to Narnia. It's beautiful," said the taller girl, this one wearing a red cloak and a gold gown, her long brunette hair thickly braided and swinging behind her. " Let's just get to the castle. It's getting colder," said the shorter guy, this one with black hair and a blue cape.

" Ed, you said that in Narnia it was colder. Make up your mind already" said the older one, this one with golden blond hair and a gold cape. " Peter, can't you and Ed just get along for a few minutes?" laughed Carmen Kendall, smiling as Peter took her hand. " Sorry Car. Your right," he said, making her laugh. " Good. Now lets go see our friends!" said Zoey Taylor, grabbing Edmunds hand in hers. Suddenly, Carmen froze, her yes widening.

" Wait, do you guys see that?" asked Carmen, her voice filled with fear. The others looked where she was pointing. Laying against a snow bank, covered in a light layer of snow, was the body of a girl, frighteningly still. " Oh my god!" gasped Zoey, the two girls yanking up their skirts so they could run, the Pevensie boys racing after them. Carmen reached the girl first, pulling her up into her lap. " She barely has a pulse! We need to get her inside the castle now!" she said, helping Edmund and Peter pick up the girls ice cold body, and the four ran as fast as they good, trying hard to stay on their feet on the icy sidewalk. Thank goodness the park was closed today, for this would be a very hard thing to explain.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V.**_

Ashley, Carly, Ivy and I had all been catching up, talking about what had going on during the year we had been apart. Ashley had been taking a writers course, for she ad wanted to write about our adventure from last time, so she would always remember it. Ivy had been really involved with her studies on the paranormal. She said it might come in handy if she ever came back here and had to deal with the 999 crazy ghosts in the Haunted Mansion again. Carly had been studying literature, and she was eager to discuss some of her findings with Belle when she saw here. I also told of all the undersea adventures Kim and I had. Oh Kim, I prayed she was going to be all right,, and be able to move again, whether it was walking or swimming.

I had been telling them the story about how Taylor and I had met, when Julia walked in, her hair wrapped up in a towel. " Did all the hot water run out Julia?" teased Ashley, Julia making a face. " You have no idea how great it is, taking a hot shower after a year of being at sea. I never knew I had so much salt in my hair," she said, all of us bursting out laughing. " Hey, don't start the party without us," came a voice, April and Emily zooming into the room in motorized wheelchairs.

Julia and Ashley took on look at them and burst out laughing. " Hey, if you had been slammed by waves for over an hour, you'd feel as sore as we are right now, and you wouldn't be laughing." said April, punching Ashley lightly in the shoulder. " See, I told you they'd laugh," said Emily, wheeling herself over to sit in between Carly and Chloe. " How's Kim?" Julia asked me, sitting down at the table and pouring herself a cup of coffee. I sighed. I had spent most of the night with her, along with Taylor and James, James looking like he might never smile again. The room she was in had a huge claw foot tub moved into it, and she was resting there now, floating quietly, but unconsciously in a rejuvenating potion.

"She's resting now. But we don't know what's going to happen, whether she's going to be able to move at all. That wound was pretty deep," I said quietly, griping my mug of tea tightly, so I could have something to hold on to, so I wouldn't lose myself in the fear I was feeling. I felt Caly grip my shoulder gently. " Merlin and the fairies are doing everything they can. They helped us before, they can help us again." I nodded, and I really hoped that that was the case.

We all then jumped, when with a burst of cold air, the doors burst open. Four people barreled inside, covered in snow and panting hard. " Carmen? Zoey?" asked Ashley, breathless as our two friends yanked off their cloaks. " Guys! We need help!" said Carmen, looking at us pleadingly.

" I'll say. We need to get you out of those heavy dresses and into some jeans," said Julia, taking in their thick floor length dresses and smirking. Zoey looked frantic. " Forget that! We need to get her into medical care now!" said Zoey, and it was only then that I realized that Peter and Edmund were carrying a something, a body of a teenage girl. " Who's she?" I asked, taking in her style.

The girl wore blue jeans, black sneakers, and a long black coat, which contrasted sharply with her blond and pink highlighted hair. " We don't know, but right now if we don't get her warm, she could die!" said Carmen, and Edmund and Peter ran with her up the stairs, straight to the castle's medical ward. We were silent for a few minutes, when Ashley came over and stood next to Carmen. " Carmen, to say that I missed you was would be an understatement" she said, and Carmen looked at her, tears filling her eyes. The girls hugged each other tightly. " I know, Ash. I missed you too. You have no idea how good it is to see all of you," she said quietly, and the next few minutes were filled with lots of hugging and tears, as we welcomed back our final members.

" I seriously can't believe all of us are together after all this time," said Emily, smiling as we all wiped our eyes. " Why did it take you so long to get here" asked Julia, as all 9 of us sat down at the table. " Well, we got Mickey's note, but we were in London at the time, and the only portal was in Narnia, and it took us a while to find it. It seems like we got her just in time," said Carmen, slowly sipping her coffee. " Wait a minute, where's Kim?" asked Zoey, looking around the table and seeing only the nine of us. " She got hurt, and we're waiting for her to heal," said April bluntly, and we all fell silent.

" Now, what about this girl? How did she get here?" asked Ashley, her voice skeptical. " Ashley, this girl is hurt, possibly dying and already your ready to start judging her!" said Emily, looking at the redhead in surprise and disappointment. " Well excuse me for thinking that it's just a bit strange that a girl who came from who knows where just happened to find her way inside a closed to the public theme park and was found passed out only a few feet away from the castle. I'm just saying it's strange," she said, staring down anyone in case they tried to contradict her.

" I agree with Ashley. What if she's a spy?" said Julia, her own face suspicious. " I don't believe this! You've only seen her for a few minutes and you think she's a spy!" asked Carmen, looking at the two girls in shock. " You can tell a lot about a person in the first few minutes. You needed to learn how to do this if you expected to survive as a pirate. I should know," said Julia, looking at Carmen with a hard expression.

" I also know that pirates usually shoot first and ask questions later, without any thought for the later consequences!" said Carmen angrily, and it looked like the two girls were going to go at each other's throats in seconds. " Guys! This is not how we should be acting! If we start fighting amongst ourselves, then we have already lost!" I said, and they looked at me, surprised. " Chloe's right. Lets just get the girl back on her feet, then send her on her way. We do not need any variables in this situation," said Ivy, and Julia, Ashley and Carmen nodded, though I knew that this fight was not yet resolved.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

After we had come to an understanding, and had finished eating, the nine of us walked upstairs, Carly and Ivy pushing April and Emily in their wheelchairs. I didn't know quite where I stood on the argument thing. We had talked to Mickey, and he had told us to see why she was here and what she wanted. I was nervous, but knew this had to be done. We did decide however that we would say nothing about Kim, at least until she was better, and could revert back to human. It just seemed safer that way.

Carmen and Ashley were in front, and opened the door to the medical ward. In one of the beds lay the girl, now dressed in a green hospital gown. She opened her eyes when she heard us enter, her eyes color a shockingly bright green color. " So your awake," said Carmen," smiling warmly at the girl, who in return gave a weak smile. " Yes, thanks to you guys. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when we did," she said, relief and gratitude shining in her eyes.

" Now, I know you just woke up, but do you think you could tell us your name?" asked Carmen, her voice gentle and soothing so she wouldn't scare the girl. " And more importantly, what your doing here," said Ashley, Julia nodding in agreement. " The girl looked at all of us, fear replacing the hope in her eyes. " My name is Syrena, and I need your help! The fate of this park is at stake!

_**Wow, pretty intense chapter! Who is Syrena, and why do Ashley and Julia distrust her already? Thank you so much to **__**Solaria daughter of Apollo**__** for this O.C.! Now all the girls are together, but what's going to happen now? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Things Begin To Fall Apart

Chapter 7: Things Begin To Fall Apart

_**Hello people who are still hopefully reading my story! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as of late, but I blame school, life, and above all, the dreaded writers block! I didn't know how to write this chapter, but I finally made something out of nothing, and I hope it receives your enjoyment. Now lets give your comments a long over due answer!**_

**DevilHatesKungFu: Is it too late to say that yes, of course I'd love to be in your story! I've never O.C.'d before, so it would be a great honor! Keep me posted!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: A great technique I used was to look up come up with names for my O.C.'s was to look up the top 100 names for girls and pick and choose. Hope this helps, if you haven't already come up with them.**

**Ptroxsora: Thank you spell check1 It's good to know there's a person out there with an eye for details! I promise to bring them in, but have to et the story more structured first. I'm even thinking of incorporating the Birth By Sleep characters. What do you think?**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Glad you like it! Hope I keep using Syrena in the way that you see her. Do tell me if there's anything you want her to do specifically!**

_**Now on to a long awaited chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

We all sat, still enough to pass as statues, as we listened to Syrena tell her story. " I've never been to Walt Disney World in my life. I had always wanted to go, but my folks never had the cash to get me here. So finally I had had enough, and decided to try and sneak into the park. I thought about trying to climb over the gates, when I saw a large hole through one of the fences. I thought I had caught a lucky break, and maybe it was destiny that I was supposed to finally come to the happiest place on earth," she said, and I watched her smile, her eyes having been closed the entire time, no doubt reliving what I guessed was a pleasant memory.

I saw Ashley roll her eyes, and Julia mutter something angry sounding under her breath. Syrena saw it too when she opened her eyes, hurt filling her already frightened face. " Please believe me! I'm telling the truth, I swear!" she said, looking at the two in shock. " I'm sorry, but deciding to sneak into the park, without any thought of the consequences? That's just reckless and stupid if you ask me," Ashley said sharply, and I saw that some of the girls looked like they thought the same thing. Julia nodded, her eyes locked on the girl, who tried to steam the flow of tears by shutting her eyes again, looking like she wanted to break down crying at any moment. Carmen glared at them.

" Ignore those two. They don't trust easily. Please continue," she said shooting the two red heads a shut up now look. The two of them glared back, but got quiet. " Haven't you to ever wanted something so badly that if the opportunity came for you to do it, you would, and not worry about the consequences?" she asked, looking down at her hands, and Ashley looked away, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. " I mean, isn't that how you guys are here?" she asked.

I got a little ticked off. Was she seriously implying that we snuck in here illegally?" Carmen looked a bit mad too, but in a second the look was gone, and replaced by a blank expression. " The girls and I won a contest, to spend the holidays here," she said, the lie coming out smoothly and easily enough to be completely believable, that for a second I almost believed her too. " Oh, well anyway, I crawled through the fence, and I made it into the park. It was so amazing, with snow covering everything I had seen in pictures in books and on the internet. But I had only made it to the top of Main Street when they came after me," she said, her voice choking up.

" They?" asked Emily, looking at the girl intently. Syrena swallowed, but continued, still looking at her hands. " I was just walking up the street, when all of a sudden, these three hyena's came after me, the ones from the Lion King," she said, and her shoulders started shaking as the tears fell. " They chased me! I've never been so scared in my life. The snow was so slippery that I was terrified that I was going to slip and fall, and they'd get me."

I nodded, for I had felt the same way just a year ago, when the same hyenas chased me and Rapunzel, nearly killing us in the process. A feeling of complete fear and terror that almost gives you a heart attack. "But it was them that slipped on a patch of ice, giving me a chance to hide inside a huge snow bank. I thought I was finished, but for some reason they didn't find me, but I was too scared to come out, until I was sure they were gone. But it got colder and colder, and it was harder to process the thought of finding help. I finally pulled myself out, but by then I was so tired that I collapsed, and passed out in the snow."

She was crying hard now, hot tears splashing onto the blanket on top of her pale hands " If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what would have happened!" she said, her voice almost impossible to understand through her sobs. " I'm sorry you guys! I can still hear the snarls and the sound of their teeth!" she said, and Emily started to tear up as well, and put her hand on the girls shaking shoulders. Carmen smiled and took the girls hand.

" It's ok Syrena. Your safe in here, and I promise you that the girls and I will do everything we can to stop this from happening again. She then stood up, motioning for the rest of us to follow. " We'll let you rest now, but we'll come visit you when we can," she said, and the rest of us filled out. " Hope you feel better Syrena," said April, throwing the girl a smile as she left. " Do not underestimate the villains! They'll try to kill you as they tried to kill me!" she said, her voice urgent and scared. " We know that, Syrena," said Carly, her voice hard, as she turned on her heel and left the room. I gave Syrena a small smile and I left the room, closing the door behind me. My heart went out to this girl, and I knew I would do anything to make her feel safe again. Even if Ashley and Julia didn't, I trusted her.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

You can't seriously believe that lame excuse! She's lying, I'm positive she is!" said Ashley, her voice raising as she looked at Carmen. All of us were in the castle sitting room, the roaring fire not even beginning to warm the cold tension in the room. " Ashley, I really can not believe your attitude right now! This girl is in pain, and your already profiling her!" said Carmen, her voice as loud as Ashley, but with a lot more authority.

" Carmen, the way you tell that people are lying is by avoiding eyes contact! Did you see how her hands were up to her face, how she closed her eyes. The only time I saw her eyes was when she looked at me and Julia. Her eyes didn't match her emotions and I saw it!" she said, and Carmen rolled her eyes. " What website did you read that on, because I'm afraid that you got faulty information," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Ashley gritted her teeth, but continued.

" Maybe I did, but I tested it, and all other ways to see if a person was lying. Syrena used very one in the book," Ashley said, her face growing as red as her hair. " But Ashley, she seems terrified. Either she's one of the best actresses I've ever seen, or she's telling the truth, and I for one believe her!" said Zoey, her voice shaking as she spoke to Ashley. Zoey cared about Ashley a lot, I knew it, but I also knew that she wasn't a girl who liked to be told that her feelings were wrong.

" Another old trick! I used the same crocodile tears when I was little to get what I wanted! But the main thing is that your just too trusting of people, even potentially dangerous people! I mean, a girl that the villains don't know is chased by hyenas! It doesn't in anyway make sense! Besides, It shouldn't have been as scary as she made it sound" she said, and I groaned as Zoey bristled.

" Why you even have to say that just proves your letting your suspicion get the best of you. You may not be scared of anything, but getting chased, and almost killed by hyenas is one of the most scary experiences that someone can have, and I should know. It happened to me last year!" she said, her dark blue eyes shinning with tears as she turned and walked quickly out of the room, the door getting shoved into the wall as she yanked it open, the thud echoing throughout the room. " I'm going after her," said Emily, getting to her feet. " Oh what, do you trust her too," asked Julia, and Emily looked at her with cold eyes, complete sadness and betrayal filling them.

" I'm going after her because she's my friend, but I also way I believe Syrena too. And don't you tell me it's because I'm too trusting. But then again, you do need a heart before you trust somebody after all." I felt my body go numb as I heard her words. Never had I heard her voice so powerful. I guess situations like this brought out the worst in people.

" Does anyone else have anything to say?" asked Carmen, her eyes glittering in the firelight. " I for one would like to know who in here trusts her, and whether or not we should risk ruining our friendship over just one girl," said Julia coldly, her brown eyes looking at us with a mix of anger and sadness. There was a pause, when Carmen took a deep breath and broke the silence. " I trust her," she said, looking at Ashley when she said it, the red head stiffening a bit. " I don't trust her. I think it's a weird situation, and I want to find out what is really going on," said Ivy, not meeting Carmen's eyes. She nodded and looked at Chloe.

" I trust her for now, but there's no denying that what is going on is strange," said Chloe, her hands clasped in her lap as she looked into the fire, as if trying to find an answer in the flickering flames. Carmen then looked at me, and I felt myself shrink under her gaze. " I'm in the same boat as Chloe. I do trust her, and right now I just want to see her better before we interrogate her. No one should be probed for information when there terrified beyond words," I said, and looked over at Carly, to hear her opinion.

" I have to agree with Ashley and Julia about how her story sounds like a lie, but I also agree with April, and that we should wait until she's better. So I'm undecided at this point," she said, and Carmen nodded. " I guess these are the girls I'm finally seeing. Ones who don't trust their friends, and instead trust a girl they barely know. I really don't like this at all, and I wish you guys could actually see that," said Ashley, turning to go with Julia and Ivy in toe. Carly stood up too.

" I'm sorry guys, but I just can't deal with this right now. I need some time to think," she said, a small tear escaping before she wiped it away, quickly leaving the room. Now, it was just Chloe, Carmen and myself. " Come on Chloe, lets get to bed. Maybe things will look better in the morning," I said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

I looked back at Carmen, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I knew that the one who would do it the best was Peter, the only one who could really help her. When we left the room, I saw Taylor and Peter waiting. Chloe latched onto Taylor, starting to cry as they walked down the hall to her room. I looked at Peter, who looked very confused. " Car needs you right now, Peter. She's really hurting right now," I said, and was surprised when he hugged me.

" Thanks April. You're a good friend," he said, before leaving me to go to her. He opened the door, and it hurt me to hear Carmen sobbing quietly. Still, I felt sobbing myself. How one event could change a close-knit group of girls into enemies on different sides was a mystery to me.

Although I trusted her, I still didn't like this one bit. Peter's hug had also made me upset. It made me really miss Zac. When I got to my room, I lay down on the bed, and finally let the tears fall. Like a flood being released, I sobbed loudly, tears soaking my pillow as I cried for my friends, my boyfriend, and myself.

_**Finally, this chapter is done! It's been nagging at me all week, but I seriously have not had time to do this. I guess I was a bit afraid that it would be a horrible chapter, and you wouldn't like it, but I finally made myself sit down and write the first thing that came to my mind. I hope it at least meet some of your expectations, and that it didn't suck that much. Tell me what you think, because your reviews are inspiring and give me the boost to continue this story. Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8: New Arrivals and Evidence!

Chapter 8: New Arrivals and Evidence!

**Ptroxsora: My pleasure! They deserve some fanfiction love. And you get your wish, for they make their debut in this chapter! Please do tell me when you post! I'm looking forward to it!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I know right! When I wrote her, I was kind of visualizing her lit up in a strange way, tapping her fingers together and whispering, " Excellent," But then again, I myself am strange that way! Glad you like her!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: It's so nice to hear someone looking forward to my story! I do the same thing with really engrossing stories, so I'm truly honored! Just a suggestion for the little girl, how about Anika? I've always thought that name is pretty, but whatever you pick will probably be great! Finally, yes, I would love to be a character in your story! Just keep me posted on your ideas, cause I'd love to be a part of someone else's fanfiction! Who should she date. How about Kuzco, from Emperors New Groove, cause he should get a little love!**

**Now's here the next chapter!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V. **_

When the morning dawned, with a few more inches of snow and new patches of ice, most of the girls were still distant from each other. Chloe, April, Zoey, Emily, Taylor and Edmund were having breakfast together in one of the smaller dining rooms, still a shaken up after last night. I saw them desperately trying to make small talk, but not being able to do it. I sighed inwardly as I walked past them, feeling very removed from the groups. By being neutral in the whole Syrena issue, I couldn't be around anyone without any of them trying to sway me. I couldn't go to the group who believed the girls story, and I definitely couldn't go to Ashley, Ivy and Julia, cause when I paused in the door, the two red heads frowned at me. Ivy gave me a weak smile, but didn't invite me in. That's when I thought of Kim, and how in the midst of all this fighting, no one had visited her.

With that thought, I hurried up to next floor, to Kim's room. I smiled sadly when I saw her sitting in the tub, looking exhausted and utterly bored. " Wow, a familiar face. This is new," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she flexed her green tail." Well, if your strong enough to be sarcastic, then I know your on the mend," I said, puling up a chair to sit next to her.

We grasped hands, a grin filling her face. " It's good to see that your all right. I'm glad you didn't freeze to death," she said, and I felt myself smile. " I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you and Chloe, April, Em and I would have probably drowned," I said, shivering at the memory.

" You should thank Mickey. He's the one that told me you were there in the first place," she said, and I nodded. " But, since I've been stuck here, could you tell me what all the commotion was last night? I heard Ashley and Carmen shouting," she said, changing her position so she was resting hr elbows on the side of the tub. " Well, it might have been a good thing that you weren't there. We had been waiting for Carmen and Zoey to get back from Narnia, when they came in with not just Peter and Edmund, but this girl Syrena, who was passed out in a snow bank," I told her, watching her as her eyes grew huge.

" My god, is she ok?" she asked, looking at me in fear. " Well now she is, but she told us that hyena's chased her," I said, winkling my nose. " It sounds like you don't believe her story," said Kim, smirking at me. " It's just her story sounds a bit odd. And because of this girl, the whole group is fighting about it, and it makes me want to tear my hair out!" I said, because it did!

" But what do you think of her personally? Where do you stand in all this?" she asked, looking at me critically. " I'll trust her until she give me reason not to. I'm undecided, and that's another reason I'm here, where I won't be judged," I said, smiling as she started laughing. " Well, if this girl has made Ashley angry in less then a night, I'd at least like to meet her, and learn her secrets," said Kim, trying to lift herself up.

" Well, we need to trust her fully before we can let her meet you at least in this form, or we have to wait for you wound to heal. Whatever comes first," I said, smirking as she made a face. "Fine, but I want to get out of this tub soon. It's one thing to be a mermaid, but being confined to this tiny tub is boring as hell!" she said. " I'll see if there's anything Fairy Godmother can do to speed along the healing process, cause we will need all of us to help the park," I said, thinking of how we could do this again. " All for one and one for all, right?" she said lying down in the water, relaxing once again. " At this point, I just want everyone to stop fighting," I said as I left, closing the door behind me, the curtains moving as though as person was standing behind them, but I shook it off, and went to downstairs.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

Ashley, you can't be serious! What if it's a trap?" asked Carly, looking at the red head in shock. She had come down from the infirmary room, to give us a report on Kim, when Ashley told her that she and I were going to look for clues. I'm going to prove to everyone that the girl can't be trusted," Said Ashley, her hands on her hips. " Well, if it will make you feel any better, I'm not going to stop you," said Carly, but she did look very concerned.

" Just promise me you guys will be safe. Although they won't say it right now, the others want you guys safe too," she said, and even though it was only for a brief flicker of a second, I saw sadness fill Ashley's face. She was quick to recover though, and gave the younger girl a small smile. " Don't worry Carl, we'll be fine. Julia's lending me a sword, since we can't get the special swords unless we all agree, and that seems very unlikely at this point," she said, and Carly, nodded, but I knew she was worried. " Don't wait up. This might take a while," I said, giving a small wink in Ivy and Carly's direction.

" Bye guys. I promise we won't come back empty handed," said Ashley, the two of us hurrying out of the room. The door closed behind us, when Ashley quickly stopped. " Wait a minute! If I have your sword, what will you use if we run into trouble?" she asked. I smiled, opening up my heavy jacket to reveal to fully loaded pistols.

" Second rule of being a pirate, always have your pistols ready at a moments notice," I said, putting them back into their holders. " I have to ask then, what's the first rule?" asked Ashley, as we stepped out into the snow and cold. " Always have plenty of rum with you. It's the one rule Jack never forgets," I said, and the two of us burst out laughing as we ran down Main Street, ready to find anything we could as evidence against Syrena. " Let's split up. I know it's risky, but we'll cover more ground that way," I said. Ashley nodding, and we separated. Looking intently for clues, above all else.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I came up to one of the sides of the buildings, which were a couple of food places. I saw a sidewalk that led towards the Crystal palace, a buffet restaurant where you could eat with walk around characters. Something told me to head that way, but a bright flash of light startled me, barely giving me time to hid inside the door of Casey's Corner, a small food area that sold nachos and hot dogs. I gasped as I saw three people appear. Three characters I thought I'd never see outside of a video game.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Now what was the reason King Mickey wanted us again?" asked one of the people, a tall guy with long purplish hair, dark blue jeans and a white, black and yellow vest said, rubbing his arms to try and stay warm. " Whatever it is Riku, it has to be exciting!" said the smaller boy, this one with super spiky brown hair, tan jeans with a red shirt, and huge yellow shoes. He was also swinging around what looked like a gigantic key. " Sora, I swear that optimistic attitude will get you killed one day!" laughed a girl with brown hair, a short pink dress with huge pink shoes. " You know you love it Kairi," said Sora, laughing and making a face when she gave him a light punch in the shoulder. " What a minute guys. I thought I heard something,' said Riku, immediately summoning his key blade, Way to the Dawn. Sora and Kairi summoned theirs as well, theirs being the Kingdom Key and Destiny's Embrace. They waited in silence for a moment, when they saw a tall, fierce looking girl with red hair appear, holding a sword.

" Stay where you are! Who are you?" asked Riku, watching in disbelief as she laid down her sword on the ground, holding up her hands in surrender.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

"Please, don't be afraid of me," I said, cautiously setting down my sword. While I knew I was tough, I also knew I had to swallow my pride, because going against their key blades was just a stupid idea. " But who are you, and what are you doing with a sword?' asked Kairi, looking at me with a pure look of curiosity." My name is Ashley, and I'm here to protect the park. My friends, actually, and me' I said, and I breathed a sigh of relief as Sora and Riku lowered their key blades. Kairi, who had long since lowered her key blade, stepped forward, smiling at me warmly.

" Well then, it's nice to meet you Ashley. My names Kairi, that's Riku, and the tense one is Sora," she said, and I looked over at him, and sure enough, Sora looked stiff and nervous. " Sora, I'm not going to hurt her. In fact I'm really glad you're here, cause we need your help," I said, watching as the groups expression changed. " With what? Is it Heartless?" asked Sora, excitement building in his eyes.

" No, thank goodness, but who knows what the villains have planned for us?' I said, watching as they nodded in understanding. " You mean Maleficent?" asked Riku, and I watched him cringe, guessing that he was thinking about when he had worked for her. " Well seeing that she nearly killed us all in a huge battle last year, I would think that it's her. A couple of us have already been injured, and we've only been here two days now," I said, pulling back the sleeve of my coat, watching them cringe at the nasty burn I had gotten from the fireworks. " Then what are you doing out here then?" asked Kairi, looking at me in concern. " We're actually in a huge fight right now, the girls and I, over this new girl named Syrena," I said, and they looked at me like I was crazy. " What's wrong with her?' asked Riku, looking at me curiously when I scowled.

" This random girl, who claims to have been chased by hyena's, and is in the castle right now," I said. " Knowing those particular hyena's, that doesn't sound to far fetched," said Sora, who I knew had experience with them when he had gone to the Pridelands. " No, it doesn't, but think about this. She said she managed to hide in a snow bank, and they didn't find her. They are villains, for crying out loud, and why they didn't find her and kill her is very odd. My friend and I are looking for evidence to make our other friends see that she's lying, but so far I haven't found anything," I said, deflating a bit.

" That does sound a bit strange. Count us in to help you out!" said Sora, walking forward and shaking my hand. " But what about King Mickey?" asked Riku, looking toward the top of a close building towards the tallest spire of Cinderella Castle. " Riku, if the King trusts Ashley, then so do I, and we should help her out," said Kairi, and I threw her a grateful smile. Then, the smile was wiped off my face , when I heard too loud gunshots. " Oh shit, Julia!" I cried, spinning around quickly and racing back towards Main Street, scooping up my sword off the ground as I ran by. The three-keyblade wielders raced after me, but I think when we rounded the corner and saw the scene before us, that we all had the exact same expression, pure shock.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

" Do not make me use this on you!" I said, holding out both my pistols in front of me as three people came closer to me. These people, or human like cartoons, had come out of a bright flash of light. Two guys and one girl, they all dressed in very strange clothing, and held the huge, key like weapons, and it looked like the tallest guy with longish brown hair wanted to use his one me. True, I was dressed as a pirate, and they might jump to conclusions, but that was no reason for them to look so defensive! As they came closer to me, I had to back up, not wanting to shot if I didn't have to, already having to fire both when they came too close.

Wait, I'll rephrase that. The tallest guy was the only one coming at me, while the younger looking boy with spiky looking light brown hair was kind of hanging near the edge, an expression of curiosity on his innocent looking face. The girl on the other hand, was standing still, looking at me with a quizzical expression. She had neck length blue hair, a black shirt, and what looked like black spankies. Across the bodice, two pink ribbons crisscrossed, held together by a sort of heart shaped silver pendent. Under the bust, the shirt also had these long white laces up and down both sides. Her arms were covered with detached, long white sleeves with small blue and black ruffles. Across her hips was what looked like a long blue and white scarf, the white part crisscrossing over her hips and the blue part hanging down the sides of her legs. She finished her look with long black boots, with silver armor like coverings on them.

In short, I had serious outfit envy. It was cool, but also looked functional to fight in. She also had these light blue eyes, like the sea, that seemed to be looking not at me, but inside me. When I had been thinking about this, the tall guy had knocked me off my feet. " Tell me what your doing here!" he said, pointing the key shaped weapon at me. " I should be asking you the same question, you jerk!" I said, and I tried to get out my pistols, when I heard loud gasps.

" What the heck is going on here?" asked Ashley, her hands on her hips as she looked at me. " He's the one who started it!" I said, pointing at him with one of my pistols. " Terra, that's enough! Leave her alone!" said the girl, coming over and holding out her hand to me. I grasped it as she hauled me to my feet.

" Thanks I guess. NOW WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE! And who are these guys?" I asked, looking at another threesome, two others boys and a girl, all of them holding the same key-like looking weapons. Ashley was about to say something, when the three others looked at the other people. The silence was deafening, and Kairi was the first one to break the tension by walking forward, shaky and nervous.

" Aqua?" she whispered, moving closer to the older girl. " Kairi? That can't be you! Your so tall!" said the girl called Aqua, and the two girls embraced, hugging each other tightly. I saw Ashley and the others smiling. " AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE!" I yelled, and it just made it worse when everyone burst out laughing.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I had to laugh at Julia's confusion. While Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Terra and Aqua got reacquainted, I explained to her that these people were from the Kingdom Hearts videogame. I explained how Aqua was a true master, and how the others were Keyblade wielders. I also explained the Keyblade inheritance, like how Aqua had passed it on to Kairi, how Ven had passed his onto Sora, and how Terra had passed his on to Riku. She nodded, but I saw her glare at Terra just the same. I knew that my friend hated being caught off guard, and it pissed her off.

Still, while the Kingdom Hearts characters talked, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to look for more clues. That's when we came across the only snow bank on Main Street. We looked at it, and gritted our teeth. This snow bank was untouched, as though it had just fallen. Also, besides our footprints, the snow was untouched, even though the snow had fallen yesterday. There we no paw prints, no signs of a struggle. The exact evidence we needed to get her caught!

" Julia, we got her this time! I'll take a picture," I said, pulling out my phone and snapping pics of both the snow bank and surrounding area. I smiled as they saved. We had evidence, and the girls would finally see that we were right. " Sora! We found what we were looking for! Let's get back to the castle quickly!" I said, smiling as the group turned to look at me.

Julia smiled for a moment, but it turned into a deep scowl when Terra turned and looked at her. She turned on her heel and walked quickly up the street, and I groaned as I saw her only put away one of her pistols, keeping the other one out and ready. " Hey is she ok? I'm really sorry about that, but I just was under the impression that the king sent for us," said Terra, getting a glare from Aqua. " My friends and I are here to help, same as you and your friends."

That shut him up, and I saw Ven start trying hard not to laugh. "And don't mind Julia. She has been among pirates for the last year and a half, so she's really good at holding a grudge. But when you get to know her, you'll find she's really cool. Jack certainly likes her," I said, as the 7 of us walked up Main Street after Julia.

" Wait, she spent a year with Jack Sparrow? That's awesome!" said Sora, and I rolled my eyes. Being on the high seas had changed my friend a bit, but underneath the rough attitude, she was still the sweet girl who screamed her lungs out on Small World. " She's a good friend. They all are," I said, feeling a bit guilty about our fight. Still, these pictures would help prove me right. And, and the plus side, we had the KH characters on our side for crying out loud, so this was so awesome!

_**THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS ARE FINALLY HERE! Don't' get me wrong, I love Sora and his friends, but I don't see many Fanfictions about the key blade wielders from Birth by Sleep, and I love Aqua, so she's in the story. And yes, I know this doesn't exactly follow the BBS timeline, but I wanted to get Aqua out of the shadows and into this story! Sora and his friends look like they did in the second KH's, mostly for the reason being is that they look better in then the first one. Now my girls are going to win, with the 5-keyblade wielders and the keyblade master ( Luv you Aqua!) ! At least I hope!**_

_**Also, to make this as believable as possible, I spent about 20 minutes looking at maps of the magic kingdom, and the two restaurants I mentioned in this chapter are real, and in no way belong to me! Here's the link if you want to see a good map. ( Which also doesn't belong to me! No flames, or Hades will use it as an excuse to burn me!)**_

** . **

_**Please tell me what you think, because reviews just make my day when I read them! Thank you!**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Human Lie Detector

Chapter 9: A Human Lie Detector

_**Review answering Time!:**_

**DevilHatesKungFu: I'll come out and say it. I'm technically challenged on some of Fanfiction's settings, so I don't know how to turn it on! But I will answer your question here. **

**Name: Lenora Drake**

**Disney Parents: Jasmine and Aladdin**

**Weapon: Silver dagger with blue sapphires to amplify its power**

**Powers: Great beauty and a fiery temper from Jasmine, and quick whit and agility from Aladdin**

**Weakness: Because of her beauty, Jafar and other villains want her, for their own purposes, and psychologically , she had a fear she won't live up to be as great as her parents are. **

**Oh, and I also see her with long black hair, and green eyes!**

**Hope it works for you!**

**Ptroxsora: Thanks for the corrections! As to if I will add Roxas, I will certainly try!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Never eaten there myself, but I hoped somebody had! I remember eating at Cosmic Rays, over in Tommarowland, when I went there last. It's great, but the next time I go, I'm definitely going to Casey Corner! Also, I was not referencing Mr. Burns, and have no idea why it sounded like that! Hope I didn't confuse you! Oh, and your ring makes an appearance in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

_**And here's the chapter! Enjoy!**_

I had finally found the strength to come downstairs. It had been a long, sad night. I had spent most of it crying, and Peter stayed with me. Now, I couldn't cry anymore, so I picked myself up, and got dressed in a gold dress, simple but functional, like most of my Narnian dresses were. With Peter at my side, I made my way down the stairs and into the dinning room. I saw Chloe and Emily reading the Disney Gazette, while Zoey and Ed were sharing a huge stack of pancakes. I also saw Ivy, who I guessed had made up with the rest of the girls, sitting with April and Carly, who were discussing what college courses they wanted to take in college.

Looking closer, I saw that April, Zoey and Emily's eyes were puffy, which suggested that they had cried a lot last night too. " Hey guys," I said, wincing when I heard my voice, hoarse and quiet. Everyone looked up, and smiling, some more forced then others. " Good morning Carmen. Morning Peter," said Carly, her smile bright and welcoming.

" Hey Carly," I said, smiling back, but then I saw Emily coming toward us. " Hey Em. How you holding up," I said, a bit surprised when she hugged me tightly, obviously seeking comfort. I did have to remind myself, that under the skilled fighter façade, that Emily was just barely 17, the youngest in our group, and she had already experienced more terrifying crap then some people had in a lifetime. She was scared, that much I knew, but then we all were to a degree. " Don't worry Em. All this will blow over soon," I said, smiling at her, but also hoping that what I said was true.

I hugged her back, as three of our guys sauntered in, their hair disheveled and messy. " Hey there sleeping beauty," said Ivy, smiling as Sam came over, kissing her as he sat down. " Where's James? Doesn't he want breakfast?' Chloe asked Taylor as he sat down. " He already got some. He's having breakfast up with Kim," he said, and we all nodded.

" Have you guys seen Ashley?" asked Jeremy, yawning as he sat down next to Sam. " Yeah where are they?" I asked " Well, funny thing about that was that she and Julia left a little while ago to go fid evidence against Syrena," said Ivy, grinning nervously as Jeremy leaped up. " A while ago! What if they're in trouble?" he said angrily, about to race for the door, when Zoey reached out to stop him. " Jeremy, I've known Ashley and Julia for a long time, and they are the toughest girls in the group," she said, and I saw that even though she was still a little resentful from last night, I could see that she meant every word she said.

" Still, if they aren't back in an hour, we'll go looking for them. I promise," I said, and while I saw that it pained him, he grudging sat down. " Knowing the two of them, they get back here, but bring trouble with them," said Zoey, rolling her eyes as she sipped her coffee. Yep, still resentful. I was about to sit down next to her, when the door burst open, admitting a very rosy-cheeked Ashley and Julia, followed by six of the main Kingdom Hearts characters, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ven and Terra. " What's going on? When did they get here?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice smooth.

" All of that later Carmen! We found proof!" said Ashley excitedly, her red curls bouncing all over in her excitement. " Proof? What do you mean?" I said, not quite getting what she was babbling about. " She means evidence, Car! We have pictures that confirm that Syrena is a rotten liar!" said Julia, her smile bright as she spoke.

" Pictures of what?" said Carly, raising a brow in their direction. " Just look!" said Ashley excitedly, whipping out her phone and turning it on. I watched as she clicked on the photos app. Her face clouded over as she searched for said pictures. " This can not be happening! They were right here!' she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

" Here let me look," I said, taking her phone and looking myself. I searched thought her photos, and felt my cheeks turn red as I looked at the most recent photo on the screen. " Is this your idea of a joke?" I said through my cheek, flashing the screen at her. She gasped as she looked at the picture. The photo was of me, holding a bottle of green liquid, looking completely wasted.

" This isn't funny Ashley!" said Chloe, who had also seen the photo. " But, but, that can't be right! I took photos of the snow bank and the surrounding area! I'm positive!" stuttered Ashley, perspiration dripping down her forehead. " You know, I was going to apologize to you both, but I didn't think you'd sink this low," I said quietly, feeling hot tears start running down my cheeks.

" Car, you have to believe me," whispered Ashley, her eyes pleading. " I don't know what to believe anymore," I said, before shoving her phone at her, and sprinting out at of the room, racing own the hallways with blurry eyes. " Carmen, please!" I heard her sob, but her words fell on deaf ears. I flew into my bedchamber, slamming my door and bolting it, hurling myself on my bed, sobbing so hard that it felt like my body might tear in two. How was I going to survive sadness like this again? How?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I felt like everyone's glare had turned to ice, and I felt so cold as everyone stared at me. " How could you do it Ash? And you Julia. I can't believe you'd do this!" said Carly, looking at me with pure hate in her otherwise kind chocolate brown eyes. " I didn't! You have to believe me! Julia saw them too!" I said, watching her nod.

" I did. Unless these pictures were taken earlier, and the date does say they were taken today," she said. " But this picture is real! There's something really wrong about all this," said Zoey, with a mixture of disbelief and resentment. I felt like walls were crashing around me, crushing me under the huge and crushing weight of the guilt, and the pain I had caused Carmen. Then, pure inspiration struck.

" Aqua! I know we jut met, but you need to help me! I know you can sense the darkness in people!" I said, pleading with her desperately. " Yes, but what will that do?" she asked, looking at me in confusion. " Go and see Syrena, and tell me what you sense from her! I don't know what else to do," I said, breaking down finally, and feeling Jeremy's arms wrap around me.

" Please. My friend is hurt emotionally, and I want to apologize, but I can only do it if I have evidence. Please help me," I whispered, leaning against Jeremy when I no longer had the strength to sit up alone. " All right Ashley, I will. But I won't promise anything," she said, starting to leave the room.

" Anything to have Carmen forgive me," I whispered, feeling the tears slid down my face and onto my lips, leaving their signature salty taste behind. Aqua smiled sadly. " You seem like a good friend Ashley. I hope I get you what you need," she said, before leaving the room, her keyblade already drawn. " Please" I whispered on last time, losing my eyes, trying to block out the pain and intense sorrow I was feeling.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Aqua's P.O.V. **_

I hesitated as I walked up the stairs. There was darkness here. I peered around the corner of on of the doors, and was instantly horrified at what I saw. In the center of the room was a huge bathtub, with a girl with a long green mermaid tail laying in it. But, instead of looking relaxed, she looked like a deer an animal about to be killed, with eyes big as teacups and her lips quivering. Why he looked like, I had no idea, but then I my eyes drifted over to where the mermaid was looking.

I looked across the room, and felt my mouth go dry as I saw another girl, this one dressed all in black, with long blond hair with hot pink streaks. On her pale white fingers, she also wore a huge ring with a large green stone in the middle, and I felt my legs go weak with how much darkness I was feeling from this girl. It was then that I saw she was holding a knife, the blade glinting as it caught the light, coming closer to the terrified mermaid. If I didn't do something now, she would be killed! "Please don't do this," the mermaid girl whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she begged the other girl. " With you out of the way, the villains will finally have their chance at glory!" she said, and that's when I leaped out.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim's P.O.V. **_

I felt like a couldn't breath. One minute, James and I had been having breakfast, when the lights had suddenly gone out. When they came back on, he was gone, and I had heard a bolt slid across one of the doors. It was then when I was the girl. " Your Syrena," I said, watching as she got close to me.

" So you're the tenth girl. Now here I thought it would be hard to make such a tight group turn against each other, but finding you made it all the easier," she said, her green eyes flashing like a snakes. " What do you think your doing! And where's James? IF YOU HURT HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" I said, getting cut off when she whipped out a knife and held it up.

" Just like you killed all those poor villains, you think you're in any position? How could you!" she spat at me, and for a moment, I wasn't scared. Just confused. " What do you mean? They attacked us! They nearly destroyed this park!" I said, cringing when she threw back her head and laughed, a high, cold laugh that raised goose bumps on my arms.

" That's what makes you so narrow minded, Kim," she said, and I gulped when she said my name. " These characters have just as much right to win as those wimpy hero's do, and this time they will," she said, and I felt my heart clench a the very idea. " You can't be serious. If you help the villains, they will destroy all the magic this place has! Do you really want that?" I asked her, hoping to find anyway to sway her.

" No, you don't understand. These characters are put down so much, and I'm sick of this! And I will personally cut down any silly little girl that stand in our way!" she hissed, and the cold fury in her eyes felt like daggers of fire about to hit me. " I'll scream," I said, trying to think of anything I could to get myself out of this situation. She smiled, but it was like a smile a murderer would give you right before they kill you.

" Do that, and your boyfriend meet a very sticky end," she said, and I felt my face go white. " I thought so," she purred, and started walking toward me with the knife. "Please don't do this," I begged, trying to move, but fighting back tears when I moved my tail. " With you out of the way, the villains will finally have their chance at glory!" she said, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, when I heard Syrena scream. My eyes snapped open, and I gasped as I saw her lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

I also saw Aqua, the keyblade master from Kingdom Hearts, standing over me protectively." Aqua! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I said, ears running down my face as I felt a flood of relief go thought me. " Is that Syrena?" she asked, pointing at the girl with her keyblade, which was still glowing from the spell she had shot from it at Syrena. " Yeah! Aqua, she was about to kill me! Ashley was right, she is working for the villains" I said, the realization finally setting in.

" Yes. She had pure darkness radiating from her. Now lets get you out of here," she said, before she was knocked off her feet, and into a wall. " No! Aqua!" I cried, and seeing her in so much pain made me ignore my own. I yanked off my necklace, and cringed as I transformed, my seashell bra turning into a tank top and my tail being replaced with green shorts. I leapt out of the tub, and before Syrena could see what was happening, I rugby tackled her and shoved her into a wall, my hands around her throat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aqua get to her feet and race over to a closet, which when opened, I saw contained James, bound and gagged. My hands were at her throat instantly, squeezing hard, watching her start to gag. " You stupid bitch! You did all of this! You messed with my boyfriend, hurt Aqua, and tried to kill our friendship! Who do you work for!" I screamed, watching angrily as she smiled at me.

" People who can kill you as soon as look at you, Kimmy. And though I can't kill you right now, I can still cause pain!" she said, and the fist punched me so hard that I literally saw blue stars. " Get away from her!" I heard James yell, not being able to see him with my head pounding so hard. I heard Aqua recite a spell, and heard Syrena scream in outrage. " You bitch, you burned my hair! My beautiful hair!" I forced my eyes open, and smiled weakly as I saw that the base of her long hair was no black and burned from Aqua's fire spell

" This is not over! Not by a long shot! You'll get yours, I swear it!" she said, rubbing the huge green stone on her finger. Black smoke poured out of the ring, completely covering her in a cover of darkness. When the smoke cleared, she had disappeared.

" I can't believe it. Ashley was right!" said James, helping me to my feet, helping lean against him when my head spun. " We better start working on our apology then," I said weakly, getting a laugh out of him. Aqua, however, was dead serious.

" We have to warn the others! A menace like her needs to be stopped, and quickly," she said, already striding to the door. " Your right Aqua," I said, wincing as my head pounded, and feeling my eye swell up. " Ashley was right all along. Syrena is evil, and she must be stopped."

_**Mwah, ha ha ha! Syrena is so evil! Here's a shout out to Solaria daughter of Apollo, for suggesting this wonderfully evil character! Still, the one thing I hate about this chapter is how hard it is to get some characters personalities right! I'm really sorry if I got Aqua's personality wrong, but I did try! Please review, because I might not be able to write for a while, seeing that dreaded finals are coming up, and teachers are already having us begin to study! So keep looking for updates, because I will try very hard to update if I can, so thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Understanding Truth

Chapter 10: Finally Understanding Truth

_**Less reviews then last time, but I'm still going to answer the ones I did get! **_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Glad your excited! Oh, and your ring makes another appearance in this chapter!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Good you know she is, but don't say anything to my O.C.'s just yet! And yes, the hyenas are idiots, like a lot of the Disney villains actually. Great idea's, by the way, and as to how she should get through the worlds, maybe she had to complete a certain task or something like that for a portal to appear, or something like that? I don't know, I'm just spit balling here, but whatever you decide, I bet it will be great! Please tell me when you post it, cause I'm really looking forward to it!**

_**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

Having converged in the sitting room, 14 people were in a state of uncertainty. Carly, Emily, April and Julia were sitting on the couch, fingering the fringes of the pillows absentmindedly. Chloe, Ivy and Zoey lay sprawled on the floor, their heads in Sam's, Taylor's and Edmund laps. Ashley stood by the window, a blank expression on her face as she leaned against Jeremy, who was supporting her so she wouldn't fall. The remaining kingdom hearts characters were a bit more upbeat, seeing that they didn't really have anything to do with the feuding girls.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy were in the next room, trying to come up with a plan, just in case anything happened. The atmosphere was so silent and thick you could cut into it with a knife. That's why everyone almost had a heart attack when the door burst open. " Jeeze, it's only Kim," said Julia, who had recovered now after tossing the pillow she had in her arms high up into the air in her surprise. " Kim! What are doing, you should be resting!" said Chloe, racing over to her friend, who was being helped into the room by James and Aqua, who looked very upset and nervous.

" You guys! Ashley and Julia were right! Syrena's a crazy psychopath!" said Kim, wincing as James set her down on the couch. " I knew it! Didn't we tell you!" said Julia, smiling triumphantly at the rest of the girls.

" What happened exactly? Are you three all right?" asked Ashley, no longer caring right now whether she had been right or wrong; just as long as the people she cared about were safe. " Aqua saved us all. Syrena came out of nowhere, brandishing a knife and gloating about how when I was out of the way, she and the villains would finally win! James was tied up, and I would have been sushi had Aqua not come when she did," said Kim, smiling up at the blue haired keyblade master. " Well, that's all well and good, but where is Syrena right now?" asked Julia, looking like she was already wanting to go after her.

" She was pissed off, to say the least. Aqua burned off a lot of her hair, and then she disappeared. We don't know where she went," said James, and there was fear in his voice, the fear of not being aware of the whereabouts of the girl who had tried to kill Kim. Everyone was quiet for a second, when Emily's eyes went unfocused. She would have fallen, when April and Ven, who had been standing near her, caught her at the last minute.

" Em, what wrong?" asked Chloe, helping her friend sit down on one of the nearby couches. Emily pressed her hands on her forehead, her face twisted up in pain. " Oh my gosh, she's having another vision!" said April, remembering what had happened last time. " Tell us what your seeing, Emily," said Ashley, putting her hands on her friends shoulder, looking into her face intently. Emily was shaking, tears coming out of her eyes at what looked like intense pain.

" Something's wrong…. Syrena's.. knife…Carmen's all alone….. she's vulnerable!" she said, her words slow and dreamlike, but scared at the same time. " Lets move now!" said Ashley, as Emily snapped out of her trance. All 19 people leaped to their feet, the huge mass swarming towards the door, and up the stairs. In no time at all, we reached Carmen's bedchamber, with a knocked out Peter laying slumped down next to the door. " Carmen, let us in," screamed Ashley, slamming her fist against the door. " Guys! Please help!" came Carmen's voice, high pitched with fear from the other side of the door.

Ashley struggled with the knob, but it was locked tight. " Get Peter out of the way. We're breaking the door down!" ordered Ashley, as Julia and Sam dragged Peter down the hall a bit. "She's going to kill me!" screamed Carmen, right before a loud crash shook the floor. " All right, Julia, Ed and Jeremy, your with me. On three we ram it," The four backed up against the opposite wall.

" 1, 2, 3!" cried Ashley, and the four raced across the hall, their combined weight knocking the door out of it's hinges and onto the floor. No sooner had they done so when everyone poured into the room, shocked when we saw the room itself. Furniture was overturned, there was broken glass laying on almost everything, and the windows had all been smashed, letting in the freezing cold winter air. And there, racing towards us as quickly as she could, a long bloody gash cutting jaggedly across her forehead, as Carmen. " Ashley!" she sobbed, throwing herself at her friend, who held her tightly. " You were right, she's evil. I'm so sorry," she said, her words sliding into each other.

" Where is she," Ashley hissed, looking over the room, her eyes filling with fire when she saw the girl. " GET HER!" screamed Julia, everyone racing towards the girl before she could disappear. Julia and James were the first to get to her, tackling her and slamming her to the floor. " Get some rope!" cried Carly, taking it from Taylor and April when they found some. Syrena put up a fight, but a swift kick in the stomach from Kim shut her up. Once she had been tied up from her feet to her neck, we surrounded her.

" Oh 19 against one. How sportsman-like," came Syrena's sarcastic remark, from her position on the floor, but she screamed in pain when Ashley punched her in the face, her nose beginning to bleed as Ashley stood back up. " Shut up, you bitch! That's just the beginning of what I want to do to you!" spat Ashley, her face dark red with anger. " You don't scare me," hissed Syrena, but she started to cry when Julia socked her in the ribs.

" What was that for?" she groaned, tears running out of her eyes as she sat on the floor. " One, because I don't like you, and two, because you nearly killed two of my friends," said Julia, looking like she wanted to kick her again, but Emily held her back. " But wait, we're forgetting something girls," said Kim, bending down and yanking away Syrena's dark green ring, who yelled in anger. " Give that back! You don't deserve to touch a ring as special as that!" the blond hissed, struggling with the rope wrapped around her body.

"The funny thing is, neither do you," said Kim in response, tossing the ring to the ground and stomping on it, grinding the piece of jewelry into tiny pieces. " NO! The villains will kill me now!" she said, fear in her voice for once. " Ah yes, the villains. Now why don't you tell us how came to be associated with those idiots," said Carly, crossing her arms while glaring at the girl. Syrena sneered at her.

" A goody goody like you would never understand! But then again, you've never wanted the power, the ultimate feeling of superiority that comes when you're a villain, like I do," she said, gritting her teeth when 6 keyblades were whipped out and pointed at her. " Well thank goodness we never have, or we might have ended up like you," said Zoey, staring down the girl. " Too bad, cause if you had, you might have lived long enough to see all the changes were going to first make here, and then with the rest of the world," shot Syrena, gulping as Aqua's keyblade pressed into her throat. " Your in no position to be making threats, Syrena," said Aqua, her voice cold. " Now, tell us where the villains are!" she demanded, moving her keyblade closer.

" You don't have the guts to kill me. None of you do," whispered Syrena, her eyes alight with malice. Carmen looked at her with an expression that was half angry and half fearful. She squeezed Peter's hand, who had woken up and had gotten immediately to her side. " Well, if she's not going to tell us anything, lets at least get her locked up somewhere, where she won't escape, said Ivy, helping Sam haul the tied up girl to her feet.

" You girls will regret doing this! The villains will make you pay, and your all going to die!" hissed Syrena, twisting violently as Edmund, Sam, Jeremy and Taylor surrounded her, holding her tightly. " Boys, hold on a minute," said Ashley, walking over to them, so she and Syrena were face to face. " I will only say this once. If you ever come near or hurt my friends again, I will personally make sure that no one will ever remember there was a girl called Syrena," she said, her voice poisonous and deadly, and the expression on her face set into a mask of anger.

" What are you going to do Ashley? Kill me? You don't even have the trust of your closest friends anymore, so why do you think you have the guts to end someone's life? You. Are. Pathetic!" she said, and for a moment, it seems like Ashley had deflated, when Carmen came up and took Ashley's hand.

" You're the pathetic one, Syrena. We trusted you, and you tried to kill our friends, something a truly good person would never do. You also tried to come between us, but also failed. Because of this, we are stronger then ever, and nothing you can do now will change that." Syrena seemed lost for words as he four guys hauled her out of the room, meeting Mickey at the doorway, who lead them to a newly built cell like chamber in one of the high towers.

It was quiet for a moment, when all the girls looked at each other, when they all started crying. They converged in the center of the room, all of them hugging each other, including Ashley and Julia, who were crying the hardest. " Look at us," said Emily, smiling through her tears. " I seriously can't believe this. Nearly killed by a teenage maniac, and we're all crying," said Julia, rolling her eyes, but smiling just the same. " So, are we all good now?" asked Km, her eyes searching the faces of all the rest of the girls.

" Yeah, Kim, we are," said Carly, giving the younger girl a hug. That's when everyone looked at Carmen and Ashley, and the same thought went through everyone of them. " Come on everyone. Let's go celebrate this victory! I think there might be a cheese fondue kit in the kitchen," said Julia, leading everyone out. Peter and Jeremy gave their girlfriends quick kisses, then they too left. The door shut, leaving the two oldest girls alone.

" Well, this is awkward," said Carmen, making both the girls smile. " Man, that cut looks bad," said Ashley, making a face as Carmen touched the dried blood. " Yeah. But it would have been much worse if you guys hadn't come when you did," said Carmen quietly, her voice horse as she tried not to cry. "Well, you can thank Em for that. She had another one of her premonitions about you," said Ashley, feeling her own eyes start tearing up. The girls dropped eye contact, no longer looking at each other.

" Ash, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you. You're my best friend, and it took a psycho villain holding a knife and almost killing me to see that you had seen the truth that was under my nose the whole time," Carmen said suddenly, looking up at Ashley, the tears she had tried to hold back racing down her face. Ashley then looked up, her green eyes looking extra shiny and bright with the tears she was crying too. " Car, the things I said before, I didn't mean them. I was just mad that after all we've been through, you believed a girl who you just met over me. I… I guess I was just jealous. I mean, you're my best friend, and I missed you" said Ashley quietly, a wobbly smile on her face.

" I'm sorry I didn't trust you," said Carmen, and the two girls hugged each other tightly. " I'm sorry too," choked Ashley, burying her face into Carmen's hair. After a few moments, they broke apart, laughing quietly through their tears. " I'm so glad I'm not wearing mascara today," said Ashley, wiping her eyes while she grinned. " No matter what happens now, I'm going to be their for you, cause I did mean what I said," said Carmen, looking at Ashley solemnly.

" Let's shake on it," said Ashley, and the two grasped hands, warmth and happiness flooding through their hearts. " Now, lets go get that cut looked at. We don't want you to end up like Kim, floating in a tub of healing potions," Ashley said, and Carmen rolled her eyes. " Why is it that every time all of us are together, we end up getting hurt?" asked Carmen, and the two girls laughed as they walked out of the destroyed bedroom, hands on each other's shoulders as they walked, both feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted. At least for now.

_**So everyone has finally seen Syrena the way she truly is. EVIL! I also wanted to have everyone in the group make up, because I hate it when my characters fight! I especially like making Ashley and Carmen make up, even though I hurt Carmen in the process. **_

_**Carmen: Why do you always have to hurt us?**_

_**Me: It adds dramatic effect!**_

_**Carmen: You hurt Peter again and I will come out of this story and hurt you!**_

_**Ok, more death threats. Anyway, just a little fluff between Carmen and Ashley, but they're only friends, just to let you know. And I know that I said I wouldn't update for a while, but when your inspired, you have to write it down. So I hope you liked this chapter, and please review, because it's the reviews that also keep me inspired. Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited After So Long

Chapter 11: Reunited After So Long

_**Still not many reviews! Have you guys stopped following my story? (Starts sobbing uncontrollably and talking incoherently.) Anyway, even if this story is bad and going down the drain, tell me what I can do to make it better! ( Gets down on knees and begs!) But, I'm still going to answer the few I got, so thank you guys!**_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: I'm so glad you knew! And as to trials, I don't, maybe something like finding an object that relates to the specific Disney movie, or maybe having to prove herself to the characters themselves? Something like that would be interesting. Also, I totally know where your coming from with the whole posting thing. My suggestion is to write down what you want to eventually post in a notebook, and then, if you have an off period or any free time during school, such as lunch or study hall, and retype it on a word document. Then, go to Fanfiction, create the story in the new story button, and upload your first chapter! Hope this helps, but if you find it difficult, that's ok! (It took me about 100 tries to post my first story) **_

_**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Tempting, very tempting, but I think I'll keep her around for a bit. The villains might kill her later though, but I'm not promising anything! **_

_**Now on to the next chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**April's P.O.V.**

When the sun rose the next morning, I rose with it. I sat up and stretched, smiling when I saw all my friends around me. Last night, we had decided to have a big slumber party, clearing out most of the furniture from one of the castle sitting rooms. With the help of the guys, we had brought in a couple of mattresses, and some large, and comfortable couches. The couples slept next to each other, while the rest of us paired off. Emily and Julia shared an air mattress, while Carly and I shared another. We had spent a good portion of the night talking, laughing, and eating snacks, non of them very healthy, I might add.

Looking around at my sleeping friends, I smiled, while at the same time, felt an awful sadness as I looked at the couples. Carmen and Peter were wrapped in ach others arms, like they had fallen asleep hugging. Ashley and Jeremy were also close together, their fingers intertwined. As I looked around at Zoey, Kim, Chloe, and Ivy, laying with their loves, my heart hurt when I thought of Zac. Moving very quietly, I got up from the air mattress, and stepped over the others until I got to the doorway.

Pulling out my phone, I felt an overwhelming need to call him, and tell him how much I loved and missed him. But I also knew that if I did, he would want to know where I was, and I couldn't tell him that! I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and jumped when a felt a hand on my shoulder. " Oh Carly, it's you," I said, smiling at her. She smiled, smoothing out the wrinkles of her bright red pajamas.

" Are you ok? I saw you get up, and you looked sad," she said, looking at me in concern. I sighed, my heart hurting even more now. " It's just that, I keep looking at Carmen and Peter, and Ashley and Jeremy, all the couples really, and it makes me miss Zac, a lot. But I know I can't call him, cause if I do, he'll want to come here, and I can't put him in that kind of danger," I said, hanging my head in shame for my selfish attitude.

Instead of answering, Carly hugged me tightly, and I felt a bit less sad almost instantly. "Don't be to sad. I'm sad too, and I miss Danny very much. But like you, I also don't want him in danger. But it does hurt to see the others sometimes," she said, and I had to smile.

Still, there was one person I felt really bad for, and though it made me feel terrible, really made my pain much better by comparison. Emily was the only one not dating right now; she had recently broken up with her now ex boyfriend Jason, who she had found cheating on her with head cheerleader of her school Marcie Rogers. When we hung out sometimes, I saw her eyes go misty at times, and I knew she was thinking about him. I was lucky to have Zac, and I wanted Emily to be happy and lucky again too. " Well, hopefully all this will be over soon and you'll be home to see him for Christmas," said Carly, and I nodded, hoping what she said was true.

While I was pondering this, my stomach growled loudly, making the two of us laugh. " Your right. But how about in the meantime, we get some breakfast? I'm starving!" I said, and we two of us walked towards the kitchen. " I'm thinking Biscuits and Gravy. What about you?" I asked, thoroughly enjoying that her at the castle, any dish was possible. " Ham, egg and cheese croissant sandwich for me!" said Carly, the two of us racing towards the kitchen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

Once we had all gotten up, gotten dressed and eaten, we meet in one of the castles conference rooms. Around a long four sided table, the girls all sat down, with Ashley and I at the head. Ashley said I should run the meeting, again trying to make me the leader. I agreed, but I still made her sit next to me. Besides, I couldn't run this meeting, Mickey should be the one.

Then, as we had all sat down and started talking, the doors opened up. All of us who had once been chatting, grew quiet when the doors opened. Into the room stepped the 6 kingdom hearts characters, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey and Minnie, and finally behind them, two of the most powerful good wizards in Disney, Merlin and Yensid. We all bowed our heads respectively, then proceeded to start the meeting. "As you all know, the darkness in the villains are rising again," said Mickey, looking at Yensid nervously. Though he deeply respected the wizard, there were times when the mouse was very intimidated by the him.

" So far, one threat had been neutralized," he said, and all the girls nodded. " Syrena could still be a threat. If she's working for the villains, there is a possibility she could escape," spoke up Julia, the rest of us nodding in agreement. " Hopefully, our security system will prevent that, but in case that does happen, she'll have to get through a pretty tough armed guard," said Minnie, looking relieved. " And we need to think about to tomorrow, it is the anniversary after all," said Merlin, and I watched as Mickey and Minnie both became very quiet and sad looking.

" What's happening tomorrow?" said Ashley, and I nodded, not liking how sad the two mice looked. " Tomorrow is the anniversary of Mr. Disney's death, and like every year, we have a memorial service for him," said Yensid, his deep voice very solemn. " Oh," she said, turning red as she realized her mistake. " What we need you young ladies to do is very simple. We need you to come and make sure nothing bad interferes with the ceremony," said Merlin, and all ten of us nodded.

" We hope we can count on you girls. Meeting adjourned," aid Mickey, before getting to his feet quickly and leaving the room, his hands shaking. " Don't worry, Mickey's just, having a hard time right now," said Minnie, smiling sadly as she too left the room, Donald and Goofy right behind her. Yensid and Merlin left too, leaving the ten of us, the guys, and the key blade warriors." Gosh, I feel horrible," said Ashley, slumping down into her chair. " Ash, you didn't know. None of us did," I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Still, if we're going to watch for trouble, I think it would be a good idea if we got our swords. We'll need them in case there's a fight," said Julia, getting up from her seat. " Knowing us, that's pretty likely," laughed Kim, who's leg/tail wound had finally healed, leaving only a red mark in it's place. " If you guys will excuse us, please. this is something we have to do alone," I said, kissing Peter quickly as we walked out of the room, up to the one room that held a part of ourselves, long left behind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I think we all held our breaths when we entered the tower room. Bright torches lit up the dark room, throwing into light all the glass cases. In the circular room, each of us had a certain area, specifically dedicated to each of us. In huge glass cases, there were not only our swords hanging up, but there was also our battle outfits, hanging right beside our ball gowns from Cinderella's Ball. On small shelves, there were also bits and bobs that we had used during our last stay here, like our tiaras, pieces of jewelry, and our shoes. And finally, in the background of each case, was a huge painting of each of us, in our battle suits, and standing in heroic posses.

" Well this takes hero worship to a whole new level," said Ashley, but I could tell she was impressed by the way her eyes were bugging out. I couldn't speak, but put my hand on my glass cabinet, marveling at how amazing this looked. " I think it's pretty cool. I've always to have my own museum exhibit," said Carly, fluttering her eyes as she posed for invisible cameras. " So, how do we get the swords out?" asked April, looking around for a switch or button of some sort. We gasped as an elongated prism like structure rose from the floor. Then the 10 pointed star design on the stone floor lit up, 10 symbols lighting up.

" Whoa," breathed Chloe, from her place backed up against the wall. " Look, it's the symbols from the swords hilts," said Kim, pointing from one of the symbols to one of the cases, Carly's to be exact. Both of them shared a bright red rose. " I think, were supposed to stand on them," said Emily, and all of us nodded, each of us going on our symbols. As we each stepped on the symbol, it pulsed gently.

**Carmen: Compass from Pocahontas**

**Ashley: Frog from The Princess and the Frog**

**Ivy: Lamp from Aladdin**

**Chloe: Starfish from Little Mermaid**

**Kim: Apple from Snow White**

**Carly: Rose from Beauty and the Beast**

**April: Glass Slipper from Cinderella**

**Emily: Gold Crown from Sleeping Beauty**

**Julia: Dragon from Mulan**

I was the last to step onto my symbol, a paintbrush from Rapunzel , and once I did, our individual colors appeared, glowing brightly as they flew up. Each then went to the locks on the cases, making them snap open and the glass cabinets swung open, reveling our swords. " Have I ever mentioned how much I love magic?" I asked, everyone laughing as they walked over to their cabinets. I walked to mine hesitantly, my hand shaking as I lifted out my sword. Instantly, my fears melted away, the sword glowing with a comforting warmth when it touched my skin.

" Man I've missed this," said Ivy, smiling as she was instantly wearing her purple battle suit. " It's been too long," said April, holding up her sword to catch the torch-light. " I almost wish there was a fight, cause I want to use this baby!" said Julia, her eyes alight with excitement. " Slow down, miss pirate! The main reason we're getting the swords is to act as security for Walt's anniversary tomorrow," Said Carmen, laughing as Julia made a face. " I'm still looking forward to using it," she said with a mock pout, the rest of the girls laughing, while I on the other hand was very nervous. Emily also looked scared, so I knew I wasn't alone in this. I was scared, I'll admit it, but not just for myself, but for my friends and Edmund. If anything happened to him, I didn't even want to find out how I could deal with it.

_**I LOVE THE SWORDS! ( dancing around like a weirdo). **_

_**Ashley: Hey guys, the writers drunk and dancing around like a complete idiot!**_

_**Me: I'm dancing because I love your swords ok**_

_**Ashley: Are you sure your not drunk?**_

_**Anyway, I love them because a, they're magical, and b, because they're just so cool! So, the next chapter the anniversary of Walt Disney's death. Sad, I know, but I will reveal that there's a lot of action, so I'm just warning you now! And please, and I am desperate here, please please please review! Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Battle In Flames

Chapter 12: Battle In Flames

**I'm back! And I will answer some long over due comments!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: The Grand dukes, while a good guy, was the one I had to choose for her guard. He's a good guy, but kind of bumbling! Hope you like it!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: If I could, I'd really like to be a good guy, and I'm basically fine with whatever you choose. But I would like it if my character had black hair, blue eyes, and liked the color purple. Hope you can incorporate me!**

**DevilHatesKungFu: Maybe. I haven't watched the third Lilo and Stitch in awhile, but when I do, I'll see if I want to incorporate him. As of right now, it's too early to tell, but I will certainly try! Try and guess who I put in this chapter at your request! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ptroxsora: Not really into the whole superhero's thing. Maybe when it comes out to DVD. So glad your still reading my story! It really means a lot!**

**Squad Unit 15: Glad to see a new person on my reviews! The girls will be continually helping Mickey and Minnie, don't you worry. And yes, if you'd like to be in my story, I'd love it. But would mind being a villain, and be friends with Syrena?**

**Now on to a long overdue chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

The morning of the 46th anniversary of Walt Disney's Death dawned cold and rainy. A light drizzle ran down the windows, as I got dressed. When I had gotten up this morning, there was a simple, but thick black dress hanging up on the back of my door. It was soft black cashmere lined with a thick lining of soft wool. There were also short black boots, and a black umbrella to stay dry with. "Peter, get up," I said gently, shaking him a little.

" What? You ok?' he asked, stretching and looking confused when he saw my black dress. " It's for the memorial service. I guess Mickey hooked us up," I said, fingering the dress material in interest. " And what do I need to wear?" he asked, sitting up and pulling me into his lap.

" I think your armor will do just fine," I said, smiling as he kissed me. I laughed as I broke free of his embrace. " Come on, the service won't wait," I said, walking towards the bathroom to fix my hair into a long ponytail. Still, even though I felt honored to be witnessing a ceremony such as this, I did feel a strange sense of foreboding. Not just in the weather, but in the very air itself.

****

**Syrena's P.O.V.**

Up in one of the high towers, Syrena sat in her cell, cold fury on her face. " I will get out of here! And when I do, those girls will pay with their very lives!" she said through gritted teeth, glaring when her guard started laughing. " I'm surprised at you miss! You try and kill our protectors, and think your going to get out! That's very funny!" laughed the Grand Duke from Cinderella outside her cell. Syrena rolled her eyes.

Even as a child, she had found this guy completely annoying. She then smiled, a cruel smile that only villain could make. " You know something, your right! I feel just awful for the way I've acted," she said, smirking as she watched him do a double take. " You, you are?" he asked, coming closer to the cell door. She got up, walking seductively up to him, smiling as his eyes followed her movements.

" I do, and I was wondering, do you think you could send a message to Mickey, and tell him I'm sorry?" she said, fluttering her eyes in an innocent way. " Um, of course," he said, and turned to go, but she reached out and grabbed him. "But, before you go, let me at least give you something for your trouble," she said, and before he could protest, she pulled him close and kissed him. As she pulled away, she saw his eyes closing, and with a silly grin on his face, he collapsed, his chest rising and falling as he slept. " Poison Apple lipstick. Too bad there won't be any one to wake him up with a kiss," she said, reaching down to grab his keys.

She unlocked the door, smirking as she stepped over the Grand Dukes body. " Now, to find the those girls. The one who burned my hair goes first, followed by that mermaid brat Kim! They will pay!" Snapping her fingers, a brand new ring appeared on her finger this one bigger then the last. Rubbing it quickly, she smiled as it began to glow. " Start the attack," she said, laughing as she thought about what would happen to those girls. " Serves them right!" she said, smiling as she went to the window, looking down at the memorial the characters had set up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Still Carmen's P.O.V.**

" We are here today, to celebrate a man with a vision, a vision that if it had not been made real, none of us would be here today," said Mickey, his voice tight and sad sounding, and I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness as I watched him speak. The rain, which had made the streets sick and waterlogged, had finally stopped, but there was still a bite of cold in the air, which made me glad that Mickey had provided us with such warm dresses. The place where Walt's Statue had once stood was now filled with chairs, facing towards the castle, where a small stag had been set up. There was a podium, many baskets of cempasuchit, Walt's favorite flower in his life, and a huge blown up photograph of a grinning man who looked like he didn't have a worry in the world. " Each of us here today was created with a purpose, even when Walt could no longer oversee our creation. His vision still lives on, with everyone who came after our friends from the Jungle Book as proof," said Mickey, gesturing to aid characters, all who looked very solemn.

I then remembered. Walt started with Jungle book, but he didn't live long enough to see it completed. So while all the characters were sad, the characters who had been personally created by Walt were taking this day the hardest. Tears ran down there faces for their creator, my heart hurting as I saw their pain. They included.

_**Snow White ( Herself, The Prince and the dwarves)**_

_**Pinocchio ( Himself, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo and The Blue fairy)**_

_**Fantasia ( All Characters, including Yensid, but excluding Chernaborg)**_

_**Dumbo ( Himself, Mrs. Jumbo, Timothy Mouse, the crows)**_

_**Bambi ( Himself, Bambi's Mom, Thumper, Flower, Great Owl, Feline)**_

_**Melody time ( All Characters)**_

_**Ichabod Crane and mister toad ( Themselves, and Katrina Von Tussle**_

_**Cinderella ( Herself, Prince, Mice, Bruno and Major)**_

_**Alice in Wonderland ( Herself, mad hatter and the march hair, and the rabbit)**_

_**Peter Pan ( Himself, The Darling children, Tinkerbelle and the lost boys)**_

_**Lady and the tramp ( Themselves, Jaq and Trusty)**_

_**Sleeping Beauty ( Herself, Prince Philip, and the three good fairies)**_

_**101 Dalmatians : Themselves, Pongo and Perdita, The captain, the colonel and cat**_

_**Sword in the stone : (Arthur, Merlin, Archimedes )**_

_**Mary Poppins : ( Herself, Bert, Jane and Michael Banks)**_

_**The Jungle book ( Mowgli, Baloo, Bagerah, and Shanti)**_

Still the ones who looked the worst were the original 6, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Pluto. But it was Mickey, Walt's first creation, who looked the worst off. " Now I know that some of you have things you'd like to say, so if Snow White could please give us the honor as Walt's first Princess and say a few words?" said Mickey, holing out his hand to the princess, who was crying quietly as the mouse helped her up onto the stage. I took a deep breath, mentally sending her strength to get through this. I looked over at Ashley, trying to get her attention, but I saw a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

" Ash, what's wrong? I whispered, putting a hand on her arm. " Something's not right. We have to be ready at a moment's notice," she said, never taking her eyes off the stage. I felt tense, but I understood what she was feeling, for I had felt the same way ever since I had woken up this morning.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

" And I'd just like to conclude by saying that Mr. Disney meant far more to me then just being my creator. He was like a father to me, and like a father, he loved all of us like we were his own," said Snow White, pausing to wipe her eyes with a lace handkerchief she had pulled out. Saying that it was weird to see Snow White in a black dress would be an understatement. It made her skin even paler, with her black hair the exact same color as her dress. She smiled though, through her teary eyes, and I knew she was trying to be strong.

" He once told me, that even though he had created all of us, that he wouldn't be around forever. He told me that I would outlive him, and that it was my responsibility to watch out for all the new characters, and keep them safe. I have tried hard to keep this promise, but about a year ago, this park, this world, was about to fall into darkness. I thought this park was doomed, when a group of special girls showed me that there is still hope to be found. Would Carmen please step up here? I know how much she has done for us, and I want to hear her take on it."

I watched Carmen stand up slowly, making her way slowly to the stage. I saw her hug Snow White tightly, before the princess made her way off the stag, going back to the Prince and the 7 dwarves. I still felt uneasy as I watched my friend step up behind the podium, in a place where she was completely vulnerable. I didn't like this. Not at all.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I cleared my throat. Normally, I hated public speaking, but this time, I felt confident, completely at ease. " This is not something I do very often, but in honor of the man that saved my life, I would do just about anything." I paused when I heard murmurs of confusion run through the large crowd. " I know your probably confused, but a year ago, I was in a horrible position, literally balancing on that thin line between life and death. At first, I saw this as my fate for sacrificing myself for those I loved. But, even though it meant me being reunited with my parents, he showed me that life is a gift, and that I deserved to keep living it, a thought that hadn't occurred to me since my parents died. He brought me back, and I owe him my life," I said smiling as the crowd cheered.

Then, even when I had feeling completely calm and collected a second ago, a wave of fear and cold came over me. A feeling of complete weakness came over me, my legs shaking so bad that I had to lean against the podium. " How sentimental," came a cold voice, and I jumped as a fireball came hurtling out of nowhere, smacking into the photo of Walt. In seconds it was reduced to ashes, the flowers meeting the same fate. Mickey had leaped up by now, standing in front of me.

" Whoever you are, show yourself," said Mickey, his face dark with anger. " Jeez Mic, after all these years, you'd think you'd recognize me by now," came the sarcastic voice, and suddenly, in a huge plume of black smoke, a smiling Hades came into view. " Hades, I might have guessed," said Ashley, immediately changing out of her dress and into her battle suit. " Ah, the little woman. How's life been for yah babe?" he asked, gliding through the crowd, the characters giving the fiery god a wide berth.

" It's been better, but now that you're here, my day couldn't get any worse," she said, her sword already in her hands. " Ouch that hurt! But probably not as much as we're going to hurt you," he said, before the street started shaking, like an earthquake cutting through Main Street. I looked up in horror as I saw three gigantic forms crash through the buildings. I nearly felt my heart stop as I saw Maleficent in her dragon form, Jafar in his terrifying Snake, and Ursula the sea Witch, gigantic like she had been at the end of little mermaid. There was no way we could beat them.

" We can't beat them, at least not when their like that!" said Ashley, who had climbed up onto the stag next to me, Peter right on her heels. " She's right, the only way we have a hope of surviving this is to get as many people as we can to safety," said Mickey, right before the screaming started. I screamed myself as one of Ursula's huge tentacles loomed down above me. " RUN!" I screamed, yanking Peter and Ashley out of the way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The next few minutes were a blur of screaming and numerous crashes. Villains were appearing out of nowhere, surprising characters left and right, grabbing them and disappearing in plumes of smoke, neither to be seen again. I ducked as one of Maleficent fire blasts almost lit my hair on fire! " Watch out!" I yelled, diving quickly towards Jeremy, managing to get the two of us away of Hades flames. " Do you guys always deal with this kind of life threatening stuff?" he asked as we leapt to our feet. " Yes, but this is what the books would classify as a difficult day," I said, before swinging my sword and injuring on of Maleficent monstrous little guards.

" Guys!" came a cry, and we both looked up, seeing Ariel hovering next to us on Carpet. " Come on! We need to get put of here!" said the former mermaid princess, reaching out her hand to us. " Ariel, there are innocent people here! We need to help them!" I said, about to run off when she grabbed the back of my battle suit.

" This isn't just a fight! This is a death trap, and right now, we are trying to get everyone to a safe place! But we need you safe too!" she pleaded with me. I flinched as an explosion shook the ground close by. " We can't just run away!" I said, and I was shocked when Jeremy grabbed me under the arms and lifted me up to Ariel, who grabbed me tightly. " Jer, don't do this! " I cried, when he jumped up next to me and the three of us took off, soaring over the now burning buildings and cracked cobblestones. I struggled, wanting to get free, when I saw Lucy Pevensie, her cloak caught in a fast burning tree.

" Help me please!" she cried, and I yanked carpet in her direction. " Ashley! What are you doing?" cried Ariel, screaming in fright as I pulled us around a burning tree. " If we're going to run like cowards, we have to save at least a few people first!" I yelled, swopping down towards Lucy's tree. " Lucy, take my hand! I yelled, stretching out my hand to the terrified child. " I can't reach!" she said, looking terrified as we both saw what was under the tree.

" Thatsssssss right, girly. Jussst a few more feet and you'll become my sssnack!" hissed Kaa the snake, his mouth drooling as he watched us. I heard the wood crack loudly, and I knew if I didn't grab her now, Lucy would be finished! " Lucy, jump!" I yelled, my muscles straining painfully when I grabbed her arms. I pulled her up onto carpet with the help of Ariel, then looked down at Kaa. " Hey, thatsss not fair!" he hissed angrily, and probably would have come after us if a huge branch hadn't broken off from the burning tree, and falling right on top of his head. " Serves you right, you sick child molester!" I yelled, as carpet flew us out of the fire.

" What now? How do we get the heck out of here!" I yelled, ducking as a brick flew past my head. " That portal there!" she coughed, the smoke from the numerous burning fires quickly becoming overwhelming. I looked around, and saw a blue portal, similar to the one that brought me here in the first place. " Carpet, get us there now!" I yelled, the rug shooting forward and entering the swirling portal, the sounds of pain and terror immediately extinguished.

**(This next part was thought up while I was listening to Terror Time again from Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, and I suggest that you listen to it to get this part's true meaning!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

" Holy Crap!" I screamed, running as fast as I could to get away from the headless Horseman, who was gaining on me quickly on his demon horse. Michael Darling screamed in fear, holding onto me tightly, his little face buried in my shoulder. I had found him a few minutes ago, about to be carried off by Lefou, Gaston's dimwitted lackey. Now he had a large bump on his head, and I was running for my life, while trying to get this little boy to safety. I felt my legs giving out, but I knew if I stopped, my head would no longer be connected to my body! My heart was pounding, hard enough to hurt, when I tripped over a raised cobblestone, sending me hurtling down to the ground. Luckily, the two of us landed on a snow bank, one of the few that hadn't melted yet.

I gasped as the Horseman bore down on us, his sword raised to deliver that final crushing blow. I pulled Michael behind me, and shut my eyes, not wanting to see my death, the thought of using my sword the farthest thing from my mind. That's when a loud clang forced my eyes open. I looked down at the now unconscious Horseman and smiled, getting to my feet with Michael in my arms. " Rapunzel, you carry one mean frying pan!" I said, and she grinned, taking Michael from me gently and setting him on Maximus.

" We need to get out of here, and get Michael someplace safe," I said over the sound of screams and terrifying cries of insane laughter. " There's a portal this way!" she said, urging Maximus forward. " Where's Wendy and John?" asked Michael in a small voice, and if it wasn't for the heart wrenching sadness in it, I wouldn't have heard it. I didn't answer, and as we flew through a swirling blue portal, I felt tears fill up my eyes, scared for my human friends, Taylor, and all the new friends I had made. They had better be all right!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Sora and Donald fought off numerous heartless, their strength quickly draining from them as more and more appeared. Snow White cowered behind them, her hair falling in her face and her white skinned burned red in some places. " We can't hold them off forever Sora!" yelled Donald, barely dodging one of the heartless. " I know, but we need to hold on long enough to get the princess to safety!" he said, slicing though two heartless at once. " Guys! We're here!" came a voice, and Sora sighed in relief when he saw April come swooping down on Dumbo the elephant, a terrified Piglet in her arms.

" Get Snow White out of here! Her heart's too pure to let the heartless take it!" said Sora, holding off the dark shadows as Donald helped Snow White up onto Dumbo." Get yourselves somewhere safe, and we'll meet up later!" said Donald, racing off into the smoke. " Sora!" yelled April from a couple feet in the air. The keyblade wielder looked at the girl impatiently.

" Be safe OK?" she said, before steering Dumbo higher into the sky and into a blue portal quickly disappearing from sight. " You too, April," he said, before racing off himself. He had to find Aqua, Kairi and Riku. If something happened to them, he would lose it! Racing through smoke and fire, heat singeing almost every part of his body. He had to find them!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I wiped some blood off of my chin, my cut lip stinging with more pain then I thought was possible. " We can't keep doing this forever," I panted, sparing with Captain Hook, my blows getting less and less accurate. " I don't see how!" screamed back Taylor, who had won himself a sword from one of the pirates, and was currently in a sword fight with two cursed pirates from Davy Jones's ship. " Let me assist you then," someone laughed, slamming into all the pirates from out of nowhere. " Peter!" I cried happily, smiling as the boy in green made the pirates completely disoriented, pulling their hats or bandanas over there eyes and tossing them into buildings.

" What?" yelled my Peter, punching an evil dwarf from Narnia in the face, before coming over to my side. " The other Peter," I clarified, before knocking a distracted Prince John into a tree, knocking him out temporarily. " It's time for you guys to get out of here!" said Peter, coming back over to us, Tinker Bell close by his side. " But how? I see a portal but it's up there!" said Taylor, pointing skywards to a swirling blue portal, which I knew would lead us to safety.

" But the others! We need to save them!" I said, before feeling Peter's hand on my shoulder. " We need to save who we can, but get you guys to safety to," he said, kissing my forehead quickly. " But Peter, what about your brother? Your sisters? I need to keep my friends safe, just like you need your family safe," I said, jumped when I felt another hand on my shoulder. " Susan!" I said, shocked when I saw here floating next to me, surrounding in a golden glow from lots of Pixie dust.

" Carmen, Lucy is all right, and Edmund's with your friends, heading to a portal right now. We need to get out f here now, before we're slaughtered!" said Susan, grabbing my hand and lifting me off my feet. I then saw Jack Sparrow, giving his assistance to Taylor. " Jack, where's Julia?" I demanded, unable to see my friend's fiery head of orange hair through the bright orange flames. " I don't know. She was fighting Jones, and she told me to save myself. I don't know where she is!" said the pirate, looking pained at his decision to run away, which was defiantly a first.

" We can't leave her!" I said, but felt myself being dragged up into the sky and through the portal by Susan. " She'll be fine, but we need as many safe as we can," the young queen replied, and I tried to get her to let go. I may have wanted out of here, but I had to make sure my friends were safe first. " Let me go! I can't leave them!" I said, glaring at Susan angrily.

" I'm sorry," she said, the words cutting through my skin like a shard of ice, cold and painful. " JULIA!" I screamed, as we flew though the blue portal. The pain of leaving my friends in danger cut deeper then any wound. My heart cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had failed as a leader, saving myself and not saving others. I felt like dirt.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I was shoved against the wall, my back crying out in pain as it was struck. " Let go of me! NOW!" I cried, choking as Clayton clamped his hand tightly around my neck. " Since I can't seen to find the ape man, my desire to kill is still strong," he said, before yelling in pain as someone punched him in the face. " Em, why do I always have to save you!" said Zoey, reaching out and yanking me away from the wall, Clayton still moaning in pain on the ground.

" Can we discuss this later!" I cried, nearly losing my footing as I almost tripped over a half burned park bench. " Zoey! There's portal that can get us out of here, but it will close if we don't get to it in time!" said Edmund, grabbing our hands. " How do you know though? What if this is another trap?" I asked, quickly pulling out my sword and blocking a blow from Professor Rattigan, who was trying very hard to cut off one of my legs.

A swift kick from Zoey sent him flying a good distance away. " I never liked rats, especially cartoon ones that won't stay dead!" she said, and I had to smile, but screamed when one of the bigger buildings, the magic shop to be exact, collapsed, fiery debris flying almost everywhere. " Hurry, the portal will close!" came a voice, belonging to Mulan, riding by on her horse Khan. I was about to move when a large crack drew my attention to a whole line of buildings, all of them falling towards us. " No!" I cried, moving quickly to shove Zoey and Edmund out of the way.

" Emily no!" I heard her cry, and I gasped as the building's loomed over me, ready to crush me in seconds. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when the pain didn't come, I felt confused. That's when I felt my stomach drop, like when I was on a rollercoaster, with my feet no longer touching the ground. I opened my eyes to see that I was on some sort of hovercraft, with a guy with a long brown ponytail steering it. " Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked angrily, and I was shocked to see it was Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. He had saved me?

" Yeah, I'm just always trying to get myself killed! It's what I do best" I said sarcastically, when my eyes drifted over to Zoey and Edmund, looking around for me frantically. " Guys! I'm fine! Get to the portal!" I said, the two of them jumping and grinning when they saw me.

" Em! Your all right!" said Zoey, tears in her eyes. " Go now!" I yelled, and Jim steered us toward the portal, the sounds of battle going dead quiet when we did. As we flew along, I felt my cheeks turn red. I was flying with Jim from Treasure Planet, a character I had always admired and respected. Stop that, I told myself, as we kept flying. I was not falling for Jim Hawkins! Was I ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

Stepping out of the portal was like stepping out of the hot sun and into the cool shade. I felt my hot face cool of from the cold breeze that moved though my hair. " Peter, where are we?" I said quietly, looking around in confusion and fear. I mean, one minute ago we were surrounded in a battle of fire, smoke the only air we could breath. " I'm… not quite sure," he said, his hands holding me against him.

" Like what's that building?" I asked, pointing at the biggest structure on the quiet street. A gigantic orange, yellow, red and blue building that had spotlights attached to it. Defiantly a club of some sort. " You guys need to get out more! This is the House of Mouse, one of the best restaurants in all of Disney!" said Jack, smiling as he sauntered up to the club.

" I guess if it's Mickey's club, we should go inside," I said, holding Peter's hand tightly as we walked in, Susan, Taylor and Tinker Belle right behind us. We entered the club, seeing the huge dining area and movie screen spread out before us. Many people were sitting on the stage, shaken up, with numerous cuts and burns covering their bodies. Taylor immediately ran to Chloe as soon as he saw her, and she burst into tears when she hugged him, relief filling her face. I was speechless, and was counting quickly in my head. These were the people I saw.

**Mickey, Donald and Goofy **

**Snow White **

**Yensid **

**Dumbo **

**Tinker Bell and Michael**

**Piglet **

**Ariel**

**Carpet**

**Mulan**

**Jim Hawkins**

**Jack Sparrow**

**Rapunzel and Maximus**

**Sora and Aqua**

**Susan and Lucy **

**Ashley and Jeremy**

**Chloe and Taylor**

**April and Emily**

**Zoey and Edmund**

Counting Peter, Susan and myself, I came to a startling conclusion. Out of all the people who were at the funeral, my friends included, only 30 of us had escaped. And that meant, I thought as my throat closed up, that Carly, Julia, Kim, Ivy, Sam and James were all missing! I felt my vision cloud, and I blacked out, unable to deal with the pain of what an a horrible leader and friend I had become. They were defenseless, probably hurt or dying! And it was all my fault!

_**I'm finally back! I can't really blame writers block this time, so I will just say I didn't have any time, which is true! Since it's finally the weekend, I ground out this chapter, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! This chapter kind of ends on a cliffhanger, with some of my O.C.'s missing! I promise to describe their situation more next chapter, so bear with me. Also, if some of you caught it, there was a slight SoraxApril in one part, but it's not going to build into anything, cause April has a boyfriend, and Sora loves Kairi. And finally, who besides me thinks that Kaa is a creepy child molester! Maybe I'm just weird that way, but I want to know what you think. Until next time, please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifices Made For Love

Chapter 13: Sacrifices Made For Love

**Hey everybody! I was on my computer, and got inspired to bang out this chapter! Now to answer some of your wonderful comments!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Cool! I like it, but do tell me when you'll post it! Very excited!**

**Abby333: Good to hear from you again! Isn't he though? I'm very glad you agree! But Michael was there. I just didn't put down his last name, hopping people would know it was him. So sorry if I wasn't very clear!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: So excited to read your story! It is cool to already have a sequel; I had the same frame of mind when I was writing the first story! Always glad to update. **

**DevilHatesKungFu: Thank You! I always aim to please! Your right about Kaa, and he most certainly can be both. I'm not sure at this point, but as the story progresses, maybe I can give Constance a small cameo, or any other attraction villain that comes to mind! By the way, how's your story coming along? **

**And now, here's the part of the story where some of my O.C.'s get captured! (Evil Laugh!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ivy's P.O.V. **

I laughed as I sent Pain and Panic flying into one of the broken buildings with a hard kick in to their stomachs. " That's what you get for messing with Emily!" I laughed, right before the plank of blackened wood I was standing on was yanked out from under me. I screamed out as I smacked against the ground, crying out in pain as sharp rocks and splintered wood cut deep into my skin. I felt a particularly needle like splinter stab my forehead, and as I weakly lifted up a hand to it, it came back stained dark red with blood. I tried to lift myself up, but my arms were shaking too much for them to help me very much.

" Look at the little damsel in distress, still trying to act like a hero," said a smooth baritone. I opened my eyes weakly, and glared angrily at Hades, as he leaned against a burning tree, his very presence radiating utter smugness. " Oooh, she's glaring at me! I'm shaking!" he mocked me, as I struggled painfully to my feet. I winced as pain shot through my body, and I steadied myself against a still standing building.

" Kid, give up already! You've lost!" he said, his yellow eyes smirking at me. I took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye, my gaze and my will the only parts of me still strong. " You'll never win! Good always triumphs over evil!" I said through my teeth, daring him to contradict me. He chuckled, throwing a small fire ball at me before I even had time to blink. I screamed as the fire singed my shoulder, the pain forceful enough to knock me off my feet.

Tears of frustration and pain threatened to escape my eyes, but I held them back, not wanting to give Hades the satisfaction of seeing my pain. He loomed over me, and I think intended on finishing me. Then, at the last moment, I felt my eyes drift over, and felt my heart surge painfully when I saw Sam, running as fast as he could to me! " Sam! Don't come any closer!" I begged him, but he didn't listen, and got closer and closer to Hades and me.

" Get the hell away from her, you fiery freak!" he yelled, and I tried to get up to stop him, but the pain was too intense." Oh goody! Target practice!" laughed Hades, and before I could beg him to stop, he rubbed his hands together, created a huge fire ball, and threw it as hard as he could towards Sam. " NOOOOOO!" I screamed, watching as Sam barely managed to dodge it. But, as I felt a small feeling of relief, Hades fire ball made contact with an unstable building wall, and I could only watch in horror as the rubble feel, Sam's form disappearing from view under the thundering rubble.

" SAM!" I screamed, and finding a strength that seemed to have lain dormant until now, leaped to my feet, trying to race over to the rubble that covered my boyfriend. Before I could get to him however, large smoky tendrils snaked around my body, binding my arms and legs tightly together, with a particularly thick one across my mouth. " Now now, don't run away, princess. Your coming back with me!" said Hades, the smoke dragging me away from Sam and towards the fiery god, and in seconds I was off of the ground and right beside him, his surprisingly cold hands gripping my shoulders tightly. I struggled, but every time I did, the tendrils seemed to get tighter and heavier, almost as if they were sucking the strength out of my muscles themselves.

" If you try to get away, Ivy, the chains will become so tight that they will kill you. Besides, if you try to get to your boyfriend over there, I promise you he will experience pain so unimaginable that he will wish he was dead," he whispered in my ear, and I felt my body go limp in defeat. I would never forgive myself if Sam died. I loved him too much to have him leave me. I knew this in my heart. I felt Hades cup my face in his long fingers, grinning at me in triumph.

" I promise that if you surrender and come with me, I will personally see that your boyfriend will remain alive, at least if you cooperate. Do we have a deal?" he asked me, and I nodded, with the last of my strength ebbing away, and the tears I had been holding back finally escaping. " So sad, and yet, I couldn't be happier!" he said, and I looked away as he laughed, the feeling of defeat nearly crushing my chest. I heard him snap his fingers, and the world around me went dark. When I had read romance novels about broken hearts, I knew that what I had been reading was a lie, for I had trumped them all. My heart was not breaking, but had been shredded into bloody pieces, and stomped on. It was lifeless and still, just like I was now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I ducked as one of the Evil Queen's spells almost knocked my head off, a poor tree being incinerated in my place. I tried to catch my breath, when a ball of dark magic came at me fast, and this time when I tried to avoid it, I came down on some smashed cobblestones. The uneven surface caused me to lose my footing, and I gasped as I flew into a deep puddle of half melted snow turned into slush. I wiped snow out of my eyes, spitting out the ashy slush that had managed to get into my mouth. I then tensed as a familiar tingling shot through my skin.

" Oh no! Not now!" I cried, watching in horror as the water reacted with my necklace, and transformed my legs into my green tail, leaving me completely stationary and vulnerable. Using all my strength, I dragged myself out of the puddle, wincing as my hands got singed by a couple of burning coals. Then, when I thought that things couldn't get worse, I felt someone grip my shoulder in their hands. I was ready to fight, hand to hand unfortunately, seeing as my sword had disappeared when my battle suit had.

" Let me go, or you'll be seeing stars for days!" I growled, and was about to let them have it, when the hands went around my back, hugging me tightly. " I've seen your fighting skills, and I have to say I'd be terrified if you used them on me," said a voice, and tears of relief filled my eyes. " James! Thank god your all right!" I smiled happily, hugging him back tightly. " We need to get you dried off!," he said, brushing my wet hair out of my face. He caressed my face, and I wanted to float away, but I stayed serious and looked into his eyes.

" James, before anything else happens, you need to know how much I love you. How you've changed my life into being something meaningful again," I said, holding my hand up his face. He smiled at me, kissing my hand as he held it on his cheek. " Nothing is going to happen, but I know you love me, just as much as I love you. And I will stay by you no matter what," he said, before he kissed me. I kissed him back, and felt pure happiness for the first time since I had reunited with the rest of the girls.

Then, all of it changed, when I felt a crushing pain around my neck, cutting off my air flow. " James, get… away… warn… the ….girls," I gasped, before the lack of air becoming so painful that I began blacking out, the darkness that was beginning to surrounded me almost as painful as the lack of oxygen. Then almost as if it was a dream, I vaguely saw Ursula, removing her tentacles from around my neck, cackling wickedly as she towered over me and James. Weakly I reached out and grasped James's hand, a small pinpoint of relief filling my heart when he weakly squeezed back. A tiny smile grew on my face as I finally passed out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Julia's P.O.V. **

I drove my sword through one of the pirates I was currently fighting with, the sight of blood and useless violence still making me feel sick in my very soul. Jack was fighting beside me, but he was tiring fast, and I knew he couldn't hold out much longer. I was still surprised that he had stayed here this long, when he would usually turn tail when the situation got dicey. " Jack, you need to get out of here now! Join the others and get to the House of Mouse! We need as many people to escape as we can, to save the others! I need you safe," I said, the words shocking me as I said them.

I had always kept my feelings for Jack well hidden, but this battle made me realize that we could very easily lose, and we needed as many people safe as possible. And I wanted him safe. " Love, I may be a coward, but I do know when I'm needed, and right now that's here!" he said, and how he managed to talk while sword fighting was amazing. I rolled my eyes at how he was completely oblivious to the obvious. After stabbing my sword through another pirates arm, I turned around, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was surprised, and then calm, kissing me back. I was the one to break it, and when he smiled a me, I felt my face flame red hot.

" Now, get out of here!" I said, giving him a shove, smiling at him as he smirked at me. " I'll be wanting more of that, I hope you know love," he said, and I rolled my eyes, smirking as he turned away. I sighed before getting back into sword fighting. I knew already that I wasn't going to hide and save myself but save as many others as I could, starting with Jack. So when an enchanted cage, curtsey of Dr. Faciliar, came flying at me, knocking me off my feet and trapping me inside, I was not very surprised. I knew that the villains thought that with my temper, I'd be easy to control, but since Jack was safe, I wouldn't be. But when I found out who was in charge, although I was already pretty sure I knew, I would show them the true meaning of the pain they would feel when they got me mad!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carly's P.O.V. **

In the last few minutes, I had ducked, dodged and avoided more blows then a pro at a dodge ball game, with moves that would shove Jackie Chan down a few pegs. But, I was feeling it get to me, and my last few sword fights were getting more and more close, and I had the deep cuts to prove it. I was fighting off Sir Hiss from Robin Hood, swinging him around my head like a lasso, and sending him flying into a tree. I was wiping the slim off of my hands when I felt a pair of unfriendly eyes boring into my skull. " Well well, it looks like my little woman has finally come crawling back to me," drawled Gaston nastily, advancing on me. " Oh your wit astounds me, Gaston. It's seems like you've forgotten our last encounter, or did my right hook bruise part of what little brain cells you posses?" I taunted, smirking as anger filled his face.

" No one fights like Gaston!" he said, trying hard to save what small dignity he had left, which wasn't much. " Well, I know no one smacks into the ground, like Gaston!" I said, punching him as hard as I could, sending him back a few inches on his ass. I then turned on my hell and sprinted as fast as I could away, not wanting to be a subject to his anger issues. I sprinted around a building, laughing a little as I peeked around the corner, watching intently for him. Then, with hands the size of small hams, yanked me up into the air, and tossed me over their back, my arms and legs wrapped around their waist.

" Let me go, you big dumb ox!" I screamed, twisting to get out of Gaston's grip, but I might have been tapped between two gigantic boulder for all the progress I made. I tried to break free, but then he grabbed my arms and legs, and pulled. I screamed as the bones in my back popped, and I knew if he kept pulling, he'd break my back! The pain became too intense however, and I blacked out, my last conscious thought of my friends and their whereabouts. How I wish I could have told Danny how much I loved him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The villains brought in their captives to the dark dimension, hundreds of characters and some the parks precious protectors, thrusting them into cells. Some went into the dirty cells willingly, while some, like Julia, fought tooth and nail to get free. "I believe, my dear Maleficent, that this battle was quiet successful. Main Street is in ruins, almost all the characters are in our grasp, and the kingdom's precious protectors are divided and weak," laughed Jafar, smirking as the Julia was shoved roughly into the cell, stumbling into the opposite wall quite roughly. The sorcerer looked at the fairy, and found her glaring at him coldly.

" What, they are in our grasp! The parks are almost ours! You should be celebrating!" he said, but shut up when he saw the cold fury in her eyes. " That, my dear Jafar, is how you were beaten time and again by the thief Aladdin! You are overconfident, and that makes you rash and that lures you into a false sense of security! This is only the beginning, and we will celebrate when celebration is due. Remember that before you fall on your face, or in your case, get sucked inside a lamp," said the Fairy, turning to leave the room with her pet raven on her shoulder, leaving the former Vizer spellbound and rooted in place.

Even between villains, the lesser ones were still frightened of the dark fairy. She could kill you as soon as look at you, and every villain of Disney knew this. In all the history of the villains, only a few had gotten the status of being feared even among their peers. Maleficent was one of those few. And she never let any of the other villains forget it.

_**A new chapter finally up and running! This chapter was basically focusing on my O.C.'s who didn't get to safety, but it also focused on some relationships, some that we knew about, and some that were new, like Julia's and Jack's, which I absolutely loved writing! Ok, here's a small whim of mine. My other story, the first of the HRSF series, reached a mind blowing 46, which is high for one of my stories, and now I'm only 8 reviews away from reaching that goal again, in a much smaller amount of chapters! So please, make this author a very happy person, and keep those reviews a-coming! Thank you! **_


	14. Chapter 14: Quiet Sorrow In The Rain

Chapter 14: Quiet Sorrow in the Rain

**Ok, it's the middle of finals week, but I got inspired, and I really wanted to post this! Here's some answers to your comments!**

_**Solaria, daughter of Apollo: Sorry about that! Sometimes it takes me a really long time to get what people are talking about. I'd love to have Syrena have a crush on Clopin or Pintel. Which one do you want more?**_

_**DevilHatesKungFu: Thank you so much for your wonderful support! This story sounds great, and I really want you to post it!**_

_**Ptroxsora: Wow! That's wonderful news coming from you! I'm glad you liked the Jack and Julia relationship, because I did too! ( I've always loved Jack Sparrow!) Please keep giving me great reviews, but then again, you always do! **_

_**(Warning! Very sad and emotional! I'm just warning you now!)**_

_**And now onto the chapter!**_

****

**Carmen's P.O.V. **

I woke up, a bit unsure of were I was at first. As my eyes slowly adjusted to he dim light, I made out gentle breathing mixed with soft snores. That's when I remembered that I was in the House of Mouse, and more importantly, what had gotten me here. I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at who had made it, and remembered who had fallen captive. My shoulders started to shake, and I knew that if I didn't get out of here, my sobs would wake everyone up.

Detangling myself from Peter's arms, I got up, my feet almost flying me out of the room and up a flight a stairs that opened out onto the roof of the club. The cold bite in the air didn't affect me, my very core already feeling numb as I sat down underneath an outcropping of metal. That's when I finally let myself cry, the pain exploding through my body and grasping my heart in a vice- like grip. I cried for all my friends, old and new, characters and human beings that I had promised to be there for, who were most likely being tortured for information on the rest of us, while I ran and saved myself like a weak fool. As tears pooled out of my eyes and splashed down against my arms, a deep roll of thunder shook the air, heavy drops of rain quickly following.

In seconds, the ground was soaked, while I remained dry, not that it mattered. Nothing seemed to matter now. I buried my head in my arms, my whole body shaking, whether it was from cold or sadness or both. Through the tapping of the rain, I thought I heard music playing, like that song from Home on The Range, which had a similar sad and rainy scene. It certainly fit how I was feeling.

**Rain is pouring down like the heavens are hurting. Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when. How do you go on, never knowing for certain. Will the sun ever shine again? **

That's when I felt strong arms encircle me. I hugged Peter, who was slightly wet from moving through the rain. He had also brought out my gold cloak, which he gently wrapped around me, the gesture beyond sweet, but the warmth I needed unreachable. He didn't say anything, the two of us just sitting together, watching the lightning light up the sky. I could only think about my friends, whether they were safe, or even alive, on this dark and stormy night.

**( I always wanted to write that!)**

****

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Far away in the dark dimension, a storm was also raging, and if it was even possible, the rain was harder, colder and more depressing. The lighting light up the surrounding area, a dark castle looming in the flash. It was here that I, along with my friends were trapped, locked away from all the color and light that Disney World had been so full of. The storm made it worse, the cold cutting through my skin like small knives. This was a place of darkness, and it was here that we were enclosed in.

**Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder. Clouds are camping out in the valley and glen. How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder. Will the sun ever shine again?**

In this prison built on hundreds of cells, were hundreds of imprisoned characters. The despair in this jail could be cut with a knife, with many of the characters laying on the floor, with only a small few still having the will to stand. From my position leaning against the bars, I saw all of this, my heart aching as I saw the utter defeat and sorrow on my friends faces. Ivy sat in the corner, tears running down her face. She had been separated from Sam, which I had seen when she had been brought in, Hades ripping her away Sam and shoving her inside the cell I was already in, with Sam being hauled away through an ominous looking door. I then looked at Kim in a nearby cell, still in her mermaid form, floating limply in a small tank of water, her hand still linked with James, who lay on the floor, barely breathing. Blue and black bruises covering their bodies like black ink, the color particularly dark around their necks.

Then I looked at Julia, who was standing in a cage within a cell, her hands going through the bars towards a tiny window, staring silently out at the rain. Flashes of lightning lit up the cell just then, giving me time to see the tears running down her face. I don't know what had happened to Jack, but he had either escaped or been killed, and by looking at Julia's expression, I knew she was afraid it might have been the latter. In a way, I was lucky, for even though I was in here, at least the one I loved was safe. Oh Danny.

**What if the rain keeps falling? What if the sky stays gray? What if the wind keeps squalling, and never go away. **

****

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

A crack of thunder jolted me awake. Thunderstorms had always frightened me, and this one was no exception. It didn't help that while I was here, my friends were either dead or captured. I felt my shoulders shaking, and didn't even realize I had been crying until I felt arms around me. Edmund, accompanied by April and Emily, who put their hands on mine. We all sat their, and I knew we were all thinking about our friends.

**Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowing. Maybe soon it all will be over amen. How do you go on, if there's no way of knowing. Will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say **

****

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

**Send me a sign, one little way. Lord if your listening, how long until then?**

I watched my small group of friends sit up, hugging each other, giving each other the comfort they all desperately needed. I also saw Taylor and Chloe, holding each other as they stood by one of the windows, Chloe's sobs quiet, which made them all the more heartbreaking. It made me want to cry, and a few tears escaped as I lay back down next to Jeremy. I wound my arms around him, my heart feeling a tiny bit better when he subconsciously held me against him. I guess my shaking hands woke him, because he groaned.

" What's wrong? Are you ok?" he said groggily, not quite opening his eyes. " I'm just sad," I said, and I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. " Don't worry. I promise we'll save them," he said, gently kissing my forehead as he fell back asleep. I tried to close my eyes, but images of the fire and the memory of horrific screams flashed through my mind, increasing my pain and sadness, until finally I fell into a uneasy sleep once more.

**Will the sun ever shine again? **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ok, I know it's short, but with it being finals week and all, I didn't have time to write a lengthily chapter, but since it had been so long since I last updated, I thought you guys deserved something. I love the song **_**Will The Sun Ever Shine Again**_** , from Home On The Range and when I heard it a few days ago, I thought it was perfect for this chapter! Please tell me what you think, because when school ends this week and summer begins, I'll have a lot of time on my hands to write an update. Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15: We Can't Just Sit Here!

Chapter 15: We can't just sit here!

_**Hey Hey Hey, all you readers of Fanfiction! Summer vacation is here, but finals take a lot out of you, and this writer spent the last few days sleeping it off. Also, my old nemesis, aka writer's block decided to rear it's ugly head, which is partly the reason of my slowness in updating. But, as usual, here are my answers to some long overdue comments!**_

_**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I know! That last chapter was a bit hard to write for me! I love the idea's you've given me, and the next time Syrena appears in this story, I will use your idea with her!**_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: This is defiantly one of my favorite songs from Disney, and I'm so glad you like it too! Your helpful suggestion worked wonders, which is why this chapter had finally been created. As to the POTC characters, I know that Will and Elizabeth will make an appearance for sure, but I'm not so sure about Norrington or Barbossa. I'm focusing more on the jack from the later movies, with Norrington not really involved, and I love Barbossa too much to make him a truly bad guy! I have been researching kingdom hearts characters, and will try to incorporate as many as I can, because as you said, they will need lots of help. As a name, how about Celestia? I was looking for names and that one stood out to me! And finally, I fully support Pocahontas and John Smith, for John Rolfe is way too proper for my taste! Hope that helps!**_

_**TheDisnerd: Very heart wrenching indeed. I'm glad you still like it though. I did read your story and reviewed it, so to see my true feelings read it! I think you'll like it!**_

_**Ptroxsora: Anyone who likes exams is a bit odd in my opinion. I wish you all the luck on your exams. I sure needed it last week! I hope you constantly review too! Who doesn't love Jack Sparrow? I'm glad that the last chapter was flawless, and I hope to continue that pattern! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Now on to the chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**House of Mouse**

When the horizon lightened the next morning, a thick cloud of fog surrounded the House of Mouse. The atmosphere was equally as gloomy inside, with all the characters either asleep or awake and waking around in a dreamlike state. The girls looked like zombies, their eyes completely devoid of any emotion. April and Emily had their hands tightly gripped around their untouched coffee cups, their sad brown and grey eyes staring blankly at the wall. Chloe was leaning against Taylor, cold tears filling her eyes as she held Michael Darling in her lap, who was very quiet, no doubt thinking about Wendy and John. Zoey and Edmund were sitting with Lucy and Susan, the four of them already discussing battle tactics, but only halfheartedly, considering the stakes stacked against them.

Carmen and Ashley were sitting at one of the club's tables, along with Mickey, Sora, Aqua and Yensid. Peter and Jeremy were also there, standing close to their girls. " We need to plan out a plan of attack, to take back the park!" said Jeremy forcefully, slamming his fist on the table, Ashley rolling her eyes. " What he means is that we can't just sit here waiting! Our friends are in trouble, and we can't help them by hiding!" said Ashley, her temper flaring up when Mickey shook his head.

" We can't just go into a situation like this without a plan!" said the Mouse, fixing the two human girls with a steady gaze. "Mickey, I know that we need a plan, but if we take too long, it could be too late, and I'm not leaving my friends, my family, to suffer because of us!" said Carmen, her voice passionate and strong. Ashley looked at her friend in shock. She had never known that Carmen considered herself and their friend's family. Ashley was touched, ad squeezed Carmen's shoulder, the older girl managing a weak smile.

" What I don't think you realize, Carmen, is that it's my family on the line too! Don't you think I'm worried about them as much as you are!" he said angrily, his voice sharp and completely out of character for him. Carmen sagged a little; she had been so stupid! Of course he was worried, about Minnie especially. " I'm sorry, but I meant what I said. The girls are as close to a family as I'll get, and if something were to happen to any of them, I don't know what I'd do," she said softly, trying into stay strong, but failing when the tears falling from her eyes betrayed her.

She looked down at her hands, and when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, she looked up expecting to see Peter, and was very surprised it was Mickey. He smiled at her, and put both his hands on her shoulders. " I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you see that we both have the same problem here. We both want our family safe, but in a way, the villains are a part of my family, and I just know we can stop them before they destroy themselves in their hatred," he said, sadness covering his every word. " Not to state the obvious, King Mickey, but the villains turning good is about as likely as me shaving off all my hair," said Sora, and April broke her gaze towards the wall to smile weakly at Sora's attempt to joke, and he returned it with a wink. " I know, that's what's going to make this confrontation particularly difficult," said Mickey, and we all felt our spirits drop lower, with what little hope we had being as easily extinguished, as a candle flame in the breeze.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ivy's P.O.V**.

I jerked awake when I felt a warm presence against my forehead. " Hey, don't move too fast," said a voice, and I opened my eyes slowly. Meg and Jasmine sat next to me, a small bowl of water next to us with small washcloths soaking in it. So that's where the warmth was coming from, I thought groggily, as Jasmine used another on my forehead. That's when everything came rushing back.

"Sam! Where's Sam!" I murmured, trying to get to my feet, but groaning when my head swam. " Whoa there, Ivy. Don't move too fast. Your still recovering from almost being suffocated by Hades," said Meg, she and Jasmine helping me sit back down against the wall.

I tried to remember last night, and had small flashes of being cold, feeling intense pain over where Sam was, and having the feeling of lightheadedness that came from not being able to draw a breath. That's when I took a deep breath, and winced when I felt my ribs expand. " Why do my ribs feel like they've been stepped on?" I said hoarsely, and look at Jasmine strangely when she gently pulled up my purple shirt. I gasped as I saw dark bruises scattered across the skin over my ribs. " We're not quite sure, but we think they're either broken or very badly bruised," said Meg, and the look of sadness for me, most likely from personal experience, made me feel even worse.

" But where is Sam! I need to know if he's alive!" I said, fresh tears running down my cheeks. Meg and Jasmine looked at each other, and I swear they had the same expression I did. " We don't know, Ivy. But what we do know is that we haven't seen any of the hero's, like Aladdin and Hercules," said Jasmine, taking my hand in hers. " My guess is that they're keeping Wonder Boy and the rest of the guys under tight lock and key. I think that your boyfriend has gone the same way," said Meg, who I could tell was not letting herself cry and stay strong.

" But what if he's been," I began, the lump forming in my throat not letting me say the word that I prayed to god hadn't happened to Sam. I felt Jasmine and Meg hugged me, and for a while I just sat there and cried. I cried for my friends, free and captured. I cried for my family, with the fear that I myself would be killed before I saw them again. I cried for Sam, my heart pounding inside my ears as I thought about never seeing him, or touching him, or holding him in my arms next to me. Some say that tears cleanse the body and the soul, but whenever I cried now, I felt that my tears were creating a large pit, with each one making me sink down lower and deeper each time they fell.

****

**Kim's P.O.V. **

I watched as Meg and Jasmine comforted my grieving friend in the next cell over. I wished I could say I shared her pain, but my boyfriend was here, though he was a barely breathing merman in my arms. As small mercies go, this one was very small. My friends and I were in a dirty dungeon, and my boyfriend and I were floating in a tank of dirty water. I hadn't gotten the chance to change back, and nothing would make me leave James right now. Not in the half dead state that he was.

Though my body told me it was morning, the sky out side was foggy and damp, the kind of weather that seeped into your bones and stayed there. Never had I felt so hopeless, but at the same time, if I was not near James, I'd probably feel the same way. I kissed his forehead, and waited. To live, to die, to be tortured. To be rescued. Anything but this horrible feeling of helplessness and pain, whether it was from failing your friends, or being strangled by a sea witch.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I picked at the lock, my arms reaching through the bars of the other cell. Belle, very surprisingly had showed me how to do it, using information from a book that she had once read. I needed Julia, a girl who would spit in the face of anyone that pissed her off, able to act at a moment's notice, and she wouldn't be able to if she was locked up in a cage! With the lighting being as dim as it was, no one would notice that the lock was open. I grinned as the lock snapped off, Julia smirking in her happiness.

" Ok, we need to get out of here before it's too late, but how?" I barely whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of the guard, who happened to be Lefou. " We need to wait until the guards switch shifts, particularly with a villain who's easy to manipulate," said Julia, eyeing Lefou with distain. " But why not him?" I breathed, my eyes drifting over to the chubby villain, who was downing a mug of beer greedily. " I know Lefou isn't smart, but he's so loyal to Gaston that he'll be hard to get past. No, I'm thinking more of someone like the Sheriff of Nottingham or Pete, both of them complete idiots. When one of them goes on duty, the two of us, Kim, and Ivy need to be ready, with our battle suits and swords ready. This won't be easy, but if we get the rest of the characters out of here, the ones that can't fight as well, then if we're taken prisoner, they'll be safe, "said Julia, the cogs working in her head clearly visible through her eyes.

" But how will we get them out?" I asked, looking at the window, the only way of escape being too small. " The swords are magical right? We'll cut through the wall, a small hole that can easily be fixed, and get Fairy Godmother to create a portal back to Disney World. I wish the dark magic surrounding the cells that makes her powerless was gone and make this a lot easier, but it just is, and we'll have to work around it," she said, and I could tell how strongly she felt about this. " I will not let these characters suffer because of us. Jack is, well, he's, really important, and I want him safe," she said, and even in the dim light I saw how nervous she was.

" You really like him don't you?" I said, smirking when her face turned red. " It's not something I'm completely sure about yet, but yes," she said quietly, and I grasped her hand. " It's not wrong to fall in love, Julia," I said, smiling slightly as I thought of Danny. She looked at me, a scowl set in place of her previous soft expression. " It's also not smart to be infatuated with somebody with a war going on, Carly," she said, and I saw her pirate side coming into the light.

" I'm just saying, I think you two would make a good couple," I said, trying not to laugh at her shocked expression. She recovered, and tried to scowl, but I saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. " Not that that's any of your business, but if we manage to survive all this shit that's been forced onto us, then I might pursue it. Ok?" she said, and I grinned when she rolled her eyes at me. " Now back to the subject at hand, which is to get the message to the others and quickly," she said, and I smiled as we grasped hands, ready to escape and more importantly, take back our kingdom.

_**I'm back, and I have to say that I needed to write a lot of ideas down before choosing what to do with this chapter, a great idea kindly suggested by one of you wonderful readers, and that's my one excuse for taking so long to update, so please forgive me! It's a bit depressing, I'll admit, but it's just fun to write for me! Still, I ended the chapter on a bit of a happy note, with Julia trying to voice her feelings for Jack, which I absolutely love! I'm only one review away from breaking my highest amount of reviews since I started writing fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think, any ideas you might have, or even constructive advice! Thank You!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Is Splitting Up A Good Idea?

Chapter 16: Is Splitting Up Really A Good Idea?

**Hey! I'm a bit more inspired now that school's over and done with. And I'm also doing a big happy dance right now, because my stories have never made it to 50 reviews before, and now that this one has, I'm happy and excited and have gotten inspired to write this chapter! Now here's some answers to your wonderful comments!**

_**KupKakes15: It's always a joy to meet a new reviewer! I'm so glad you like my story! I like Chloe too, and she wants me to tell you thank you for your support. I will try my best to live up to your expectations! Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again soon!**_

_**Ptroxsora: (starts bowing to the audience of reviewers) Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! Three in a row is amazing! Think I can make it to four?**_

_**TheDisnerd: Thank you so much! Your suggestion finally reached me, and I think you will be pleasantly surprised with this chapter! I do like your story, and I beg you to continue it! I'm jumping for joy in anticipation of your story! Please tell me when you actually post it!**_

_**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: It really did, and it helped me again in this chapter! And in return, I'm glad to be of service to you! I might take you up on that, because besides Sora, Riku and Kairi and a few others, I have to acquaint myself with many new characters, and it's a bit hard when all you have to go on is research **_

**And now onto the chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

Even if our mood was impossibly low, we had to get moving on a plan of action. No doubt Julia was thinking of a plan, and to help her, we would need to start now. Like usual, Mickey thought it would be a good idea to split up, and cover more ground. We were paired up in groups, each with a specific location to get to. The list went as follows:

**Carmen, Peter, and Aqua: Halloween Town**

**Ashley, Jeremy, Donald and Sora: Radient Garden**

**Chloe, Susan, Edmund, Zoey and Lucy: Narnia**

**April, Emily, Jim, Goofy, Mulan, and Jack Sparrow: Stay as guards for House of Mouse**

While most of us were going to recruit more help, we also needed some of us to stay behind and protect the weaker characters. They were the main priority, and we owed them our protection after everything they had been through. Although Jack complained about his position at first, he shut up real quick after Ashley had gotten up into his face and threatened that she'd make Julia look tame if he didn't do what Mickey told him. With April, Em, Goofy, Mulan and Jack, the more vulnerable characters would hopefully be safe. They included.

**Snow White Tinker Belle Ariel**

**Dumbo Carpet Rapunzel**

**Michael Darling Piglet Maximus**

Not many characters, but not ones we wanted captured as well. But we had to leave to find help, which why Ashley's groups job was so important. By going around and rounding up Sora's friends, we not only could get the firepower we needed, but also insure that less innocent people would be captured. Even though it would be good to have him here, it was a good idea that Sora go with them, or they wouldn't even know whom to look for. Peter, Aqua and I were going to Halloween Town, which wasn't as risky getting there.

Still, going to a place where the people weren't necessary good or bad was tricky, with Jack and Sally being the main two characters we could really trust. Chloe, Zoey and the other three Pevensies were going back to Narnia briefly, to get Caspian and his army to help out. Their mission was also dangerous, with Narnia being a magical land that could, in the wrong hands, be used for evil. The atmosphere was a bit sad, but determined. The six of us humans stood together, our battle suits on and our eyes dancing with tears.

" Whatever happens today, whether you escape or are captured, know that we will come for you, no matter what," I said huskily, my speech a bit cut off from the emotion I felt. " I want you guys to know that all of you, Julia, Carly, Kim and Ivy included, are so special to me, and I don't think my life would be the same without you all," I said, the rest of the girls all smiling at me. " Well I can tell you that it would be a lot less exciting," said Ashley, and I smirked at her, but smiled when she hugged me. I cleared my throat, blinking my eyes to rid myself of the tears. " Anyway, I want all of you to be careful, and to be with me when we take back this kingdom," I said, smiling as they all gave their loud cries of agreement.

" Then if you're all ready, it's time we move out!" I said, leading the way out of the doors, my friends and allies behind me. I took Peter's hand, which was shaking a bit from his separation from his own siblings. " Goodbye Mickey. Take good care of them all in our absence," I said, shaking the his hand before stepping through a portal that would take us to Halloween Town. I turned as it closed, Peter's hand gripped tightly in mine, as the House of Mouse quickly disappeared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Time moved slowly here, but a small part of me said it was evening, the time when our plan was about to be executed. As luck would have it, Gantu had gotten the shift as guard, so out-smarting him would be an easy task. The message of escape had been passed around to the other girls , and I was about to give the signal when a small voice piped up. " Gantu, why are you doing this!" it said, and I looked around, seeing that it was Lilo who had spoken. " I thought you changed!" yelled the little Hawaiian girl, tears streaming down her face. The big alien looked at her, and I could swear I saw a sad expression on his face.

" Calm down, little earth girl, and keep your voice down," he said, and that's when my temper snapped. " How could you do this Gantu! Why could you destroy everything good in you!" I said, and I think my boldness startled him. For some reason, a feeling of hurt and betrayal filled my chest. That's when I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. I looked up, and saw Gantu fitting a key into the lock.

" What the heck are you doing?" I asked, not caring that he saw me get put of my cage, which Carly had successfully gotten open for me. I ran to the cell bars, my heart racing as I tried to comprehend what was happening. " But, I don't understand," said Carly, who had come to stand beside me. " I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I found out that you all were put here," he said, and as the door swung open, I unsheathed my sword quickly and held it up. " If this is a trick," I began, but Carly put a hand on my arm. " Julia, if he's here now, I think we should believe him," she said, smiling as he handed her the keys so she could unlock the other cells. I still wasn't buying it.

" If this is a setup, and if you or any of your buddies even think about hurting any of my friends, then I promise you the next few hours will be your most painful of your life!" I said threateningly, holding up my sword towards him, his size not scaring me in the least. He sighed, but smiled at me. " I know it took me working for a psychotic space hamster to realize that being evil is wrong, and for what I've done in the past is something I can never fully apologize for, but I do know that to set you guys free is one of the best things I can do at this point, and I want to help you in anyway that I can," he said, and my jaw dropped at his long speech. I was about to answer, when one of Stitch's cousins came crashing into Gantu's leg. " Hey fish face, cut the mush and help these guys get out of here. We don't have much time!" he said, and Gantu nodded, turning back to me.

" You heard him. What do you think?" he asked, and I managed to keep my glare in place. " I will work with you, but don't think for a minute that I trust you," I said brushing past him as I left the cell that had trapped me for who knows how many days. " I guess I deserve that," he said, and I muttered something that some of the characters would be shocked to hear if I said it out loud. " Don't mind her, she not too trusting of anyone," I heard Carly say as she passed him, and I rolled my eyes, reminding myself to remind her that she shouldn't speak for me.

" That's a good way to go about things," he said, a little sarcastically, which caused me to spin around. " It's what keeps you alive in a situation like this," I said, glaring as Carly burst out laughing. " Well if you can't trust your friends, then who can you trust?" she said, and I had to laugh at her excitement. " With girls like you, who needs friends?" I asked, and laughed when her face went from shock, to realization, to exasperation. " I think being locked up so long had made you crazy," said Carly, smirking at me as I smiled back.

" Good, then maybe Jack and me will have more in common," I said, walking away before she could start teasing me. Still, I had to get serious now. My friends, both free and captured, were depending on me. With Carmen and Ashley, our "victorious" leaders not here, I had to step up. I just hoped I could do it. If not, then Jack wouldn't be the only screw-up around here. Maybe we would be perfectly matched after all.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I felt my mouth go dry when I stepped out of the portal, the landscape that suddenly surrounded the three of us. " This is Halloween Town?" asked Peter, looking around at the black sky, the dead trees, and the bright full moon casting eerie shadows everywhere. " It looks a lot creepier then it did in the movie," I said, looking around while leaning close to Peter, Aqua already in a defensive stance with her key-blade. " That's when my hair brushed my face, and for some reason, I found myself drawn towards a nearby pond. The moon lit up the water, and I almost screamed when I caught sight of my reflection. Peter and Aqua heard my gasp, and rushed over to me. " Carmen, what's wrong?" asked Peter, and I could only point at my face.

Even in the dim light, Peter gasped at my transformation. My long brown hair had been dyed a flat black, and had become thicker and very wild. My skin was now chalk white, and my eyes had heavy grey circles underneath my eyes, making me look like a ghoul of sorts, my grey yes looking dead. " Peter, what happened to me?" I asked, my hands shaking as he took my hands. " I don't know, maybe it's a blending in sort of thing," he said, but stopped when he saw my expression. " Peter, it's not just me!" I said, turning him to look at his reflection.

Peter gasped loudly when he saw what I was seeing; ashy grey hair, green tinted skin, and black eyes. Still, that wasn't nearly as scary as how Aqua looked. Her blue hair had been replaced with silver hair that almost seemed to glow. Her skin had been turned a light purple, so she seemed a bit like a female version of Barney. But what freaked me out the most, was her now red glowing eyes.

" Aqua, what's going on!" I asked, my legs feeling weak as I stared at the key-blade master. " It seems to me like Mickey wanted us to blend in, although why he'd go to such extremes is a bit strange," she said calmly, looking at her new reflection. Suddenly, Peter snapped his fingers. " This makes sense! Carmen, you've seen this movie before! What villain resides here?" he said, and I stuttered a bit as I tried to speak.

" Oo.. Oogie Boogie. But what does that have anything to do with how we suddenly look different?" I asked, not understanding his logic. " If this Oogie Boogie is working with the villains, then he'll probably be looking for us, and the better we blend in, the better we'll avoid detection," he said, and I felt relief flooding through me. " He could have given us some warning though," I said, smiling as Peter hugged me. " He's a busy mouse. Probably slipped his mind," he said, and Aqua nodded.

" Well, now that we've figured this out, we need to get to the town itself," said Peter, and we all looked towards the town, Jack O lanterns lighting up the road, their faces grinning evilly at us as we started to walk past them. " Why are we here again?" asked Peter, his own sword out as we entered the town, the black buildings towering over us. " We, need to find Jack Skellington, and Sally the ragdoll. Since they only come to the parks during Halloween, they're hard to contact, so to get him to join us, we have to meet with him," I said, my voice shaking as a I heard a howl nearby. " I just hope we make it there in time," said Peter, his hand tightening on mine as we walked to the center of town, a fountain spewing green water greeting us.

"There's Jack's house up there," I said, pointing at the dark manor that loomed over the town. We started to walk towards it, my legs shaking as we mounted the steep steps. I hand shook as I reached out to ring the bell, a large metal spider attached to the chain. Even though I had laughed when I had seen the mayor pull it in the movie, I jumped in surprise when I pulled it, it's loud scream nearly making my heart stop. " Nice doorbell," I laughed nervously, when my heart rate had gone down a little bit. Peter nodded, and we stood in a nervous silence as we waited. I squeezed Peter's hand tightly when the door burst open suddenly.

" Why hello!" said an excited voice. I looked up, and for the first time since we had entered Halloween Town, I smiled and felt calm. Jack Skellington grinned down at us, his pale skull shinning in the moonlight. " Jack, I can say it's wonderful to see you!" I said, smiling up at the pumpkin king in relief. " Well, that's great, but I'm not exactly sure I know you. Who are you?" he asked, and I was surprised that I could see such a confused expression on his face, seeing that all his face was bone.

Before I could introduce ourselves, I saw Jack's eyes drift over to Aqua's key-blade. " Oh, you have a key-blade! Are you a friend of Sora, Donald and Goofy?" he asked excitedly, and I had to laugh. " Yes, he is? How do you know him?" asked Aqua, her voice quiet and serious sounding, but then again, that's how it normally was.

" Oh, he and his friends have helped me so much in the past! Where is he?" he asked, looking behind us in the hope that he would see Sora. I shook my head; this was the part where we needed to convince him to help us. " No Jack, but he does need your help. We all do," I said, and that's when I felt my guilt over my captured friends come back.

"King Mickey needs your help! The Disney villains have practically burned the kingdom of Disney world to the ground, and if we don't hurry, our friends are in real trouble!" I said, feeling tears pool up in my eyes. Jack looked a bit sad, but shook his head. " I'm so sorry, what's your names again?" he asked, and I cleared my throat. " I'm Carmen, that's Aqua, a key blade master, and Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia," I said, weakly smiling as Peter squeezed my hand. " Then I'm so sorry, Carmen, Aqua and Peter, but I can't leave now! There's a lot of preparing to do for next years Halloween!" he said, and that's when I felt my jaw drop. He was dismissing us because of a stupid holiday!

" Jack! There are hundreds of lives at stake here, and your going to abandon them for a holiday that already happened two months ago!" I yelled, feeling my temper flare up quickly. This was a complete waste of time. Maybe Sally would help convince him. Just when I was about to ask where Sally was, a heard a scream, this one of terror and fear. " Wait, was that Sally?" asked Jack, looking down at the town square.

The three of us looked down too, and I gasped as I saw her, running as fast as her cloth legs could carry her. Right on her heels, a villain that had always creeped me out, was Oogie Boogie, running quickly after her! " Come on! We have to help her!" I cried, yanking out my sword from it's holder and sprinting down the stairs, nearly falling on my face a couple of times in my haste. Jack, Peter, and Aqua were right behind me, Jack quickly outpacing me with his long legs. We rounded a corner, and I nearly screamed when I saw what was before me. Oogie Boogie stood in the town square, Sally held tightly in his arms, a dark swirling portal behind him.

" Let her go, you idiotic sack!" I said, ready to run this villain through. I tried to run at him, but when I was near enough to sock him, I smacked into something hard, knocking the wind out of me and sending me falling a few feet away on my back. " What did you do to her!" yelled Peter, hurrying to my side to help me up, as I tried to catch my breath. The Boogie Man threw back his head and laughed, a laugh that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. " Nice try, doll, but this force field is impenetrable to humans, and it makes it so much easier for you to watch me get away with miss rag-doll here!" he said, tightening his grip around Sally. Jack got as close as he could to the villain.

" If you harm her, Oogie, I will personally see to it that you never see next Halloween!" said Jack, and I swear I saw a look of love go through his empty eye sockets. Oogie Boogie laughed again, and began backing into the portal. " Say goodbye to your man doll! Your not gonna see him again!" he said, and Sally looked at us, tears appearing in her eyes. " Jack!" she cried out, before she and Oogie disappeared into the black portal.

As soon as the portal disappeared, so did the wall holding us back. Jack raced over to where the portal once was, and just stood there, as if it might bring Sally back. " So what do we do now?" asked Peter, after I had moved away from him. " We tried, but if he's not going to help us, then we need to get back to the others," said Aqua, her blue eyes full of disappointment and frustration. " So we basically came here for nothing!" said Peter, his usually controlled disposition a bit ruffled now.

" No Peter. We came here, but there was no guarantee that he'd help," I said, disappointment filling my chest as I looked at the two of them. ""But Aqua's right. We need to go where we are needed, which is defiantly not here," I said, turning around and beginning to walk away from Jack Skellington. " Let's get out of here. The quicker we're out of this creep fest, the happier I will be," I said, Peter walking up next to me and taking my hand, Aqua right behind us. We had just gone through the gates of the town, when I heard light footfalls behind us.

" Hey, wait up!" said a voice, and I turned around, a hard glare already set in place as I looked at Jack. " What do you want?" I asked, the anger in my voice making it sound strange. He winced at my tone, but cleared his throat. " I wanted to say I'm sorry, for what I said before. I want Sally back, and the look in her eyes made me realize that Halloween isn't as important as friendship," he said, and I almost laughed at how cheesy it sounded, even though he himself was dead serious. I took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye, err eye socket.

" Though I don't like that something had to happen to Sally to convince you to join us, we'll be glad to have you join us,' I said, and he smiled thinking I had finished, so he wasn't expecting it when I yanked him down to my height by his collar. " But let me make one thing clear. We need your help, and if you run away after just Sally is safe, you will not only lose the respect I once had for you, but everyone else in this war. Got it!" I said, Jack smiling nervously. " Got it," he said, and I smiled inside, knowing that I Carmen, had scared the pumpkin king.

" Then lets get going," I said, the words having barely left my lips when a silver portal appeared, the portal that would take me back to my friends. With Peter's hand in mine, I stepped through, the darkness being replaced with light, and my spirits raised a little. When we excited the portal, my heart stopped for two beats when I saw the scene unfolding in front of me. I fell to my knees, the asphalt of the road not even registering when it gouged into the skin. Tears rained down my cheeks, mingling with the smoke from the now charred House of Mouse. Though it hadn't burned down, it was black and cracking in some places. Someone had tried to turn the club to ash, and my friends were nowhere to be seen!

_**Cliffhanger! Haven't done one of those in a while. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but I have been really uninspired lately, and I'm not as happy with this chapter, so I hope that you readers didn't think it was that bad! Please do tell me what you think, and I will try to be more consistent in my updates. Thank you, and happy first day of June!**_


	17. Chapter 17: They've Found Us!

Chapter 17: They've Found Us!

**I'M BACK! ( looks at audience and all I see are crickets) Hello? Anyone out there? ( hangs head in shame and walks away to write an apology to the readers.)**

**Words cannot express how sorry I am for making you wait so long for this next chapter. I've been really busy, with life, hanging out with friends, and again life. I've also been battling hard against writers block, and have finally won with the creation of this chapter! Now it is my great pleasure to answer some very long overdue comments!**

_**Abby333: Wonderful to hear from you as always! You should really see Nightmare before Christmas, cause it's such a great film, and almost everyone that see's it likes it. Hope to hear from you again soon!**_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much for the great tips! They helped me so much in the planning of this chapter. Now, seeing as I've been on hiatus for about 10 days, I don't know if I've missed your birthday. If I had I'm so sorry, but either way, I'm always open to new characters, and I'd be honored to include her, as long as you give me a good description. Please respond soon!**_

_**The Disnerd: Thanks! I'm glad I got Jack believable enough! I don't know about the other residents as of now, but if I can, I will try hard to incorporate them! Hopefully it's not too late to give you a character description? Please say it isn't!**_

_**Hair length and Color: Black with hints of dark purple ( kind of like Ivy)**_

_**Eyes: Grey**_

_**Type of dress: either light grey or purple ( my fav colors!)**_

_**Scars: Maybe one that goes around her neck, from a time she almost got killed by strangling **_

_**Accessories: A knife with a blade made of purple amethyst stone, and a handle of pure silver**_

_**Other: A bit reserved, but a person that once you get to know can be the greatest of friends. **_

_**I apologize profusely for keeping you waiting so long! I hope I can still take part in your wonderful story!**_

_**Ptroxsora: Aw dang it! A mistake! Well, making mistakes is how we learn after all! That sentence was meant to say that yes, she does know him, and how her voice is normally very quiet and serious sounding, and I just wanted to touch on that. And with god as my witness, I will write a perfect chapter once again! **_

_**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I am so freaking jealous right now! As I said before, haunted Mansion is my favorite ride in the whole park, and I'm glad you went on it! If your still there, think of me there in spirit, because the last time I was there was about 4 years ago, and things have probably changed a bit. Ay huge changes I should know about?**_

**Also, from a great save by LadyOfSlytherin101, the group led by Ashley is going to Radiant Garden, not Traverse Town, so sorry for the mix up, and thank you LadyOfSlytherin101 **

**And now, the next chapter! ( Thank God!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I felt my jaw drop when we finally broke free of the portal. Sure, playing the game itself had been one thing, but actually being there was a different thing entirely. My whole self was just filled with wonder, as I looked around at the town square. It was so colorful, and bright, and lived up to it's reputation as the kingdom of light. " Sora, it's beautiful," I breathed, smiling at the keyblade wielder. " It is, isn't?" he said, trying to smile, but I could tell it was forced; he missed Kairi. There was no doubt about that.

" So, where's our first stop?" I asked, mostly talking to break the awkward silence. " This way. We need to first find Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith," said Donald, and the three of us followed right behind him, Jeremy's hand in mine as we walked. Donald led us to what I remembered from the games was Merlin's house, and Sora was the one who knocked on the door, the rest of us waiting in strained silence. When the door opened, I smiled when I saw Aerith, completely decked out in pink.

" Sora! Donald! What a wonderful surprise!" she said, pulling him into a quick hug, Sora's face going pink from embarrassment. " It's great to see you too Aerith," he said, smiling when she finally let him go. " Oh, who are your friends?" she asked, finally seeing us.

" Oh. This is Ashley Jackson, and Jeremy Knight," said Sora, and we both shook hands with her. " It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, what brings you to Radiant Garden?" she asked, her cherry smile fading when our own faces fell. " More then a cordial visit, I'm afraid, " I said, and the four of us immediately excepted when she quickly invited us in. When we entered the spacious living room, we not only saw Yuffie and Leon, who both ran over to Sora to greet him, but Cloud, Tifa, and Cid. Though the amount of people was a bit overwhelming, introductions were quickly made, and the four of us sat down.

" I had feeling that something exciting was going to happen today," said Yuffie, her singsong voice making me look at her strangely. " Tell us why you're here, Ashley," said Leon, his gruff voice bringing me back to reality. I cleared my throat and began to tell our story. I told them about my friends, and their current situation. I told them why we had come, and almost found myself begging them to help us. I was breathing hard when I had finished, and had many tears in my eyes. I felt Jeremy put his arms around me, but I had eyes only for them, the people we had traveled so far to meet.

" My god. That's horrible," said Aerith, her hands pressed up against her lips in her shock over what I had just told her. I was really looking at Leon, who I thought of as a leader of sorts. He was looking at his hands when he suddenly looked up at me. " Aerith is right, and I will help. I can only speak for myself, however," he said, looking at the others with a thoughtful expression.

" I want to. Anything to help out," said Aerith, and I nodded, knowing from the start that she'd say yes. " I'm in. It might be fun to fight those no good villains," said Yuffie, her tone as dreamlike and carefree as ever. " I'm game," said Cid, giving me thumbs up. The only two left were Cloud and Tifa. I looked at Cloud, who I didn't know quiet as well as the others, but looked at him hopefully just the same.

" This sounds horrible and I understand your situation, but I'm only going because of Sora," he said, and although I was a bit angry at that bit, I understood his reason. I looked at Tifa, who gave me a small smile. " I will go anywhere with Cloud," she said, and I smiled back. " Good, then if we're all in agreement, we need to get back to the House of Mouse," I said, getting to my feet quickly, Jeremy right beside me. " Oh, that cute little club King Mickey owns?" asked Aerith, and I nodded, about to tell her more, when the walls of Merlin's house started to shake. " Oh no! They've found us!" I cried, out looking out the windows, and sure enough, swarms of dark shadows, most likely sent by Dr. Faciliar, were soaring towards the house, their impact shaking and cracking the walls.

" We need to get out of here now!" I said, and as I pulled out my sword to defend myself and Jeremy, I felt it grow hot in my hands, and suddenly I was on the ground, holding my suddenly pounding head. " Ash, what's wrong?" cried Jeremy, turning around and immediately getting on the ground next to me. I gritted my teeth as I heard not one, but three voices screaming in my head, Carmen's, April and Emily, Carmen and Emily begging me to come, April begging me to stay away. All three sounded terrified, and I knew we needed to get to them now. " Ash! Tell me what's wrong!" he begged, holding me against him.

Suddenly, the voices went away, and it was quiet, aside from the shaking of the walls as the shadows tried to get in. I guess Merlin's house was pretty protected, but if we waited any longer, they'd get us. It felt like the walls would collapse at any moment, when a portal appeared in front of us. " Let's get out of here now!" I screamed, almost pushing Aerith and Yuffie into the portal. I waited until the only ones left were myself, Jeremy, Sora and Leon.

" Sora, I can't leave these people defenseless," said Leon, looking out towards the rest of the town. Though Leon intimidated me a little, I knew that the other people would be fine. " Leon, they're after us! If we leave, they will follow, and leave the others alone. I know that you want to protect people, and I want that too, but you just have to trust me," I said, and although it clearly pained him, he went through the portal too.

Jeremy and I were about to enter, when a shadow wrapped around Jeremy's ankle and yanked him away. " Jeremy!" I screamed, yanking out my sword and racing after him. " Ashley!" screamed Sora, but I almost didn't hear him. " Keep that portal open Sora!" I yelled back, running even faster so I didn't lose sight of my Jeremy. Ducking and dodging the now falling debris , I raced after my boyfriend as quickly as I could, screaming in rage when the shadow looked at me and laughed.

Finding an extra burst of speed, fueled by my love for Jeremy and my hatred against the villains, I sprinted forward, my sword out in front of me effectively severed the shadow holding Jeremy. I almost screamed when I saw Jeremy's condition, his head sporting a small gash from being dragged across the sharp debris. His eyes were closed, and his body was very limp in my arms, no doubt knocked out from the shock an pain. Groaning a little at his weight, I moved as fast as I could back to the portal, holding him tightly. I gasped as I turned to a sound behind us, and moved faster as I saw the shadows quickly gaining on us.

A loud crack solved the problem, with a huge beam of wood blocking their path, giving me time to yank Jeremy and myself through the portal, seconds before it closed. I heard the gasps of the characters around me, and felt a drastic temperature but my eyes and ears were trained solely on Jeremy, who was slowly coming to. " Ash, what happened? How'd we get out here?" he asked, and I smiled as he tried to restart his brain. " Let's just say that when I have a bone to pick with a couple of dark shadows, I usually win," I said, and I hugged him tightly. " You mean, you risked your neck to save me? I have the coolest girlfriend in the world," he said, and I laughed as he hugged me back.

We broke apart, and I looked him straight in the eye. " Jeremy Knight, you should know by now that I'd do anything to save you. I love you," I said, and grinned as he kissed me tenderly. I think we could have stayed like that for a while, but I felt Sora put his hand on my shoulder. " Not to interrupt, Ashley, but I really think you should see this," he said, and I broke the kiss, my once euphoric heart now ice cold with fear as it jumped into my throat. I got to my feet shakily, as I looked at the now charred club that we had stayed in for a brief period of time. Someone had destroyed the House of Mouse!

****

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I was still getting over my shock when I saw a portal appear, expelling not only Ashley, Jeremy, Donald and Goofy, but also 6 other people, who I recognized as some of the kingdom hearts characters. I then saw Ashley and Jeremy kiss, and that helped me find my voice. " Ashley! Your ok!" I cried, Ashley's dark red curls jerking in surprise as she turned towards me. " Car!" she cried, jumping to her feet and racing over to me, Jeremy in tow. We hugged each other tightly.

" Oh god, Ash, I was so worried," I said, the two of us looking in sadness at the blackened building looming over us. " Where could the others possibly be?" she said, and in the moonlight, I saw her eyes glistening with tears. " This is the work of the villains, I'm positive," I said, feeling the guilt thickly set in. " You don't mean they're…..?" she said, and I nodded, not able to say the word that I had been struggling so hard not to let happen. I was about to collapse under the weight of sadness, when I heard some grinding noises.

I looked over to a corner of the building that had partially collapsed, and saw a dusty shape emerging. " Look! It's Em! She's ok!" we both yelled happily, racing towards our friend. We gasped as we saw her collapse. What were we going to do now?

_**So glad I got this chapter done! From some comments I received, I used a many characters from kingdom hearts, and I can only pray I got their personalities right, seeing as I'm not an expert on them ( never played the game sadly). Thank Wikipedia for all the info received. I solemnly swear that I will update more frequently, now that I've gotten my inspiration back. Hopefully, you readers out there are still liking this story, and that you will leave mw wonderful comments to keep me inspired. Until next time, and thank you!**_


	18. Chapter 18: What Creates Love and Fear

Chapter 18: What Creates Love And Fear

_**I know the word sorry is being to lose it's significance for this story, but at least I posted in less then 10 days this time! All I can hope is that your all still out there, and still interested in this story. Now I'll answer your lovely comments!**_

**Ptroxsora: Yea! Perfect chapter dance! Hope I continue to meet your standards!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Yea I didn't miss it! Unless I don't post again until after your birthday, I'm wishing you one now, so happy 20th birthday LadyOfSlythrin101! I hereby present you with your own virtual cake, in an flavor you choose! For your present, I will add your character to my story, and yes, she will be an old friend of Syrena! Hope I do her justice! Also, thank you so much for reviewing some of my newer fanfiction! Think you can ask others to do the same? Just kidding, but those stories want reviews too!**

**TheDisnerd: I apologize sincerely. I don't know Cloud, or Leon very well, so mistakes like that are bound to happen, so I'm apologizing in advance. If they aren't true to their character, please tell me, cause constructive reviews are good too!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Awesome! Hope to see it myself someday! Just letting you know, your O.C. is making a long overdue appearance! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Also, I haven't done this in a while, but just in case, I'm stating that Disney and all related characters do not by any means belong to me at all, although I really wish they did! The only things that belong to me are my 10 girls, the O.C. boyfriends, and the swords. Solaria daughter of Apollo owns Syrena, and the comments are from my lovely reviewers!**_

_**And so, with that settled, onto the chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I coughed violently, my lungs saturated with the smoke from the raging fire, the black clouds vile smelling and thick. I crawled on the floor, trying to find any oxygen I could, almost blind as I did so. I tried to think back to what had caused all this; the fire, the screams of pain and terror of my friends, and the cold fear that made my skin feel like ice, despite the heat of the flames. Most of the characters had been asleep, each dealing with a unique form of sadness that only they could feel individually. April and I were some of the last ones up, drinking hot coffee so we wouldn't fall asleep.

Little Michael Darling was currently asleep in my arms, the remnants of tear stains on his cheeks. I felt my own eyes closing, when a smoky smell registered in my nose. I screamed loudly when I saw bright flames flare up all around the room, spreading quickly along each wall. The other characters had been woken by my shrill scream, and were running quickly towards the exit, to freedom. That all changed, however, when black portal's suddenly started appearing. The villains were here! Wait, scratch that, it was the secondary villains.

Watching Disney movies growing up, some of these second-class villains were idiots, but some were quite scary in their own right. I saw the three hyena's appear and surround the four remaining princesses, Snow White, Ariel, Mulan and Rapunzel. Before I could move toward them, a beam of flaming wood fell in front of me, nearly crushing Michael and I in the process. Reeling back from the flames, I squinted through the waves of heat, trying to see them. The female hyena, Shenzi, looked at me and grinned, before shoving the princesses through the portal, assisted by Banzi and Ed. The next second, they were gone, the black portal as well, to who knows where.

Holding Michael close to me, I bit back tears, but still had to get him to safety. I hacked my way through a few couple of wooden beams with my sword, coughing again to rid myself of the smoke. My hope was leaving me quickly, when I finally found April. Even though bits of her hair were singed and her clothes were sooty, there was still a light in her eyes, a light of hope and courage. In her arm she held Piglet, the poor animal shaking with fear.

" Em! Thank god you're here!" she said, giving me a quick squeeze before the two of us continued on, my eyes continuing to burn from the smoke. I hadn't seen Dumbo, but I heard him, trumpeting in fear, before he was cut off, and I could only assume that he was either captured or… eternally silenced. I was actually hoping for the earlier, even though it itself was certain death. " Wait, where's Jim!" I cried, my heart feeling fear for the young spacer. " I don't know! I bet he's fine!" said April, and I scowled when she refused to meet my eyes, a clear sign of her lack of faith I him

We were almost to the doors, when a loud bang almost made my heart stop. A large black portal was appearing, and before I was about to tell April to run, I felt her take Michael from my arms. " April, what are you doing! We need to get out of here!" I said, but then I really looked at her, and her eyes were sad, but honest. " No Em, you go. You, and whoever's left need to make a plan!" she said, dragging us behind the still unburned reception desk in the lobby.

" Then let me take Piglet and Michael!" I insisted, not understanding what she was thinking at all. She looked at me, tears in her eyes that I knew weren't from the smoke. " You guys need to attack, and the two of them could be used as leverage against you! They go with me, and the girls will protect them," she said, keeping her voice low as loud footsteps came close by. " But the villains" I began, but she shushed me quickly.

" They won't kill them. Threaten them and scare them probably, but even the villains have standards. At least the main ones do. Just come and get us before they finish their long worded monologs ok!" she said, and she quickly hugged me, and I felt tears stream down my face, admiring so deeply the bravery that my friend showed in the face of danger, and how much I wanted to be able to do just that. Now get out of here, before you get burned!" she said, standing up with both Michael and Piglet.

" Goodbye, Emily," I heard the two of them chorus, and I forced myself to smile, their little voices pulling at me heart. I cautiously peered over the desk, seeing April standing defiantly in front of Brutus and Nero, the two alligators from The Rescuers, their beady little eyes watching my friend carefully. " I'm willing to give myself and go with you. But if you harm these two, I'll make you regret the day you were drawn!" she said through clenched teeth, and although her back was turned towards me, I could clearly picture the flames shooting through her eyes. The gators looked at each other, seemed to be deciding, and nodded, standing on either side of the portal as they waited for her to pass.

I watched her walk in between them, her posture strong and brave, and I could tell that if she wasn't holding two vulnerable characters in her arms, she would have turned around and tackled them. She disappeared through the portal, the gators quickly following, and I felt such guilt surge through me that I almost collapsed. The smoke was really crushing now, and I knew if I didn't get out son, then I would die here. I was about out of it, when I felt hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and felt joy, for the first time that night.

" Jim! Thank god!" I said, pulling him next to me and hugging him tightly. He stiffened, but then hugged me back. I realized what I was doing and let him go, shocked at my actions. " Sorry," I said, and smiled inside when he yanked me to my feet, pulling us out of the way of part of the roof that fell on top of the desk. He had saved me. Again.

We ran hard, trying to find away out. Another portal appeared in front of us, and we almost were seen, when a huge robotic arms grabbed us and pulled us into a still standing supply closet. I was going to scream for help, when metal fingers covered my mouth, silencing me. " Don't scream lass, or they find ye!" said a voice, and I looked over at Jim who was suddenly beaming. " Silver!" he said happily, and the cyborg smiled, but held up a finger to his lips, and not a moment too soon.

Looking past Silver's fingers, I felt my skin go cold when I saw Maleficent and Jafar appear, their thick robes untouched by the growing flames. Next to them, Syrena appeared as well, dark black robes making her look like a female version of death." This was a splendid idea, my dear Maleficent. The House of Mouse has done its job well, trapping the characters that once called it safe" said the Arabian Wizard happily, his dark eyes surveying the destruction. The mistress of all evil was silent, her mere presence creating a chill.

" Then why haven't all the hero's here been accounted for. The princesses were captured, as were that flying elephant, one of the Darling brats and that pig. The blue haired human gave herself up, but there's more, I'm certain. There usually are in an infestation like this!" she said, and I felt goose bumps on my arms as I listened to her voice.

" But my dear, those ones that haven't been captured are probably dead anyway," he said, and I felt my skin crawl now with his slimy tone.

" I agree with Maleficent. Those girls aren't smart enough to stay alive this long," Syrena said, and I gritted my teeth and felt Silver tighten his grip around me, which luckily prevented me from leaping up and ripping out that girls throat. " I don't recall asking for your opinion child," he said, and she rolled her eyes, examining her black fingernails. " Either way, what's a few girls compared to us?" said Jafar confidently, but backing away when Maleficent fixed him in her icy glare. " Those girls are not ordinary, my narrow minded Jafar. You also forget that we haven't located Jim Hawkins, Jack Sparrow or the other girls! With them on their side, they will be very powerful!" she said, striking her staff angrily against the floor.

" A teenager and a drunken pirate! I'm shaking!" he said, and the three moved back towards the portal, the flames disappearing with a wave of Maleficents hand. " I just hope for your sake that your assumptions don't come back to haunt you, Jafar" she said, before they disappeared. Silver let go of me, and I turned to look at him. " So, you're the lass who stole Jimbo's heart," he said, and I felt myself laugh as Jim groaned angrily.

" Silver!" he said, clearly embarrassed, and the cyborg laughed deeply as Jim blushed. " Oh really," I said, looking at Jim coyly. " Well I…." he said, and I was waiting for him to continue, when Silver cut him off. " Later, you two. We need to be getting out of here, before this here charred shell collapses," he said, and the three of us got to our feet.

Almost as if Silver had jinxed it, the ceiling began cracking, heavy chunks about to rain down on us. A particularly large part was about to crush Jim, and before I thought it through, I knocked into him, and pushed him out of the way, just as the chunk hit my side. I felt almost unbelievable pain, as I lay there in the grey ashes. I cried out as I shoved off the piece of rubble, and a cool breeze alerted me that I was outside. My strength was nearly gone, and I heard what sounded like Carmen and Ashley screaming my name in horror. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and felt myself faint, for once the darkness being a blessed relief from the pain. At least for now.

_**Another day, another chapter. All I can say is that friends are wonderful, but distracting things, and this chapter had been pushed aside because of that reason. I know some of you are thinking, now why did she let April take Michael and Piglet into the black portal that will probably lead to certain death? It's just like April said, that they'd be leverage against them. I'm planning a good confrontation, but I'm at a crossroads now. Do you think I should use Organization 13 from kingdom hearts? The reason I hesitate is that I don't know that much about them, and also if it might be too much on my O.C.'s. I'd really like to focus on the ones that appear in kingdom hearts 2, cause that's the Sora I'm focusing on. Please tell me what you think, because it's only with your opinions that I make decisions on things. Thank you and please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19: What Makes a Person Brave

Chapter 19: What Makes a Person Brave

_**Hey, I'm actually posting ahead of schedule! Horary for sudden bursts of inspiration! This chapter just came out of nowhere, so I really hope you like it! Now it's time for my favorite pa of uploading a chapter! **_

_**Ashley: Finally ending this story!**_

_**No! Answering the reviewer's wonderful comments!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much for that good bit of info! After some research and many notes, I've finally figured out how I'll incorporate those still living members! Also thanks for the new info on Desmoria! I promise to bring her into the story very soon!**

**Ptroxsora: I looked at the Nobodies, and I can honestly say, that even though I love torturing my characters, I'm only going to use a few of the Organization members. I'm sorry about that, but it will overwhelming for the O.C.'s to defeat both the Disney villains, and the Organization members, and adding more then that would be a bit overkill. I know that Roxas and Namine will definitely make an appearance however!**

**Solaria, daughter of Apollo: Your still in Disney! God I envy you right now! I've actually heard about that being added and it sounds cool. The villains will come after you now for betraying them, mwa ha ha ha! Also, thanks so much for looking at my ST story! Keep reading for a surprise!**

**TheDisnerd: At first I thought that it might be overkill, but so many reviewers want it, and they won't be there for very long, so I apologize if that doesn't sound to good. Silver is one of the best characters in Disney! When I was younger and the movie came out, I had a small crush on him! (face palms) I can't believe I just told you that. Anyway, hope you can tolerate the Organization when they do show up!**

**Knight of Renaissance Light: Always great to meet a new reviewer! I will use the organization, now that everyone wants to see them so badly, but only the ones that are still living past KH2, which will include Demyx, Xibar, Saix, Luxord, and Xalidin. I might add Larxene later, seeing that Hades can bring people back from the dead. What do you think?**

_**Also, this week seems to be birthday week, and I'd like to give a shout out to both Solaria daughter of Apollo and LadyOfSlytherin101, who both have their birthday this week, so it's my pleasure to give both of them virtual cakes and fireworks! Happy Birthday you two, and thank you so much for letting me use your wonderful characters! **_

_**Now, onto the chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I raced towards the building, towards Emily's pale, unmoving hands. Assisted by Ashley, we managed to dig her out, and I felt my heart clench in fear, for she looked awful! Her hair was scorched in numerous places, a lot of her skin had gotten first degree burns, and everything else was covered by a light layer of ashes. She also had a wide cut down across her shoulder that was bleeding badly. " Oh god, Em. What did you do?" I asked, pulling the limp girl into my lap. We heard the building crack again, and we were about to run, when we saw a very sooty Jim Hawkins emerge from the rumble.

" Jim!" said Ashley, getting to her feet. " Your still alive, thank goodness," she said, but Jim pushed past her, looking first to Emily. " Is she all right? Is she still alive?" the young spacer asked, and I moved Emily so she was leaning up against him. The movement caused Emily to groan, and weakly open her eyes. She blinked a little bit, then looked at Jim, smiling slightly.

" You, are always getting into the worst possible situation!" he said, trying to sound serious, but not being able to hide the smile on his face. She coughed a little, but smiled smugly at him. " I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square," she said, quoting a line from Pirates of the Caribbean. Almost as if on cue, the pirate who said the line came out of the rubble, shaking ashes from his dreadlocks.

" Of course, the saying sounded better when I said it," Jack said, shaking out a rock from his boot. " And of course, you'd be here. The pirate who can't stay dead!" said Ashley, rolling her eyes. " There's no need to be rude, lass. We know you're worried about yer blue haired friend," said another one, this one belonging to John Silver from Treasure Planet.

Ashley and I jumped up, pointing our swords at the cyborg. " If you come anywhere near Emily," said Ashley angrily, but Em cut her off. " Ash don't start. As far as I know, he's on our side. He saved Jim and me anyway," she said weakly, and Ashley looked over at the cyborg in suspicion. He laughed, a deep hearty laugh, which made me smile a little.

" Ye need not worry about me lass. I may be a pirate, but what these thugs are doing is beyond evil," he said, and I lowered my sword, but then remembered what he had said in his first sentence. " Wait a minute. Our blue haired friend? Where's April!" I cried, my voice almost yelling when I said her name.

" Where's April, Emily?" asked Ashley loudly, her green eyes narrowing at the younger girl. Emily was silent for a bit, hot tears raining down her cheeks. " She gave herself up, that's what she did. And she saved me, for I was too much of a coward to do anything else! That's what happened!" she nearly screamed, her sobs taking over as her shoulders shook. She buried her face in her hands, and I watched as Jim hesitantly put his arms around her. She then clung to him tightly, and it made my heart hurt to see her in so much pain.

" Em, it's ok. She may have given herself up, but you are no coward. April ," I said, taking her hand, smiling at her gently. " People who run to save someone else and continue fighting are not cowards. Besides, cowards who run out of fear for themselves hardly ever survive," I said, holding back a giggle as she turned a tear stained face towards me. " Unless they're lucky cowards," said Jack, getting a laugh from Silver, and growl from Ashley. " If it wasn't for Julia, I'd teach you some decorum with my sword!" she said angrily, Jack looking utterly bewildered.

" What's she got to do with anything?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes. Luckily, Ashley just gave him a shove, and knelt by down me, the two of us sharing a look. Though we both thought Julia had an odd taste in guys, not that we'd ever say anything to her, we knew that she would have to be the one to tell the pirate how she herself felt. I turned back to Emily, who had stopped sobbing, and was now crying softly. " You, Emily Daniels, are one of the bravest girls I have ever met. Your strong to keep fighting!" I said, smiling fondly when she looked up, giving me a watery smile back.

" Besides, if you weren't brave, Mickey and Princess Aurora wouldn't have chosen you at all!" said Ashley, her smirk turning into a laugh of surprise when I gave her a firm jab in the ribs. " What she's trying to say, is that we wouldn't be where we are without you, and I don't even want to think about not having you in our group," I said, and Jim moved out of the way so I could hug Emily, quickly followed by Ashley. As we broke our group hug, the two of us helped Emily to her feet, the younger girl wiping her eyes. " I feel so silly. I'm sorry everyone," she said, looking around the group.

Besides the kingdom hearts characters, we now had Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Donald, and Goofy, who was brushing off ash from his shirt. Mickey was absent, but he had left earlier to confer with Yensid, so I wasn't worried. But, with our small group of 19, we still needed to find out how Zoey and Chloe's group had faired. But we also couldn't stay here, for fear of capture of our few remaining assets. " We need to go," I said, pulling out my sword and letting the moonlight hit it.

" Go? Go where?" asked Peter, looking at me I confusion. " To get our friends of course," I said, but felt Ashley grab my arm. " Sorry if I sound too obvious here, but we have no idea where they are, so how can we possibly find them?" she asked, and I smiled, for I would have thought that too, had the thought not come to me. " The swords can tell where the others are. We use them to find the girls, and hopefully the villains as well," I said, smiling smugly as Ashley smirked.

" Now why didn't I think of that?" asked Ashley, and turned as Emily came up next to us. " It's because Carmen's the smart one, and you're the action one," said Emily, grinning as Ashley pretended to be shocked. " Then what does that make you? The annoying one?" asked Ashley, putting her hands on her hips. " I'd say the cute and brave one," said Jim, almost immediately going red when she turned and smiled at him.

Watching in silence, I looked on as Emily carefully linked her fingers with Jim's, and smiled when I saw him squeeze her hand in return. I had to smile, and as Peter gave me a kiss, I thought to myself, that this would probably be considered the quiet before the storm. And if it was, I was going to make this moment count. I was going to save my friends, no matter the storms separating us. I was not going to lose anymore people tat were close to me.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I know these chapter are getting kind of repetitive, with the characters barely escaping horrific things, but I promise there will only be one more before we have the big confrontation between the hero's and the villains. As always, comments are lovely and I love to hear your feed back, so please review and I will see you a few days! Thank you!**_


	20. Chapter 20: So Cold

Chapter 20: So Cold

_**I'm not going to say sorry anymore. I say it too much, so all I'm going to say is that life just got in the way again. Still, I'm glad I finally got this chapter done, and will now answer your wonderful comments!**_

**LadyOfSlythierin101: Your welcome! Hope you had a good birthday! I think you'll like this chapter, for obvious reasons. Although when it comes to the throat slicing thing, I'm just gonna make it Frollo who does it, one because 1 it just sounds more logical to me as to why she hates him so much and 2 because I really want that perv to get what coming to him. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Well thank you! I hope you had a wonderful birthday! Also, seeing as the story before this had 38 chapters, and this story had more detail, I can assure you that it won't end for a while. ( Also, with my updating habits it might take longer!)**

**Ptroxsora: Darn you auto correct! Oh well, at least it was only one! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one measures up!**

**TheDisnerd: Thank you, thank you! (bows and blows kisses to crowd) I'm looking forward to that fight myself, but writing it won't be very easy, I can tell you that. If you look at your story, hopefully you'll see my review! It really explains how much I love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Also, to those just tuning into this story, I would like to ask you to check out some recently submitted stories from LadyOfSlytherin101 and TheDisnerd, who have began posting some wonderful stories. Show them some fan-fiction love, like the love this story is getting! Thank you!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

When my sword grew hot and I heard Carmen's voice in my head, telling me to use the sword to come to her and Ashley, it was probably the farthest thing from my mind. We had only been in Narnia for about a minute when all hell broke loose. We had barely had time to look at the scenery, when the White Witch herself had appeared, her mere presence cresting ice on the already snowy ground. Maybe it was from past experience, or maybe just fear, but I wasn't about to stop and ask questions. We had ran as hard as we could, but it was no use, and we were trapped, rocky cliffs creating a dead end. I drew my sword, but my arms were shaking horribly. I will add Anika as soon as I can, so look for her! I promise I won't send them back! ( crosses heart) Hope you like this chapter

Ever since the first installment of The Chronicles of Narnia movie came out, the White Witch had always made me feel nervous. It wasn't because of her powers, or wicked personality. It was her eyes, dark black circles that seemed to be looking into your soul. " What do you want witch?" demanded Chloe, her bravery stronger then mine at the moment. " Oh you know this and that. To take over Narnia yet again, to become the most powerful villain, and to make sure you don't leave here alive!" she said, and she whipped out a long ice staff, but this one seemed a bit different then the one she used to turn people to stone.

I looked at the witch, already gloating about how she was to win, and suddenly my fear was replaced by anger. I stepped forward, and moved closer to the witch, the heat of my blood pounding through my body overruling the cold emanating from the witch. " I don't know why Disney insists on doing this, but in case you've forgotten, you were killed! Why can't you villains just stay dead!" I yelled, my sword pressed up against the icicle queen's throat. The witch looked at me a moment, then laughed.

" That is where you are wrong, my dear girl. Villains will never be defeated, for heroes would not exist without them," she said, and with that, her words barely having time to register in my head, she knocked me backwards, slamming me into the cliff side, the wind being painfully extracted from my lungs. With pain racing through my back, I felt my mouth go dry when Chloe ran over to me, then locked eyes with the witch and ran straight at her, her sword pointed to kill. "How dare you, you icy bitch!" she screamed, running as quickly as she could towards her," The witch only smiled, and suddenly, moving her hand so fast I could barely see it she whipped her staff at her friend, a bright blue bolt of energy hurtling towards her " Chloe!" I yelled, almost simultaneously with Taylor, who threw himself at her at the last moment. I suddenly found my stolen air, and used it to scream as loudly as I could, my hands clapping themselves to my mouth as the two of them were incased in a rectangular bock of ice, their expressions as frozen as the ice that trapped them.

" No!" I cried, hot tears pooling down my cheeks, my teeth gritted so hard they could have cracked. Susan, Lucy and Ed were suddenly next to me, shielding me from the witch. " Go witch. You've done enough harm!" said Susan, her bow and arrows already pointed at her. And that's when Caspian showed up, being so quiet that the witch didn't here him until he had already knocked her to her feet.

I was terrified that she might do something worse to him, so it shocked me when she just gave him a murderous look, and disappeared, along with my two friends, in a cloud of black smoke. " Zoey, please, tell me where your hurt," begged Edmund, and that's when I realized that I had cut my cheek, blood running down the right side of my face. I looked at Edmund, and just broke down, and he held me as I sobbed, stroking my hair gently. " Caspian, we need the army," I heard Susan say, and I looked up at the current king, reading the despair in his eyes. " I wish I could Susan, but this morning, the witch ambushed us all. Half of the army is seriously injured. And the other half is missing, with no clues as to where they were taken," said Caspian, and the sadness in his eyes would have broken my hart. Or at least it would if it hadn't already been ripped and torn when my two friends were frozen solid.

" We have to get to Carmen, right now. It's the only way we can stop her and save everyone," I said, wincing as my bleeding cheek bleed faster as my mouth moved. " Can you stand?" asked Lucy, and I bit my lip as Susan and Edmund helped me up, my shoulders screaming in pain as I stood. A portal appeared in front of us, and we slowly moved toward it, Edmund and Caspian helping me walk. We were about to enter the portal when the sound of footsteps drew our attention, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Caspian all drawing their weapons, while I hung down between the two guys like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

" Who are you!" demanded Caspian, and I weakly lifted my head to see who he was speaking to. In front of our small group, stood a girl, a girl whose likes I've never seen before. The girl had long black hair, a black that was even darker then Ivy's, like a night sky completely devoid of stars. This hair framed her pale skin, which made it stand out. Loose dark red pants covered her hourglass figure, along with a long sleeved black t-shirt that had dark red strips that were barely visible covering it . Her face was devoid of makeup, but her lips were a dark red, a bit like Snow Whites, and something told me they were the real deal. She also wore no jewelry, except for a black choker necklace with what looked like a ruby in the middle that seemed to glow hen she moved. Still, the feature that really made me look at her were her eyes.

They were a startling violet, and when the sun hit them, you could see hints of blue and silver too. She held up a hand, training her curious eyes on me, a silent plea in them. That's when I saw a little girl appear next to her, her hair as blond and light as he sisters was dark. She looked to be about three, with bright blue eyes and fair skin, her light blue dress making her stand out against the older girl. She looked at us in fear, but also with a childlike curiosity.

" I said who are you!" said Caspian, louder and angrier this time. The older girl held up her other hand, her sad looking eyes pleading a silent "wait!". She reached into a pocket of her pants, Edmund's grip fighting as she did so.

She calmly extracted a silver pen, the writing utensil shinning in the sun. Turning slightly, she began moving the pencil in the air, and I gasped as I saw golden words appear on a nearby boulder. With bated breath, I slowly read the words as they appeared.

_**My name is Desmoria, and this is my sister Anika, and we have been here in Disney for a few years. You may know of my friend, Syrena.**_

I tensed, but stayed silent, waiting for her to explain herself.

_**The three of us had been visiting the park one day, and since we both came from far from loving families, we decided to stay. We had only been there for a night, when the villains cornered us. They said they had been watching us, and thought we could be useful in helping them. I immediately said no, but Syrena was fascinated. She had always sympathized with the Disney villains, and had been since she had been a little girl. She turned on me then, and I'll I could do was run with Anika. Or at least I tried. **_

I looked at her, Desmoria, and saw that her hand was shaking as she wrote. She took a shaky breath, but continued.

_**I was fast, but the Villains were faster. They caught us before I could escape, and Frollo, that bastard judge from Hunchback of Notre Dame, pulled out a knife. The villains had decided that they wouldn't kill me, or Anika, because Syrena wouldn't work with them unless they did. So they decided to make sure that I could never tell anyone what had happened, and how they villains were actually real. They slashed my vocal cords, and left me, to die, to live. I'm not sure to this day. Anika and I have been here ever since, but I haven't seen Syrena since that day. **_

I watched as her hand traveled up to her throat, and I guess she was showing us where the supposed scar was. I didn't believe her though, no matter what my common sense told me

_**That's why I can't speak, and must use this pen, told tell you that I want to help you, because you and your friends lives are in danger!**_

I read the words, and although my trusting nature made me want to believe her, I painfully remembered the lat time I had trusted a young girl, and how it almost cost me my friend's life. I picked myself up from Caspian and Edmund, and took a few steps towards the girl and her sister. " What kind of a fool do you take me for! You and your "friend" Syrena are proving to be the downfall of our friends! My friend was almost killed because of Syrena, and I'm not going to trust you, just so you can kill the rest of my us" I said, my voice low and dangerous. Desmoria now had tears in her violet eyes, and she wrote quickly.

_**You must believe me! Mickey gave me this pen, and asked me to help you! How can I prove to you that I'm telling the truth?**_

I shook my head at her, the blood on my cheek dripping down my cheek faster. " You can't. The only thing you and your friend have proved to me is how you can't trust most people. The last time I trusted a girl, my friend was nearly killed, and she almost tore our friendship apart. Now leave, before I do something I might regret later," I said, and turned quickly, staggering through the portal, Edmund coming quickly after me to help me.

Before the portal closed, I heard Lucy, her little voice softly saying that she was sorry to the other girl. The last thing I saw before the portal took us away was Desmoria, tears falling down her cheeks quickly, her pencil dropping from her fingers as she dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face, holding the little girl Anika to her as she cried The inner voice inside told me I was being heartless, but I ignored it, for it was easy to not care about what you had done when your heart was ripped and scarred beyond repair already. I'll I could think about now was getting to Carmen, and saving my friends. Chloe was going to be ok. At least I hoped she would be.

_**Ok, a new chapter is finally up! Let me say right now, that Desmoria and Anika sadly do not belong to me, but to LadyOfSlytherin101, and again Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo. They will play a crucial part, so expect to see the three of them more in the upcoming chapters! I will try to post again soon, and seeing as I have finally got up to 20 chapters ( dances!) and will make this story last as long as I can! Thank you, and in the words of Yakko Warner from Animainiacs ( great show) "goodnight everybody!"**_


	21. Chapter 21: Not Them! Not Now!

Chapter 21: Not Them! Not Now!

_**Wow! Another chapter in just a day! Thank you inspiration! We finally go back to the captured group, and see what they're up to. But first, lets answer your great comments !**_

**TheDisnerd: Thank you again, but what errors and where? Please tell me so this story stays in good shape! Of course, your story should get as much love as mine. It's what makes fan-fiction such fun to write after all. You're probably right about the O.C. thing.**

**Although I should ask this, for I myself have been wondering about it for some time. Do you think I should make another story for HRSF? I'm gonna do it only if I have support. Now before **your **eyes burn from reading this, thanks for reading, and I'll try to keep on producing good chapters! (crosses fingers)**

**Ptroxsora: Yea! Happy days for my story! Hmm, just seeing as I haven't seen Brave yet, and was actually waiting till after I saw the movie to learn more about her character, I'm not sure at the moment. Maybe in a future story perhaps. She does seem interesting though, at least from my remedial knowledge about her.**

**LadyOfSlythrin101: You know, you're the second person to tell me that the last chapter had a few mistakes, and I have to ask, where and what they were? I'm so happy you liked them, and am relieved that I portrayed them to your liking. Hit it right on the nose, but for exactly how she gets her voice back, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you! Your going down you perverted pedophile! I'll try to incorporate both Clopin and John Rolfe if I get a chance to. **

**Who likes pity anyway? Yes, I think Minnie and Mickey will be the only ones who truly know her. She doesn't seem to be liked very much right now huh? I really hope that will change later. All these questions and more will be answered later I promise you. Please do write more, because I like your story, and want to read more of it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you, applause is very much appreciated! I will tell you that your O.C. makes an appearance so I hope you like it! Have fun reading!**

_**Now, for the quickly written chapter! Enjoy!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Though it took a while, we finally managed to knock out part of the wall that locked us in. We had quickly been ushering the characters through to a portal that Fairy Godmother had created. It was decided that it would lead to Aurora's castle, seeing that it was there that the three good fairies magic was strongest, and would help to keep the characters safe. Almost everyone had left, but we were having trouble getting the last few stragglers to leave. Wendy and John Darling were refusing to leave without Michael, and Pooh Bar and his friends were refusing to leave without Piglet.

It was very frustrating, and I think Julia was about to pull out her hair, when a dark portal filled the room with smoke. We prepared for the worst, so it was a bit surprising to see April, striding forward with her head held high, Michael Darling and Piglet held protectively in her arms. " April!" cried Ivy happily, the rest of us smiling in relief. Our smiles were gone in an instant however, when we realized that she was being herded forward by the two crocodiles from The Rescuers, Brutus and Nero. " April, what's going on?" asked Kim, backing up when one of the crocodiles growled at her for getting too close. " They would have hurt these two if I hadn't come with them," she said, glaring as one of them, Brutus I think, came to close to them and licked his lips. " Well, now that you're here, we're gonna be changing that arrangement," said Julia, and proceeded to kick Nero in the face as hard as she could.

The croc cried out in pain, and the two began chasing after her. I watched as she skidded around one of the cells, chuckling as both gators skidded into the wall. This went on for a minute or two, when Julia pulled a quick trick, racing inside one of the cells. She waited until both crocodiles had entered the cell, then launched herself into a front handspring, using the crocs bodies as a springboard. She flipped through the air and landed outside of the cell, kicking the door shut as she landed. The barded gate slammed shut and locked, the two green skinned minions growling in anger and pain.

" Take that, you walking suitcases," said Julia, dusting herself off and smoothing down her long orange hair. " Wow, Julia, that was amazing!" I said, clapping her on the back. " Pirate, remember?" she said, looking at me and smiling smugly. " Wish you were with us at the House of Mouse in the first place," said April over her shoulder, as she gently lowered Piglet and Michael down towards their groups. " Oh Michael! Your safe!" said Wendy, happy tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her younger brother. Piglet was equally welcomed by his friends, and it made my feel very happy.

" Thank you Miss April, for the safe return of our brother!" said John, shaking April hand enthusiastically. " Yes, that's great. Now can you guys get out of here before the villains come in here and find you!" yelled Julia, all but pushing the three children and Pooh and his friends towards the portal. Finally, all that remained were myself, Julia, Kim, Ivy, April, and James, who was still a little out of it. The only ones at the moment to find and defeat the villains.

" Well, if it's only us then, we might as well get going," said Kim, her legs a bit shaky after being a mermaid for so long. " What about me? What should I do?" asked Gantu, looking down on us from his great height. Julia looked up at him disdainfully; she didn't trust him yet. " You. You should focus on not stepping on any of us, " she said, before turning on her heel and stomping towards the door. I then looked up at Gantu, who looked a little sad.

" What you could do is step on people who are not on our side! That would help a lot," I said, getting a smile from him before turning to follow Julia, with Ivy and April on either side of me, and Kim helping James bringing up the rear. Still, even with a gargantuan alien turned good behind us, I still gulped when we entered the dark corridor. Something didn't feel right, and I gripped my sword tightly as the door closed behind us. Did I mention I don't like the dark?

****

The plan has worked! Now it's time for the next phase!" said Maleficent from her throne in the dark realm. " Syrena, it's time for you and your helpers to go and capture those girls, and do not fail me again!" sneered the witch, who looked pointedly at the younger girl, who was busy filing her nails. " Fine, but I'd better be paid extra for this," she said, jumping when the mistress of all evil slammed her staff against the ground. " You'll do well not to try my patience child, or you'll be paying for it with your very life!" she yelled, and Syrena immediately bowed her head. " Yes your grace. Forgive me," she said, wincing as the dark fairy glared at her. " very well. Just get out of my sight!" she said, and the girl nodded, bowing before she disappeared into the shadows, with 5 shadowy figures moving after her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

Walking through the hallway was very unnerving. Very few torches lit up the passage, and it hurt my eyes to try and see where I was going. Of course, it made it all the worse when they went out, plunging us into crushing blackness. " Oh great! This is just fantastic!" said Julia, her angry voice coming somewhere from my left.

" Took the words right of my mouth, Julia," said another voice, one that the last time I heard it spelled disaster for me and my friends. " Oh no, not the villain obsessed pixie!" said Julia, and I heard Kim grit her teeth, which wasn't surprising. " Who you calling a pixie!" yelled Syrena, a beam of white life shinning down on her black robed figure. " You, although sadistic, psychotic and crazy could also work!" yelled Kim, holding James next to her very protectively. Syrena smiled, her red lips pulled back in a creepy smile.

" Say what you want, fish girl! It won't matter anyway. You and your little friends, will never leave here again. That is, you wont alive," she said, crossing her arms in front of her in a smug manner. I had to laugh.

" Ok, I'm gonna go with crazy this time, if you think that there is any chance of you winning against the five of us!" I said, all of us drawing our swords and pointing them towards her. She laughed, holding her sides as she shook with giggles. " That's so funny. It's amazing you can be so dim, especially when my friends are more powerful then you!" she said, wiping a tear out of one of her eyes.

" Friends? You have friends? What kinda of people would associate with someone like you?" asked April, holding Syrena in her icy gaze. " Oh they're not real people, but I find that they have a real, heartfelt approach to their work," she said, as five spotlights light up the area surrounding us. " Very funny, Syrena. I'm flattered you think of me so highly," said a voice, belonging to a guy a long black robe and short blond hair styled into a puff above his head.

He held a purple and blue elongated object, which looked like a cross between a weapon and a guitar. " Oh no. Not them. Not now!" I said, recoiling a little when the guy smiled at me. " Aw, that hurt!" Demyx complained, his singsong voice really grinding on my nerves.

" Who are these guys?" asked Carly, holding her sword out, ready to use at a moments notice. " Organization 13, beings without hearts. Shows how heartless they really are," I said, a short laugh cutting me off. " Hearts are may be essential for emotion, but not for life. Anger is the only emotion you can rely on to stay strong," said another voice, this one belonging to a guy long black tendrils of black hair cascading down the sides of his head, holding one purple lance, with 5 others floating by his head.

" Well lookie here, its Mr. anger management. That's a great skill to bring." said Julia, correctly pegging Xalidin. The rank three nobodies bared his teeth at her, and was about to lunge at her, when another figure appeared, this one with short white-ish blond hair and bright blue eyes. " Now, now, my friend. In time she'll learn the error of her actions," he said, a cascade of cards surrounding him.

" I quite agree Luxord," said yet another voice, this one belonging to a guy with very long blue hair and a weapon that almost looked like a giant pen. " Why can't you guys just stay dead, Saix!" I yelled, tears of fear and frustration beginning to form in my eyes. He was about to answer when a fifth and hopefully final voice interrupted him. " Enough. These introductions won't get us anywhere, not if we want to get them to the villains," said the last guy, his one belonging to a guy with grey and black stripped hair, with a large black eye patch covering his right eye.

" Xibar!" I said, holding up my sword. " Who?" asked Kim fearfully, looking at all these guys in shock. " Second highest nobodie in Organization 13. Followed by Xalidin, Saix, Demyx and Luxord," I said, all of them jolting when I said their names. " So you've heard of then? Cool!" said Demyx, he and the rest of the guys smirking cruelly.

" Wait, aren't there supposed to be 13 of them?" asked April, Julia stomping on her foot to make her be quiet. " Well, we once did, except that brat with the key-blade had cut our number down to size," growled Xalidin, his 6 weapons shaking from his anger. " Too bad he didn't finish more of you. Well, it's a good thing that that will be fixed soon enough when we tell him where you rejects are," said Julia, holding up her sword threateningly. Syrena then laughed.

" Oh Julia. So slow. Your not going to be able to tell Sora anything, or anyone else," she said, before throwing back her head and laughing. That was the last thing all of us saw, before the lights were extinguished. I heard my friends scream in fear and pain, before a blinding pain entered my skull, and I collapsed, immediately blacking out.

_**Wow, I'm actually surprised to have posted so quickly, so I hope this chapter doesn't sound to rushed. Now, for the big question I've been asking myself for a few days now. Do you think I should make another story after this one? I don't like writing a story if I know that no one is reading it, so I want to hear your opinions, because its only if I have support backing me up when I write. Tell me what you think and please, as you do so well, review!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Almost Certain Death? NOT!

Chapter 22: Almost Certain Death? NOT!

_**Hey! I'm back, with a hopefully flawless chapter! I've been getting some comments that there were mistakes, which I didn't know about, and still don't know what they are, so I really hope this one is better! And now lets get on to the Story!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Thought I was going to skip the comments huh? Well I fooled you, ha ha! (looks at audience) No? Oh well, at last I tried to be funny!**_

_**Julia: Your humor is horrible!**_

_**It's nice to be loved ( rolls eyes) Anyway, here are so answers to your comments!**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you so much! You know, I don't know that much about Lord of the Rings, so when I looked it up it was so sweet! Thanks for your vote of yes! It makes me and my O.C.'s very happy!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Yea another yes vote! I think Xemnus might come in later, but I have to ask. Was he still alive in Kingdom Hearts 2? Cause that's where I'm using the Organization 13 members from. But then again, I still don't know much about them. Care to help a writer out? Also, when will you update next? The wait is making me go crazy!**

_**Ok, now here's the next chapter, where I hope you fans of fiction will love!**_

_**Julia: Your still not funny!**_

_**Why do I even try?**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

Once we had gotten our ragtag team together, including Mickey and Yensid, we stepped through a portal that ended up in Greece, or the world of Hercules to be exact. With Ashley, Zoey, Emily and I using our swords, we tapped into the signal that would lead us to our friends. Unfortunately, they couldn't have lead us to a more horrible place. "Seriously? The entrance to the Underworld? Going in there is almost certain death!" said Emily, her fingers wrapped in her hair, tugging multiple strands in her nervousness.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and propped her hand on the younger girls shoulder. " Emily my friend, I think you're missing the point. Going down there won't be almost certain death. IT WILL BE DEATH! IT"S THE UNDERWORLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she said, Emily cringing at her yells, while Zoey and I groaned.

" Thanks for the tip Ash! But we really don't need the sarcasm right now," I said, Ashley making a face when Jeremy pulled her into a hug. That helped, for she smiled a bit. " Sorry, it's just that I'm not looking forward to leaving everyone," she said, causing the same look of shock crossing the characters faces., and she covered her mouth, a sentence too late. " Leave? What do you mean leave?" asked Peter, and my heart felt heavy as I looked at him.

" Peter, the girls and I have made a plan. The four of us will go, alone, and lure the villains into a false sense of security. Only at the last possible moment will you guys burst in, and help us," I said, feeling tears fill my eyes when Peter pulled me close to him, his heartbeat loud and frantic against my own. " Carmen, you can't just expect me to let you go in there alone! I don't want you to get hurt!" he said, and though I knew I could stay like this, in his warmer and loving embrace, for a long time, I was the one to pull away.

" But if we don't go now, our friends will be the ones to get hurt. Don't you see? It's the only way," I said, covering his hand with one of my own when he stroked my cheek, pressing it to my skin" But what if?" he asked, and with that I kissed him, silencing him. When we broke apart, I saw exchanges of affection going on all around us. Ashley and Jeremy were kissing very passionately, and Zoey and Edmund were standing a few feet away, their foreheads touching as they spoke quietly to each other. I think the cutest were Jim and Emily, who were just sitting next to each other, holding hands tightly; Jim's thumb making small circles on Emily's hand.

I looked back at Peter, and forced myself to smile. " I promise I won't let anything happen, to me or anyone else," I said, giving him one last hug before turning to my girlfriends. " All right, lets get this over with, preferably before we die in the process," I said, getting small smiles from Zoey and Emily, and a groan from Ashley. " But what if the villains find out about us? What then?" asked Aqua, holding her key-blade tightly in her hands.

" That's where Master Yensid comes in," said Ashley, looking at the Wizard expectantly, but respectively at the same time. The wizard nodded, and explained. " The girls have come up with a plan that involves myself, creating a scene with the rest of you leaving them, telling them that their plan will never work, and that you refuse to participate in their plan. Hopefully it will work, until the girls give the signal," said the wizard, and the rest of the characters nodded. All except for Jack Sparrow.

" Um, is it just me alone that doesn't know what the signal is?" he asked, and I saw Ashley glare intensely at the pirate. " Ok scratch that, everyone with common sense who knows the signal go on as normal, and anyone who doesn't, just drag them after you by their deadlocks," she said, her face right up in Jack's when she said the last bit. Said Pirate laughed nervously, backing up a few feet. " And here I thought Julia was temperamental," he muttered, and he paled quite a bit when Ashley jumped up into his face, her green eyes blazing. " Not that temperamental isn't good, great actually! Gives a person real character!" said Jack, Ashley letting out a sigh of frustration before turning away, taking precautions to step on the pirates foot as hard as she could.

" Just make sure Jack doesn't get into too much trouble, ok?" I asked, the characters nodding quickly. " And on that note, we'll see you later, hopefully in one piece ," said Zoey, smiling at Edmund before leading the way down the ominous looking stone archway, which lead towards a flight of steep stone steps. Emily looked at Jim a bit sadly, before disappearing after Zoey. Ashley threw one more glare at Jack, and blew a kiss at Jeremy, before she two disappeared. I looked back at Peter, praying it wouldn't be the last time I did, mouthed I love you, and turned, before the tears spilled over. I took a deep breath, and stepped through the archway, the air immediately feeling colder. Never a good sign.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

**(Note, for this chapter, I wrote it while listening to "Get Off Of My Back," from Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. Not a Disney movie, but still a great song, so you should listen to it to get this part.)**

As I slowly felt myself come back to reality, or fantasy, or whatever it was, I realized that it brought pain with it. My head spun like crazy, tears of pain squeezing out when I tried to stand. When I tried to bring my hands to my face, maybe to stop the pain somehow, I found that I couldn't! I gasped in shock as I realized that not only were my hands duck tapped, and chained behind my back, but a rough cloth was tied tightly around my mouth as well. And, now that my brain was working again, it was telling me two things fast. Get out of here now!

I struggled to sit up, but it was pointless, seeing that I was yanked off my feet so fast it felt like I was flying. Sort of. It was then that I realized who was holding me. Wait, holding me! Demyx was smiling at me in a super creepy way. " You creeper! Get your filthy hands off me!" I yelled, although through the gag, it sounded more like "Mm mpher! Met Mour Milthy Mands Mof Mm!" Same idea though.

He just smirked. " Whatever that was, it doesn't matter. Take a look at your friends there Carly!" he said, cupping his black gloved hands around my chin and forcing me to look. I felt my heart nearly stop when I saw Kim, Ivy, April and surprisingly, Chloe, who was currently encased in a block of ice, not looking at all like she was breathing! All of them were, lying on their sides, horribly still and hardly breathing. I looked quickly for Julia, and smiled to myself, watching as it took the other four organization members to try and grab her.

**Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done, that's gonna phase me. Oh, but if you want to have a go. I just want to let you know!**

Although the swords, which had probably been taken, were no longer at our disposal, Julia still fought tooth and nail to get free, bound hands and gagged. And although all my instincts were screaming at me to fight with her, I felt like my body was in a deep sleep, hardly able to move. Yet, She kept going. I knew I had to do something, but what? I had to wake up and think fast, or she didn't stand a chance!

**Yeah, get off of my back, and into my game. Get out of my way, and outta my brain. Get out of my face, or give it your bets shot. I think it's time you better face the fact, get off of my back!**

Julia was my new hero! Not only had she taken on two of the four members, with Saix and Xibar bent in two and breathing heavily, but she was also still holding her own, even without her sword. That's when I had an idea. I may not have my sword, but I was going to use my girlish looks to get what I wanted. All I had to do was get eye contact.

**You know that is just a game that I'm playing. Don't think that you can't find a way in, that's what I'm saying. **

Demynx finally looked at me, and I immediately started working. I moved closer to him, and batted my eyelashes, smiling up at him innocently. Keeping his eyes trained on mine, I slowly moved around him, the chains encircling his legs, my smile dazzling him so he didn't notice. I may not say this a lot, but I will now. I really love being a girl!

**Oh but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know**

Then, before he could see what I was doing, I yanked as hard as I could, sending him spinning down onto the ground, the powerful organization 13 member reduced to a crying mass at my feet! At the same time, using his weapon to slice my tied up wrists. Yea! Even if I was tied up, I still could fight! Oh if Danny could see me now!

**Yeah, get off of my back, and into my game. Get out of my way, and outta my brain. Get out of my face, or give it your best shot. You know this train is coming off this track. Get off of my back!**

Once the dummy holding me was taken care off, I undid the gag and hurried over to Julia's side, hoping that the moves Mulan taught us last year would save me. " Finally, you decide to join me!" she said sarcastically, the two of us back to back, not letting Luxord and Xalidin out of our gaze. " Hey better late then never right?" I said, my thoughts now turning serious as to how we was going to beat these guys. " You should have just stayed with Demyx, girl. At least then you could have put off your inevitable doom. But it appears that time is not in your favor," said Luxord, and I outwardly groaned at his time related pun.

" Enough stalling, Luxord! We end this now!" growled Xalidin, his lances quivering in anticipation of running us through. " Oh yeah, it's on!" cried Julia, the next few moments a blur of kung fu moves, slashing weapons, and Julia's sarcastic remarks. Thoughts were also a blur, with things like, duck, dodge, punch, and thank you Mulan! I was able to grab onto one of Xalidins lances, although holding on to it was another story, so when it pointed back at him, I let go, but unfortunately he ducked and it missed him.

**Get off, Get off (yeah) Get off of my back, and into my game. Get out of my way, and outta my brain. Get out of my face or give it your best shot. You know this train is coming off this track. Get off of my back!**

I was surprised we had lasted this long, frankly, but my strength was going fast. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up, and wished for a breather. Never ask for that! Ever hear the phrase "be careful what you wish for?" Well, the next moment certainly took the cake.

**Yeah, get off of my back! Get off (yeah) (ooh) Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off.. Get off of my back!**

Suddenly, I felt a crushing force on my shoulders. It felt like all the strength had been sucked out of me, like the juice being drained from an orange. I think the same must have happened to Julia, cause mere moments later she landed on top of me, but I was so weak now that I hardly felt it. Blearily opening my eyes, I made out a grey figure, with blue flames where his hair should have been. No! Hades had stolen our strength!

" Hades….. you'll pay for this!" I heard Julia whisper weakly, and all I heard in reply was his laughter. How we'd get out of this one was hard to think about now, seeing as I could barely open my eyes. I then felt myself being lifted into the air and dropped into a hard surface that bobbed and rocked. A boat? Why was there a boat in the Underworld?

_**Much faster update this time! I really hope you guys liked it! And, though I'm still waiting for a couple more ok's, I'm pretty sure I'll write another HRSF, but I want to give this story my attention first, or I'll never end up finishing it! Please, comments are wonderful, and I enjoy waking up and finding them posted the day after a update, so tell me what you think! Thank you!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Don't Leave Me Lying Here!

Chapter 23: Don't Leave Me Lying Here!

_**Dang, I'm getting better at updating more quickly now! This chapter was hard to write, not just because it was longer then some of my previous chapter, but because this chapter really made me have to think. I really hope you like it, but before we get to it, let me answer your wonderful comments!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I know! It was really fun to mess with him, and I'm sure that Carly enjoyed it too. That's all right. I find myself wanting to add more to my Sweeney Todd story, but keep telling myself to see this one through first. I think that there is a very good possibility that they will become concrete characters in this, and the next story. Now that I know this, Xemnas will defiantly make an appearance, so thanks for the tip. She'll make another appearance, and while the chapter isn't all thought out, I think you'll like what I come up with. Looking forward to your next update! Will Celestia make an appearance soon?**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Cool! I think it's pretty cool too. I'm glad it makes you happy. If I don't have happy readers, then what do I have? Oh yeah, the sarcastic remarks from my O.C.'s. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ptroxsora: Thanks, and you know what, those names are like the kiss of death for my auto correct, and I will fix them as soon as possible! Hope you like this chapter all right! Oh, and do you think I should write another story? I'd really like your opinion!**

_**And now, onto the next chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

As we moved further down into the earth, the air began to get colder, my breath turning foggy as we went deeper. My body was not only freezing, but it also felt like my mind was starting to go foggy. My feet began to feel like small stones, getting harder to lift them with every step. I was so tired that I found myself stumbling down the stairs a couple times, only keeping myself semi awake and walking by the tight grip on my sword. I looked over at Ashley, her red hair quivering as she yawned, a small smile on my face as I watched her pinch and slap herself a few times in attempt to stay awake.

It was when I saw Zoey and Emily that my fear flared up sharply, making me a little more awake. Zoey looked like a Zombie, tripping down a step, almost sending her and Ashley bouncing down the stairs as Ashley caught her. Emily looked like she was sleep walking, her eyes closing from longer periods of time. To prevent her from falling, I moved closer to her, letting her lean against me as we moved further downward. " Em, come on. Don't fall asleep on me now! We need you!" I said, shaking her so that she opened her eyelids, the whites of her eyes slowly rolling forward.

" I'm so tired… I can't….. stay awake.. anymore. Be careful!" she said, before she slumped into my arms, my fear continually rising as I felt her heart rate slow down. I heard Ashley swear, and knew before I looked that the same thing had happened to Zoey.

" Wonderful! Now what do we do!" growled Ashley, struggling to hold up our friend, who flopped weakly in her grasp, like all her bones had been removed. " Let's just get them down the stairs first, then we'll figure out something!" I said, picking up Emily in my arms, using the last of my strength to heave her down the remaining steps. Once we finally reached the bottom, Ashley and I lowered the younger girls to the ground, both of our backs popping painfully as we stood up.

" Ok, now what?" asked Ashley, and both of us tensed up when we saw grey and green puffs of smoke appear a few feet away. "Now you do exactly as we tell you, Red," said Hades, his cruel smile already in place, his golden eyes leering at us in a horribly creepy way. " How about no, seeing that I don't trust you and will never do anything you say. And another thing, don't you ever call me red, match head!" said Ashley, her amazing ability to hide her tiredness astonishing to me. " Strong words child. Your amount of power is amazing for someone of your age. Too bad about your friends however. Not nearly as strong," said Maleficent, stepping out of the shadows, her little raven, Diablo I think his name was, shooting us a cruel look.

" What are you talking about? " I asked, looking down at Zoey and Emily in confusion. " Wait a minute! Did you do this to these two? If you did, so help me I'll!" began Ashley, who cut herself off when Hades suddenly appeared behind her, one of his hands on her shoulder. " Hey calm down, kid, we didn't do anything. If you had paid attention to your Disney history, you'd have known that hero's don't do so well down here. Just a little precautionary measure down here, where any hero that comes down here are immediately weakened to the point of extreme fatigue," he said, laughing as she yanked herself out of his grip, her sword pointing straight at him.

" But then, why are me and Ashley still awake?" I asked, my curiosity briefly overpowering the need to fight. Maleficent smiled at me, a smile of ice and malice. " That, my dear girl, is what we have been asking ourselves since you brats arrived. Your friend Julia was particularly difficult to capture, but it gave us answer to our questions," said Maleficent, laughing as Ashley and I moved closer, our swords shaking in anticipation for a fight. " I bet Julia kicked your asses back to the dark ages!" said Ashley, her eyes shining in hope for her friend.

" Oh, she's a slippery little thing all right, but she's in our control now. It does seem that you three hold the most power in the group, so I'm glad that your being taken care of now," said Hades, smirking cruelly when he said the last bit. " And what makes you think that we're just gonna sit here and let you win without putting up a fight?" asked Ashley, knowing that she was just itching to show those villains what for. " Oh you can fight if you desire to, but I don't think it will be in the best interests of your friends. Do you?" she asked, and I cried out in anger when I saw that Gaston and Hook had suddenly appeared, holding my friends in their grasp, Hook's metal hook and Gaston's musket dangerously close to their jugulars.

" That's right ladies. You make one wrong move and your friends are toast," said Hades, and I felt my shoulders sag, the all too familiar sense of crushing defeat settling in. " Fine, what do want?" I asked angrily, Ashley about to say something until a glare from me shut her up. " First, you will hand over your swords. Second, you will come with us to Hades lair, and third, you will accept that you have lost and accept your fate," said Maleficent, her green face alive with her triumph.

" Al right, we will give you our swords, and not only will you let anyone else you've captured go, but you will tell your two sad excuses for villains to let us accompany our unconscious friends. They deserve at least a little dignity before they die," I said, my gaze as hot as Hades flaming hair. Maleficent and Hades looked at each other for a moment, then back at us, nodding. "I like the way you negotiate kid. Hooky, Gaston, let them go. They get what's coming to them soon," said Hades, and the villains nodded, but held their positions, after Maleficent held up a hand for them to wait.

" But first, the swords, if you please," said Maleficent, and although all my instincts were screaming at me that this was wrong and that their must be another way, I hesitantly handed the sword the Maleficent, Ashley handing hers to Hades. As soon as the weapons left our hands, I felt what little of my strength I still held began quickly draining away. With a small wave of her hand, Maleficent made the swords float and disappear in a plume of smoke. " Hades snapped his fingers, and Hook and Gaston let the girls go, Ashley and I barely catching them before they fell to the ground. " Now, if the condemned would kindly follow me," said Hades, beckoning the two of us to come with his long blue fingers.

_(Sound the Bugle, from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, should be listened to now)_

**Sound the bugle now. Play it just for me. As the seasons change, remember how, I used to be. **

Ashley and I looked at each other in worry before starting forward, following Hades toward a small black pier. Bobbing in the dark water were two boats, two crafts that looked like they would sink easily. " Watch your step, me dear. Wouldn't want to fall in that water if I were you," said Hook to Ashley, who was about to ask why when she really looked at the water, and screamed shrilly. I looked at the water and paled in fear. That's right! This was the River Styx, aka the river of dead souls, which were floating along just below the surface, no doubt ready to grab us at a moments notice.

**Now I can't go on. I can't even start. I've got nothing left, just an empty heart. I'm a solider, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Lead me away. Or leave me lying here.**

My legs were shaky as I lowered myself and Emily down into one. Maleficent and Hook got into my boat, while Hades and Gaston got into the other with Ashley and Zoey. I heard Emily groan slightly as we pulled away, and I pulled her into my lap, trying not to let the huge tears escape my eyes. Never in my most horrific nightmares did I ever think I'd find myself in the Underworld, being lead to a place that I would most likely not exit. Without my sword, I felt normal again. Normal and weak, and unable to others and myself another time.

**Sound the Bugle now. Tell them I don't care. There's not a Road I know, that leads to anywhere. Without a light, I fear that I will, stumble in the dark. . Lay right down, decide, not to go on**

The tears could not be held back now, and a took a small bit of comfort in that they were the only warmth down here, but a warmth that was not easily held. The last time I had felt truly warm was when Peter had held me close to him. Even if they came to help us, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to win this time. The thought of never kissing Peter again, not being able to one day be able to marry and spend my life with.

**Then from on high, somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls, remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight. Remember who you are. **

This sadness, along with my drowsiness, made my body and mind want to just shut down and forget. So I did, and for probably the time in my life, I felt myself forget. Forget that I had let down my friends. Forget that I had condemned an entire population of Disney characters to almost certain death, and possibly let the villains have the building blocks to conquer the rest of the natural world. It was at that moment, before I became completely out of it, that a part of me wished that I had never come to Disney in the first place. At least then, my friends would probably all been alive. Freedom was something that wasn't easily grasped, and part of me wished that I could have remained ignorant. But even now, I knew I would go down fighting. I had made too many ties here to run away now.

**Yeah, you're a solider now, fighting in a battle. To be free once more. Yeah, that's worth fighting for!**

_**Ok, another chapter hot off the press! Thank you to all of you who are still reading, reviewing, and following my story. It's meant more to me then you'll ever know. Now I haven't done this in a while, so I will now. Sadly, nothing Disney related belongs to me, and the only thing I own are my 10 female and 5 male O.C.'s, and the swords, which are now in the hands of the villains unfortunately. The other O.C.'s that appear in this story are not mine, as Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo, and Desmoria and her sister Anika belong to LadyOfSlytherin101, who is writing a great story for Disney that you should check out. Now, seeing as I'm starting to ramble ( I do that when it's this late at night) I'm gonna go and hopefully write another chapter! Thank you and have a good night!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Never Underestimate a Psycho

Chapter 24: Never Underestimate a Psycho

_**Hey! I'm finally updating! And on a holiday no less! It took a little while, but here's the next chapter, which I hope meets your expectations! Now lets answer some comments!**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Good! This chapter is not as long, at least I don't think, so I hope it's legit as well. Don't you hate it when your characters correct you. I think Syrena, Ashley and Julia would be good friends in that respect, if it wasn't for the whole Syrena being evil thing.**

**Ashley: Don't you speak for me!**

**Julia: Why did we agree to do this story again?**

**See? They love to mock me!**

**The Disnerd: Thank you! You know, I listened to that song on your request, and I don't think it will be making an appearance this time around. Will try and incorporate it sometime, when the situation calls for it, however, because I do like adding new music, but only if it fits with the mood. As a matter a fact, I did get your info, and I will most certainly incorporate him into the next story! Still, any information that will make him a more well rounded character is always welcome! **

**LadyOfSlytherin101: No worries, but that's why one of my number one rules is to always have a charger handy, whether it be for your computer, or your phone, which takes higher priority in my case. Awesome, I'm really looking forward to your next update! And when you say that you need a dress and who she'll end up with, do you mean Desmoria or Celestia, because I can admit I'm slow on that one. Shoot those plot bunnies, or at least lock them up somewhere I think! Frollo does deserve t, and I think you'll like this chapter, not giving anything away though. Don't worry, I'm posting, cause I do admit that waiting for a goof fan fiction story to update ( yours included) is murder on the nails!**

_**Now, for this special holiday, I want you to go out, have fun, and watch the fireworks! But do check out this chapter, because I only update when I hear back from you! So enjoy the chapter, and Happy 4**__**th**__** of July!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

The sharp grinding of the boat hitting the other dock made my eyes snap open. Putting my hand on my pounding forehead, my eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom, my heart racing when I saw that I was the only one in the boat! Ashley, Zoey, and Emily, had all disappeared! " So the little hero has finally decided to wake up!" said a voice, and I cringed as a pair of smoky arms lifted me out the boat and yanked me onto the bank, Hades leering at me with his sharp teeth as I was pulled up next to him. As he was about to say something, I felt the walls I had put against the amount of anger I had crack, and before he saw it coming, I lashed out and slapped him as hard as I could, Hades shoving me to the ground as he pressed his hand to his now bright red face.

Suddenly, I found myself no longer on the ground, and inches from Hades flaming face. " Oh, you think your real hot stuff don't you kid?" he hissed, his voice low and dangerous as his yellow eyes burned into my own. I smirked, since I was about to die anyway I might as well be as reckless as I could. " Sure, but I'll never get to your level, brimstone breath," I said, never breaking eye contact, even when his flames got dangerously close to my hair. " Ooh, if Maleficent didn't want to kill you herself, and wouldn't let anyone else do it, you be so dead right now!" and he released me, his hands smoothing down his now blue flames.

" Ok fine, fine, I'm cool I'm fine," he said, as I struggled to me feet, my arms stinging from where his hands had burned my skin. " You won't be when I make your left cheek match the other one, if you don't tell me what you did with my friends," I said, gritting my teeth when he laughed. " Did you really think you could trust us to keep our word, kid? We're VILIANS, for god's sake. Besides, if you don't come with me, and meet your demise head on, our you'll be solely responsible for the death of two other lives, one which hasn't even lived that long yet," he said, and while I looked at him, confused as to who he was talking about, when Frollo appeared.

In his hands, he held a little girl, who looked about 3 years old, with golden blond hair pulled into two small pigtails, and bright blue eyes filled with terror. Frollo kept a tight grip on the girls blue dress, his smile thin and evil. " Ok, I don't know who she is, but if you think I'm going to let you hurt a little girl, your crazy!" I said, struggling as Hades held my tightly again. The girl looked at me, a silent plea that begged me to help her, when a loud crash made me jump. A cloud of dust exploded out from a nearby wall, a figure emerging from it's haze. It was a girl, with long black hair, loose red pants, and a long sleeved black silk shirt. In her hands, she held a swords, a sleek silver one, something like Will Turner would have made.

Her whole frame was visibly shaking, as her violet, yes violet, eyes burned with hatred as she looked at the younger girl and Frollo, her lips curling back over her teeth in a silent snarl. " Ah, little miss Desmoria Sinclair. How nice of you to come," said Frollo, and while I saw the girl raise her sword, her shoulder were shaking with what I supposed was fear. " I don't get it? You know her?" I asked, no longer struggling now, as my anger now turned to curiosity.

" Oh yeah, we know her. She started out like the rest of you brats. Just a day at Disney World, an exciting trip with her little sister there and her friend," he said, pointing a grey finger at the little girl, who was looking towards the girl, who I now knew a Desmoria, who was looking back at her like her heart was breaking. " That rodent Mickey sent for them, and would have turned them into girls like you, but we found them first. Her friend was the smarter one, and decided to join us, and with a little kick from a serum that clouded her mind of rational thoughts, she was ours," continued Frollo, turning his attention to Desmoria as he stroked the little girls hair, the girl whimpering in fear.

" Dessie!" came the little girls voice, and I saw Desmoria wipe away tears of anger, her body coiled and ready to spring. A thought had occurred to me, that Desmoria hadn't spoken yet, and I was wondering why she stayed silent. " These two, unfortunately, were exactly like those yutzs up at the castle. Kind, compassionate. All the qualities those goody goody hero's had. Her friend had joined us under the condition that these two were not to be killed and let go, and being villains of our word, we agreed. We never said anything about hurting them," said Hades, his blue lips pulled back into a wide smile, gloating over the obvious loophole.

" Yes, we couldn't let these two tell Mickey what had happened, so I had to use an old acquaintance of mine, once again," said Frollo, pulling a long curved dagger out of his robes, and pressing it against the little girls throat, who went deathly pale. I saw Desmoria's hand drift to her throat, where there was a black ribbon choker, that had been pushed to the side, and I saw a thick, light pink scar, no doubt from an attempted throat slicing. That's when I started thrashing again, sick and utter disgust in my very soul. It was one thing to kill a person, which was one of the most horrific things that someone could do, but it was another to kill a child. It was then that my eyes were drawn back to Desmoria, who had pulled out what looked like a pen, and was moving it very fast through the air. In black letter, a message appeared, the magic behind it very thick and forceful feeling. It said:

**If you don't drop the knife and let Anika go in the next 3 seconds, I will use that dagger a plunge it into your heart! That is, if you even have one!**

Keeping my eyes locked on the little girl, Anika now, I heard Frollo and Hades gasp, as they too read the writing." But that's impossible! The only one to give you that much power would have to be," began Frollo, and I felt Hades skin grow sizzling hot as his temper rose. " MICKEY MOUSE! I'll see that little rodent roasted on a stick!" screamed the fiery god, and I squirmed to get away from the heat. " Hey, if you don't stop pmsing, I'll be the one roasted!" I yelled, Hades calming down and cooling off, right at the same time that a smoky gaga fixed itself over my mouth, silencing me. Desmoria wrote again, this time the message reading

**He's more powerful then you'll ever hope to be, and with these girls, I'm going to help him, defeat you, and save my sister and best friend!**

The two villains began laughing again and I heard Hades snap his fingers. My eyes sight going dark as everything disappeared, including myself. The blackness was crushing, and it took all my will to hold onto my strength, what little I had. The last thing I saw was the outside of Hades lair, a skull shaped structure, a cold and dismal place that extinguished light and happiness. No wonder Hades was such a jerk.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Just when I felt like I couldn't stand the darkness any longer, I was released, well dropped, into light. Well some light, light that came from a couple of glowing torches. My ribs cried out in pain as I landed on the ground, a scream finally escaping my lips. I weakly pushed myself up to my knees, and almost screamed again at what I saw. I was in Hades lair, that much was certain, but the interior looked nothing like the movie.

On the circular walls, all my friends were chained up, silver shackles around their wrists and ankles, pressing them tightly against the stone. The seven younger ones were out cold, while Julia and Ashley were barley conscious, their tired eyes filling with sadness when they looked at me. Closer to one of the round windows, sat two tables. One of which held the 13 villains, with Maleficent at the head, and the other which held the Organization 13 Nobodies, who I now saw was lead by Xemnus. Over in the other corner, were two large black cells, with green magic covering the bars.

In one were all the princes, looking defeated and miserable. The other held notable Disney hero's, which included Hercules, Tarzan, Phoebus, Quasimodo, Clopin, Simba, John Rolfe, Gibbs, Pintel, Raggetti, Will, and Elizabeth. Next to them, I saw the missing Kingdom Hearts characters, Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ven, all without their key-blades and the same look of frustration on all their faces. Looking closer, I also saw Sam, Taylor, and James, with two other boys who I didn't know. Wait, those two were Danny and Zac! The only reason I knew it was them was because of the detailed descriptions given by April and Carly. They looked freaked out, not that I blamed them at all.

I got to my feet, and while the villains laughed at my shaky attempts to stand, I saw the swords, glittering in the firelight. The ten weapons rested on the Disney villains table, and I tensed as I saw Syrena holding one, mine to be specific, and stroking it's blade lovingly. She smirked at me when she finally caught me staring at her, an expression that would probably burn in my memory for quite sometime. " Look, it's the fearless leader, still attempting that stupid macho façade," she said, getting up and sauntering over to me, her eyes glinting like a snakes as she came closer. " How does it feel, Carmen, to see all your hard work crumble and blow away like dust?" she said, laughing at me as Hades and Frollo entered, Desmoria and Anika held against them tightly.

Almost in slow motion, I watched as Syrena's eyes drifted over to the noise, her once triumphant smile changing into a look of ice-cold terror. " No! How could you? Not them, please!" she said, and if I hadn't held onto my last bit of strength as tightly as I could, I would have fallen over in shock. Syrena, the psychotic, villain obsessed freak, who had tried to kill my friends time and time again, was standing here, acting concerned over other people? I must have hit my head hard when I fell.

_**Ok, when did Syrena sound concerned for someone other then herself? SOMETHING EXCITING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! But…. Your going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what! Ha ha, but I promise that I will update faster this time! Once again, I hope everyone has a great 4**__**th**__** of July, and doesn't blind themselves with fireworks, therefore impairing their ability to read this chapter! And on that note, I'm going to post and go to sleep, seeing that 3 am is a time when I'm the most inspired, and them most tired! Thank you and goodnight!**_


	25. Chapter 25: This DIP is Not For Eating!

Chapter 25: This DIP is Not For Eating!

_**Hey! I'm back! And I'm not dead, but my sense of inspiration sure was! I have been re- writing this chapter for weeks now, and I'm finally satisfied with it. I'm super sorry for the long wait, but lets just say that inspiration is like a piano dropped out a window, both overwhelming and surprising! No lets answer some long overdue comments!**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**LadtOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much! I don't have a beta at this point, but I'm not really looking for one at the moment, but when I am, I'll certainly let you know. Besides, the corrections you and other readers leave me are great! Frollo may try, but Desmoria will smack him so hard that the thought will leave his head! I thought that might be the case, so I'll stick to the nicknames so Desmoria doesn't murder me! **

**Sora and the others will appear next chapter I think, so stay tuned! A Dress, hm. Well, I think she might like one that is long, a bit similar in design to Meg's, but it's dark blue, and had slits up the legs so she can fight. Hope that helps! I really hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for the review on my TOT story! It makes me so happy!**

**Galimatias: Wow, you're reviewing my story! I love your stories so much! I tried to review on your last chapter, to thank you so much about using my prince, but the review said I already did, which I didn't! Anyways, you went above and beyond my expectations, and I can't wait to see what Lillie does to him! Thank you so much and hope you like this chapter! Hope you update soon too, on both your Disney and your Looney Tunes story!**

**TheDisnerd: Carmen wants me to thank you! I agree, she doesn't give a crap, and if the villains knew better, which they don't, they wouldn't try and piss her off so much! Thanks for the character info, and I promise he'll make an appearance in the next installment of the series! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, are you going to continue your story, because I really like it so far! **

**Ptroxsora: That's all right! I haven't updated since the fourth, so I guess were even now. I am going to write another story, thanks to all the positive feedback I've gotten, so I hope to start planning it soon! Spell Check is bad when it comes to Disney characters names, but without it, I would have many more mistakes on this story, so it's a love hate relationship. All right, no mistakes! Tell me how I do this time, and as always, hope you enjoy!**

_**I hope that the wonderful readers who have reviewed this story are still waiting for an update, so please enjoy! ( I don't own Syrena, Desmoria or Anika. The former belongs to Syrena daughter of Apollo, and the two latter to LadyOfSlytherin101!) **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" Not them! Please!" begged Syrena, the girl who always struck me as totally crazy, looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears. While I was contemplating whether or not I was finally going insane, Desmoria could only stare at her friend, and I knew that she was torn between the joy of seeing Syrena after 2 years, and the disappointment over what her friend had done, serum or no serum. Then, as soon as the fear in Syrena's eyes had appeared, it was gone, to be replaced with a deep glare.

" Desmoria. And here I thought that you crawled under a rock," sneered Syrena, and when I looked at Desmoria to see her reaction, I felt my heart might break as I saw an expression that I could only describe as a heart that was ripping into numerous, painful pieces. With shaking hands, the girls raised her magic pen, and wrote out a shaky message. It said:

_Syrena, I don't know what they did to make you behave like this, but I know, that somewhere deep inside you, there is still the girl that I went to spend a day at Disney with, all those years ago._

It was silent for a few moments, and then Syrena threw back her head and laughed, holding her sides as cackles radiated through her. The villains, and the Nobodies, all joined her, their cruel laughter echoing through the cavern. " That girl you may have known is gone. She was too weak to accept that the villains are where the supreme power lies!" she said, and I felt cold fear creep along my spine. Syrena then looked at Desmoria, and pointed at her accusingly.

"You could have joined me! You could have become somebody! But instead, you choose the losing side, and in turn your own demise," she sneered, and as I looked closer, I saw that her eyes had changed colors! When she had been scared, they were a soft green, a warm and comforting color, like new blades of grass. Now they were a dark emerald green, with her pupil's dark and wicked looking. It made it clear that she was under a spell, and I knew we needed to get her back, no matter what she had done to us before.

"Maleficent! Let Seryna go immediately," I said, Desmoria looking at me in shock. " She doesn't want to do this!" I cried out, my captors barely able to keep me from lunging at the green skinned witch. She held me in her cold gaze, a cruel smile appearing on her lips. " My dear girl, the way you have kept trying to win against our power has been most entertaining. But, all good things must come to an end, I'm afraid," she said, and looked pointedly at Hades, who got up and cracked his knuckles.

" It's my personal favorite part of this game!" he said, snapping his fingers. As the loud crack reverberated around the room, there were three bright flashes. As they cleared, little Anika had been transported into a tiny cage, and Desmoria and I were wrapped in heavy chains, incasing our bodies like steel cocoons. The heavy metal forced me to my knees, the intense weight too much for my legs to handle. A large steel hook appeared, and hook under own chains, dragging us off the ground.

We hung 10 feet in the air for a moment, when a large pool appeared. " What you see below you is a vat of re-modified DIP. Not only does this dip disintegrate toons, but it's been modified for humans now as well," laughed Hades, shooting an amused look at the weasels, who were chuckling loudly. I saw Ashley glare at them and pull at her chains, as hard as she could in her weakened state anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Desmoria close her tear filled eyes and her pen began hovering in the air next to her. Veins were throbbing in her forehead as she wrote, the words appearing fast and dark.

_You may have won, but before I die, I must beg you Syrena. If there's any trace of the girl I once knew in you, then she'll help us!_

Syrena rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, her dark red lips set in a cruel smirk. " After what you did to me, there's no way I would ever help you!" she yelled, and I looked at Desmoria as best I could from the position we were in. " What did you do to make her so pissed off!" I demanded, watching as her face fell with guilt. Syrena was the one who answered the question. " She took the guy I liked! He was mine and she knew it!" she yelled, angry tears forming in her eyes. " And who would that be?" I asked, watching as Syrena's once pale cheeks turn bright red.

" It's Clopin ok! Ever since I was little, I've had a crush on him, and every time we came here she would flirt with the walk around character! Even when I was with the villains he wouldn't talk to me! He never even look at me! I was never good enough for him!" she said, tears running down her cheeks. I swiveled my yes over to the cage containing the hero's, and I saw Clopin standing in between Quasi and Phoebus, looking at Syrena sadly. Desmoria looked crushed, but wrote with her pen again, but the words this time shocked me.

_No Syrena, it was never like that! When I was here, yes Clopin and I became friends, but all he ever talked about was you! How he wished you had stayed with us. Besides, the only man I love is…. is…._

" Is who Desmoria?" I demanded, wanting her to finish before we were dipped! I saw her gulp, and with shaky hands wrote

…_.John Rolfe….._

" Ok, did not see that one coming!" I heard Julia say weakly from her spot on the wall. Syrena looked at her in shock, her mouth a perfect o of surprise. " Really?" she asked, the light green color returning to her eyes., the potions effects broken" Mori, I'm so…" she began, before Hades suddenly had her in a headlock. " Enough of this mushy stuff! You want to apologize to your friend? Then you can join the losing side!" he said, and with a snap of his fingers, Syrena disappeared from the villain's table, and reappeared next to Ashley, her wrists and ankles chained to the wall.

" No! Let me go! Desmoria! Carmen! I'm so sorry!" she cried out, before the weasles silenced her with a thick piece of duck tape.

" It's too bad you girls took so long to learn that being big and bad are the only ways to win in this game!" laughed Jafar, the rest of the villains cackling along with him. As we began to be lowered over the pool of bubbling liquid, music started playing. " Oh joy, a Disney villain song!" came Ashley's sarcastic voice, and she was silenced with tape to, along with the rest of the girls for good measure. As the chains creaked, out came the song. Great.

**Hades: When you're big, you can push, all the little ones around**

**Jafar: They're looking up, while you are looking down**

**Gaston: you can snap a tree in two, like it was just a twig**

**Hades: Things are better when you're big. **

**Weasels: When you're big!**

All the villains were standing up now, advancing towards our friends along the wall.

**Jafar: you can do anything you wanna do**

**Dr. Faciliar: All the rules that hero's make, they don't apply to you**

**Gaston: You can smash though all their buildings, **

**Captain Hook: And throw them in the brig!**

**Davy Jones: The World is better when you're big!**

The villains came closer to the girls,, now joined by the nobodies from Organization 13, who were now all awake, don't ask me how, and were watching the villains with frightened eyes.

**Demyx: you can snort!**

**Xibar: You can growl!**

**Saix: You can stomp!**

**Luxord: You can howl! **

**Demyx: you can smack someone smaller on the head!**

As the nobody sang this, he came close enough to Julia, who kneed him in the gut.

**Xalidin: you can take what you want**

**Xibar: Come up with a new plot**

**Demyx: And you never, never, leave anything unsaid!**

That last verse sounded weird, but the villains kept moving forward as if nothing had happened.

**All: When your big**

**Captain Hook: You can smash all the little hero's toes!**

**Gaston: Give them a punch!**

**Jafar: Break their little nose!**

I raised my eyebrows, watching as Desmoria wrote with her pen. It didn't take her long, and when she finished, the message read:

_I guess when you weren't in a Disney movie, the songs could get more violent. Interesting. Very interesting_

I put on a fake smile. "Your right! At least it would be, if they weren't singing about our fast approaching deaths!" I cried, and I felt her nod.

**Gaston: Princesses!**

**Jafar: Hero's!**

**Hades: A human's too**

**Captain Hook: They all have to do, anything you want them to **

The villains all turned around and circled Demoria and I now, keeping a good distance from the dip at the same time

**Weasles: And if they don't?**

**All: Then we'll plop them in the goo!**

**Jafar: Don't you forget!**

**Dr. Faciliar: What we want we get!**

**Hades: Things are better when you're big!**

**All: when your big!**

**Weasles: Sha la la la la la la la la la**

**All: When your big!**

**Weasles: Sha la la la la la la la la la **

**All: WHEN! YOUR! BIG!**

Then, they all started laughing again, that is the male villains did. The woman seemed rather bored, except for Maleficent, who was glaring at them. " That was entertaining, but can we move on with it? I have a fitting at four," said Cruella, as she filed her long fingernails. " Cruella's right! Send those poor unfortunate souls to their doom!" said Ursula, banging her fist on the table. Hades smirked.

" You heard the ladies! Pain! Panic, start lowering!" said the god, as the males villains went back to the tables. " Ah, my favorite part of the game! Sudden death round!" cried Hades, and I felt Desmoria tense up next to me. I almost cried out when I felt the chains move us towards the dip, when I remembered the secret weapon/plan.

" Please! Before I die, can I just say one thing!" I begged," looking at them with what I hoped was a look of utter defeat. " If it's about us, then no!" said Lady Tremaine, who hadn't spoken until now. " It's not! Please!" I begged, as we came closer to the dip, the smell horribly gross and putrid smelling.

" Fine! What are your last words child?" asked Maleficent, bored now with how long it was taking. With that, I smirked, giving Desmoria a small nudge. " I hope you've made out your wills, cause your going to need them after this. NOW GUYS!" I yelled, and with a loud explosion, one of the walls burst open, with our reinforcements emerging from the clouds of dust.

"Oh, so that's the secret word!" I heard Jack Sparrow say, right before the hall burst alive with the angry yells from the villains, and he smiled over at Julia, who rolled her eyes. I felt relief returning, right before I heard Hades give a chilling order." Pain! Panic! Drop the dead weight!" I heard Hades yell, before a sickening lurch sent us falling towards the DIP!

_**Ok, I feel horrible about not updating! This is actually the longest I've ever gone, now that I think about it, seeing as I haven't updated since the forth of July! I hope that you're still following this story, and look forward to reading your reviews! Thank you and I promise to update in the next few days! Also, the song When your Big is from the third Land Before Time Movie, which I don't own, even if I changed some of the lyrics to fit the villains, and know that it doesn't belong in a Disney setting, but there's a great you-tube video staring the Disney villains, which I highly recommend you watch, that also doesn't belong to me!**_


	26. Chapter 26: I'll Always Come For You

Chapter 26: I'll Always Come For You

**Ok, I am back! I have gotten some wonderful comments from you guys, and now it's time to answer them! **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you for not coming after me with an angry mob! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys for so long, but I'm also relieved that you're still waiting for me! I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you find this chapter great too! And thank you for holding Syrena back. I can tell you that she's hard to handle when I don't write**

**Syrena: I'm not! Solaria, tell her I'm not**

**See what I mean? Hopefully she'll be nicer now that my inspiration is back. Please have her be nicer! P.S. how old is Syrena? In my mind, she's about Ashley's age, which is about 19, but I want to hear from you. If possible, I think she'd be younger then Carmen and Desmoria, who are 19 and 20. Thanks!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Ah the dip! You know I love it! Mori is getting Dipped because she is a major threat to the villains, maybe even more so then my O.C.'s, and they want to get her out of the way quickly. Ashley and Julia are my rebels! I love their toughness and humor! Demyx had it coming, and I'm so lad my girl got to do it! It's a great song, something I grew up with, and I've been wanting to use it for a long time. Seems like a lot of people knew it and loved it, which made me really happy. I am so excited for your next chapter, and it will help to know their background, cause their going to have to tell my characters about their background at some point, so it will be a great help! I'm so sorry about the spelling of her name! I will fix it as soon as I can! John Rolfe will be hard to right, but I think something will work out! Captain Jack is one of my all time favorite characters, and it's awesome that people think I'm writing his character traits correctly! That idea for her dress sounds great, I just have to look it up to get a feel for it. I will probably use that suggestion, so thank you! Hope you like this chapter, and I hope Desmoira and Anika like it too!**

**Ptroxsora: I love Cliffhangers because they keep you wanting more! Land before time is wonderful! The series was a little weird, but what can I say? I like the earlier ones better! (happy dance!) Since this chapter is longer then the last one, I'm apologizing now for any mistakes, mostly from it's length and the fact that its after midnight. Still, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Disnerd: Don't you just love it! I quite like this song, and it's been begging to be used for quite a long time! Desmoira's love interest was surprising, and LadyOfSlytherin101 and I have been planning it for a while, but at first I was a bit surprised too. Then again, there aren't many single Disney guys, and you hardly see John Rolfe in anything, so it was a good plan in the end. Jack is the best, but not always the sharpest tack of the group, so it's fun to mess with him a bit! Yea, so looking forward to your story! I do hope your co-author is doing ok! That's a good idea! I'd like your list of crushes, but they do have to be someone that isn't with someone else ( like snow white) which is tricky I know because there aren't many single female characters. I wish you luck though and look forward to your answers! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Galimatias: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love this story so much! I loved your last update, but I did review, and it expresses my feelings better then this answer would. The villains are a pain to get perfect, but if someone thinks I'm doing a good job, then hooray! I listen to my ipod a lot to get ideas for stories, and it's become something of a reflex to me now. A way to really incorporate a song is to ask yourself a few questions, like does it relate to the story, does it relate to the characters, and will other people grasp the significance of it? I choose when you're big, because someone made a you tube video of it, and did half the work for me. Other songs are trickier, but if you get into the habit now it becomes much more fluidly, so I hope that helps, cause I would like to see a song in your story! I really hope you like this chapter and I hope you update again soon!**

**With a faster update, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ( Desmoira, Anika and Syrena don't belong to me! They belong to the lovely authors LadyOfSlytherin101 and Solaria daughter of Apollo!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I screamed as Desmoira and I dropped, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't see the acid DIP kill me. Suddenly, we stopped falling, and landed on the ground, my side getting scraped from the rough surface. I heard Desmoria cough in pain as I landed on her. I opened my eyes, and felt relief as I saw Peter cutting through the chains. When we were both finally free, I leaped up and hugged him tightly, kissing him gently.

" I don't think I've ever been so scared," I said, and for a moment, I forgot the danger we were in when he smiled back at me. " I was too," he breathed, and for moment, all my fear was gone. Then, it came crashing back when I heard slow, sarcastic clapping from the villain's table. " Young love. So sweet it makes my teeth hurt!" groaned Hades, noises of approval coming from the rest of the villains.

" It's time we finished this, once and for all!" said Jafar, standing up, already reaching for his powerful snake staff. " After all, there aren't that many of you to defeat anyway," he said, and was intending to fire a spell at us, when the audible sound of metal clanking made him pause. The look on Jafar's face was priceless when he turned around, and saw Sora, his keyblade resting against his shoulder and a amused smirk resting on his lips, the heavy lock that had once held the hero's prisoners in cages a mangled lump on the ground. " You were saying?" he asked, silence filling the room for only a second, when every hero in the cage burst out, cries of anger and frustration filling Hades lair. The battle had begun once again!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Julia's P.O.V.**

The reinforcements had finally arrived, the second battle had begun, and I was still chained to a freaking wall! And the keys were hanging on the wall a few inches out of my reach! This was just perfect! And that's when I saw Jack. Hiding!

" Jack! Get over here and help me!" I yelled, watching impatiently as Jack whipped around at the sound of my voice. Flinging up his hands, he jumped up and was coming over to me, when he was tackled by Davy Jones, slamming into the wall from the sheer force. " JACK! Now would be a good time!" I yelled, knowing that if I hung here any longer, I was dead meat on a chain! I tried reaching for the keys, but the chains were too short!

" JACK!" I yelled, watching as he deflected blows. " Little busy at the moment, love!" he cried, barely dodging a fatal blow. Though I wanted him to live through this, I couldn't do much just hanging here! " Jack, so help me, if you don't get over here in the next thirty seconds, I will toss all the rum you ever for the rest of your life get into the ocean!" I cried, counting down the seconds as the thought registered. That hit the nerve, and within seconds he was overpowering Jones. Will and Elizabeth had showed up by now, and helped him out, giving him time to slip away.

" You are one of the most demanding girls of your age, you know that?" he said angrily, as he grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains. As soon as I was free, I reached forward and slapped him as hard as I could. " Did I really deserve that love?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes as he held his now red cheek. " Yes! That's for you being you, for being such a bloody, egotistical ,drunken off their ass pirate! But, this is also for you!" I cried, and he cringed, expecting another slap from me. So I bet he was shocked when I finally plucked up the courage and kissed him gently, holding him tightly.

It took a moment, but then he was kissing me back, and when we broke apart, he had this expression between shock, joy, and utter confusion. " Love?" he asked, but I cut him off, not wanting to get distracted from the task at hand. " If something bad happens tonight, I wanted you to know that, I love you," I said, surprised when he kissed me gently on the cheek. " You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you love," he said, and was about to turn to go back to fighting the villains, when I grasped his shoulder. " Jack. Thanks for sticking around and coming for us," I said, and I felt happy when he clasped my hand. " I'll always come for you Julia," he said, and I felt my eyes well up.

Not from pain, like what usually caused me to cry, but with love, something I hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled as he tossed me the keys, before he disappeared. I immediately started freeing the others. Ashley, Carly and Kim were still awake, but the others looked barely conscious. We needed to get them out now, before they got hurt! I quickly unlocked Ashley, she not even saying a word as she sprinted off, going straight at Hades. I moved onto Carly, pausing to punch one of the weasels in the gut before getting her free.

" You did it! You finally let out your true feelings for Jack!" she said, smiling as wide as she could in her tired state. I rolled my eyes as I unlocked Kim. " We're not out of the woods yet. Take Kim and get your swords," I said, helping Kim over to Carly, and the two of them moved as quickly as they could towards the swords. I felt myself smile as I unlocked the other girls. I had kissed Jack Sparrow aka Johnny Depp! Fan girls eat your hearts out!

I was smiling as I freed Emily, who collapsed at my feet in a very weak state. I then looked at the last chained victim. I looked at the girl with blond hair and pink highlights, the girl who had nearly killed Kim, and vowed to kill us all. But I had been watching when she was talking to Desmoria. I saw the change in her eyes, but I knew she had changed far deeper then just that. I stood up, and for moment the battle disappeared, and it was just her and I, a silent battle of wills, mine angry, and hers fearful. I came up close to her.

" I will let you go, but if you turn on us, if give me one reason to distrust you, then I promise you that I will throw you into the river Styx myself," I said quietly, and I saw her look at me I shock as I released her. I turned to go back to the fight, when I heard her saw something that I'd never thought I'd hear, especially from her. " Thank you," she said, and as I turned to look at her, she was gone, sprinting to the one person I knew she'd go to. I just hoped Desmoira wasn't hurt because of her. I really hoped I hadn't done the wrong thing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Desmoira's P.O.V. **

As soon as the battle had begun, the first thing I did was run as quickly as I could to Anika. I leaped over Prince Adam and Gaston, who were wrestling on the floor, and landed right next to Anika's hanging cage. " Dessie!" I heard her cry as her tear filled eyes locked on mine, her tiny arms reaching through the bars towards me. I felt my heart rip as I looked at my little sister, the single person who I would do anything to protect. I saw about to open the cage, when a crushing blow sent me crashing to the cold ground.

As my forehead began to bleed from the new cut it had received, I looked up in horror at the one who had made my life a living hell from the moment I met him. Frollo stood over me, holding a curved and sinister looking blade over me. I heard Anika start to cry, screaming my name between frightened sobs." Now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago! I will kill you, and your little sister will watch, and once your dead, I'll see to it that everything you ever loved is destroyed!" he cried, and slammed his foot onto my shoulder, a silent scream coursing through my body as my shoulder blade cracked, sending tremors of pain surging through my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't yell for help.

I could only watch as the villain stood over me, his eyes blazing with the fires of pure evil. I prayed that I would be killed quickly! He yanked me up, and threw me onto one of the eye shaped windows of Hades lair, holding the blade against my throat, the metal of the blade painfully familiar. I was going to die this time, and I was going to be taken from my sister. And I hadn't saved her, the last remaining member of my blood family, and I hadn't saved her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

I fought my way through the villains, sending punches left and right into the weaker ones, and ducking and dodging from the more powerful ones. I saw the swords, and leaped, landing roughly on the table the villains once occupied. I found my sword in the pile and grabbed it. Instantly, strength seemed to enter all my tired and sore muscles, a golden light exploding out of the weapon, and I felt like I could fight for hours. I saw that Julia had begun to free the others from their chains, and Ashley, Carly, and Kim had made their way through the chaos and next to me.

" Ash! Catch!" I cried, tossing her sword to her. As soon as it touched her skin, the sword released her dark green light, a light of courage reappearing in her eyes. She quickly grabbed Kim's sword and gave it to her, a light green glow appearing from her sword, just as Carly's sword expelled her red light. What used to be tired, dead looking girls, were now visions of strength and power.

Not wanting to waste anytime, I lugged all the swords off the table, handing them, no, throwing them over to the three. " Get these to the girls! Hurry!" I cried, watching as they jumped into the fray, using their swords on the villains who didn't get out of their way fast enough. I was about to go help out when I saw Frollo, knocking Desmoira to the ground. I was about to run to her, to help her, when I saw Syrena, running as fast as she could, her blond hair flying out behind her. I saw her running towards Desmoira. I felt myself trusting that she would do the right thing, and I felt myself praying, as I clashed swords against Captain Hook, that my feeling wouldn't lead to pain.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Desmoira's P.O.V.**

I felt the blade rub against my skin, and I knew I was seconds away from getting my throat slit once more, when Frollo was suddenly shoved out of the way, smashing into the wall. I looked up and saw Syrena, standing about two feet away, looking at me, shame coating her every feature. Though I knew that she had been under a potions control, I still was in shock over everything she had done. It reminded me how hypnotists said that no one could be forced to do anything they didn't want to do. I knew she had thought the villains were always getting the short end of the stick, but the look in her eyes told me that she knew the truth of it now.

I managed to get up, and I hesitantly held out my arms, silently asking her to come to me. In an instant she was there, and I was finally reunited with my best friend, a girl who had been lost for what seemed like a lifetime. But now she had been found, and we were together. As one, the two of us, went to Anika's cage, and released her, and the three of us clung together, our once broken family whole again. " Mori, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all I've done, to you, to Anika, and everyone else. I missed you, and I love you so much!" she said, tears forming in her eyes, as I saw her watch the battle, and I knew she was thinking it was her fault, and unfortunately part of it was.

But that was then, and now we had to fix it, and help the girls that had helped so many characters here. I was thinking this when Syrena was shoved aside, and Frollo yanked me up, about to kill me, but now I felt power, and ignoring my shoulder, I punched him as hard as I could, the power behind it sending him toward the window, gasping in pain and anger. Taking Syrena's hand, I looked at her, the plan loud and clear in my eyes. She nodded, and together, we rushed at the horrible man, and using our combined strength, pushed that wicked soul out the window and sent hurtling into the river Styx, the grey river swallowing his body. The only thing left was his hat, which quickly followed its now dead counterpart, neither to be seen again.

I suddenly felt limp, having finally killed the man that made my very existence a living hell. Syrena didn't speak, but the two of us stood together for a moment, before she took Anika in her arms. " Go. I'll keep her safe," she said, and giving her hand one last squeeze, I ran, as quickly as I could with my shoulder the way it was, and began to fight, wanting to help the girls who had helped me. In more ways then they would ever knew.

_**Wow, a lot to take in, I know, and I'll leave you to tell me what you thought of it. Please tell me what you think, and I'll see you soon, with chapter 27, the third and final part of the battle! Thank you and please review! But then again, you always do!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Reverse Psychology Rocks!

Chapter 27: Reverse Psychology Rocks!

_**Hey hey, I'm back, and in a new month too, so here's a happy August to all of you! I'm sorry I've been so long in updating, but this chapter has been giving me an awful time! Nothing has been happening to give me a perfect chapter, and I can honestly say that this chapter is not one of my favorites. But, I'll leave it up to you to tell me what you thought, but first, let me answer your wonderful comments!**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: So glad you like it! And I'm glad that Syrena is too! Although I do want to ask, how old is Syrena? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LadyOfSlythrin101: Desmoira is important, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out why. That is a wonderful description, and I look forward to incorporating it in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Disnerd: Frollo had it coming, and I'm pretty sure that Mickey will understand. Those are some good girls to choose from, so it will be hard to choose, but I'll keep your pick in mind! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ptroxsora: The word I forgot was get, so nice save there! I will fix it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Galimatis: Thanks! And I'll try hard to make the characters P.O.V.'s more clear, so you'll know who's who. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I hope that this chapter is ok, and I look forward to hearing from you! ( Also, Desmoira, Anika, and Syrena don't belong to me. They belong to the wonderful authors LadyOfSlytherin101 and Solaria daughter of Apollo. I only own my O.C.'s, since everything else belongs to Disney!) Hope you all enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

Hades lair was in shambles. The walls had numerous holes or bits missing, parts of the room were even on fire, courtesy of Hades and his anger issues. We had been gaining ground, having decreased the number of villains a little, getting most of the weasels, now scratch that, all of the weasels taken care of. I kicked the leader, the one in the pink suit, as hard as I could in the stomach, knocking him into the DIP. I then took a second to catch my breath.

I saw Carly, punching slapping and kicking Gaston as hard as she could, her sword forgotten as she reduced him to a whimpering mess. I saw Julia and Ashley fighting back to back, helping one another against Dr. Faciliar and his shadows. Everything and everyone else was just a violent blur, a blur filled with blood, screams and pain, all rolled into one. I barely ducked as a spell shot at me from Jafar's staff, only to be hit by a spell from the Evil Queen that covered my body in thick chains. I saw Tera come running up to me, and sliced them. " Thanks!" I said, but then he was gone again. Not much of a conversationalist him, except with Venn and Aqua, who were around here somewhere, as were Riku, Kairi and Sora, who I hadn't seen after he had freed the hero's who had been locked up with his keyblade. They had better be ok, or I'd never forgive myself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carly's P.O.V. **

Everything was happening so fast. I saw Simba as a red and gold blur, lunging at Scar with a spine tingling roar. I saw Julia, her orange hair whipping around like a cloud as she spun around, fighting two villains at the same time. I wasn't watching my back, having just beat the stuffing out of Gaston, so when I was knocked off my feet by Xibar I was very surprised. My back hit the stone floor hard, knocking the wind out of me, and I lay gasping as the nobodie loomed over me, his weapon twirling above me.

" You girls are strong," he said, and he saw me as I was weakly reaching for my sword, which he immediately kicked away. " But I think you'll find we're stronger," he said, and he was about to bring his weapon down on my neck, when his eyes suddenly went unfocused. I rolled out of the way, as the now unconscious nobodie collapsed. I slowly sat up, my eyes never leaving my rescuer. He was the spitting image of Sora, and yet very different at the same time. His hair was much lighter, and a little less spiky. I wasn't aware of being helped up, or being handed my sword, as I could only stare at the figure in front of me.

" Roxas?" I asked, right before he pulled me behind a huge piece of rubble, which I then realized that he had also saved me from a black looking cloud, a spell no doubt sent by the Evil Queen to finish me off. " Yeah, that's me," he said, a bit distracted as he looked back towards the fighting, waiting for an opportunity to reenter it. That's when my mouth started working again. " Wait, how are you even here? Is Sora all right?" I asked, knowing what usually happened when a nobodie split from its counterpart. " Is Namine here too?" I asked, looking past the rubble, and sure enough, there was Kairi's nobodie, fighting next to Kairi herself. I looked back at Roxas, and he looked a little…. Sheepish?

" I'm not really sure. Can we talk about this later?" he said, and then a shadow loomed over us. I grabbed my sword, ready for the worst, when a mountain of bright orangey red hair captured my attention. " Roxas come on!" said Axel, the only good nobodie besides Roxas and Namine. " You guys!" I suddenly cried, catching both of them off guard." Be careful," I said, watching the two of them smile before they ran off. Even though I had only just meet them, and had only spoken to them with a few words, I already felt myself becoming closer, more intertwined in the Disney world. And I wanted them to be safe, all of them to be safe.

That's when I saw Danny. My Danny, being threatened by Mother Gothel! An almost animal like protective instinct came over me, and I moved fast, my feet almost flying as I raced over and tackled her, knocking out her breath and her over as I landed on her. " Don't you ever come near him!" I said, and before I knew what I was doing, I remembered a move that Mulan had taught me, and whipped out my fist, smacking her on the head in such a way that it wouldn't give her brain damage, but it would knock her out. As her eyelids drooped, I stood up, walking over to Danny, his eyes frightened as we embraced.

" Carly, what the hell is going on here? Why is all this happening?" he asked, his chest heaving as he tried to keep from hyperventilating. I knew I didn't have much time, so instead of answering, I kissed him quickly, but gently, and then looked him in the eye. " Danny, I need you to get yourself safe. Hide until this is all over," I said, and he nodded, still frightened.

" Ok," he said, and I pointed to a large pile of stone that had fallen from the ceiling, moving him towards it. I felt bad that I couldn't tell him more, but I just didn't have time. Although I did see April and Zac kissing passionately about a hundred feet away, before she literally shoved him in the direction that Danny was heading. I really prayed that I would get the chance to tell him about my new life. And how much I loved him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

A ball of fire hurtled towards me, barely missing my left ear as I leaped out of the way, my hands getting scraped up as I landed. Hades was laughing as I realized that the ends of my hair were alight, and was attempting to put it out. As soon as it was out, I leaped back up, intending to plunge my sword through the fiery god. Now, it had been a while since I had seen the movie, but I immediately felt a sense of familiarity when I actually ran through me, literally, before he re-formed, my sword having done nothing to him. " Now you know something, that was just rude. And, if you need a reminder, I don't like rude people!" he said, yelling the last bit, and I thought it was over, when a flash of red got in between me and Hades, his sword glinting as it blocked the dark red flames.

Racking my brain as I got to my feet, I thought back to where I had seen him before, when it hit me. This was Auron, from Kingdom Hearts! This guy had once worked for Hades, but with Sora's help, rebelled. " End this battle now!" he said, and it took me a second to figure out that he was talking to me. " End it now, or you'll lose many lives!" he ordered, and I found myself nodding as I ran away, listening to Hades say something about bringing Auron back to life, and how he could reverse that just as easily.

I didn't know quite what I was going to do, to do what Auron said, when a loud boom rattled the whole lair. Things seemed to go in slow motion, when I saw Emily, looking deathly pale, her sleeve ripped open to reveal a bloodied shoulder, her body hanging limp in Maleficent's grasp. Her face was lit up with hatred, and a dagger that was dripping with Emily's blood was clenched in her green fist, the blade held dangerously tight against her now chalk white skin. " Nobody move, or the girl dies," she said, her voice powerful as it echoed in the lair. My sword went limp. So this was how it ends.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Pain. Searing pain. The only feeling that registered. One minute I had been fighting, and the next a fire had been raked across my shoulder, green hands dragging me towards their owner, the blade that had been slashing my shoulder now digging into my neck, my skin feeling cold and clammy from loss of blood. And it was my fault. All my fault.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V. **

I stood still as I looked at Maleficent, Emily's life balancing on an incredibly thin line. I was too far away to get close enough to save her, so I was forced to stay still. To watch. All was silent as the remaining villains regrouped around Maleficent and Emily. The Evil Queen, Ursula, Cruella, Lady Tremaine, Jafar, Hades, Dr. Faciliar and Scar were the only ones that stood around her. I had seen all the weasels get dipped, Gaston was a beaten up pulp curtsey of Carly, Captain Hook and Mother Gothel were either passed out or dead; I couldn't tell from this far away, and Davy Jones, The White Witch, and Frollo were nowhere to be seen, so I concluded that they were either DIPPED or had fallen into the river Styx. Though judging by Desmoira's bold stance, and the fact that she was holding Anika next to Syrena, she had taken care of him.

The Nobodies were all fine as well, and I saw Carly muttering curses as she looked at Xibar. " You have fought, and many of you have sustained serious injuries," said the fairy, and it was true. There wasn't a single one of us that hadn't gotten hurt. Carly was sporting a already dark black eye, Donald had his tail feathers blackened from one of Hades fire balls, and I had numerous deep wounds all over my face and shoulders, my battle suit ripped and torn almost everywhere. " And yet, none of you have died yet. How interesting," she mused, dropping Emily, the semi conscious girl thudding to the ground at her feet. I saw Jim had to be restrained by April and Ivy from rushing over to Emily.

" You petty Heros have always had it easy! You have always gotten your happily ever after! But now its our turn, and we will turn this world, and the human world into a land of darkness and despair!" the dark fairy cried, and I knew that even as we had the numbers, the villains had the fire power. We had lost, a horrible sentence that had to be voiced at last. So I felt super tense when I saw Ashley step forward, throwing her sword on the ground in surrender, the last person I would ever expect to do so.

" That is true Maleficent. We have given it our best, and have lost," she began, and I, along with everyone else, looked at her like she had lost her mind, and maybe she had. " But, you on the other hand have lost, but we've yet to see any ultimate power from your side. And that's just disappointing," she said, getting cut off as Jeremy and Julia pulled her back, covering her mouth with their hands. " Oh Maleficent, let me just blast her right now!" said Jafar, as Ursula voiced her anger towards Ashley as well.

" Enough," said Maleficent, looking at Ashley with a wicked expression. " She wants to see real power? Then so be it. One last display before she and her friends leave this earth!" she cried, and slamming her staff on the ground, she began to change, quickly changing size. " Now you deal with me, and all the power of hell!" she cried, right before a booming roar cut off her voice as she began to transform into a dragon.

" Oh shit!" yelled Julia, as Carly looked over at the redhead who had caused this. " Nice going Ashley!" yelled Julia, dodging out of the way as a piece of stone hurtled down to where she had been standing moments only moments ago. That's when everything made sense. " No. She's a genius!" I said, and now everyone who heard me looked at me like I was the crazy one.

" We need to get everyone out now!" I said, just as the villains suddenly got the full picture as well. " NO, Maleficent stop! They tricked you!" yelled Hades, but Maleficent was now in her full dragon form, which this lair couldn't accommodate. " That's it! I'm getting out of here!" I saw Demyx cry, before he quickly disappeared. I think that the other nobodies wanted to escape too, but huge boulder stopped them in their tracks, and I wouldn't let myself look to see if they were hurt or not. The lair was collapsing around us, as everyone made for the exit. Ashley, Julia and I ran over to the villains, determined to get to Emily, Julia threw a couple of well-aimed right hooks, distracting the remaining villains while Ashley and I gabbed our fallen friend.

We were struggling to hold her up, the swords not even enough to stop us from feeling tired, but then Jim appeared, and took her in his arms and ran with her, like she weighed nothing at all. The three of us were the last ones to leave, making sure all of our friends had gotten out safely. " This ain't over! Not by a long shot!" yelled Hades, his skin going a bright orange in his rage. Our view of him was suddenly cut off, as a large boulder fell, sealing us away from the collapsing lair.

" Let's get out of here!" yelled Ashley as the steps beneath us shook and tilted. We scrambled up the stairs, each step crumbling and collapsing mere moments after we had cleared them. We came around the last curve, and saw a dim light, our friends yelling at us to hurry. I felt the blood run out of my face when I saw a massive boulder, quivering as it sat on top of our only escape route. " Go, go, go!" I yelled, pushing Ashley and Julia in front of me, wanting to get them out first. I was about to leap out, when my ripped pant leg caught on a broken step, sending me flying to the ground. The force of my fall made the rock shake harder, smaller pebbles preceding the boulder that was about to crush me flat!

" NO! Carmen!" my friends all screamed, Peters the loudest of all. And suddenly he was right beside me, hauling me to my feet and yanking me through the opening, the boulder thundering down inches behind us. We tumbled across the ground, coming to rest a few feet away from the now blocked gate to the underworld. My chest was heaving with fear and adrenaline as I stared at Peter.

" Is this a habit of yours? Getting into dangerous and life threatening situations?" he asked, as we both sat up. I smiled, and threw myself on him, hugging him as tightly as I could. " Only as long as you're there to save me," I said, tears of joy falling as he laughed. It was then that everyone else swarmed around us, hugging us tightly.

" Wait! What about Emily!" I demanded, letting go of Peter to find my friend. The first person I saw was Jim, holding Emily tightly, her eyes open, but weak. " Oh Em, are you ok?" I asked, grasping her hand gently as she weakly smiled, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. " I think I'll live," she laughed weakly, just before her face fell. " I'm just sorry you guys almost got killed because of me," she said, hanging her head in shame. " Hey, it's not your fault you got captured," said Zoey, trying to comfort her.

" No, but it didn't help you guys very much either!" she said, groaning as Jim made a makeshift bandage for her shoulder out of some of pieces of his torn shirt. " It sure helped me in my plan though," said Ashley, gulping as we all turned on her. I was the one to stand and approach her though." Ashley, what you did was one of the most stupid, idiotic things that I have ever seen anyone do!" I said, her shoulder slumping in shame. So I think she was surprised when I hugged her tightly. " And you managed to save us all!" I said, and that's when she hugged me back, both of us laughing.

We were suddenly surrounded by the other girls, Julia, Carly, Kim and Ivy coming up on one side, Chloe, April, Zoey and Emily, who was helped by Jim, came up on the other. The other characters were cheering, hugging one another and laughing, happy that this crisis was finally over! From the middle of this group hug, I saw Desmoira and Syrena, along with little Anika, standing away from all the celebrating characters, looking very uncomfortable and a little lonely. I looked at the others, and saw that they were also looking at them. Desmoira looked right back at us calmly, as did Anika, but it was Syrena that looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights, terrified and still. I lead the other girls towards them, an unreadable expression on my face. Syrena visibly shook, and I knew that she thought we were going to hurt her, just like she had hurt us.

"Syrena, the stuff you have done, against us, and against the Disney characters are nothing short of horrible. You nearly killed Kim, sided with the villains, and almost got all of us killed because of a silly dispute with Desmoira over a guy!" I said, watching as each of my words hit her, like invisible rocks. " However, I also know now that it was not all you. A potion like that is hard to fight against, and you made the right choice in the end. Although I must ask what happened to Frollo?' I added, watching each girl carefully. In seconds, each had a pained, but strong expression on their faces. " We… well we," said Syrena, looking at Desmoira for assistance. I watched the dark haired girl take a deep breath, and with smooth strokes, wrote what she had done.

_**He was going to kill me, and make Anika watch. Then he said that he would kill everyone I cared about, which now includes all of you. He was about to slit my throat for good this time, when Syrena came. She saved me, and Anika, then helped me push that horrible excuses of a man into the River Styx. I know that it's a crime to take a life, but Frollo didn't deserve it to begin with. **_

We all gasped. Desmoira had finally done it. She had finally killed the one who had brought her and her sister so much pain. I felt no remorse for Frollo, and a little bit relieved that he was taken care of. Still, villains had a strange way of coming back after they had died, so I knew that we might see him sooner then we thought. Chloe, the most tenderhearted of the group, went up to them.

" We don't blame you for that you know. Frollo was evil. I'm just glad you and Anika are all right," she said brightly, smiling as Anika giggled and reached out for her. Slowly, Desmoira handed Chloe her little sister, and the little girl squealed in delight when she touched Chloe's mermaid necklace, Chloe laughing at the little girl's happiness. We then looked back at Syrena.

" Still, we can't ignore what you did, especially to Kim. Seeing that she was the closet to getting hurt because of you, I think it's up to her if we should forgive you or not," I said, all of us stepping away to reveal Kim, her lips set in a tight line as she looked at the one who had almost killed her. Syrena was the one who stepped forward, closing the distance between the two women. " Kim, I have no words to describe how sorry I am. The whole time I was threatening you, a voice in my mind was telling me that this was wrong. But I couldn't stop myself, and I almost killed you! All because of a mind-altering potion that brought out the worst in me and let it consume the good, so I don't ask your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it," she said, getting down on her knees as tears ran down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking through the black robe she still wore.

Kim was silent for a few minutes, then she too got down onto her knees. " Your only human. We have to battle the worst parts of ourselves everyday. I only wish we had been there to help," she said, reaching out slowly and holding Syrena's hands. " I must admit that in the beginning I hated you, feared you, but now, all I see is a girl who scared and sad. Like I was," she said, and I watched Syrena look up in shock.

" I forgive you, and I hope we can become friends," she said, helping the shaking girl to her feet. Slowly, the girls came forward and either hugged, or shook the blonds hands. Ashley and Julia were cordial, but I knew that it would take time for them to fully forgive the girl who had been steered so wrong. " Let's get to the castle. It's starting to rain," said Ivy, and the mass of characters began to converge to the castle, as dark storm clouds covered the sky. We may have won the battle, but our job was far from done.

As we walked down Main Street, a cold feeling settled in the pits of our stomachs. The whole park was burned, the buildings only burned shells of their former glory. Everything was destroyed, and it was hard to see how we could bring back the magic to fix Disney again. The rain only added more weight to our shoulders, the dark storms clouds filled with lighting as they covered every bit of clear night sky. Darkness was always there, and I feared that our light wasn't strong enough to break through this time around.

_**So…. Good or Bad? I'm relieved that this chapter is done, because I already have chapter 28 planned out. Also, when Peter and Carmen are talking to each other, one of the lines is changed, but the basis belongs to the movie enchanted, which in no way belongs to me! Please tell me what you think, and, I'm only three reviews away from my story reaching 100, so I'm very excited to hear from you, and to see who gets to be my 100**__**th**__** reviewer! Thanks you and please review!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Can We Really Help Her?

Chapter 28: Can We Really Help Her?

_**Hey you readers of Fanfiction! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've last posted, but I've been dealing with some personal issues, and didn't really have the heart to write. I must apologize for it's shortness, but I think it gets the chapter's point across. Now, to answer your wonderful reviews!**_

**Ptroxsora: Thank you, thank you! And I totally know what it's like to become distracted by a video game, or in my case, other Fanfictions. I do have to ask, is the new kingdom hearts game fun? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: That's all right! Thanks for telling me!. I'm a bit sad that the story is nearing completion, but I'm still struggling for the ending, so that might draw it out a little. It took me a while, but I did read your story, and you'll find a review that will tell you more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Glad you liked it! Dez is very important, and it will be revealed in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that, I promise you. My spell check doesn't recognize Kingdom Hearts Characters, so blame it. I thought you might like to see Auron and Axel, even though they only showed up for a very brief time. ( Wipes forehead) So relieved that I got Auron, seeing that he is a character that I know so little about. Cuteness overload is right, and I'll tell you know that Anika is cute in this chapter too, so I hope you like it. John Rolfe will be very fun to write, but it will be difficult too, seeing that in the movies he's not to well detailed, at least in my opinion. Isn't suspense awful, but I think you'll like which princess she represents! Really hope you like this chapter!**

**The Disnerd: She is a mockery! Mockery! ( Get's a glare from Maleficent) **

**Maleficent: What was that?**

**Me: Oh nothing! You know I hold you in the highest respect out of all the villains**

**Maleficent: That's what I thought you said**

**Me: ( Gulps) **

**Yeah, the nightmare before Christmas characters didn't show up much, but I promise they will before this story is out! Great idea! I really like that Professor Owl ( Maybe he should give some lessons to Owl from Winnie the Pooh, to be less of a bore!)**

_**Oh, and one more thing. I am so honored that you guys have reviewed this story enough to get me to 101 reviews! (The Dalmatians are also very happy that you got me to their number!) I want to say a special thank you to LadyOfSlytherin101, who gave me my 100**__**th**__** review, and to everyone else who have read and loved this story! With that said, I really hope you like this chapter!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Carmen's P.O.V.**

The 13 of us had retired to the tower, the only room that had not been burned and or horribly crushed, like the rest of thee castle. Yes, I did say 13, as Desmoira, Syrena and Anika had joined us. Though the good fairies, fairy godmother and Merlin didn't have enough magic to rebuild the destroyed park, they did have enough to fix up some rooms for the characters and for us. Though it was small, 12 beds had been squeezed in. We had come up here to think about what we could do to fix the park.

True, Mickey had worked with the good wizards and fairies to create a temporary hologram that would make it look all right from the outside. But it wouldn't last for too long, if people wanted to actually come inside, so we needed to come up with something to re-build the park. And we needed it now. I also wanted to see if there was a way to help. Desmoira regain her voice, now that her tormenter had been finally dealt with.

We had been coming up with mostly half-baked ideas, when one finally hit me. I had been brought back to life by the swords. Maybe we could use them to restore Desmoira's voice! " Guys, I know we need to be thinking about the park, but I want to help Desmoira. We need to help her," I said, the rest of the girls, including Desmoira, looked up at me in shock. Anika and Syrena looked up at us with the same expression.

" But what's that going to accomplish? No offense Desmoira," said Julia, the raven-haired girl shrugging like it was no big deal. " I don't know why, but she might be more help to us if we can actually hear her speak," said Emily, her fingers absentmindedly stroking her bandaged shoulder. Chloe looked down at her hands sadly, her shoulders visibly shaking. " Guys, I know that it's hard to realize how hard this type of situation is," she said quietly, and all of us turned her attention on her.

" But you guys don't know what it's like to be without your voice, and I do," she said, and her breathing became fast as tears appeared in her eyes. We original ten instantly became glum. We remembered all right. The feeling of worry for our friend a thick dark cloud, with none of us knowing if we would ever hear her speak again. Chloe continued, her blond hair quivering as she shivered; remembering that time in her life no doubt.

" It feels like a part of yourself has been stolen from you. Like a piece of your heart had been cut out, and replaced with a chunk of ice," she said, Kim putting her arms around her friends, while Chloe looked up and held out her hands to Desmoira, who hesitantly too them in her own. " I had to only suffer this feeling for a couple of days, but Desmoira has had to deal with it much longer, and I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I didn't do something that could help her," she said, and she squeezed the raven haired girls hands gently. Chloe's speech had left her looking pretty pale, but her voice was strong as she agreed with my idea. That's when Ivy spoke up.

" But why the swords? I mean I know they're powerful, but could they really help Desmoira get her voice back?" asked Ivy, holding her own tightly, her bruised fingers looking painful as she gripped its handle. " The swords brought me back to life, something that I never though possible outside of movies and books. They've saved our lives more times then I can count, and I have a feeling that they can help Desmoira as well," I said, looking around to see if anyone contradicted me. " Ok, but I think it might be a good idea to talk to Mickey about this before we do it however," said Ashley, before looking over to Desmoira.

" Of course, it all depends on whether of not you want us to try anything," she continued, and I could tell she was trying really hard to be civil. Desmoira looked like a statue, her eyes never leaving her hands, which held Anika tightly. " Desmoira?" asked April, waving a hand in front of the girls face. She remained still, her eyes getting very serious looking. This defiantly wasn't the first time I could read minds; to figure out what was going on inside this girl's head.

She finally looked up at us, and was about to reach for her pen, when Anika spoke. " Can you weally help Dessie talk?" she asked, her little voice very wise sounding for someone so little. I put on a smile, a mask that covered the nervousness building in the pit of my stomach. " We're certainly going to try, sweetie, but only if your sister wants us to," I said, looking up at said girl, who locked eyes with me. She smiled, a smile that was forced for her sister's sake, but to the older eye showed all the pain and sacrifice that she had had to make over the years.

But she wanted this, probably more then she had wanted anything else. She nodded, pulling Anika close to her. " Then we will talk to Mickey, and do whatever we can in our power to help you," I said, my voice sounding more optimistic then how I was feeling. " You hear tat Dessie? You gonna get your voice back!" said Anika excitedly, running her small fingers over her sister's chocker necklace.

Desmoira kissed her gently, and a small bit of hope came back into her eyes. Syrena hugged her, the two friends clinging to each other, and to the hope of receiving the most coveted gifts. I just hoped that we wouldn't kill that feeling, a feeling that I knew she hadn't felt in a very long time. The smile on Anika's face was completely ecstatic, her hope so childlike and pure, her dream of her sister finally speaking a possible reality. And if we crushed those dreams, Anika's and Desmoira's, then what would we do?

_**Ok, there are so obvious spelling mistakes when Anika speaks, but do remember that she is very young, and isn't perfectly articulate. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you and please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Moment of Truth

Chapter 29: Moment of Truth

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to review, but summer ended, it was my birthday, school has already begun to kick my butt, and I finally had this weekend to write! This is a really important chapter, so I really hope you like it! And now drum roll please! ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS! ( Dang, I must be tired if I'm writing all in caps! It is late though.)**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: It is one of my many fine qualities, leaving all of you dangling! I must admit! This is really odd, but that was my same idea hat when she gets her voice back it rebuilds the park! I already have a song picked out, but I will check out Sweet Surrender. I hope that's all right with you. Sorry about Ani, I'll be sure to fix that. The dictionary is always giving me trouble, and I'll try to remedy that. **

**Ah Demyx, the only reason he said that was because I had to change the song from it's original version to fit the scene. The Villains I used were Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Ursula, Captain Hook, Gaston, Jafar, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Faciliar, Scar, Davy Jones, and Mother Gothel. Most of them were in KH, but I'm not quite sure about it either. Thanks for those details, they will help a lot in the next few chapters. I'm glad you could be my 100****th**** reviewer too! John Rolfe will be very fun to write, I can tell you that! Really, really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you, I really hope she does too! Your story is off to a very good start, and I really hope you get more reviews, so please update soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Abbey333: So good to hear from you again! It's ok, I'm just glad your back! Chloe is awesome, but Emily is also a bi like that, mostly because she's the youngest and one of the most trusting. Hope to hear from you again, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Squad Unit 15: Wow, haven't heard from you in a while. I would love to accept you, but seeing as this story's coming to an end, it would have to be in a the next story. Also, seeing as I have the basic storyline already, your O.C. would have to be a cameo. Sorry about that.**

**Ptroxsora: That's awesome! I would play it, but I don't have the system for it! Hope you beat the game, and that you like this chapter!**

_**So, as I said, really important chapter, and it took a long time to write, and it's super late. Or early, depending on what your take on time is, so if there's spelling mistakes, I apologize now! Also, Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo, and Desmoira and Anika belong to LadyOfSlytherin101. They have also written great stories that I highly recommend you read! Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

Well, it was finally happening. We were finally going to see if these swords could perform another miracle. The last time they had been used, Carmen had almost lost her life. I knew they were capable of doing great things, but I was still worried. Julia and I were still a little sore over what had happened with Syrena and Kim, my trust in these new girls still a bit thin, and we needed trust to return her voice.

Also, although Mickey had agreed wholeheartedly to our plan, there was something he wasn't telling us, and I knew that something was big. Mickey was openly ignoring Julia and I, seeing as the two of us were the most perceptive as to when people were lying to us. I was deep in thought over this when Ivy grabbed my arm, startling me. " Come on Ashley. It's time," she said, her voice tight and nervous, although I saw she was trying to stay calm.

I took a deep breath, and let Ivy lead me towards the center of the room. We had chosen the room that held our swords when we were not using them. This room was very special in the castle, and we thought that this would be the best one to use. Desmoira was in the center of the room surrounded by a circle of candles. Being very gentle, we were going to put the tips of our swords against our her throat, and use their magic to fix her vocal cords and return her voice. Ok plan, but so many things that could go wrong!

Desmoira was standing in the middle of our circle, beads of sweat standing out on her pale skin. I for one sure didn't blame her. She had lost her voice because of a blade, and putting the points of our swords against the scar she had received the fist time couldn't be the most comforting feeling. Everyone else had been sent away, with Jeremy promising that he'd be there in a second if we needed him. The only ones allowed in the room were the original ten, myself included, Syrena, who was holding Anika, Desmoira and Mickey.

We all looked toward Desmoira, who hands were shaking. I honestly felt bad for her. I watched Carmen, who was trying to keep her calm. " Desmoira, this will work. The Swords saved me, and they will save you," she said, and gave the raven haired girl's hand a squeeze. Desmoira took a shaky breath and nodded, her pen shaking as she wrote.

_**I…. I trust you. Do whatever you can to help me**_

Carmen nodded, then looked to Mickey. " It's now or never, everyone. I have faith in you all," said the famous Mouse, giving us all a warm smile. All of us nodded, the tension in the room now thick enough to be cut with a knife, or a sword in our case. Desmoira took her place, standing completely still, like she had been turned to stone.

" All right girls. Pull out your swords," said Carmen quietly, the candlelight reflecting off of her swords blade. The sound of our swords coming out of their sheaths echoed though the room, power and regality in just one small sound. " I…. guess I'll start then," said Carmen, taking a deep breath as she pointed her sword towards Desmoira's neck, the tip of the blade resting on her neck as gently as possible. No sooner did it touch Desmoira's skin, when a gold light radiated from the sword.

What also was surprising was her eyes, which had changed from their normal deep purple, to the same gold that was coming from Carmen's sword. " Come on! Help me!" said Carmen sharply, her hands shaking as the sword vibrated. Making sure my hands weren't shaking, I slowly held out my sword, touching the blade to Desmoira's throat. My bight green light appeared, adding to Carmen's gold, Desmoira's eyes now glowing green.

The rest of the girls then began following our example. Julia, Carly's and Kim's lights hit Desmoira simultaneously, the girls eyes flashing orange, then red, and finally light green, making her eyes look like a human disco ball. " Come on, keep going!" yelled Julia, her face lit up from the multi colored lights. Nodding, Ivy, Chloe and April added their purple, pink and yellow light to the center of the circle, the room becoming incredibly, almost painfully, bright. " Zoey! Go now!" yelled Carmen, the girl nodding as her dark blue light added it's color to the spectrum.

I heard Syrena and Anika gasp as the color became brighter and brighter. " Emily, finish this!" I cried, squinting to see the youngest of our group. She nodded, and raised her sword, but the light was so bright that it was hard to anything, let alone Desmoira. " It's too bright! I can't see!" she said, and I saw her stumble, the sword seeming to fall in slow motion.

" Noooo!" was the resounding cry. Mickey had told us that if we broke the connection once it had started, then it would cause problems, problems that we couldn't afford to have now! The sword continued it's descent, and all seemed lost. We had failed! But then movement caught my eye, and the sword stopped it's descent. I saw Emily on the floor, but someone was with her, both holding the sword. The light was still too bright, and I couldn't see!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I freaking dropped the sword! It wasn't enough that I almost got us killed back in the underworld! Now I was jeopardizing the return of Desmoira's voice! These thoughts flew threw my head in a flash, and before I realized I was, I had jumped, in a desperate attempt to catch it. But I jumped to short! I thought I had lost it, when Syrena was suddenly beside me, her hand guiding mine to the sword, the weapon landing gently in our hands. In the glaring light, I saw her smile, and the two of us stood up.

" Take it! Save Desmoira!" she said, snatching up Anika and covering the little girls eyes from the light. I opened my mouth, but the blond haired girl stopped me. " Thank me later! Do it now!" she said, before running with Anika behind one of the swords cases. I nodded, before Carmen screamed at me.

" Emily! Do it now! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" she yelled. I took a deep breath, and pressed the blade against Desmoira's throat. My light blue light appeared, and entered her eyes, turning them sky blue for a moment.

As soon as all the lights, all the colors, had hit the raven haired girl, a loud humming began. All the colors began to spin and blend, a pinwheel of color and sound, until suddenly, the colors disappeared and became white, the light so intense it was impossible to see. " Hit the deck!" screamed Julia, and we all dropped to the ground, letting go of the swords and covering our eyes. The humming increased, and I had to cover my ears as well. I screamed, the light and sound becoming too painful to handle any longer! I thought I would go deaf and blind, then explode into a million pieces, when it stopped!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Desmoira's P.O.V.**_

This feeling was indescribable. As soon as Carmen had touched me with her sword, I felt like I had been forced from my body, no longer having feeling in any part of it. All vision, sight, and smell left me, making me feel confined, and yet so detached at the same time. But, if I had lost my sight, then why was I surrounded by a glowing golden light? The glow then changed to green, and then began rapidly changing from orange, to red, to light green. It stayed green for a few seconds, then changed to purple, then pink, to yellow, and then to dark blue.

If I could feel my head, it would be splitting from a headache from all these flashing lights. I thought it was over, when a final light surrounded me, a light blue glow the exact color of the sky. No sooner did it surround me then all the colors spun around, before rocketing towards me and entering what I thought to be my chest, the area around me replaced with a blinding white light. My throat suddenly felt warm, like I was drinking tea or hot chocolate. Though it's hard to describe, I felt the colors inside me, moving inside my body, almost as if they were searching for something.

Then, they swirled around something, holding tight to it. Then, with the force of an explosion, something was unleashed, a force that sent me to my knees, shaking, either from fear or cold, I did not know. But something was there, something I hadn't felt in a very long time. Could it…. Could it be? Did I have my voice back?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

The silence was almost as crushing as the light and sound had been, a silence that made my ears ring. My whole body was shaking as I slowly opened my eyes. The room was still intact, thank goodness, but everyone was ruffed up. I didn't have to look in a mirror to see that my hair was a wreck, seeing how everyone else looked the same as I did, dazed, confused, and windblown. I sat up shakily, my head spinning from the force of the spell.

" What. The Hell. Was. That!" wheezed Julia, her orange hair looking like it had plugged into an electric socket, standing about a foot over head and pointing every which way. Ashley sat up, looked at Julia, and then fell back down, holding her sides as she laughed.

" What's so funny, red?" asked Julia, hands on her hips as the older girl laughed, tears running down her cheeks. " Your hair!" she cried, gasping for breath as she laughed. Julia scowled. " Yeah, well at least my hair isn't a place where I put my sword!" she said, smirking as Ashley gasped as she felt her own hair. " Guys, worry about your looks later! Did this even work or not!" cried Carly, her own tangled and ratty hair not even an issue to her.

" Well, maybe we should ask Desmoira, seeing that it was her that we did the spell for in the first place!" cried Chloe, staggering to her feet, her hand pressed against her forehead as her eyes were rolling around in her head. " Yeah. Desmoira, did it work?" asked April, brushing her blue hair out of her face as she stumbled over to the girl. She was the only one who hadn't gotten messed up at all, with her clothes, hair and overall appearance untouched. She was in a sitting position, her face in her hands, tears pouring out of her eyes.

My shoulders slumped. It hadn't worked, I mean, why else would she be crying? Emily got down on her knees, hesitantly reaching out to the sobbing girl. " Desmoira, I…. I'm so sorry," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes as she too began crying. We all hung our heads in shame, the weight of failure heavily resting on our weakened shoulders.

We then heard a sound that made our hearts race. It was the sound of Desmoira clearing her throat. " Dessie?" came Anika's voice, the little girls big eyes set on the raven haired girl. We all held our breath, as Desmoira looked up. Opened her mouth. And said!

_**Oh, cliffhanger! I am so evil, but it just makes it just that more exciting doesn't it! I hope it was ok, and I promise to update as soon as life, and school, allows me to. Thank you and as always, please review!**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Gift Of Voice

Chapter 30: The Gift Of Voice

_**23 days. Going so long without updating is daunting for me as well. I am so sorry for the wait, but school has been running me ragged, and writers block has finally gotten its fat ass off my shoulders. It got so bad that two of my O.C.'s up and left HRSF2 and snuck into another story! ( I sincerely apologize to LadyOfSlytherin101 for that), which was another factor that prompted me to write. Looking at all of the comments, which is now a mindboggling 112 ( thank you, thank you, thank you!) it makes me happy that you guys still like this story, which is soon coming to an end. (starts sobbing) but that's what a second sequel is for! **_

_**Now its time to answer those lovely comments!**_

**Ptroxsora: Yea! I will be doing a massive spelling and sentence fix before this story is over, so you can rest easy. Please enjoy this super long overdue chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I know right! Cliffhangers are my specialty sweetie, cause they're fun and pretty easy to do. (And for a writer that gets frequent writers block, it's a good crutch to fall back on!) Please update your story soon! Don't be like me and let the time slip away between updates, cause it's very hard to pick up after being gone so long. Take it from someone who knows very well!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter! ( Oh, and your girl makes an appearance, and I can honestly tell you I like her a little bit better now that she's good! Still, everyone loves a bad girl right?)**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I don't know whether to hold out my arms for said hug or hide behind something. I agree, I dance around in happiness when I see one of my favorite stories posted, like yours today, which you'll find out more in my review. No! Not mistakes! Like I told Ptroxsora, I'm going to be giving this story major scrutiny before its done, and fix all of "said" mistakes, so rest easy. I will most defiantly look into it, as it would be nice to discuss things without others seeing, but it will take a while before the next story gets updated, so I will keep you informed. **

**Great minds do think alike, and who says that Disney magic isn't real to help with that? ( Anybody who does gets the business end of all my O.C.'s swords!) I will look at that song for sure, for the next installment in the series will be full of them, and new material is always great. As the title says, this will be THE chapter, and I just hope you like what I have. Hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

**TheDisnerd: CLIFFHANGERS YES! I love them, as they are good to fall back on when inspiration is low. This chapter is another short one, unfortunately, but what can I say? School is very time consuming. I will look at that song and see if it will work. Almost everyone has me looking at songs, so if I randomly burst into song, blame that! Hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

**cdbllama: A new reviewer! Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like the story so far! I will strive to keep this story alive and interesting! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Thank you guys for sticking with me, or so I hope, and I hope to hear from you guys as to how this chapter was in your opinion. Now onto the chapter! **_

_**Ashley: Hold it right there!**_

_**Me: Oh Crap**_

_**Julia: We have a few choice words to say to you, Miss Rainlily216!**_

_**Ashley: But some of them aren't just verbal**_

_**(Pulls something red and rectangular from behind her back)**_

_**Me: No! Not the brick! First LadySly and now me! What did I do to make you so mad!**_

_**(Gets hit and collapses, groaning in pain) **_

_**Ashley: I thought you said we'd only threaten her!**_

_**Julia: My hand slipped**_

_**Ashley: Oh well, she'll be ok. But since she's down for the count, guess this means I'll do the disclaimer. Rainlily216 doesn't own anything Disney or Disney related. She does own the O.C.'s ( us unfortunately) and the magic swords. Everything else belongs to Disney, while Syrena is owned by Solaria daughter of Apollo, and Desmoira and Anika belong to LadyOfSlytherin101, who featured us unknowingly! Anyway enjoy this chapter while we deal with Miss Author here**_

_**Me: What did I do to deserve this?**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

We all waited with baited breath, the sound of our heartbeats loud in the room, as Desmoira opened looked at us, and opened her mouth. " What happened to you guys? You look like a tornado hit you, then threw you in a lightning storm. Did it just miss me entirely?" said Desmoira, her eyes suddenly widening in shock, and tears welling up in her violet eyes. " My voice! It's back!" she cried, Syrena and Anika racing over to her, the three girls falling into each other's arms. All of them began sobbing as they hugged each other.

The rest of us, except Mickey, stood there in shock. Desmoira's voice was, surprising. I mean, we had seen her "speak" with her pen, but her voice was very different. It was smooth, calm, and melodious, a voice that sounded like a singers. But in those few words she had said, my heart swelled, happiness for her almost overwhelming.

Her little sister was laughing and crying at the same time, speaking very incoherently because of it, but you could get the gist of how happy she was. I had been so captured by the scene, both in my mind and heart, so that when Mickey put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped. " I'm so glad this finally happened. She's been waiting so long for this," he said, and I smiled down at him. " I know she has. This is where happily ever after's come from after all," I said, getting a smile from Mickey, and rolled eyes from Ashley and Julia.

We all stayed quiet for a few moments, but then I cleared my throat. " Desmoira, I'm so happy for you, Anika and Syrena, but right now we have very pressing matters to attend to," I said, trying my hardest not to sound heartless. Desmoira wiped her eyes, and nodded. " Of course. Anything," she said, getting shakily to her feet, holding tight to her little sister.

I walked out of the room and into the corridor, the rest of the girls following me. I stopped at one of the large windows and looked at the rubble and burned structures that that used to be Disney World, my heart filling with sadness. I began pacing, 13 pairs of eyes following me." We need to fix the park, now. We've already established that normal Disney magic will not be enough to fix everything. We need ideas and we need them sooner rather then later," I said, my mind flipping through ideas at lightning speed.

" The swords will help, but giving Desmoira her voice back has without a doubt drained them, so we need something to help them out," I said, looking around at everyone, praying they could have an idea. " I think I have an idea," said Desmoira quietly, brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear. " How? Not that I don't think you can do it Desmoira. It's just," said Ashley, looking down at her hands. Though I didn't voice it, I felt exactly how she was feeling. Disbelief and defeat. We could defeat dangerous villains. bring people back to life, and restore person's vocal cords, but fixing this place was going to take weeks, if not months, even if we did find a solution.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to hear what Desmoira had thought of. She had been here longer then the rest of us anyway. " Ok, what you got?" I asked, watching as she looked over at Mickey, who had a calm expression on his face. " I think its time, Moira," he said quietly, the raven-haired girl smiling softly in return. The only others who smiled like they knew what was going on were Syrena, who had a huge smile of her face, and Anika, who was jumping up and down in Syrena's arms. " Then I guess we have to do it," said Desmoira, sounding a bit nervous as she, Syrena and Anika followed Mickey out of the room, leaving the rest of us spellbound. Of course, no explanation did not sit well with Ashley at all.

" Hey! Are we invisible here? We have to do what? Am I talking to myself here!" yelled Ashley, her face going red as her hair was, her hands curling into fists as she left the room with Carly and Ivy hot on her hells. No doubt to try and stop her from breaking something.

" Whatever it is that we're doing, can we fix our hair first? Desmoira wasn't lying when she said it looked like a tornado came through here," said Kim, patting her twisted hairstyle gingerly. Chloe and April nodded, and were about to leave when I stopped them. " Where are you three going?" I asked, watching their expressions change to sheepish smiles. " Fairy Godmother. She has the best hair fixing magic there is," said Chloe, the other two nodding.

" If its just magic you want, why not ask the three good fairies?" asked Zoey, curiosity shining in her blue eyes. The three looked at her for a moment, and burst out laughing. " Are you serious? We go to them and the next time you see us our hair could be three different colors!" The three quickly left the room as we burst out laughing, a mental picture of all of them with green hair very funny, seeing that Chloe already had pink streaks, and Aprils hair was already blue.

Zoey and Emily were quick to follow, the elder trying to console the younger who was still stressing over the fact that she had almost botched the whole spell. Now it was only Julia and me. " Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the door. Julia sighed, deep circles already forming under her eyes. " Fine, but whatever crackpot idea that those 4 have thought up, there better be rum involved," she said, smirking as I burst out laughing. " Oh Jack, what have you done this time?" I mused, leading the tired orange haired girl out of the room, and hopefully, towards the answer to our problems.

_**Sooooooo. Good? Bad? Tell me! Just leave Ashley and Julia out of it, cause my head still hurts from that stupid brick! Thank you both ever so much**_

_**Ashley and Julia: Your Welcome, of wonderful creator!**_

_**Oy Vey. Anyway, Thank you and please please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31: A Song Of Power

Chapter 31: A Song of Power

_**Hey, I'm back! With possibly one of the most important chapters of the entire story. The fate of the park is determined here, and it took me a very long time to write it, so I really hope you enjoy it. But first, as always, let me answer those wonderful comments of yours!**_

**TheDisnerd: Oh, it's a good idea, I'll tell you that right now! Didn't mean to kill you, but I hope this chapter brings you back! I hope you got my review for our story, which I think is going great! I really look forward to your next chapter, especially if it involves my O.C.! Please update both stories soon, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Cbdllama: I'm so glad you like this story! I'm like you, when I know I can trust people and when I can't. I probably wouldn't trust Syrena right away either if I met her myself. KH characters makes this story fun to write, and Aqua is defiantly a person I'd like to meet. Kaa is most defiantly a child molester, and it just makes it worse that he's voiced by Jim Cummins, the same guy who did Winnie the Pooh! Looking forward to your next update, and please enjoy this chapter!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: LadySly….. chocking…..not breathing! Amber will definitely make an appearance, as I've already written a scene for her and a couple other jerky girls for the next installment of the series. I agree, I think they would be more like brother and sister, more so then a couple. I can guarantee that my O.C.'s won't get near your story again. Though they won't admit it, I think Ashley and Julia might be a bit scared of you. James might work, as I think about it now, but the decision is up to you. I know I'm going to take a break between HRSF2 and HRSF3, and use that time to work on some of my neglected stories. I can honestly say that I've never known of someone to have a relationship with another author outside of fanfiction, and have both of them reviewing my story. I myself know one author personally, so it's kind of cool to hear about one from you. Please review and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I'm glad this story makes your day! It makes my day when I see a brand new comment from you and other reading my story. You should update, cause I'd like to read more of your story. Well, I don't really mind if you stole Clopin, but I think the Disney company might have something not so nice to say if you don't return him soon. I'm just saying!**

**Ptroxsora: **

**White Rabbit: Your late! Your late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, your late, your late, your late!**

**Me: Shut up White Rabbit and go back to Wonderland already!**

**Sorry about that. Don't know how he got in here. I'm so glad this is one of fav fanfictions, and I truly hope to keep it that way! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**This is a much longer and more detailed chapter then the last one, so I hope you really like it. Again, I only own my O.C.'s, the swords, and this story idea. Desmoira and Anika belong to LadySly, while Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo. Everything else belongs to Disney, so no flames! With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

" When I was in school, Syrena heard me singing in the auditorium. I didn't like to sing in front of other people back then, but after Syrena heard me that day, she signed me up for the school talent show, to show others my supposed talent," began Desmoira as we all sat down in one of the castles sitting rooms. " Before I went on, I was terrified. I was also going up against this really mean girl named Amber, who was always really jerky to both of us," she said, making Syrena roll her eyes. " The worst part was that this girl thought she was amazing when truthfully she sounded like a cat being tortured underwater," said Syrena, getting a laugh from Julia and April.

I was about to say something when Carmen and Ashley looked at each other, then voiced my thoughts for me. " I don't know if this is the right one, but could it be?" asked Carmen, and Ashley nodded, pulling out her iPhone. " Maybe. I'll look it up," she said, her fingers flying over the onscreen keyboard. In seconds, a video popped up on youtube, which was titled Talent Show Fail/ Amazing Singer.

" That's Amber all right," said Syrena, and Desmoira's cheeks started turning pink as we crowded around the small screen. I saw your typical popular girl on the stage, with a lot of makeup on and platinum blond hair. She opened her mouth and started singing; the shrieks and squalls horrible even on video. Ashley, Julia, Carly and April were on the ground laughing, tears running down their faces as they clutched their sides. Kim, Chloe, and Emily were holding their ears, and Carmen, Zoey and I just watched with open mouths and wide eyes.

When this girls banshee impression was finished, the audience obviously too horrified to make a sound. The girl Amber smiled and bowed, blissfully unaware of her inability to sing. She turned to leave the stage, and that's when Ashley sat up, trying to calm down. " Oh my god, my sides are killing me!" she gasped, leaning against Julia, who was wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears that had collected. " Shh, this is the best part," said Syrena, and I saw Desmoira go bright red in the face.

We all watched quietly as Desmoira came on stage, the stage lights trained on her alone. She opened her mouth and began to sing one of Demi Lovato's songs called Don't Forget. I sat in shocked silence, as I heard her beautiful voice radiate out of the phones speakers. Each lyric was better then the last, and left me wanting more each time.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me?**_

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it So now I guess this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget. (1)**_

_**We had it all, we were just about to fall. Even more in love, then we were before. I won't forget. I won't forget about us**_

_**(Chorus 1)**_

_**And at last all the pictures have been burned, and all the past is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget, please don't forget us.**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten … about…. us. **_

When she finished, we all stared in at Desmoira. Ashley didn't even notice as her grip went slack and she dropped her phone, said iphone bouncing a little before settling on the couch cushions. Syrena was grinning as was Anika, and Desmoira was still bright red with embarrassment as we stared at her.

" That…. was you?" said Carmen, her voice so soft I could hardly hear it. Desmoira nodded, the color slowly started going away. " That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard," said Ivy. Her words seemed to break our trance, and the rest of us voiced our opinions and excitement, our voices blending into almost white noise, Desmoira smiling sheepishly. After we had all calmed down, we listened to Desmoira tell the rest of her story.

" Well, after I sang, I ended up winning, and got to perform at Disney World. It was a great time for me," she said, before looking down at her hands, a sad expression on her face now. " Then, when my parents died, I had so many new responsibilities that I didn't have time to sing anymore. When Anika was a little older after she had come to live with me, I got an invitation to come to Disney, and I thought she and I would have fun. That's when this happened," she said, touching her hand to her throat, where the scar still remained.

" After I lost my voice, and meet everyone here, Mickey told me how I had a great power in my voice, and how I could no longer use it to help anymore. I want to see if my voice can help rebuild the park along with the swords. Please let me help," she said, her violet eyes glistening with tears. I found myself nodding, and reached for her hand, and Zoey's with the other. " Of course you can help, you don't need to ask," I said, hesitantly squeezing her hand. She smiled at me, as Ashley and Julia turned to look at Mickey.

" We knew you we're hiding something!" said Ashley pointedly, while Julia held Mickey in her disapproving glare. The Mouse smiled, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. " Nothing gets past you two. I just wanted to wait until the proper moment to tell you. Or have Desmoira tell you that is," he said, making them smile in spite of themselves. He nodded, then was serious.

" But the swords and Desmoira's voice aren't going to be enough. We need your help too," he said, turning as Ashley made a face. " You don't mean what I think you mean right?" she asked nervously, grimacing as Mickey smiled. " Everyone knows that a song becomes more powerful when there are more singers," he said, before instructing everyone to grab a cloak on the way out as it was still cold outside. He wanted us to sing? No, no, no. I had the worst stage fright!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

We had made our way outside, all of us wearing brightly colored cloaks that contrasted sharply with the white of the snow and the dark grey of the leftover ashes, which made Syrena and Desmoira blend in, as their cloaks were dark grey and black. I shivered despite my dark green cloak, as dark storm clouds grew thicker in the sky, blocking the suns warmth. I felt a thick lump grow in my throat as we moved through the rubble, small clouds of dust rising with each step. The happiest place on earth seemed like only a memory, as the streets were now lined with broken buildings, as many as there were broken dreams, a lot of them ours. After pushing our way past thick rubble, we made it to the front of the park. Many characters were gathered there, watching us as we walked toward them, expressions of sadness clear on their faces.

In the middle of them was a raised platform, with 6 microphones set up on it. I gulped. Not that I didn't like to sing, but there was just so many things that could go wrong, and I was worried. We all followed Desmoira, who lead us up the stairs, handing Anika to Minnie Mouse as she passed her. I saw Ivy shaking; she had mentioned that she had stage fright.

We fanned out, each of us pairing up and stopping at a microphone. From left to right, our pairs began first with Emily and Zoey, then April and Ivy, followed by Chloe and Kim, Desmoira and Syrena, myself and Carmen, and ending with Julia and Carly. Mickey cleared his throat and told the characters his plan, while we stepped forward and set our swords into 10 sword holders, point up, two containers in front of each microphone, save for Syrena's and Desmoira's. I then noticed a music stand, with a single sheet of music on it, six of them next to each mic. I looked closely at the music, reading the title If You Can Dream. Huh, I think I remembered this song from a while ago, when I was younger.

Different parts had our names on them, and like the others were doing, I looked at mine and tried to learn it, hoping that Mickey knew what he was doing. He then turned to us, his eyes one of the many that settled on us. "Girls, I have utter faith in you, but you must remember that true music doesn't come from the piece of paper. It must come from your heart," he said, and I nodded, my palms starting to sweat. I looked over to Emily, who looked like she wanted to dig a hole somewhere and hide.

" It's going to be all right," I mouthed, smiling as Carmen was doing the same thing. I saw April squeeze Ivy's hand and murmur something to her, which made her nod and take a deep breath. Music began playing and I felt my heart sped up, praying for this to work. Desmoira was the first to sing, and I held my breath as she began. The notes came out soft at first, then grew in passion and sound.

_**Desmoira: There is a world where hope, and dreams can last for all time. A wondrous place to go, you'll know it when your heart finds.**_

I felt my heart falter, as I was amazed at the beauty of her voice. I wanted to hear more, but it was Carmen's turn now. And then it would be me.

_**Carmen: Hearing our song as old as time. Hold my hand, we're gonna fly.**_

I cleared my throat, and began, my voice wavering before it evened out.

_**Ashley: What a magic ride. **_

_**Syrena: And just a kiss away**_

"It's working! Keep singing!" cried Carmen, and I was stunned to see that it was, little bits of magic shooting from our swords and flying towards the rubble.

_**All: If you can dream a wish we're making, on a star, that's coming true.**_

_**Zoey: The Colors of the wind will lead, my heart right back to you**_

_**All: Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, coming shining on through. **_

_**Julia: Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day, if you can dream. **_

I couldn't believe it! We were all singing, and I knew it was from our hearts. I had never felt so strong and happy, and I could feel my energy being channeled into my sword, it's warm forest green lights adding its brilliance to the others, creating a rainbow in front of us that stretched into the sky. It slowly began breaking the clouds up and pushing them away. The sun began appearing, all of us looking up at it with joy.

_**Carly: Now that my prince has come, it's certain as the sunrise. **_

_**Kim: Now that the slipper fits, and you see the love in his eyes**_

_**Chloe: It's the tale as old as time. There's no mountain we can't climb. When you're finally mine, and just a kiss away**_

I tried not to gasp as huge chucks of rubble came flying up, reattaching themselves to the buildings and sidewalks, glowing as they did so.

_**All: If you can dream, the wish were making on a star is coming true**_

_**Ivy: The colors of the wind will lead, my heart right back to you**_

_**All: Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, coming shining on through**_

_**April: Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day, if you can dream**_

The tempo increased, as did our hope, and I watched as Zoey cleared her throat for the next part

_**Zoey: So the story goes, never die the rose**_

_**Emily: There's a whole new world waiting there for us**_

_**All: Waiting just for us! **_

" You're doing it! I knew you had the power!" shouted Mickey, tears in his eyes as he watched us. I felt my heart swell as we continued, knowing that this was the crucial part.

_**All: If you can dream, the wish were making on a star.**_

_**Ivy and Zoey: The colors of the wind will lead, my heart right back to you**_

_**All: cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, come shining on through**_

_**Julia and April: Romance will always be so new!**_

_**Syrena: And love will save the day, oh**_

_**Desmoira: Love will save the day, if you can dream. If you can dream. **_

The last notes lingered on the air, and when they ended, a brilliant flash lit up the sky, blinding us for a moment. When we opened our eyes, we gasped, then started screaming in happiness. The Park! It was completely fixed! The buildings had been restored, now looking more beautiful then they ever did before. The streets had been fixed, looking like they had just been poured, with no cracks or gouges to be seen. And then we saw the castle.

All the snow that been on the ground had been moved, so it surrounded the castle, the roofs and tower covered in a blanket of sparkling white snow. The snow glistened as the beautiful sun reflected off it. All was silent for a moment, then the tranquility was broken by the shouts of the characters. We were swarmed then, all of us getting hugs and praises from everyone there. We had done the impossible, through the power of song. I smiled to myself as I clutched Ivy close to me, so happy that we had fixed everything.

Then it struck me. Tomorrow was my 19th birthday! I knew then that I could never ask for a better birthday present, for I was surrounded by my friends, my family. Nothing could make me happier then I already was at this moment. And I knew in my heart that the girls felt the same way.

_**Ok, the park has finally been restored! The singing was a shared idea between LadyOfSlytherin101, and myself so credit goes to her as well. If you want more detail about Desmoira and her voice, I advise you to read Lost Princess Of Disney? I Don't Think So by LadySly, which is a great story. The two songs featured in this chapter are Never Forget by Demi Lovato, thank you LadySly, and If you Can Dream, which is one of my numerous favorites of the Disney songs. This story still has a few chapters left, so don't get too sad yet. Thank you so much for reading, and please review to tell me what you think! **_


	32. Chapter 32: The Element of Surprise

Chapter 32: The Element of Surprise

_**Hey hey I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, but life as kept me jumping, what with homework and tests and numerous other things. I know I haven't updated since the 15, but in a way I don't want this story to end you know? But, I must update, and I also have to answer your lovely comments! And no, Ashley and Julia, you may not voice your comments!**_

_**A and J: Oh yeah!**_

_**Me: Silence, or I'll send you over to LadySly's story. Then we'll see who's laughing**_

_**A and J: Whatever**_

_**So yeah, comment time!**_

**Ptroxsora: You are not late, and I'm very happy about it. I can't say anything about the White rabbit, cause, let's face it, he's almost never happy, or stays still long enough for me to ask him anyway. I have been fixing the errors of all the chapters, so thank you for that. I agree with the stage fright thing, as I love to sing but every time I sing in front of other people I get dizzy with stag fright. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Cbdllama: Thank you, thank you, I do what I can. Hope you're caught up by now, as the story is coming to a close. I loved the last chapter, and I hope more people read it, and you get more reviews! Uh oh, Puck better watch out! There will be another HRSF, no doubt about that and Linus might make a cameo appearance! Frollo is a psychotic jerk, but I didn't want Des to sink to that level, cause she's a better person then that don't you think? Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Hey, don't feel to bad. This chapter is proof that life, among other things, but mostly life, is very time consuming and doesn't allow you time to be creative and update your stories. Still, I'm so glad you liked it, since Desmoira's your character and all. I'm going to check out your Total Drama Island fic, although I admit I don't know much about it. I do like cbdllama's story, and adding Kuzco sounds like a great idea. He's going to make an appearance in the next installment of the series, cause I truly think he's funny and David Spade, his voice actor, is one of my favorite comedy actors. So please add him as a candidate, if not a winner, cause he deserves a little fanfiction love. Please update soon, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Hell's yeah hey did! Dreams can be powerful, and some parts of my story are from dreams I myself have had! You're totally right, the sequel to HOND was one of Disney more unoriginal sequels, that's for sure, I mean he didn't even look remotely the same! Tell Clopin I'm sorry that happened to him! Oh great, the Sanderson sisters? They creep me out man, especially with that song of theirs! **

**Cowers as three dark shadows cover the desk**

**Oh Shit!**

**(To be continued when you review!)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Thank you so much for your continued support these last few months, and with the new month of October as my guide, I present to you the next chapter! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

I collapsed into bed, grinning as I thought about all that had happened tonight. Soon after the park had been restored, Mickey had requested a huge feast made, inviting all the characters to celebrate with us. I still don't know how we all managed to fit inside the castle, but I guess that's cartoon magic for you. We had all stuffed ourselves, and were finally retiring for the night, all of us sharing one of the circular tower rooms. " I knew today would be a great day!" said Chloe, her smile bright as she crawled under the covers next to Taylor, who put his arm around her and pulled her close. I smiled, as I snuggled up next to Peter, who, after we had gotten back, kept looking like he wanted to ask me something. Whatever it was, I was going to find out in the morning, as I was so tired that I was about to pass out.

" Desmoira, please tell us how it feels to have your voice back. None of us, well except maybe Chloe, don't really know what it's like to loose their voice," said Carly, sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, with her legs pulled up to her chest. Desmoira tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, not quite meeting our eyes." It's.. hard to describe. It's almost like losing your heart, or one of your ears. Such an important part of you, that when taken, feels like you can never be whole again," she said, and Chloe and Syrena, who were sitting right beside her, both reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

" Having it back makes me feel strong, almost like a great power that you don't realize you have until it's taken away," she said, and I felt my own eyes tear up when I saw Chloe wipe away some of her own tears, and I knew she felt like someone finally understood what had happened to her a year ago. " I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me, and for Anika. I haven't felt this happy in a long time," she said, smiling at us, and I smiled back, glad in my heart that we had accomplished something I once thought impossible. But then again, I was brought back life, another impossible feat, so I guess that's Disney magic for you." Of course, we wouldn't have left you stranded Desmoira," said Ivy, and the raven-haired girl laughed.

" Please, call me Mori. I think we're good enough friends by now that you can call me that," she said, and inwardly I felt myself sigh in relief. " All right, Mori," we all chorused, all of us laughing at her surprised expression. " Well, I think it's time to hit the sack. Singing to rebuild an amusement park is actually pretty tiring," said Kim, stretching as she yawned.

" Look's like Ashley and Julia beat you too it," said April, and we all burst out laughing as we looked at them, Ashley already sprawled out on the bed, along with Julia softly snoring. We all stood up, about to follow their example, when Ivy jumped up, her face very excited now. " Oh my god! I really can't believe I almost forgot to tell you this!" she said, shaking her hands as she grinned. " What? Spill it before I fall asleep standing up!" said Zoey, yawning as Edmund helped her to her feet.

" Tomorrow is Ashley's 19th birthday! But she doesn't want anyone to make a big deal about it, though if we did something, she would love it. I know she would be!" she said, talking a deep breath after her long-winded speech. I gaped at her. She waited till now to tell us this?

" Were you ever going to say something to us about it?" asked Emily, voicing the question we were all thinking. " I've been busy! I only remembered it just now!" she said defensively. " Ok, ok, we get it, we've all been occupied recently. But, if we want to do something for her, we need to plan it now," I said, looking around the room at everyone, Ivy and Jeremy especially.

" We need a place to hold a party for starters," chimed in Carly, and we all tried to think of a place that was both a, spacious, and b, fun. That's when Syrena eyes lit up. " Oooh, I know! How about the Hollywood Tower Hotel over at MGM! It's fancy, has a great ballroom, and a killer sound system! I'm sure Mickey would let us do it!" she said, and we all nodded, the idea sounding better by the minute.

" Ok, let's get the basics. We'll need food, drinks, some rum for the pirates, watered down of course, decorations and music. Carly and April you get the food. Zoey and Emily will handle the drinks. Desmoira, you and Syrena invite the characters and since you're more familiar with the park, a band and or DJ. Now who wants decorations?" I asked, smiling as Chloe raised her hand.

" Kim and I decorated for a lot of parties in Atlantica! You can count on us!" she said, giving me a big thumbs up. " That just leaves me and Julia to keep Ashley from getting suspicious, and Jeremy will be the one to take her out for a special "birthday dinner" while we head over to MGM," I said, the plans coming easily now. Everyone cheered, but quietly, so not to wake the almost birthday girl, then got into bed. This was going to be fun, I thought as I cuddled close to Peter, the extra warmth wonderful on such a chilly night. I hadn't been to a party since the ball last year, and never had I celebrated on of my new friends birthdays with them. I just hoped we wouldn't be too tired.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

It was the sunlight that woke me up on the morning of my 19th birthday. It was warm to, something I hadn't felt since we had arrived 10 days ago. But, the sun was also very bright, and I had to get up. Sitting up, I stretched, wondering if I was the first to wake up. Looking around, I realized that I wasn't just the last one up, but I was also the only one in the room.

Carmen, Ivy, even Jeremy, were gone. Oh well, they were probably at breakfast. I reached into my bag and pulled out a white top, a green sweater, and dark wash jeans. As I left the tower, my phone that I grabbed on the way out, began vibrating and playing the ring tone, you spin me right round, the ring tone I had picked out for my mom. "Hello?" I asked, all of a sudden really wanting to hear my mom's voice.

" Ashley? Oh honey, I'm so happy to hear your voice. You left on your little vacation to Disney so quickly I didn't get to say goodbye, but I wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday sweetie. How's your birthday going so far?" she asked, and I felt some tears well up. God I missed her.

" It's been great mom. I've been having a great time with the girls. How's things at home? Are dad and Annabelle ok?" I asked, smiling as she laughed. "Oh you know your dad, working hard for the Coronado, but he wants me to send his love along, and, yes Anna hold on, your sister wants to say hello," she said, before the phone connection buzzed.

" Hewo? Ashy?" said a voice, and I grinned, happy to hear my three-year-old sisters voice. " Hey Anna, how are you? Do you miss me?' I asked, hearing her hair go over the receiver as she nodded. " Uh huh. You come home? See Santa?" she asked, and I held back a giggle.

" Yep. I'll be home for Christmas to see you, mom and dad ok?" I said, listening as mom mumbled something. " Oh, happy birfday Ashy!" she said, and my heart melted at how sweet she was. " Thanks sis. I love you and tell mom I'll call her tomorrow ok?" I said, hoping that she'd pass along the message. Mom most likely was listening in anyway.

" Ok, bye bye!" she said, as she abruptly hanging up. I shut off my phone, happy that I had talked to them. Still, I couldn't keep this secret forever. I was contemplating that as I turned the corner, and was about to head down the main flight of stairs when I was suddenly swept off my feet. " Ahhh! Jeremy! Must you do that!" I cried, my hands in a vice like around his neck.

He grinned. " Only when it's your birthday, Ash," he said, and I rolled his eyes as he carried me down the stairs bridal style. " No one knows anything right?" I asked, praying he would say yes. I wasn't a girl to seek attention, and though it was my birthday, I wasn't going to ask for anything. " Oh now, the only ones who know are me and Ivy, and we both know how great Ivy is at keeping secrets," he said, as I playfully rolled my eyes.

Oh well, what could a little birthday wishes hurt anyone? Anyway, when we got down to the dinning room, I was shocked to see only Carmen, Peter, Julia, Ivy and Sam. Everyone else was gone. " Good Morning Ash. Did you sleep well? " asked Carmen, reading the Disney Gazette as she sipped her coffee. "Fine I guess. Where's everyone else?' I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee as well.

" Well, everyone got out kind of early today. Carly, April, Danny and Zac went to Bell's Bookstore, Kim, Chloe and their guys are spending the day in Atlantica, Zoey's horseback riding with Ed, and Emily is solar surfing with Jim," she said, looking at my shocked face in confusion. " That's great, good for them. But what about Mori, Syrena and Anika?" I asked, wondering if they were doing something with the characters. " They're helping Mickey decorate for Christmas. The lights don't hang themselves, even with magic," said Ivy, she and Carmen laughing at the idea.

I guess Carmen saw I looked sad. " But, they all wanted me to wish you a happy birthday. They wanted to let you sleep in, or they would have told you themselves. And they wanted me to give you this," she said, holding up a small cake box towards me. I opened it, grinning at the pastry inside. It was a red velvet cupcake, a Christmas themed one, with green frosting and red sprinkles, with a white candle on top.

" Oh you guys! I love it!" I laughed, smiling as Carmen lit the wick for me. " Make your wish!" Ivy sang as I closed my eyes, before blowing it out. " Mmmhh, that's good!" I said, taking a bite, the taste dancing on my tongue. That's when everyone then stood up.

" Wait, where you guys going?" I asked, not understanding why they ere leaving me. " Well, we wanted to give you your cupcake, and then we made plans for the afternoon," said Ivy, looking a little guilty. " Yeah, I need to go beat Jack in a sword fighting contest, or he'll start getting cocky," said Julia, giving me a wink before bolting out the door, her sword in hand. " What about you four?" I asked, feeling bit depressed now. " Carmen and I are going to Narnia for the day, to check up on things," said Peter, and although he smiled, he was hiding something, his hand closed around something in his pocket.

" And Sam and I are going to Agrabah to hang out with Jasmine and Aladdin. Someplace were we can finally thaw out," she said, and I smirked at her attempt to joke. " Well, can I come with?" I asked, the sandy desert sounding great at the moment. " Actually, I have something planned for us today," said Jeremy and I felt a lot better, excited for what he had planned. " All right then, I hope you guys have fun! We'll see you later with everyone else for your birthday dinner!" said Ivy over her shoulder, as all four left the room, leaving me alone with Jeremy." And then their were two," I said, getting him to laugh. " And these two are going to have a lot of fun today," he said, grasping my hand in his. I grinned, curious as to what he had come up with.

_**Ok, ok, I know it's short, but the party will be much longer, and I wanted to give it a chapter of it's own! (Just don't let Ashley know!) As I said in the disclaimer, I've been super busy lately, but one of my friends and I have actually been working on some fan art for this story and the upcoming one, and once it's done, you'll finally see what the girl's fighting outfits are like, plus a few other things. I let you know when they're up. But until then, have dinner with a monkey, walk on the ceiling, and say the alphabet backwards while drinking a milkshake!**_

_**Ashley: Is she crazy?**_

_**Julia: Even more so then usual?**_

_**Me: Yes, yes I am**_

_**See you guys later, and as always, please review!**_


	33. Chapter 33: SURPRISE!

Chapter 33: SURPRISE!

_**Hey hey hey! I'm Rainlily216 and I am finally back! I can't tell you how little time I've had to myself these past few days! With Standardized testing, homework and life, I've barley had a moment to breath, let alone write. I'm super sorry for the long wait, and even though this is a short chapter, more free time is coming up for me, which I intend to use to finish up this story. But now, I will give long overdue answers to your wonderful comments! ( Hope you guys are still reading this!)**_

_**Julia: No they're not! You kept them waiting too long and now they've forgotten about you!**_

_**Me: Oh Julia long time no criticize. Where have you been lurking? Not around other peoples stories I hope**_

_**Julia: Wouldn't you like to know. But you don't, seeing as you've left us sitting here for god knows how long. How many days has it been?**_

_**Me: (sighs) 21 days**_

_**Julia: Aren't we on top of things!**_

_**Me: Don't be sarcastic! Now go get ready for the party**_

_**Julia: Shh!**_

_**Ok, back to comments**_

**Ptroxsora: Dang! Well that mistake has been fixed, so rest assured. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too!**

**cbdllama: You and me both, as I haven't gotten a chance to completely write it yet. Thank you thank you, I try to please! Wait a minute, did Linus try and bean my O.C. with a pie! Linus had better be careful, seeing that Ashley threw many sharp and harmful things at LadySly the other day, so tell Linus to watch his back. I'm sorry he's depressed, but that's probably because his story hasn't been updated either (Ashley and Julia are the same way) LadySly didn't comment on my last chapter, so tell her to read this one, because I love her comments, as well as yours. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Ok….. don't really know how to respond to that, but I wish you luck. I guess? Still, glad you liked this chapter, and I agree, the TOT is the best place to have a party, which reminds me that I'm going to update my TOT story, so look for it around Halloween! I don't know at this point if the ghosts will be there, but I'll certainly consider it! Clopin! How could you kill the witches! Although it will save SJP from her role in Sex in the City, ( don't really like those movies) Man, you and people near you are in a violent mood today! Hope this chapter makes you more civil!**

**Bearybeary: Hey there new reviewer, it's nice to meet you! Xehanort, I don't know, seeing as this story is just a couple chapters away from being over. Hopefully he'll appear in the next one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Ok, so hopefully you wonderful reviewers out there are still looking for this story to be updated, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I smiled as Jeremy helped me into a carriage, my mind spinning over all he had done for me today. Today had truly been magical. We had gone on all the rides, well most of them, since we excluded small world, Pirates, Snow White, and Haunted Mansion, (for obvious reasons). For lunch he had taken me to Tony's Town Square Restaurant, where we ate a big lunch of, you guessed it, spaghetti and meatballs. When we were through, we walked around the park, taking in the sights, the chill in the air not even registering with me as we held hands.

The way he smiled at me, the warmth that he made me feel inside, had me falling in love with him all over again. The only thing that was a bit odd was that the park was virtually empty. Sure I saw few characters, singles and couples strolling just like Jeremy and I, all who wished me a happy birthday. But other then that it felt like it was just me and him. I didn't even see any of the girls, but I brushed it off, knowing I'd see them later at dinner. As the carriage started moving, I ran my fingers over what I was wearing. I couldn't believe what my friends have done.

_**Flashback**_

_**After a whole day of complete fun, we came back to the castle, to kill a little time before dinner. I walked into my room, about to take a shower and warm up, when a bright green package with a red bow caught my attention. My hands shook as I walked over, not believing what I was seeing. There was a card, and I fought back tears as I read the it. **_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**We saw this and thought of you. Though it can't really say all the stuff we want it to, we hope this present makes you smile. We all love you and wish you congratulations on making through another year, even with all the drama, villains, and crap we've all gone through. You're a fighter Ashley, never forget that. Happy Birthday you psychopath!**

**All our love: Carmen, Julia, Carly, Kim, Ivy, Chloe, April, Zoey, Emily, Desmoira, Syrena and Anika! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**It made me laugh, I won't lie, yet it was perfect. I laid down the card, and opened the box, my breath catching in my throat. The present they had gotten me was a dress, and what a dress. A dark material that felt as smooth as water made up a ankle length dress, trimmed on the sides with a silky white ribbon, with tiny snowflake designs made of white sequins. As I pulled it out to examine more closely, two more things were revealed. One was a medium sized white bow that could be clipped into my hair, and a pair of dark green shoes with a low heel. Very much like dancing shoes.**_

_**I wiped away tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes, touched by their kindness. I felt arms wrap around me, Jeremy laughing as he pulled me against his chest. " I thought people were supposed to be excited when they get a present," he said, kissing me quickly as I groaned. " I am happy. It's just so sweet, is all," I defended, my fingertips tracing small circles in the dress's fabric. **_

" _**Well, then I hope this makes you extra happy," he said quietly, and from his pocket, pulled out a black jewelry box. " Open it" he said, and with my hands still shaking, I lifted the lid and gasped. In the dark velvet interior, there lay a beautiful bracelet. Surrounded by white gold, the stones inside it were made of emeralds and shaped like drops of seawater." Jer, you…" I began, before he silenced me with a kiss, his lips warm and soft and he pulled me close to him.**_

" _**You didn't have to do this," I said, trying to be serious but failing as he grinned at me. " But I did. And I did because I love you. Besides, Mickey actually told me about it, and when I saw it I thought it would be perfect for you," he said. I rolled my eyes, but inside I was glowing, never having felt so lucky to have Jeremy in my life. **_

_**End Flashback**_

We had gotten ready, and been in the carriage for about 15 minutes. " Jer, come on, where are you taking me?" I said, surprised that he hadn't spilled the beans yet. " Don't worry, you'll like it," he said, giving my leg a squeeze as the carriage finally stopped. Pulling back one of the heavy window curtains, I peered out, my eyes widening as I saw where we had stopped. " The Tower of Terror?" I asked, trying to think if this attraction had a restaurant, and concluding that it must.

" Also known as the Hollywood Tower Hotel," said Jeremy, grinning widely as he helped me out of the carriage. " If I didn't know better, I'd think there's something your not telling me," I said, smirking as he made a face at me. " Trust me, your going to love it," he said, before opening the doors and leading me inside. "Jeremy, I can't see anything!" I said, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. " Guess the others aren't here yet. I'll find the light," he said, gently tugging on my hand to follow him.

" Jeremy, if you run me into something, I swear," I began, when light flooded the room. I could only stop and stare as my eyes took in the room, the decorations and the people for a split second. I almost jumped two feet when they shouted out a cry that left my ears ringing. " SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

I grinned so hard my face hurt! Everything had gone perfectly. The decorations had been set up, every character had come, and we managed to chorus on our surprise. She looked beautiful in her new dress, as well as completely shocked. Then, she did something I never expected to see.

Ashley Jackson, one of the toughest girls in our group, broke down and cried, tears squeezing through her fingers as she covered her face. " Oh Ash, don't cry!" said Ivy, running up to give our friend a hug. "Yeah Ash, we didn't mean to make you sad," I said, biting my lip in worry. A hush went over the crowd of guests as Ashley looked up, shocking us all with a brilliant smile. " I'm not sad! I'm happy! Extremely touched doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling," she said, laughing as she wiped away tears.

We smiled at her, feeling triumphant that we had pulled this off. " You guys are the best," she said, wiping away her last tear. We looked at each other, then grinned at her. " Bear hug the birthday girl!" yelled April, and we surged forward, all of us enveloping her in hugs. Ivy, Jeremy and I were closest to her, and I hugged her hard, telling her how much I cared about her.

" Let's hear it for Ashley!" came Mickey's voice, a resounding cheer rebounding all over the room. I quickly grabbed the microphone from Mickey, calling for everyone's attention. " Ok, now that the lady of the hour has arrived, it's time to get this party started! Hit it!" I cried, and the party began, this particular one being one of the best this side of Orlando has ever seen!

_**Ok, I know its short, but I felt so bad that I haven't updated in so long, that I just had to write this chapter. I have more free time coming up soon, as the holidays are starting soon, so bare with me for a few more weeks! I'm also updated my more, holiday themed, stories soon, so please look for them! Thank you so much, and I will try to continue the party as soon as I can! Until next time!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Nothing Without You

Chapter 34: Nothing Without You

_Oh my gosh, I'm back! And just in time for the holidays! I sincerely apologize for not updating for two months, but I can honestly say that I didn't have any inspiration or enough happiness to write lately. But I finally took a moment and thought, it's the holidays, and if I don't get this story done before then new year then I'll never forgive myself!_

_Ashley: Neither will we!_

_Me: Ashley! Julia! So good to see you! (Catches them in a bear hug)_

_Julia: She's hugging us! What do we do now?_

_Ashley: It's Christmas, we'll let her have this one_

_Julia: Let's hope Santa gives me an anvil this Christmas_

_Me: backs away while giggling nervously_

_Anyway, I'm updating two chapters all at once, to compensate for my lack of updates, so while this chapter focuses on Ashley's big night, the next one is Christmas themed, so I guess my lack of updates has finally given my story some much needed sense ( and timing!)_

_Now on to some way late responses to your lovely reviews!_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Hey look at that! We're still alive, but I still understand the whole worry over it, so you have a right to be demented! I didn't expect Ash to cry either, but she does it in this chapter to, so maybe it's becoming a normal thing for her to be sensitive**

**Sensitive! I'll show you sensitive! (starts throwing anvils, axes and bricks from out of nowhere)**

**Ashley enough, or I promise to give you coal and put you on the naughty list with the rest of the villains!**

**(Grumbles but stops)**

**I'm sorry this update took so long, but I hope this chapter makes you happy! (On congrats on the job, I love party city!)**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I'm finally back, and this time I'm the one that's sorry for not updating, but life, finals, and a lot of drama I don't want to go into got in the way, and I just recently escaped from it all to give you this chapter. That seems ironic with the breaking into your own car, but you gotta do what you gotta do! I'm trying to update my other stories, but as I said time is not my friend as of late, so I will do my very best to make friends with it to update my other stories. Des and John will get more action in the third installment of this series, because I have an ending planned around a O.C. romance, and am focusing solely on that at the moment, so I apologize. I do think you will like this chapter, for a wrote the first part with you in mind, so I truly hope you enjoy! **

**Ptroxsora: It's not a year, but two months seems like a very long time for me, and you I imagine. This party will be awesome, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Again, my sincerest of apologies for the long wait, but this chapter is one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! The ending may surprise you, just to give you a hint! So read, review, and hopefully enjoy!_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V**_

_Everybody, Everybody! Let's get into it! Get Stupid! Come on, Come, Yeah!_

"Let's get it started," we screamed at the top of our lungs, the speakers bouncing with the incredible noise from the song by the Black Eyed Peas. The party had been going for about an hour now, and I felt like my feet would never stop dancing! Thank goodness we were in a theme park and not a neighborhood. I laughed as Edmund swung me around, the dancing seeming almost second nature to him. Even the princesses had let their hair down and were getting down, their high-heeled shoes forgotten in a large pile in the corner.

I shrieked in surprise as Edmund dipped me, my head inches from the floor. " Well I must say, your highness, that you fit very well into the nightclub life," I said, watching as he made a face. " Well it's not ballroom dancing, but if you can do it, so can I," he said, and I laughed, rolling my eyes as he led me over to the drinks, a pleasant treat after so much dancing. " Having fun Ash?" I asked, seeing my friend happier then I had seen he since the last ball. She whirled around, her red curls shinning in the neon colored lights.

" Are you kidding? This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had!" she said, catching me in a tight hug, her shoulder shaking with her laughter. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and grinned at Edmunds request for another dance. " Well, my prince asks for a dance, and I intend to give him one he won't forget very soon. Have fun Birthday Girl!" I said, before dragging Ed towards the dance floor, Party Rock Anthem blaring from the speakers.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I sighed in contentment, my head resting on Jeremy's shoulder. We had been dancing to a slow song for the last few minutes, taking a break from the hard rock. " You having a good time?" he asked, pulling me close as we turned slowly. " You have no idea how much this means to me. Everything is, for lack of a better word, perfect," I said, smiling as the song ended and he kissed me. " Well, then to make it even more perfect, Desmoira and Syrena have a surprise for you!" he said, turning me to face a makeshift stage before I could question him. A bright spotlight light up the center, illuminating Mori and Syrena, their white and light grey dresses catching the light and making them look like snowflakes.

" Hello Disney!" rang out Syrena's voce, getting cheers and applause from the entire audience. " In honor of our guest of the night, the brave spitfire Ashley Jackson, Dez and I have picked out a song that we hope conveys how much the two of us, and everyone else here cares about you, even if I didn't show it at first," she said, sounding a little guilty at the last part. Desmoira then grabbed the mic and patted her on the shoulder. " Whatever happened in the past, it doesn't have to dictate the future, and I feel so honored that you have become a part of my life, and without, well, I wouldn't be able to make this speech." That last remark got a few laughs, which then turned into gasps of surprise when the first strings of the songs began. "This one for you Ash, cause lets face it, we wouldn't have anything if we didn't have you!" said Desmoira, before clearing her throat to sing. I stood there, spellbound as they began singing one of my all time favorite songs.

_**Mori: If I were a rich girl, with a million or two**_

_**Rena: I'd live in a penthouse, in a room with a view**_

_**Mori: And if I was gorgeous**_

_**Rena: Don't sell yourself short!**_

_**Mori: It could happen. Those dreams do come true. We wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have you**_

_**Both: Wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have. Wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have. Wouldn't have nothing!**_

I had my hands over my mouth, shocked and touched by what they were doing. I was very surprised, though, when they both reached out to me and pulled me up on stag so that I was between them, a mic suddenly appearing in my hands!

_**Rena: Can I tell you something? For days I have envied**_

_**Mori: Your green with it**_

_**Rena: Your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know**_

I smiled at her, knowing it was my cue

_**Ash: Yes I know, I know, I know**_

_**Rena: But I must admit it, cause girl you always come through. We wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have you**_

That's when all my girls, from Carmen to Emily, came charging up the stage, getting up to sing with us!

_**All: All of us together, that's how it should always be! Some without the others, don't mean nothing to me. Nothing to me!**_

That's when the girls began getting microphones, all of them singing to me!

_**Ivy: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing**_

_**Carly: No Way!**_

_**Ivy: If I didn't have you to serve!**_

_**Julia: We all a bunch of miscreants, in a downward-spiraling curve!**_

_**Zoey: Hey I never told you this, but sometimes I get a little blue**_

I laughed as she pointed to her dress

_**Emily: Looks good on you though**_

_**Chloe: But we wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have you!**_

_**Kim: Come on girls lets dance!**_

The next portion of the song had us dancing all over the stag, partnering up and dancing like idiots

_**April: Look Ma I'm dancin'!**_

_**Carly: Come won't you let me lead!**_

_**Emily: Look at that, it's true! Pirates are light on their feet!**_

_**Julia: Shut it!**_

I gasped again, this time because of sheer adorableness. Ani walked up to Quasimodo and asked him to dance with her, which he did, spinning the giggling little girl around. Jeremy then appeared beside me, and I saw an evil smile before he leaned me back, far back!

_**Ash: Don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me!**_

He leaned me back so far that my back actually popped, but in a good way. But why let a perfect line go to waste!

_**Ash: Ow, I should have stretched**_!

That's when Carmen stole me away, and it was just the two of us, singing a duet.

_**Carmen: Yes, I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you**_

_**Ash: I know what you mean Car, because….**_

_**Carmen: I wouldn't know where to go**_

_**Ash: Me too, because I …..**_

_**Carmen: Wouldn't know what to do**_

_**Ash: Why do you keep singing my part?**_

_**Both: We don't have to say it**_

_**Julia: Aw say it anyway!**_

_**All: Cause we all know it's true! We wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have. We wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have. We wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have. Wouldn't have nothing if we didn't have**_

_**You!**_

The music paused a minute, then flared to the crescendo for the finale!

_**Syrena: One more time! It worked!**_

_**Desmoira: I don't have to say it!**_

_**Julia: Where'd all these people come from!?**_

_**Ivy: Cause we all know it's true!**_

_**Carmen: Take it home Ashley!**_

_**Ash: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you**_

_**Carmen: You**_

_**Ivy: You**_

_**Syrena: You**_

_**Desmoira: A-E-I-O, that means you!**_

_**All: Ya! **_

The applause was tremendous, all of us grinning like fools as we took our bow! I had never felt so happy, to be surrounded by all my friends, old and new! I hugged Desmoira and Syrena, any animosities between us forgotten. I was wiping my eyes as I was led over to a gigantic cake, red velvet with white and purple frosting, my name spelled out I fairy dust on the top, surrounded by 19 red candles. " Make it a good one, Ash," said Julia, slinging her arm over Jack Sparrow, who stole a quick kiss from her, much to my shock and to her enjoyment.

She nodded at my expression, then gestured towards the cake. I took a deep breath, determined to make this moment a permanent picture in my mind, to never be forgotten as long as I lived. I wished for my friends and I to always be together, whether we were battling the forces of evil, or just hanging out at the castle. I smiled and blew, the laughter and cheering creating a perfect soundtrack to a perfect night.

_**Later**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

As the loud party began to slow down, Peter took me outside, telling me he had something important to tell me. Since it was December, the temperature was pretty chilly, not nearly as cold as it had been when we first arrived but I still grabbed my narnian cloak on the way out. Peter didn't speak as he led me out, though he smiled when he saw my reaction to our destination. It was a small gazebo, with small benches covered in a glittering blanket of snow. But what made me gasp were the beautiful lights, golden lights that looked like tiny stars wrapped around the entire room.

" Peter, this is so pretty," I breathed, my breath hanging in the air in a fog. " They are, but I see something that makes them look pale in comparison," he said, taking my hands in his. I looked up at him curiously; why did he look so nervous? " Peter, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" I asked, running my hand across the side of his face, stopping when his hand covered my own.

" I'm feeling better then I have in a long time, and it's all because of you Carmen," he said, looking at me seriously with a look that could only be described as deep longing. " What are you saying?" I whispered, closing my eyes as he kissed my temple. "I'm saying, I don't want to spend another moment with you as just my girlfriend. We've been through too much to call what we have merely dating," he said, reaching into his pocket. " Peter," I breathed, covering my mouth with shaking hands as he got down on one knee, his eyes glistening as brilliantly as the snow surrounding us.

" I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. I've known that I loved you ever since I met you falling down that frozen waterfall," he said, chuckling at the memory. I laughed, then gasped as he pulled out a dark gold ring box, opening it to reveal a sparkling ring, and in the center a huge golden diamond, about the size of my knuckle. " Carmen Elizabeth Kendall, will you marry me?"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

I almost couldn't breath. My voice caught in my throat as I stared at him, tears forming thickly in my eyes. "Carmen?" he asked, as tears started to pour down my face. " Don't cry," he said, before I silenced him with a kiss, holding him tightly to me as it began to snow around us. The moon had appeared from behind a veil of clouds as we broke apart, creating a million sparkles on the snow.

" Of course. I love you with all my heart, and to be away from you would be the end for me. So yes, Peter Pevensie, I will marry you," I said, laughing as he picked me up bridal style and spun me around, snow flying in a glittering dance around us. As we collapsed into a snow bank, the cold meant nothing to me, as he kissed me and took to the stars, the snowflakes brushing our faces. This was magic, and I knew that this was the real thing; Our love, of this moment, and the rest of our lives.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Yea, I finally updated, and what a relief! I hope you enjoyed the song, If I Didn't Have You, which doesn't belong to me but to Pixar's Monsters Inc, which I just saw in 3D last night (AWSOME!) and the song Let's Get it Started by The Black Eyed Peas, also not mine! The only thing that's different is the words, but I'm not profiting from changing them in any way, so no flames or lawsuits please! Like the proposal? It was so hard to write, but I did try to speak from the heart, and I hope it sounded like it. I also wanted to include was that I was listening to Flightless Bird, American Mouse by Iron and Wine, a song that I find beautiful and romantic. Hope you enjoyed, and now onto the Christmas Chapter!**_


	35. Chapter 35: The BestBeauty of the Season

Chapter 35: The Best Beauty Of The Season!

Drum-roll please!

IT'S THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

Hope you enjoy!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

" Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" came Emily's voice, her consistent bouncing on the bed shaking me awake. " What time is it?" I asked, looking over at the clock and groaning when Emily blocked it. " It's time to open presents, that's what time it is!" she cried, and I had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

" You're not going to leave me alone until I do, will you?" I asked playfully, Emily nodding excitedly. " Nope!" she said, Zoey appearing by Em's elbow. " Come on sleepy, present time!" cried Zoey, the two of them racing out of the room in a quick blur. I smiled, then yawned, stretching as I sat up. Today was Christmas, a day I had almost forgotten about in the last couple of days, when the one thought on my mind was to simply survive. I groaned as I sat up, my muscles killing me from dancing a few days ago at Ashley's Party. Carmen had announced the morning after that she and Peter were now engaged and due to be married in the spring of next year, which was both amazing and exciting for me.

I thought about what I might wear as I walked out, getting a surprise as Danny came up behind me. " Merry Christmas, Car. Sleep well?" he asked, linking my arms in his as we walked down the stairs. " Oh yeah, visions of sugarplums and all that," I said sarcastically, wincing as my neck popped back into joint. " Right, I'd almost forgotten how pleasant you are in the morning," he said as I made a face. "It's Christmas, so I'll try my best to be chipper," I said, cutting myself off when I saw the main hall.

When we had decorated the tree a few days ago, it looked beautiful, but now it looked magical, a snow spell aimed on the branches to fill them with snow but not drop it. " Wow," I breathed, my eyes wide with the sheer beauty of it. " Merry Christmas Car, I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm here with you and everyone else. Thank you villains!" he said, before stopping us in the doorway. " Mistletoe," he said, before giving me a gentle one on the lips. I remembered at that moment just how much I truly loved this holiday!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

The morning began with the opening of hundreds of gifts, but I'm positive I was the most surprised with mine. " Jack! You got me a present?" I gasped, yanking off the wrapping to reveal a brand new pistol with a full case of bullets! " Thought you might need it, just in case," he said, adjusting his hat so I wouldn't see his nervousness. " Jack, this is amazing. I wish my present was better now," I said, pulling out a two litter bottle of rum.

Jack's expression was shocked. " Love! Where did you get that" he stammered, his eyes looking like they might pop out at any moment, which was entirely possible, as it was Disney. " Let's just say I'm good friends with a genie, winking over at the character with a smile, who waved and mouthed thank you for the pair of Elvis shades I had gotten him. " What's this?" said Jack, grabbing my attention as he fumbled with something on the neck of the bottle. " It's a ring, one of my favorites," I said, untying it and handing it to him.

He smirked, then with gentle movements tied it onto one of his dreads with a piece of string. " You're a diamond love," he said, giving me a quick kiss before turning his attention to the jug. " Of course, I can't drink all this by me onesy, and the crew are hardly good company, so would you be a dear and help me this evening?" he asked, his dark eyes glittering in the Christmas lights. " It's a date then," I said, before pulling into a corner to kiss him. I guess Carly was right, that love chooses us randomly, and to let it slip away was a bad move. Well I had fallen in love with a pirate, and I felt safe. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Syrena's P.O.V.**_

The opening of presents finally finished, with the humans and characters making out like bandits, with no one left out in the least. It had come time for Christmas dinner, the last thing we would do together before we went home in the morning. Ashley's Party had been our ball this year, so I was feeling a little sad leading up to dinner. I still felt a bit awkward being around the girls, seeing as for most of the I had been working for the villains. Still, the welcoming feeling I had been given was wonderful, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Besides, Clopin had talked to me! He was still a little confused by my earlier actions, but he was still kind and gave me a kiss under the mistletoe! Dez wasn't talking, but I had seen John com up and sit with her, kissing her hand before sitting down, not to mention her blush spoke for itself. I could honestly say that this was my best Christmas ever. And this year, I had true friends to spend it with!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

I was still experiencing the afterglow of Peter's proposal when the someone began playing the piano. Emily was smiling softly as she began to play, Mickey clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. " Hey attention everybody! Now, I know everyone is looking forward to the wonderful feast our chefs have prepared for us this year, but I've been asked to get your attention for some pre-dinner entertainment!" he said, clapping his gloved hands. All of us began clapping as Desmoira took the stage.

" Hey everybody. Tonight since we couldn't choose, we have two musical numbers for you tonight. The first is The Best Christmas of All, a classic to anyone who's spent a Christmas at the House of Mouse, whose accompaniment will be played on piano by our very own Emily Daniels. Anyone who wants to may join in." We cheered as the song began, a small spotlight lighting up Lumiere the Candlestick. I sighed as the music began, smiling as various characters took their places

_**Lumiere: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow**_

_**Belle: Singing songs, and stealing kisses under the mistletoe**_

_**Pumbaa: We're eating the feasts**_

_**Goofy: Have the tastiest treats**_

_**Ariel: But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete **_

_**All: Without true friends and family, and the memories we recall.**_

_**Simba and Nala: It's the love we share that fills the air, **_

_**All: And makes this the best Christmas of all!**_

Timon reached under the tree, and handed something to April, a small pin that looked like a ladybug

_**Timon: Something special underneath the tree**_

_**April: Aw!**_

The mice from Cinderella also produced something, a pair of purple gloves that they gave to Ivy.

_**Mice: We hope it fits you perfectly**_

_**Mickey: I'm making a wish! On a sparkling light!**_

_**Jasmine and Aladdin: But that's not what makes this a magical night!**_

_**All: For true friends and family, and the memories we recall, that we recall!**_

_**Peter Pan: It's the love we share that fills the air!**_

_**All: And makes this the best Christmas of all!**_

_**The girls: It's filled with friends, and warm wishes that makes this the best! **_

_**Donald: It's the best!**_

_**All: Christmas of all!**_

Everybody cheered, Emily taking a quick bow as many people clapped her on the back, complimenting her incredible skill. Mickey then stepped up and took the microphone. "That was great everyone, now our princess and myself want to give our gift to our wonderful protectors who have risked everything to protect us before we sing our final song," said Mickey, shocking us as each princess produced a box. " Mickey, what?" asked Ashley, looking down at the mouse in surprise and curiosity. " Trust me girls, you'll like it! " he said, before having us stand with our respective princess. "All right ladies, who may open your boxes now. The princess beamed and did as they were told, as the present inside left us spellbound.

Nestled in a bed of tissue paper were 10 necklaces that were identical, and yet not. At the bottom of a thick silver chain lay two pendants, one connected to the other. The top was a bright pendent the size of the middle of my palm, shaped like the Disney D symbol, outlined in black stone. The bottom pendent was a crystal, each one the color of our aura, as Mickey would explain later. Mine was a deep gold, glowing brilliantly in the palm of my hand.

" Beautiful isn't it?" said Pocahontas, crying out in surprise when I wrapped her in tight hug, like many of the others were doing, including Ashley and Julia! " These necklaces will protect you, and alert you if you're needed again. They are also a token of our affection of how much we care for you as part of our kingdom," said Mickey, all of us trying hard not to cry. We then turned to look at Desmoira, Anika and Syrena, who looked a little uncomfortable. " Don't you girls be nervous, we have something for you too," said Mickey, opening three more boxes that contained necklaces like ours, with Desmoira crystal a clear white, Anika's a light grey, and Syrena's a deep black.

" You three are protectors as much as the others, and to exclude you would be unthinkable, after all you've done for us. Desmoira, Syrena, and Anika when she's a little older, will go down in history as this parks greatest heroes along with the others. And to cement our thanks, we have one more gift for you." He turned around, and produced three more boxes. With trembling hands, the two older girls lifted out three sparkling tiaras. Desmoira's was a light silver with diamonds through it's frame, Syrena's was dark grey with black diamonds through it's frame, and little Anika's was a light blue crown with a single sapphire hanging down the middle.

" I want to welcome you to the family girls, for you have always been a part of this world, and we want to make it official. Yes, even you Syrena," said Mickey as he patted her hand, as she still had a guilty look on her face. " You were never evil, just clouded in jealousy, but you have always been one of us. Never forget that," he said, the blond haired girl tearing up at his words. " Mickey, you have given us a home when no one else would. We couldn't be more grateful to you," said Desmoira softly, Anika tugging her sister's shirt impatiently.

" Dessie! Me talk!" she said, looking at all of us for permission, which we gave. " Mewwy Chrismas!" she blurted out, getting a laugh out of everyone. " Couldn't have said it better myself! Now ladies, if you will" said Mickey, the princesses pulling us all up to the stage. " This season is truly magical, so this song is the closer for this wonderful night. We present The Beauty of the Season," said Ariel, giving Chloe a hug before clearing her throat.

_**All: It's a celebration! It's a celebration! It's a celebration!**_

_**Ariel and Chloe: I really love the holidays, it's a wonderful time of the year!**_

_**Belle and Carly: I can hear the sleigh bells in the air! The sound of joyous laughter everywhere!**_

_**Cinderella and April: A winter wonderland I see, snow is softly falling silently**_

_**Rapunzel and Zoey: Tiny lights eliminate the peaceful night, everybody's spirit shinning bright!**_

_**All: It's a celebration! Time for all the world to sing! Songs of every nation, it's a joyous time of year! And when we join together, together! Together! It gives us all the reason! It's time to celebrate, the beauty of the season!**_

Looking at the tree was amazing, being with my friends was fantastic, and singing my heart out combined was one of the best feelings of my life!

_**Aurora and Emily: Oh I wish this time of year would never end. If only it could last forever!**_

_**Snow White and Kim: Families are gathering from far and near, children dance together spreading cheer!**_

_**Jasmine and Ivy: Around the fireside we sing,(round the fireside) all the festive songs the season brings!**_

_**Pocahontas and Carmen: There's something magical that fills our hearts with glee**_

_**Mulan and Julia: Giving and receiving joyfully!**_

_**All: It's a celebration! Time for all the world to sing! Songs of every nation, every nation it's a joyous time of year, and when we join together, together! It gives us all the reason! It's time to celebrate, the beauty if the season!**_

_**Desmoira and Syrena: Decorating! Celebrating! Sleigh Bells ringing! Children singing! It's the most beautiful time of the year!**_

We spun around, laughing as Tinkerbelle and her fairy friends perched on the top of the tree, covering every inch with golden fairy dust, as well as all of us. The happy thoughts weren't hard to come by and we found ourselves floating through the air, singing all the while

_**All: It's a celebration! Time for all the world to sing! Songs of every nation! Every nation! It's a joyous time of year! And when we join together, together! Its gives us all the reason!**_

_**Princesses: It's time to celebrate!**_

_**Girls: It's time to celebrate!**_

_**All: Let's all celebrate, the beauty of the season! The Beauty of the Season! **_

We touched back down to the ground, laughter and joy the only emotions now that we could feel, the spirit of Christmas alive in our minds and hearts. When we sat down to dinner, I couldn't believe that I had gotten so lucky, to have this many friends, and have these amazing adventures. Raising our glasses to toast this feeling left me with a feeling of content and the belief of many good things to come in the new year. Merry Christmas Everyone!

_**And there you go, the Christmas Chapter! Though you'll probably read this a day after Christmas, think of this as my thank you to all you wonderful people out there who have reviewed, favorited, or just read this story, and how much it means to me that even if I'll never meet you, I've become friends with you through fanfiction. Also on a side note, the two songs, The Best Christmas of All and The Beauty of the Season are not mine, they belong to Disney! I will also be posting a picture of the O.C.'s necklaces as soon as I can on Deviant Art, and I'll give you the link when that happens! So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza Solstice and New Year! Whatever you celebrate, I hope you have a great time and enjoy yourselves! I will be posting one more chapter to finish off this story, so you'll have to tell me what you think before it's over! With that said, Goodnight Everybody!**_


	36. Chapter 36: New Years Ball Baby!

Chapter 36: New Years Ball Baby!

_**Surprise! I wrote a New Years Chapter! The only reason it's so late is because my power went out last night and I couldn't post it, so I apologize for this late update. I feel like I haven't written anything since last year! Huh, huh! I'm gonna use that use until people are begging me to stop!**_

_**Ashley: We are begging you to stop!**_

_**Julia: My ears are bleeding!**_

_**Ok, anyway, this chapter took a bit to write, and I was up late shooting off fireworks, so yeah. Anyway, here are some answers to your lovely comments, which are so last year! **_

_**Ashley: Oh my god I can't take it any longer!**_

_**Julia: Somebody cut my ears off and put me out of my misery!**_

_**Everybody's a critic**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you ,thank you very much! It was one of my favorites to write, because I love incorporating songs, and Monsters Inc is one of my favorite movies, so it worked out great! I'm glad Syrena liked her gift. She gonna like this chapter and what she gets this time even better! Hmm, your question is one I've had to think on. I'm gonna write a third installment of this series, so let me see how that goes and I'll get back to you, though I'm pretty sure you can. (Just let me ask the girls first ****) I'm also sure the girls would love to be Bridesmaids, as they're going to have experience after Carmen's! So, I'll let you know, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ptroxsora: Thank you! Merry late Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you too!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I'm back, and still kicking after all that time! I told Solaria that I'll get back to her, just to let me get my a summery of what's going to happen in the third installment of my story and make sure it matches hers so the whole time line stays cannon, you know? I'm so glad you loved the song, as I added it with you in mind! Ani and Quasi was cute huh? That's awesome, as socks are always a wonderful gift! And a kindle's pretty nice too, don't get me wrong. Yes, Dez's aura is white because while she had so many bad things happen to her, she never lost herself and stayed strong, so that's why I made it white. The tiaras are just a random thing I came up with, just to show the Protectors standing and their colors (of their own aura's you might say). You got a snow miracle just like the girls in Disney, which is awesome! Maybe it was the O.C.'s Christmas present to you for always reviewing with your lovely feedback. I am looking forward to your next update with great excitement, so don't keep me waiting to long into the New Year!**

**Julia: Yeah not too long (grins evilly)**

**Me: Julia! I said you could only use that dynamite Jack gave you on the villains**

**Julia: I don't remember hearing that (lights the fuse and runs)**

**Me: HIT THE DECK!**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Me: (coughs) is there a doctor in the house?**

**TheDisnerd: So good to hear from you again! I'm so glad you liked it! This is not the end, for there will be on more short chapter after this one, so never fear! I totally understand, as it took me two months to update that chapter, so go slow and don't rush it, cause rushed writing makes for an uninteresting story, (not that yours in uninteresting, but I do speak from experience.)**

**Cbdllama: I quite agree, and I hope I did ok with it, cause I don't watch too many romance movies. Good writing takes time, so don't apologize, and I'll look forward to reading it when the time is right! Linus doing the cakes? I LOVE IT!**

_**Now, finally, I present to you a Ball of Epic proportions! It's New Years Eve at Disney Baby!**_

_**Ashley; Just shut up and start the chapter!**_

_**Me: Oh Bite Me! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

" I can't believe we're doing this! It's going to be so much fun!" I cried, grinning ear to ear as the monorail stopped and opened its doors. Today was December 31st, and Mickey had sent out invitations to a New Years Ball, to be held at the beginning of dusk to the dawn of the new year! It had been a total surprise, but everyone had been free so we had driven to the nearest monorail station and hopped on. The park was still open, but Mickey said that the venue of the party only had its doorway in the park, and to make our way to the Castle as soon as possible.

Our small group of nine included 5 girls an four boys, Ashley, Carly, April, Emily and myself, and Jeremy, Danny, Sam and Zac, as Jim was waiting to meet Emily at the ball. Walking up main street was cold, as it still was the middle of winter, but with the ball to look forward to and Sam's arm around my shoulders, I couldn't have cared less! " Have a happy New Year!" was the constant shout as we passed people on the sidewalk, smiling as they waited to get on lines and get hot food, grinning bigger when we shouted back our well wishes. We finally made it to the castle, a happy smile appearing when I saw they had finally replaced the statue of Mickey and Walt, their stone smiles making me feel safe and happy. " So what do you think surprise venue will be?" asked Emily, standing up on her tiptoes as we walked inside the castle, almost as if she was trying to see it. " Don't know, but knowing Mickey, it will be something fantastic," said Ashley matter o factly, all of us nodding in agreement.

" Ok, Mickey said that to get in we need to go in through an employees only door first," said Carly, all of us looking for said door until April found it, half hidden by a heavy silk tapestry. Once we were inside, Carly looked at the invitation again, squinting in the dim light. " Now it says to go through a big dark wooden door," she said, all of us squinting to find it. " It's right here!" said Emily, running forward and tugging on the handle, all of us surprised when she found it locked. "Huh? How could it be locked?" asked April, shaking the handle hard. " Maybe it's opened by a secret password or something," I said, knowing that this was a Disney universe after all.]

" Yeah, something like, OPEN!" cried Ashley, her words getting stuck in her throat when torches lit up the whole room around us. " Sesame?" she said in a small voice, eyes wide at the sudden change of light. " Look at the door, there's writing on it!" said Emily, all of us crowding closer to read the words. It said:

" _**What surrounds us everyday, guides us in our every way? What is there, be it far or near, that you must listen with your heart to hear? A deep and wondrous thing in life, that helps us fight of fear or fright. A object that can ebb and flow, but inside yourself you truly show. What is it?**_

" What? A riddle? What ever happened to a doorbell?" asked Ashley, staring at the words in confusion. " Hey it's Disney, remember? They love to be unique in the littlest ways. Now lets see, what could the answer be?" I mused, looking at the words a second time. That's when everyone started yelling out guesses

" Friendship!"

" Your conscience?"

" The dichotomy of good and evil?"

That last one that Ashley said got everyone to stare at her. " What? I spent some time with Julia on the Pearl and Raggeti is always talking about it," she protested, all of us playfully booing her guess. " It seems like the answer is right there! What I wouldn't give to be Houdini right now, and use his magic to help us out," said Carly.

That last bit caught my attention. " Car, say that last bit again," I said, looking at her as she looked confused. " I wish I was Houdini?" she asked. " No no the other bit," I said back, prompting her to answer. " I wish we had his magic to help us?" she asked, jumping back when I gave a cry of excitement.

" That's it! Magic! It's always around us, whether we feel it or not, and we have to listen hard to find it! It's inside us all, and we show it when we're strong and happy! That's the answer!" I said, spinning around to touch the riddle. " Magic," I whispered, yanking my hand back when the letters glowed brightly, shaking the door until it opened with a small creak, a shimmering pool of swirling light inside the doorframe being revealed.

" Ivy you did it!" cried Ashley as Sam kissed me on my forehead. " April was the one who said it first," I replied, flashing the younger girl a smile. " Maybe you could be Houdini," I said, getting her to laugh. " Maybe, then I'll learn the box trick and cut my History teacher in two," she said, making a face as she thought about it. " Suuure," said Ashley sarcastically, then turned her attention back to the door.

" All right, lets do this!" she said, grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him into the door, the two disappearing in a spectrum of color. Carly and Danny then followed them, with April and Zac on their heels. Then Emily followed, leaving Sam and me alone. " Ready?" I asked, linking my hand with his. "After all that's happened, I'll follow you anywhere woman," he said, kissing me as we stepped through, the color's swirling around us.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

" Shouldn't they be here by now?" asked Zoey, watching the swirling portal with

impatience. " Maybe the riddle was too hard for them," laughed Julia, first in amusement then in pain as I elbowed her in the ribs. " They'll be fine, their smart. Just hope it didn't piss off Ashley though," I said, smiling when a familiar head of red hair appeared. " Not too much, but you might want to invest in a doorbell," said Ashley, raising an eyebrow as I laughed.

" Still, you got it, and we're so glad you're here!" I said, hugging each of the girls and their guys as they came through, Ivy and Sam in a heated lip lock, which was soon replaced by looks of embarrassment. " But where is here?" April asked, looking around the room with a puzzled expression. " Oh come on Ap, don't you recognize it? It's Prince Adam and Princess Belle's castle! From Beauty and the Beast!" said Carly excitedly, looking around the room in wonder.

We all looked around the ballroom and gasped in wonderment, taking in the polished floor, the huge windows, and beautiful ceiling mosaic. " This is where we get spend New Years?" asked Ashley, completely spellbound. " Yep. We needed a large dance floor, and Belle and Adam have been dying to throw a party!" said Syrena, spinning around in a circle with her head thrown back. " This is so awesome! And Belle told me that we could get ready in the master guest room!" said Zoey, she, Emily and Chloe squealing in excitement.

" What about us?" asked Danny with a mock pout. " Same thing, different room," said Kim, James heaving a large sigh. " Aw, we wanted to put on our makeup an get our hair done too," he said, hugging Kim from behind. " Well, you'll just have to be content with us doing it ok?" she said, the two smiling before kissing each other quickly. " On that note, we need to get ready!" I said, herding the group up the marble staircase, the twelve of us girls heading to the left and the guys to right. I was so excited, twisting my engagement ring on my finger as we all raced down the hall's our laughter echoing all the way.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Still Carmen's P.O.V.**_

"I'd almost forgotten these dresses,," said Julia as she buttoned up her tangerine ball gown. " About how good they look?" asked Ivy, spinning around to try out the skirt of her purple ball gown. " No, how bad I look in it!" said Julia, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. " Oh come on, you look great! Jack will not be able to breath when he sees you," said Carly, adjusting the neck of her wine colored Ball Gown.

" Right, that's because he'll be laughing too hard to," said Julia, smirking when Ashley gave her a light punch in the shoulder, her dark green gown swirling around her legs. " No he won't. He likes you too much to laugh," he said, before going to steal the curling iron from Zoey, who was also putting in her dark blue diamond earring to match her deep blue dress. " You really think he likes me?" asked Julia, sitting down as Emily grabbed a brush and began brushing her orange locks. " Of course he does. He told you he cared about you. I hope Jim is the same way for me," she said, her hand that wasn't on the brush moving down to play with the hem of her sky blue gown.

" I'm sure he is, but this is Jim Hawkins's we're talking about. He might have trouble admitting his feelings," said Chloe, as she put on some light pink lipstick that matched her hot pink gown. " Nice pep talk, Barbie," said Kim, Chloe sticking her tongue out at her playfully. " As long as he doesn't step on your feet, I think you'll be fine tonight," said April, looking like a Sunflower in her lemon yellow gown. I rolled my eyes, looking at her with a knowing expression. " Did that happen to you?" I asked, sitting down on one of the large sofa's my golden skirts spilling out over the sides of it.

" Yes! No? Maybe so?" she said, all of us laughing as she went red. "But he's gotten a lot better!" she defended, an image of Zac dancing around with jerky legs entering my mind. " Ok, we believe you," said Zoey, her strawberry blond hair piled around her hair in tight curls. That's when Desmoira, Syrena and Anika came in. " Wow, you guys look great!" said Chloe, and they did.

Syrena was wearing a light grey Ball Gown with small pink sparkles covering the bodice, and dark grey heels. She wore earrings with three small three strands of sparkly black beads handing off each hook, completing the lock with her crown resting on top of her pinned up pink and blond hair. Little Anika looked like a little princess, in a bright Cinderella blue dress, with glittery blue slippers and her fluffy blue tiara. Desmoira's was truly stunning in a Ball gown of pure white cloth, a very phantom of the opera esq. dress with a deep v neck and off the shoulder straps, exposing her pale skin and making her look very angelic, her choker and Protector necklace catching the light, as were here elongated pearl earrings. Her hair was curled and tied in a high ponytail, with small white flowers fixed in her hair every few inches. She also wore her diamond crown, looking every inch a queen.

" You don't think it's, too much?" she asked, fiddling with the waistline of her dress. " Anymore closer and you wouldn't be human anymore," I said, grinning as she smiled. " This is my first ball, so I'm not sure what to do," she said, looking at us for advice, Syrena as well. " Well, it's a party, so have fun. If you want alcohol, get some before Julia and Jack come and steal it all," I said, looking at Julia and making a face.

Julia rolled her eyes." I have a dagger strapped to my thigh Kendall. Don't make me use it on you," she said, all of us rolling our eyes. " Also, if John asks for a dance, say yes. You don't want to be sitting against the wall tonight," I said, smiling as she smiled. " Ok. I think I'm ready," she said, just as there was a knock at the door.

" Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt, but the time is now 10:00, and the ball is starting. You all look amazing, if I do say so myself, and I do!," said Minnie Mouse, decked out in a red and white polka doted ball gown, her bow a deep shade of red. " So do you Minnie! We'll be out in just a minute," I said, setting my gold crown on my head, my brown curls holding their shape as I did. That's when three colorful orbs of color came inside the room.

" Oh good we're not too late!' said a voice, as the three colors changed into the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. " Too late for what?" asked Ivy, looking up at them expectantly. " For that last bit of sparkle of course!" said Fauna, all three pulling out our wands and flicking them, sending a showing of diamond like sparkles over us, our dresses catching the light beautifully. " Now Desmoira dear, are you sure you don't want a pink dress?" asked Flora, waving her wand so Mori's once white dress was the same color as Chloe's. " No! She wants it blue!" said Merryweather, flicking her wand to make the dress blue, like Zoey's and Em's. " Green is always nice," said Fauna, flicking her wand and changing Mori's dress to green, like Kim's.

"Pink!"

"No Blue!"

"Green!"

Poor Desmoira's dress was changing color faster then a traffic light! " Ladies, though those colors are beautiful, I really think white suits her best," said a new voice, this one belonging to Cinderella's Fairy godmother. She too waved her wand, changing Mori's dress to its original color. " Thank you," she mouthed, as the three fairies argued. " It looks wonderful on you dear, doesn't it ladies?" she said a little louder, getting the other fairies attention.

"Yes Fairy Godmother, you're quite right. Sorry about that Desmoira. Have fun girls!" said Fauna, leading her two sisters, who were still arguing quietly, out of the room. " Thank goodness that's over. I love them, but I wish they'd branch out into a bigger color scheme," said Desmoira in relief, looking in the mirror just to make sure her dress was all right. " Or just agree on one color, like purple," she said, all of us laughing at Ivy's color obsession.

" All right then, with that out of the way, last dress check. Ball Gowns?" I looked around. " Check. Shoes, Jewelry and makeup?" I asked, smiling as the girls waved them at me. " Hair?" I asked, taking in the different hairstyles. We had all gone for a curled look, with some tighter, like Ashley's and Zoey's, and some looser, like mine and Desmorias.

"Check!" said Zoey, fluffing her hair dramatically. "Crowns?" "Check!" I smiled. " Necklaces?" I asked, reaching up to touch mine, the golden crystal lightly brushing my fingers. " "Check!" I smiled, softer now.

"Friends for life?" I asked, laughing in mock terror as everyone launched themselves at me, all 13 of us including Anika in a big group hug. " Friends for life," said Emily as we all broke apart. " All right. Let's go have a ball girls!" I said happily, leading everyone out of the room. This year was going to end with a bang, there was no doubt about that!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

"Good evening everybody! Tonight is a very special night! For one thing, it's New Years Eve, which means that we made it through another year in one piece, which is a feat in and of itself with the situations we've dealt with lately. But it's also a special night because of our guests of honor, our beautiful and courageous protectors, who have proven again and again their ability to look in the face of danger and send it running. Which is why it is my extreme pleasure to introduce, for the final time this year, our protectors, Carmen, Ashley, Julia, Carly, Kim, Ivy, Chloe, April, Zoey, Emily, Desmoira and Syrena!" said Mickey Mouse, who had been standing under a bright spotlight, looking very snazzy in a black suit and red bow tie.

The spotlight then dimmed, leaving Mickey in darkness as it trained itself at the top of the stairs. That's when the first notes of music filled the hall. The characters on the dance floor began swaying to the beat of The Backstreet Boys Everybody, waiting for the girls to appear out of the darkness.

_**Everybody**_

The first to appear was Carmen, looking very mysterious in the spotlight and shadows sharp contrast. As each note fell, each girl appeared, starting with Ashley and ending with Syrena.

_**Rock your body. **_

_**Everybody, rock your body right. **_

_**Backstreet Boys**_

_**ALL RIGHT!**_

The girls then came strutting down the stairs, mixing with the crowd and their dates as the music began, getting the party started at long last!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

It was now 11:30, just half an hour to go before the New Year. Julia and Jack had broken into the alcohol, but hadn't gotten too drunk yet. Emily and Jim had been together the whole night, Jim's hand never leaving hers, and Emily nearly swooning when he had kissed her for the first time. Everyone, Emily and Julia to name a few, was having a great time, with lots of dancing, kissing, and laughing as old jokes were told like they never had been before. Now was time for a piano number, about to be sung by Syrena, Desmoira, Chloe with Emily on Piano, all of them with microphones in front of them. They introduced themselves, thanked Belle and Adam again for being hosts to one of the best parties of their lives and began a song that I recognized from an old TV show.

(Note, look up Animaniacs New Years Eve to listen to song!)

**Syrena: Should old acquaintance be forgot, and everybody cheer. We managed somehow friends to make it through another year. **

**Desmoira: Lets stay up late, let's celebrate, and then count down from ten. Cause tomorrow when we wake up guys, the whole thing starts again!**

**Chloe: It's New Years Eve and I'm a doll, dressed up for this big classy ball. Got some heels and gown all shinned up to look like new! I do and I'm lovin the view**

**Emily: Cause its new years eve and I'm looking good, it's gonna be great, won't **

**knock on wood. Got my friends and my fam and I can't deny, it's true!.**

**Syrena: It's New Years Eve, and I do believe that I'll hit all of the restaurants in sight! The party's ablaze down at old Cosmic Rays, doing the countdown tonight! **

**Desmoira: Well it's New Years Eve let the party rock! Let's dance and then when it's 12 o clock, we'll sing them tunes and we'll pop balloons with a cheer!**

"Hear Hear!" cried the crowd

**Chloe: Bring out the confetti, we're ready, hey Happy New Year!**

The crowd started cheering as the three girls walked down the ramp of the stag and into the crowd, their voices amplified even as the moved away from their mics.

**Desmoira: It's New Years Eve so lets all get dressed, in a tux or gown where you look your best, you're the bell of the ball, you're the one that they all came to see! **

"Happy New Year!" Yelled the crowd

**Syrena: Happy new you, my friend, and happy new me!**

**Desmoira: May old acquaintance be forgot, on New Years Eve they say,**

**Syrena: Let's give a cheer, a brand New Year, will soon be here to stay!**

**Chloe: Let's drink our fill of, sasparilla!**

**Emily: We're too young for champagne!**

"Speak for yourself!" yelled out Jack and Julia at the same time, making the whole crowd burst out laughing.

**All: And every New Years Eve it's time to scream and go insane!**

**Syrena: It's New Years Eve and it's almost here, we'll dance and swing from the chandelier. And we'll all go nuts when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer.**

**Desmoira: When midnight comes, we'll cut a rug,, we'll toast each other and kiss and hug, as the shouters and screamers, throw all of those streamers right here!**

**Chloe: It's New Years Eve but don't you grieve, cause another years headed our way!**

**Emily: It's gonna be great cause we're staying up late, then tomorrow we're sleeping all day!**

**Desmoira: It's New Years Eve, gonna have a blast, **

**Syrena: The new ones here and the old ones past!**

**Chloe: So forget your worry and everyone hurry in here!**

**All: It's ok, be a jerk, go berserk, but have a happy new year!**

The applause was absolutely thunderous, echoing through the entire ballroom. The four girls took a bow, then broke for food from some of the gigantic tables lining the walls. Lots of people began chatting, talking about some of their favorite memories from 2012. " I think my favorite was seeing the Princesses for the first time, and realizing this was all real," said Emily, leaning back into Jim's arm. They had been dancing together all night, Jim looking very debonair in his white suit from Treasure Planet. "

I think my favorite was going to our first ball," said Ivy, laughing as Sam spun her around slowly. " I think the best was meeting you guys. My life would sure be boring without you guys in it," said April, all of us nodding in agreement. " That's for sure. Without you guys I'd just be another angry teenager with nothing to do," said Julia, all of us looking at her kind of strange. " You mean your not already?" asked Zoey, laughing as Julia mad a face. " I mean less so then normal!" she said, and we all laughed as se yelled out for Jack to bring her more rum.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

"It's less then a minute to midnight! Everybody ready for the countdown!" cried Mickey, as the last song of the night finished up. As we looked out the huge windows, waiting for the fire works, we all stood ready, for the New Year, new experiences, and new adventures.

_**10**_

"Peter, I want to thank you, for saving me. For making me feel like a new person," I said, leaning back against him. " I can honestly say I've never met anyone as amazing as you, and you've made my life that much more exciting," said Peter, spinning me around to kiss me. "Peter, lets get married in the spring, when all the flower are out!" I said as we broke apart, smiling as he laughed. "Anything for you Car,"

_**9**_

"We made it through another year yet again. Either we're just amazing fighters, or we're just lucky," said Ivy, standing close to Sam, Ashley and Jeremy. " I think it has to be a combination of the two," said Ashley, smiling softly as Jeremy played with her curls. " You girls sure live an interesting life," said Sam, looking around the room with a look of awe. " You sure you don't mind always fighting villains, going through life and death situations daily, and hanging around a bunch of cartoon characters?" asked Ashley playfully. " As long as you're with me, I'll do all that and more," said Jeremy, the two girls looking at each other smugly. " Do we have the best guys in the world or what?" asked Ivy, as Sam kissed her just as Jeremy kissed Ashley, who replied " That's a definite yes!"

_**8 **_

" As soon as it gets warm, it's the beach for me baby!" said April, pretending to lie down on a beach and tan. " You guys should totally come and hang out with us at Atlantica! The waters nice and cool around then and the summers gonna be a scorcher," said Chloe, already looking forward to when she could trade in her legs for a tail and swim again. " Lets see. Adventures under the sea, warm water, and plenty of sun? We're in!" said Carly, Kim jumping up and down in excitement. " This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

**7**

"Zoey, guess what! Jim's gonna take me solar surfing!" cried Emily, her smile threatening to split her face. " That's great Em. Ed told me he's going to take me horseback riding once the weather gets better," said the elder girl, both of them hugging each other tightly. " Who knew that the place we'd find our ideal guys would be in Disney World?" asked Emily, sighing in contentment as she looked at the two guys, who had gone to get them drinks. " Well it is the place that dreams come true!"

_**6**_

"Des, can you believe how much has happened this year? I feel like I've been reborn!" said Syrena, flinging her arms out as she spoke. Desmoira shook her head and smiled. Syrena was right, it had been a big year. After so much pain and sadness, her life had seemed to finally become happy and normal once again. At least as normal as it could be for someone who now lived in Disney World.

" Your right. I can honestly say I've never been happier. Those girls are truly something," she said, as she looked over at the girls who were now her closest friends. All was right with the world, and Desmoira knew that as long as she was with her sister and her friends, both human and cartoon, she'd never lose sight of how important and magical life could be.

_**5**_

"God I hope this New Year comes soon. I want to get back on the pearl and have some more rum," said Jack, slinging his arm around Julia's bare shoulders. " Yeah, me too. It'll get me out of this dress and something more comfortable," replied Julia, truly looking forward to when she could ditch the heels. " You do look right beautiful, love," said Jack, smirking as Julia raised an eyebrow at him" You don't that bad yourself, Captain," Julia replied, smirking as Jack lifted off her crown and put in on top of his bandana.

" This year will be a great one, love. We'll go all over the world, see all it's sights, you, me and the Pearl!" said Jack, laughing as he took another pull from his flask of rum. " I'll hold you to that," grinned Julia as she reached into one of the huge pockets of her dress to reveal two big bottles of rum. " I knew you'd be a great pirate love," said Jack as he took one from her. "Learned it from the best after all," she said, before looking him straight in the eye.

_**4 **_

"To freedom, then?" she asked, grabbing her tiara back and letting it hang around her wrist.

_**3**_

"To the black pearl" he said, his dark eyes burned into hers.

_**2**_

"La la la la la la la la la la." Julia hummed, as Jack smiled at her. " And really bad eggs" he replied, the two smashing the glasses together in a toast. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!

_**1**_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the guests, beautiful fireworks exploding in front of the huge windows! This year, this beautiful, terrifying, wonderful emotional year had been one of the best in living memory. And though it was a new year, the friends made and experiences gained would live in the minds and hearts of these girls for as long as they lived.

_**Happy New Year, 2013 everyone! This chapter was really fun to write, for me personally, and I really hope you liked it. The first few lyrics of the song **__**Everybody **__**do not belong to me, and belong solely to the Backstreet Boys. The song that I was really fortunate to find was the New Years Eve song from the old TV show Animaniacs, one of my all time favorites, and the only thing that belong to me from said song was the couple of lyrics I had to change to fit the girls singing it, so please don't sue Warner Brothers, for you own everything else! (You might want to check it out to get the tune or the song) The usual O.C.'s belong to me, except Anika and Desmoira who belong to LadySly, and Syrena who belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo. I do, however, own the riddle in the first part of the chapter, which took me a while to create, so I hope you liked it! (Everything else belongs to Disney!)**_

_**Desmoira's dress changing idea was given to me by the wonderful LadyOfSlytherin101, so if you like it, please tell me so I can tell her! Oh, and that last bit with Jack and Julia? Let's just say their relationship will be touched on a lot in the next installment, so hope you look forward to that! (Jack and Julia's last lines are from POTC, also not mine!) There will be one more chapter, the wedding of Carmen and Peter, so keep an eye out for it!**_

_**So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope your new years was amazing. (On a final note, I'm running a contest of what the characters will talk about doing on New Years night, and picking the best ones. If you did anything awesome or outrageous, leave it in the reviews, and a few might make it into the final chapter, so best of luck, and once again Happy New Year!)**_


	37. Chapter 37: Your What?

Chapter 37: Your What?

…_**.I have no words. I have left you guys hanging for months on end, and I'm sorry. I have been running into walls all the time lately, with a recent loss of someone very loved and special to me leaving me pretty torn up and just not having a desire to write. Not only that, but school is winding down which means the workload is going up. ( ACT's are murder!) And this chapter has literally been a thorn in my side, constantly telling me to do this chapter and yet not strong enough to fully motivate me. I was trying to write the wedding of Peter and Carmen, but nothing was clicking, and tonight I found out why. I was going to save this till the next chapter, but just writing out the idea turned into, well this chapter. I'm a little rusty, and it is late, but this is the first time I've been inspired to write in months, so I really hope you like it. And now onto my favorite part, answering your lovely comments. **_

**cbdllama: Happy (very belated) New Year to you too! I will most certainly love to have Linus make a cameo, and maybe a role in the third installment. Look for him in the coming chapters! I'm so glad you liked the music; I think it was one of my favorite chapters to write! Des probably didn't like the dress changing, but once the good fairies get involved, you basically have to sit back and just let them do what they do. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I really hope you like this one as well! ( Get your oven mitts Linus, cause you'll be cooking soon!) **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I know I've talked to you on other stories, but from this story's point of view, it feels like a long time. Your new years idea will definitely be in the next chapter (I'm not saying how **** ). Your right, Syrena's an easy read. You and everyone I know seems to be going to Disney this year! I'm hoping to go next year, but right now I'll live vicariously through you, so tell me all about the new rides if you get a chance. Being on sight will be great inspiration, and I only wish I could! Hope to hear from you soon, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ptroxsora: Oh well, you were probably the smart one then ****. Glad you liked it and the good fairies are, surprisingly, a great comic relief. Hope you like this next chapter! **

**LadyOfSlytherin101: As I said to Solaria, it seems like I haven't talked to you in so long. I apologize for the long wait and my lack of review, but things have been tough lately. I will leave one when I can, but do know it's been wonderful reading your story and your idea's my O.C.'s. I know that whatever you do with them ,you'll do them justice. I'm defiantly using your NY's experience in the next chapter, which will be the wedding chapter, if that's ok. I think that I'll let out A and J soon; I'm feeling bad about leaving them in there so long, and I need them to make me laugh. God knows they're funny when they're not making death threats. **

**TearsForTheReaper: Hey there! I'm always glad to meet knew reviews on here, and to find one that loves my story is wonderful. I'm truly glad you like it so much! Julia is defiantly one of my favorite characters to write, and if you're her personality twin in real life, then I already like you ****. I'm not sure at the moment if I'll write another O.C. to add to the group. I've already accepted three, but if a spot opens up, you'll be first in line I promise! One of my guest O.C.'s is a guy, so maybe I could work something, romantic, out. I will let you know though, but in the meantime, please keep reviewing, cause feedback is the one thing that keeps me going. **

**Reader2898: Nice to meet you, Reader! I'm so glad to meet another person who likes my ideas, however crazy they are, and I know they are. I will be writing another sequel, and your feedback is very important to me, so please keep reviewing! **

_**Ok it's almost midnight, but this chapter is my breakthrough, and I really hope you like it! You guys are seriously the best! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I breathed a sigh of relaxation. I was finally home for the first time in days, and laying down in my room was the best thing I had felt in a weeks. I was just getting comfortable, flicking through the channels on TV, when my cell phone rang. I groaned, a part of me just wanting it to go to voice mail. It was the caller id that tipped me off, for it was a number from Walt Disney World. I immediate picked it up, a tiny feeling of dread filling my chest.

" Hello?" I answered nervously, the first sound I heard scaring me. Sobs. " Who is this?" I asked quietly, the voice that answered filling me both with relief and concern. " It's me, Carmen. Ashley, I need you," she whispered, and my hand clenched around the phone.

" Car? Is everything all right? Please tell me what's wrong," I said, my words tumbling over one another. " Ash, please. Can you come?" she asked, her voice shaking, as she no doubt tried to hold back sobs. Though, as I listened, I heard an almost, happiness in her cries. " Yes of course, but how?" I asked, right before a flash of light enveloped me, the feeling of flying making my heart soar. After a few minutes of this feeling, I felt my feet touch something solid, the light disappearing.

I blinked, getting the spots out of my vision, before my jaw dropped. I was in a beautiful sitting room, with the air of a palace. I was a bit confused as to where I was at first, but a golden crest with a majestic Lion engraved upon it answered all my questions. " Narnia," I whispered, just as a pair of beautiful wood doors opened, a nervous figure dressed in blue appearing. " Zoey!" I breathed, closing the distance between us quickly, my hands grasping hers. " Zoe, what's wrong with Carmen? Why does she sound so upset?" I asked, her first response to grab my hand and start pulling me down the darkened halls, her dark blue gown swishing as we fast walked.

She then answered me, talking as quickly as she walked. " I don't know. She's been fine the last few days, but tonight, something happened. She locked herself up in her room and wouldn't come out for hours. Peter and I are really worried," she said, as we passed through another hall, this one alight with torches.

" After a few hours she called to us, asking for you. She called you, and said she wouldn't say anything until you got here. I'm so worried," she said again, and I didn't blame her. Though she had faced as much as the rest of us, she was still only 18, an age that I still considered too young for all this shit. We turned the last corner, and Peter appeared, his hands behind his back as he paced in front of a door, no doubt Carmen's room.

" Ashley! Thank god you're here!" he said, bounding over and hugging me, which surprised me. I gave him an awkward hug back, and then pulled away, looking at him seriously. " Yeah I am. Do you know what happened?" I asked, feeling bad as his eyes filled with sadness.

" No, but maybe now that you're here we might find out," he said, before hesitantly wrapping on the door. " Carmen, sweetheart? Ashley here," he said, listening for her answer. After a lengthily pause, the door creaked open, slightly, allowing a small gap, where a bit of moonlight illuminated Carmen's tearstained face. " Ash, you're here," she breathed, a watery smile appearing. What had happened to make her look so sad?

" Yeah Car, I'm here for you. Do you want us to come in?" I asked, and she nodded, opening the door wider. She motioned me closer. " What I need to tell you I need to tell you to first. Peter, well I want to see how you react before I tell him," she said in a whisper barely louder then a breath. I nodded, and turned to face Peter, who looked at me with both hope and concern.

" Carmen needs to talk to us. We'll come for you in a minute ok?" I asked, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. He nodded, a bit confused, as I turned to follow Carmen inside. I heard footsteps and then Edmund's voce; at least Peter wouldn't be alone for however long it took Carmen to tell us what was bothering her. Zoey grabbed my hand, and I smiled, feeling a bit comforted because of such a small thing.

"Carmen?" I called out, having lost her figure in the dark. A brightness caught my attention, and I was drawn to a stone balcony with a roof, the stone bathed in a pool of moonlight. Against the wall there was a comfortable looking chair, where Carmen was slumped against, her vibrant brown hair falling in her face. " Car, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. Zoey looked scared, and I could see her hands shaking as I got down on my knees, holding her hands in mine. " Car, please," I asked again, and I could see more tears start falling down her face.

" It strange.." she began quietly, her strangely calm voice taking me by surprise. I waited, hoping she'd explain. " I passed it off as the flu at first, but I've been feeling weird all month, and I finally figured out why," she said, the way she described it setting me on edge. " Car.." I tried to say, but she stood up suddenly, moving so she stood against the wall, the moonlight lighting her up like spotlight. " Guys, I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed was thick, the sound of crickets sounding like thunder. " Your pregnant?" I finally asked, feeling a strange lightness in my chest. She smiled, huge tears running down her face now, a mix of happiness and sadness. " How long?" asked Zoey, her eyes trained on Carmen's belly. " Not too far, two months about. It must have happened after Peter proposed," she said, her hands traveling down to her belly. She then looked up, smiling now.

" I don't know what to feel. I'm scared, but happy all at once!" she said, starting to sob again. " I'm going to have a baby!" she said, and I quickly got to my feet, that lightness turning into happiness. " Carmen, I'm so happy for you!" I said, pulling her close and hugging her hard. I then looked up and held out an arm, pulling a nearly as teary Zoey into a group hug, all of us, including me, becoming a teary threesome. " What am I going to tell Peter? What if he doesn't want to have a baby?' she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

I brushed some hair out of her face, smiling as some strands stuck to her face. " Carmen, I have never seen someone as in love with you as Peter is, and now matter what happens, things will work out. We seem to have a bit of luck in that department," I said, before putting my hands on her shoulders. " We'll go so you can tell him, but if you need to talk, my cell's always on," I said, before pulling her into another hug. She laughed, no longer sobbing, but full-blown grinning now. " Thank you Ash, Zoey. I couldn't ask for better friends then all of you," she said, before whipping her eyes and fixing her hair.

" Could you tell the others? I want them to know but I need your help," she said, both of us lifting a hand and crossing our hearts. " Can you get Peter? I can tell him now," she said and I nodded, linking arms with Zoey. " You bet. And Car," I said, her smile serene and curious. " I think your going to be a great mom and your baby is going to wonderful," I said, winking at her before turning around, her quiet thank you making my grin widen.

I pulled open the door, startling Peter and Edmund, who had been joined by Susan and Lucy, all looking apprehensive. " Ash is everything all right?" Peter blurted out, trying to look past me into the room. " Everything's fine. Go talk to her, she has something important to tell you," I said, quickly sidestepping as he rushed past me, the door closing in his wake. I listened for a minute, then turned to the Pevensie siblings, who all looked at me questioningly.

" You're going to have a new member of your family, along with Carmen. She's going to have a baby!" I said, their shocked grins making me burst out laughing. " Oh my goodness Susan! We're going to be aunts!" cried Lucy, she and her sister embracing as they both jumped up and down, while trying to keep their sequels quiet. Zoey and Edmund were kissing, Edmund murmuring he was going to be an uncle. I took this moment to quietly open the door, peeking into Carmen's room.

A joyous feeling filled my whole body as I took in the scene before me. Of Carmen and Peter locked in a tender embrace, the moonlight illuminating them in a radiance of something that was pure and magical, the shimmering snow only adding to the beauty of it all. I breathed a sigh of relief; they would be all right. I just knew it.

…_**..So. Good? Bad? I mean to me it sounds good, but listening to your own voice is often very different then how others perceive it to be. So I lay myself open to your feedback, and your reviews, good or bad, will just make my day. **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	38. Chapter 38: These Are The Days

Chapter 38: These Are The Days

_**Hello people of the Internet! I'm back, with a much faster update this time. Though it is more of a filler chapter, it's a bit of an explanation of just how quickly, and slowly, time passes during the winter months. (I know this, for school is almost over, and it feels like the year is ending quickly and slowly at the same time.) Oh, I was also listening to the song These Are The Days, i.e. the chapter title, by 10,000 Maniacs while I wrote it, so if you get a chance listen to it. (It's really good!) Now on to your wonderful comments, which truly made my day when I read them the other day. **_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: WOAH! I think you just gave Tigger a run for his money! I missed you too! I have read your new chapter and have been playing major catch-up, and I absolutely love it! ( Check your reviews for there'll be one there by the end of the day!)**

**Of course Des and Syrena get to be Godmothers, all my girls get to too. But she's not 18, she's currently 20, but will turn 21 right around the time her babies born, and she'll have Peter and the rest of the girls to help her out, so I think she'll be ok. I'll hold you to that baby shower, but knowing you it will be good. I'm looking forward to that CD as well. I am going to let them out as soon as this story is finished, so they can get ready for the next story. **

**Oh Puck, better watch out for that broom, LadySly has a pretty mean shot. I will be sure to do that! I promise to email you by the end of the week, once I get another moment to breath. Now for the best part. When my computer finally decided to work and let me see your Deviant Art page, and I'm touched! The pic of Des and Rena was just so beautiful, and your shout out to me just made my day! Thank you, thank you thank you, LadySly, and I hope you like this chapter! **

**TearsForTheReaper: That's right! Carmen and Peter say thank you! This character profile is great, and even if it's a small part, I will try hard to incorporate her! If I do have questions I'll let you know! Thank you for your continued support TFTR! It's reviews like yours that keep me wanting to continue this series. Hope you like this chapter!**

**cbdllama: Thank you! Linus will be welcomed with open arms, I promise you. And you'll like the cakes I'm sure (Three tier Devil's food with butter cream frosting and sunflower icing decorations) Those little guys will defiantly make an appearance in the next story, so hid all your sweets now! Hope you like this chapter! ( Also, when is Goofballs going to be updated? I miss Linus!) **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Missed you too Solaria! That she is! I love it too! I just love twists like that! I'd love my girls to be in your story, I just want a little bit of a summery so I know where it's going. Is it going to be like LadySly's where it's in the same location, but almost like different worlds in a way. Just let me know! Good for you! Is he handsome? I promise I won't leave you hanging, as school is wrapping up and I'll have more time to write! Hope you like this chapter Solaria! **

**reader2898: Thank you, that means I lot. I'm glad you liked it! Twists are really fun to read, and to write! Conflict is good, but the next chapter is the wedding, so you'll have to wait just a little longer ok? Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the great review! **

**TheDisnerd: Hey long time no see! I read your update, and I love it! (expect a review either today or tomorrow!) It's not the ending! Not quite yet anyway! There's this one, the wedding and an epilog, so don't go away yet! Yeah more Disney! I actually have an idea of making one of my O.C.'s be the child of one of the princesses (Does that sound ok?) I would like to use your O.C., as another author is wanting me to use hr girl. Maybe a little romance later on hmm? Anyway, I will find a way to use him in the next story I promise! That's all right, I love long reviews! Thank you, and I hope your still reading until the stories end! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Ptroxsora: Cool! I love to surprise people! Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well! **

_**Ok, so as I said, it's more of a filler, but I want this story to get to 40 chapters as my last story only had 38. So please tell me what you think! (Please listen to These Are The Days when you can!) Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter!) **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The winter months slowly began to release its icy fingered grip from the land. The snow melted, and went away, brining forth-new life into the plants, trees and even the sky, giving each brilliant new hues of color not seen for months. The spring fever had already set in, and it's victims? A group of girls eager for the beginning of summer, and a certain wedding date between two of their closest friends. Each day it got harder, with each girl counting down the days in her own way.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

"Can you believe it's almost summer? I'm finally going to be free of high school!" Ivy said, flopping on her purple bed spread with a sigh of contentment. " Don't celebrate too early my friend. I seem to recall you having finals to still do," I said, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at me. " Oh you think your so funny Miss Ashley Jackson. Already done with finals and you think you can just tease the poor souls that still have to suffer through them," she replied, and I had to laugh. " Just you wait until you get to college, sweetie, and you'll be singing a very different tune," I countered, grinning triumphantly as she nodded.

" That may be so, but right now I want to focus on more important things," she said, getting to her feet and heading over to her closet. " And that would be?" I asked, leaning back against the purple pillows as she riffled through her closet, pulling out two dresses. One was the gold bridesmaid dress that we were all to wear at the wedding, and the other was a floor length prom dress, deep purple with a silver belt like design over the waist. " Well there's Carmen's wedding to consider, and prom. I just got this dress yesterday, and I want your opinion," she said, and I nodded as she held it against her. "It's beautiful, Ivy. Sam won't know what hit him," I said, before grimacing as a thought hit me.

" Then why are you making that face?' she laughed, raising her eyebrows at my face. " I'm thinking about how my dress will clash with my hair!" I said, Ivy rolling her eyes. " Oh poor you, it's the end of the world," she teased, ten shrieked as I threw a pillow at her, a full blown pillow fight ensuing, an activity I hadn't done since I was a little girl. " You better believe it!" I shot back, as pillows flew left and right, the two of us laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. And for that moment, we didn't.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V. **_

I groaned, turning away from the amount of gold fabric thrown haphazardly on the bed. I didn't like wearing dresses, but it would make Carmen happy if I did. I was literally between a rock and a hard place. I sat down heavily, rubbing my temples. I needed rum big time. The door of the cabin then swung open, revealing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

" Me rum senses were tingling! Was it you love?" he asked, producing two glass bottles of the amber colored liquid. " Good job Jack," I said, before tipping my head back and taking a good-sized swig. " So what's wrong love? You look like you've seen the devil," he said, raising an eyebrow as I gave a short laugh.

" Now which devil we talking about here? The one with the flames and bad attitude or the squid-faced one that got his heart stolen by a certain pirate?" I asked, smirking as Jack visibly shuddered. " Either way, I'm annoyed because I have to wear that to Carmen's wedding," I said, pointing a disdainful finger toward the gold dress. " Ah a wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" cried Jack, raising his drink and taking a swig.

I fell back on the bed with a groan, hands over my face. " Your no help. Well, if all else fails, at least I can use you as a distraction if things go badly with the dress," I mumbled, looking up in surprise when Jack took my hand and kissed it. "One can only hope love," he said, and I had to smile at his roughish smile. Maybe things would be all right.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I flipped open my cell, speed dialing numbers. Numerous rings could be heard, before 2 different Hello's answered me. " Hey guys its Carly. I'm thinking of a going little shopping trip, last minute things before the wedding, and was wondering if you wanted to come with me," I asked, yanking my phone away as they all started talking at once. " That sounds great! Where do you guys want to meet? " asked Emily, listening to our response.

" How bout the mall down in Tampa? Gives us the same amount of time to get there," said April, the sound of her car keys clinking in the background. " Give us about two hours then? Then we'll hang out for a few hours ok?" I asked, both of them agreeing, and both sounding excited. We all hung up, and I smiled. Though I was grateful for it everyday, the thought of how wonderful the friendships I had made always made me smile. The wedding was only weeks away, and I couldn't be more excited!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

I shot to the surface, my now thick hair dripping with seawater. " Jeez Chloe, you practicing for dolphin trials?" cam a voice, Kim having surfaced right after me. " Kim I'm just so excited! Carmen's getting married, and she's having a baby! I couldn't be happier!" I said, making for the lagoon's beach we had been transported to.

" Me too, but do you have to swim so fast?" asked Kim, and I laughed, swimming all the faster. "Your just jealous that you can't keep up with me!" I challenged, as an amused glint in her grey eyes. "You are so on!" she agreed, and with a flick of our tails we shot forward, shooting across the lagoon at a fast clip. And to think that a few years ago I was terrified of water. The shoreline came up fast, and I grinned as I saw the spires of Cinderella castle quickly appearing in front of us.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V. **_

" Zoey, Chloe and Kim are here!" yelled Syrena, her voice carrying up the spiral staircase. " We should get going, Fairy Godmother's waiting," added Desmoira, mixed with the agreement from Kim and Chloe. " Ok, I'll be down in a minute," I replied, grabbing a silver haired brush and pulling it through my curls. Today was the day that Carmen was being fitted for her wedding dress. It would have to be a little bit bigger around the waist, for she was 5 months along and clearly showing. With one last brush, I deemed myself presentable, as I twirled around in a dark blue and white dress that Ed had gotten for me.

I then crossed the room and knocked on the door of our guest bedroom. " Carmen? Chloe and Kim are here. Are you almost ready?" I asked, smiling when I heard her reply that she'd only be a moment. Taking one more look in the mirror, I ran down the stairs, immediately getting big hugs from my mermaid girls.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

" Chloe and Kim are here. Are you almost ready?" came Zoey's voice. I didn't answer for a moment. I was sitting down at the golden dressing table, the soft cream colored dress swishing as I placed my hands across my growing belly. It was only a week ago that the baby had first started to move around. When I felt the first kick, I had nearly cried, and Peter, my god he looked absolutely spellbound.

That's when I got my wits about me and remembered Zoey was still waiting for an answer. " Yes, I'll be down in just a moment," I said, smiling as heard her give a soft laugh, before it was replaced with the sound of her retreating footsteps. I looked back at the mirror, my hands automatically going to my belly, a motion that had become quite common these past few months. And these past five months had brought their own share of experiences. Morning sickness and bigger breasts was only the beginning, as I knew quite well by now, having read everything about pregnancy I could get my hands on. Right now was a halfway point, where I felt content and happy, with no discomfort other then a few hard kicks every now and again.

" Well baby, you ready to go dress hunting?" I asked, smiling as I felt a tiny kick under my hands. Then my stomach growled, which made me burst out laughing. " And maybe get a snack on the way. I wouldn't mind eating something. Maybe another chocolate shake and cheese fries. And orange juice. Have such a craving for it lately," I said, before slowly getting to my feet, my belly sticking out over my hips.

"Ok, time to find a wedding dress that will make us both look good," I said, before carefully making my way down the stairs. My wedding was only a few days away. My wedding. Geez, that was both scary and exciting at the same time, but if my friends were with me, I know I'd be able to do it. Just have to make sure Julia and Jack stay away from the champagne though.

_**Me: Oh no, alcohol loving pirates. (Turns to readers, whispers) Hide the rum! It's pretty obvious I love POTC, and Jack is just awesome. Hope you liked it, and until next time, paint your dog purple, learn how to ride a unicycle, and scream insults at stop signs! Thank you and goodnight everybody! (Ha, iCarly and Animaniacs! Classic!) **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	39. Chapter 39: I Do At Last (The Wedding)

_**Chapter 39: I Do At Last (The Wedding)**_

_**Oh my god, the wedding chapter! I finally had a free moment, and well, I got this wonderful inspiration! This chapter has been in the works for weeks, months ect, and to have finally finished it feels so great! But, it's not the end of the story quite yet! There is one more chapter after this one, so please stay tuned! Now to answer your lovely comments! **_

**reader2898: Thank you! Jack and POTC hold a very special place in third Disney fanatic's heart, so they will always find a way into my stories. Julia likes it too! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really had fun writing it! Carmen got pregnant in January, and it's may now so she's about 5 months along. I will most defiantly be doing another story after this one, so keep a lookout for it! You're welcome and again hope you like the chapter! **

**TearsForTheReaper: Me too! It'll be fun to add another O.C. to the mix. I know what sex it is, but your just going to have to wait and see! I really hope you like the wedding chapter, it's been in my head for so long and to write it down is just awesome, and I hope you think so too! **

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Oh now, Yzma kitty look-a-like! (ducks behind computer) Oh it's just you LadySly! Don't be mimicking the woman who's scary beyond all reason! And rock a doodle doo falls into that same creepiness category! (I'm kidding, I liked it!) Ashley will deal with it! I do have a song for her walk down the aisle, but I will look at the songs and see if they fit in with the reception! You're doing Goofballs! (jumps for joy!) Linus is going to be in the next chapter, so look for him! Look for a review to your latest chapter later today, where I'll talk to you more about that O.C, idea, because I am interested! Go Solaria! I'm so happy for her! I'll email you more ideas later, but in the meantime, I really hope you like this chapter, because I had an awesome time writing it! (P.S. Tell Amber she better start running!)**

**TheDisnerd: That's all right! There is one more chapter, so I hope to see you there! Thank you, I do what I can, and thank you! Disney character it is! Just send me a list! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_**So…. we have a long, very detailed chapter! We have two songs, the first, Crowning Glory from Princess Diaries 2, suggested by the wonderful LadySly, and Here I am (End Title) from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, so I really suggest that you listen to them! And now, I humbly offer, for your entertainment, the wedding of the century! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

Spring was defiantly one of my favorite times of year. Florida was the perfect temperature, warm but not sweltering, with clear blue skies and lush greenery, thanks to frequent rain showers. Flowers were exploding out of the ground almost everyday, turning the surrounding meadows and gardens into a living watercolor. Everything was beautiful and perfect, yet all I could focus on was how hard my heart was thudding in my chest. Today was my wedding day. The day where I'd finally marry Peter, a day that I had been looking forward for what seemed like years, so why was I so nervous!

" Hey, you doing all right in here? Not having second thoughts are you?" came Ashley's voice, her laugh cutting off as she saw my expression. " Oh cripes Car, why are you crying?" asked Ashley, hurrying into the room and kneeling down by my side. " I… didn't know I was," I mumbled truthfully, hands shaking as I wiped away the hot tears. " Well stop, or you'll screw up your makeup. Now, tell me why you're crying. When you should be smiling!" she said, passing me some tissues. " I'm crying cause I'm scared!" I blurted out; her shocked expression would have been funny to me if I hadn't been so terrified.

She looked at me for a moment, completely serious, then burst out laughing. " What is so funny?" I demanded, trying hard to stay serious as well, but her laughter was so infectious that I couldn't help it, and laughed too. " You are! Carmen, the day I met you, a psychotic women on an amusement park ride almost decapitated us. Since then, you have faced villains, monsters, and stepped up to lead a bunch of girls who had almost stopped believing in something they didn't think existed," she said, looking at me straight on, her eyes completely honest and true.

" You have done all of that, with more bravery then I have ever seen in a person," she said, holding my shaking hands tightly in her own. " You don't need to be nervous, after all you've done. Peter loves you, and wants to marry you. Heck you're having his baby, which will no doubt become as strong and brave as their parents. And you love him right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I do! With all my heart!" I said, nodding as I wiped away more tears. " Then smile, because your about to get married to a guy who's crazy about you!" she said, getting up off her knees and grabbing a brush, fixing my mussed up hair.

Another head poked into the dressing room, this one belonging to Desmoira, an excited look on her face when she saw me. " Oh Car, you look so beautiful!" she said, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, again feeling so lucky to have met Mori. " I honestly have never seen a more beautiful bride," said Mori, and I blushed. Though it was a small thing, being told I looked beautiful was always touching. " Thank you, " I whispered, listening as Ashley began humming. " Good idea Ash!" said Mori, and hummed along as Ashley began singing.

_**A: Some girls are fair. Some are jolly and fit. Some have a well-bred air or a well-honed wit. **_

_**I began to tear up, but this time from happiness. I loved this song! Desmoira then began to sing, her voice harmonizing with Ashley's perfectly. **_

_**D: Each ones a jewel, with a singular shine. A work of art with it's own rare design. **_

_**A: Dear little girl, you are terribly blessed. But it's your heart of gold I love the best. **_

_**Both: And that will be your crowning glory, your whole life through. It'll always be your crowning glory. The most glorious part of you!**_

The tempo suddenly increased, becoming a much more dancey song. The girls grabbed my hands and started to dance with me, spinning me around the room, my huge skirt twirling around in a white cloud around me.

_**A: Some boys can waltz!**_

_**D: Some guys can groove!**_

_**A: Strike an elegant pose!**_

_**D: With the really good clothes!**_

_**A: Some seem to have no faults**_

_**D: But we never like those!**_

_**A: No we don't**_

_**D: He'll praise your eyes!**_

_**A: Your melodious laugh **_

_**Both: Call you more lovely then others by half! **_

Ashley then came up behind me and put her arms around me, both of us stepping side to side in time to the music. Desmoira hugged me from in front, all of us in a swaying group hug

_**A: The one who's right**_

_**Me: My gorgeous King!**_

_**D: Will be honest and true**_

_**Me: He'll believe in me too!**_

_**A: And prize your heart of gold the way we do!**_

_**Both A and D: He'll know that it will be crowning glory, your whole life through. Your love will see that it's your crowning glory. The most glorious part of you! **_

_**A: And you!**_

_**D: And you!**_

_**Me: And you!**_

We all then broke apart and grabbed hands, dancing around in a circle, all of us grinning and singing like there was no tomorrow.

_**All: That will be our crowing glory! Darling when they tell our story! They'll call ours hearts of gold our crowning glory! The most glorious part of you!**_

We all collapsed on one of the room's sofas, laughing and trying to catch our breath. " You see! You have nothing to worry about!" said Desmoira, wiping her eyes as she sat up. " Well it sure helps when I have friends like you," I said, before sitting back down and fixing the makeup that had run when I started crying. Mori and Ashley helped me out as well, fixing any frazzled hair or smoothing out my dress.

"Now, do you have the O.N.B.B's? she asked, smiling as I rolled my eyes at her abbreviation. " Yes. For the old I have my mothers veil, for new I have these gold and pearl earrings Peter got me, for borrowed I have these gold bracelets from Queen Minnie, and for something blue I have the necklace Mickey gave us," I said, my fingers briefly resting on each item as I said them. " And they all work well together, and if anyone says otherwise," she grinned, reaching past her gold bridesmaid gown to grip her sword handle. Trust Ashley to bring her sword to a wedding.

" That's why I made you my maid of honor, after all," I said, motioning towards her sword, laughing as she smirked and struck a pose. " Damn right you did. Now lets go, or the ceremony will start without us," she said, picking up my veil and fixing it to my head, securing it with a small gold tiara. " There. You know your parents would have been so proud," she said softly, before taking my hand to lead me outside.

" But we're here, and we couldn't be more proud," said Desmoira, taking my other hand. "I know," I said, a silent wish that my dad could have been the one to walk me down the isle. Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, she smiled at me. " And though I can't walk you down the isle myself, there's someone who wants to that I think you'll find perfect for the job," she said, pulling me along with her before I could ask who.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"God isn't today just perfect!" exclaimed Ivy, twirling around in the afternoon sunlight. " After last winter, everything seems perfect," said April bluntly, yet a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. " Did they ever come up with an idea as to why?" asked Carly, brushing a red and brown curl that the breeze kept tugging at behind her ear. " They blamed it on global warming, like they do everything else. The true reason probably would have made their heads spin," said Julia, raising an eyebrow as we laughed.

"Speaking of pastimes, what did you guys do after the party for New Years? I mean knowing you guys, it must have been cool," said Chloe, looking around at all of us. " Keep fantasizing there, C, that party was exhausting. All Zac and me did was go home, have a few drinks, and watched a Batman TAS marathon at Ashley's apartment. What can I say, Bruce Wayne is hot," said April shrugging her shoulders at our shocked expressions.

"Ap, he's a cartoon super hero, he's not real," said Carly, looking serious for a second before realizing how contradictory she had just sounded, before making a face. " As far as you know. But Zac is the only guy for me. Besides, the dark, tortured soul is just not my type," she said, grinning as Emily struck a pose. " But it sure is mine!" she said, shrieking as Jim suddenly appeared and grabbed her from behind.

" You think your so funny, Daniels, but just you wait. I'll be the one laughing when we go solar surfing next week," he said, a brief look of fear filling her face, before he grabbed her around the waist and holding her close. " Then can you also be the one to catch her when she falls?" said Ivy, getting a laugh out of everyone including Emily, who made a face. " What about you? Did you and Ash do anything exciting?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Ivy's suddenly dreamy expression.

" Oh yeah! Jer and Sam took Ashley and I out dancing!" she said, grinning as Sam snuck up and surprised her, laughing as she lightly slapped, then kissed him. " And she only stepped on my feet twice," he laughed, and started tickling Ivy before she could retort. " What happened to Ash and Dez?" asked Syrena, walking up with little Anika in her arms, who looked adorable in her little flower girl dress. " I think they're with Carmen. She sounded like she was having some pre-wedding jitters," said Zoey, walking up with Edmund, who had an arm around her in a protective and tender one armed, embraced. "Well I hope they come out soon, the longer we wait the hotter it's going to get," said Chloe, both she and Kim looking like they'd love to be swimming right now. "The answer to that, my dear, would be rum!" came a voice, and everyone turned to the charismatic Captain who said it with a roll of their eyes.

" Yes Jack, but this is a wedding, and a therefore a very special event, so I'm afraid there's no rum. Only champagne," said Julia, which only made the pirate laugh. " Which is why I brought my own, love. You should know me well enough by know, and later you'll be thanking me," he said, almost a bit suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, but could not hold back the hint of a blush as he grabbed her hand and locked arms with her. That's when Ashley and Mori suddenly ran up.

" Hey guys, sorry we're late," said Mori, holding her sides as she gasped for breath. " Carmen just needed a bit of help getting ready," said Ashley. It was only then that they saw that Ashley was holding the hand of a small girl, who looked like a small version of her. " Ash, who's this cutie?" asked Chloe, getting down on her knees to smile at the little girl. " Oh I'm sorry guys, this is my little sister Annabelle. Say hi Anna," said Ashley fondly, smiling fondly as Anna smiled nervously, peeking out from behind the folds of Ashley's bridesmaid dress. " Hello," she said quietly, her little voice making everyone awe at her cuteness.

Carly got down on her knees, a friendly smile directed towards Anna. " Hi Anna. My name is Carly," she said, extending a gentle hand towards her. Anna looked up at Ashley, who nodded that it was ok, and then Anna reached out and held her hand. It's nice to meet you, Cawy," she said politely, all the girl's smiling at her politeness. " It's nice to meet you too, Anna. I love your flower girl dress, you look so cute," she replied, Anna looking not at her dress but at the older girls dress.

" You guys look pwetty," she said, all of the girls wanting to just pick her up and snuggle her! " Anna, I want you to meet the other flower girl. This is Anika, Desmoira's sister," said Ashley, turning her around to see the other little girl. The girls shyly said hi, and after a few moments of silence, Anika spoke up. " Wanna know a secwet? " she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. " What?" asked Anna, her eyes widening in excitement. " I know Pooh Bear!" said Anika proudly, Anna's little eyes looking like they were about to pop out of her head.

" Pooh Bear! Me want to see! Ashy pwease!" she asked, and the older redhead nodded, the two girls tearing off to find the Hundred-Acre Wood gang. " They're adorable! I think they'll be great friends," said Ivy, the whole group nodding in agreement. That's when music started to play, signaling that the wedding was about to start. " Well ladies, who's ready to get this wedding started?" asked Ashley, and everyone cheered, before pairing off and taking our places at the beginning of the aisle. This was the moment, where everything would change, and a new life would unfold.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

My heart was pounding, my legs were shaking, and I felt lightheaded. And all because the music started. I watched through the windows, eyes locked on the girls in front of me. First went Anna and Ashley, skipping down the aisle and throwing flower petals into the warm spring breeze. Right after them came Lucy Pevensie, looking sweet and graceful, and she was followed by Susan, who glowed on the arm of Caspian. Earlier this year Caspian had proposed to her, and they planned on marrying later this year.

Each of my girls then passed by me, giving me a quick hug before linking arms with their guys, before making their way down the aisle, Ashley going first, followed by Julia, Carly, Kim, Ivy, Chloe, April, Zoey, Emily, Syrena, and Desmoira bringing up the rear. A part of me noticed how happy Syrena and Desmoira were, Syrena looking love struck on the arm of Clopin, who was decked out in his full festival of fools costume. Desmoira looked serene and happy, and it was one of the few times I saw John Rolfe looking so relaxed. I must have zoned out, for when a hand touched my shoulder I nearly jumped a foot in the air. " Gosh Carmen, are you all right?" came the concerned voice of Mickey Mouse, and I quickly tried to pull myself together. " Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," I said, forcing a smile. Man what a lie!

He smiled up at me, and put my hand between his two gloved ones. " Carmen, it's all right to be scared. I was scared when you girls faced the villains, And I will continue to be scared every time to come. But right now, I couldn't feel more proud of someone then I do of you. You look stunning, and your true love is waiting for you, just to tell you how much he loves you," said Mickey, and he grinned as I pulled out a tissue from a box nearby and carefully wiped my eyes. " Oh I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, smiling nervously as I shook my head.

" It's ok. Besides everyone cries at weddings," I said, both of us laughing at the age old joke. I took a deep breath, and reached out hesitantly, Mickey taking my arm and standing with me. " Thank you Mickey," I said quietly, the mouse quietly chuckling. " Just don't let go," I said as we rounded the corner, my heart accelerating as the scene spread out in front of me. " I promise," he replied, the sound of chairs squeaking as everyone stood up, and looked at us, looked at me. My god, there were so many people!

_**Here I am, this is me. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be. **_

But out of an ocean of faces, one shone brightly, like a lighthouse in a stormy sea. Peter looked so handsome, his tux, hair and everything else working flawlessly, but what drew me in were his eyes, like perfect sapphires.

_**Here I am, just me and you. Tonight we make our dreams come true. **_

The first thing I remember seeing when he saved me from falling to my death off Splash Mountain. So clear, like it happened yesterday.

"_What happened?" I asked, my head swimming as I opened my eyes. " You fell, but luckily didn't hit the briar patch" came the voice, and I looked up, my cheeks instantly heating up. Peter Pevensie, King of Narnia, had saved me. And he had the most amazing eyes. _

_**It's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day, it's a new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am. Here I am.**_

It was like lightning when I met him. I also got hit by actual lightning trying to protect him, but that's another matter. And the things he had said to me in the intensive care ward afterwards. The first time he told me he loved me.

_**Here we are, we've just begun. And after all this time our time has come. Yea here we are, still going strong. Right here in the place where we belong. **_

New Years. When he had proposed to me it felt like my heart had exploded into a million fireworks. His voice so honest, and his smile so brilliant. The way he made love to me that night. And most of all, the way he had kissed me when I told him I was pregnant. This brave, beautiful, amazing person. And I was marrying him at long wonderful last.

_**It's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day, it's a new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am. Here I am.**_

The last few feet of aisle disappeared, and I found myself walking up the three stairs that led to the raised alter, where Peter waited for me. He reached out and took my hand, his skin smooth against my own. The instant he touched my hand and smiled at me, my fears and nervousness instantly left me. " You look so beautiful, Carmen," he said softly, his hands gently squeezing mine. " Thank you, you look so handsome," I heard myself saying, then laughing nervously as my cheeks turned red. " Can you believe we're doing this?" I heard myself saying, smiling when he laughed. " I'm just glad it's finally happening," he replied, and kissed my hand before turning us toward the priest, which turned out to be Mickey himself!

" Hello and welcome everyone! We are gathered here today on this gorgeous may day to join the together two very special people, our courageous leader of our heroic protectors, Carmen Kendall, and High King of Narnia, Peter Pevensie, in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, or feels that this couple shouldn't be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your piece," said Mickey, scanning the crowd. All was quite, before a voice could be heard. " Well I want to say something," came the boisterous voice of Jack Sparrow, who stood off to the side of the alter with the rest of the groomsmen. " And I want you to shut it, or I'm giving all your rum to the monkey," said Julia in a clipped tone, her face having no trace of joking on it.

" You wouldn't!" said Jack, but her expression told him she would. He cleared his throat, and stepped back into the line. " I'd like my comment stricken from the record," he muttered before everyone laughed. " May I continue, Jack?" asked Mickey, trying to be serious, but still unable to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up. " As you were, your royal mousiness," muttered Jack, said mouse rolling his eyes at the title, before clearing his throat and continuing.

"The time has come for the vows. May I have the rings please?" he asked, and I turned around, and what a surprise! Dressed in a little tuxedo and bowtie, was Stitch, holding the rings! I giggled as he grinned at me, a grin that used all his teeth, which made him look just hilarious! He handed them to Mickey, then ran back to Lilo, who was sitting in one of the first few rows of seats. " Peter if you would repeat after me. I, Peter Pevensie," he began, Peter taking a breath before he spoke, readying for the long vow he was about to give me.

"I, Peter Pevensie,"

"Take you Carmen Kendall"

"Take you Carmen Kendall"

" To be my wife"

"To be my wife"

Mickey then turned to me, and I cleared my throat. "I Carmen Kendall, take you Peter Pevensie, to be my husband" I said, my voice strong and clear. " In good times and in bad," said Peter, looking at me with a soft look, his voice rich and passionate. " For better or worse," I replied, my heart pounding as we continued, our hands laced together like the strongest knot on the earth. " In sickness and in health," he almost whispered, our foreheads nearly touching. " For as long as we both shall live," I finished, my heart pounding in anticipation. God I wanted to kiss him so bad!

We then reached for the rings, sliding the smooth gold metal onto each other's fingers. The gold sparkled in the sun, matching the gold on my dress perfectly" With this ring, I wed thee," we chorused, both of us laughing as we did. "I love you," I breathed, my eyes starting to fill with tears. " I love you," he said, his blue eyes sparkling like the sun upon the waves.

_**Here I am, this is me. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be. Here I am, just me and you. Tonight we make our dreams, come true. **_

"Then by the power vested of me, by the Kingdom of Disney and the State of Florida, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Mickey, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull out a handkerchief. " Is this the part where we live happily ever after?" I asked, letting out a squeak of surprise when he suddenly dipped me backwards, my arms tightening around his neck. " My happily ever started when I met you, Carmen. And I plan on living exactly that, over and over, as long as we both shall live," he said, and before I could reply, he bent down and kissed me, the feeling of fireworks, pixie dust, and true love swirling through me like a vortex.

_**Oh it's a new world, it's a new start! It's alive with the beating of young hearts! It's a new day, it's a new plan. I've been waiting for you! Oh it's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive with the beating of young hearts! It's a new day, it's a new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am**_

Peter was my husband, and I was his wife, and we were finally joined, one soul and on destiny, together at last. I felt like I could fly, and glowing like thousand stars. We broke apart, and the applause was just deafening, my girls crying, tears running down their faces. The guys grinning like they had won the lottery. Mickey, giving me a white thumbs up.

" I give to you, for the first time ever, Peter and Carmen Pevensie! " cried Mickey, the responding cheer even louder then the one before! We descended the stairs, and ran toward the castle, the crowd cheering for us the whole way! The inside was a blur, as we raced up stairs and down hallways, my wedding dress billowing out behind me. Finally, we burst out on one of the balconies, set right above the crowd of people below us. We were only out for a moment before Peter kissed me again, my heart soaring once again.

_**Here I am, here I am. Right next to you. And suddenly the world, is all brand new. Here I am, here I am, I'm gonna stay. And there's nothing standing in our way**_.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered as he released me, pulling me close to him. I looked at him, the one person who had made my life happier then it had been in years, and knew. " As much as I love you," I replied, linking arms as we turned toward the crowd, cheering for a love that that had finally prevailed. I smiled as we waved. My heart at peace.

" Well done, Carmen" I heard, and for a moment, I saw them. Walt and my parents, smiling at me with proud and loving looks. I smiled back and blew them a kiss. When I blinked, they were gone. " Carmen, you ok?" he asked, looking where my eyes were fixed. I smiled at him, holding him close to me. " I'm perfect, everything is so perfect," I whispered, closing my eyes as the sun kissed my skin.

_**Here I am. This is me. **_

_**Hooray, it's finally done! This chapter has been in my mind since I first started writing this story, and to have it done is part relief and part sad. This chapter is one of my longest, and hopefully my best, so I really hope you liked it! The two songs I used do not in anyway belong to me, though I really wished they did! Oh, and the descriptions of what the girls did on New Years were from the wonderful experiences of some of my wonderful reviews, so I give you a shout out for just being awesome! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and the next time I post, I will officially be one Summer Vaca ya'll! See you then! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	40. Chapter 40: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

People of the Internet, I want to give you my biggest apology yet! These past few days have been a whirlwind for me, and I have not gotten a chance to finish How Reality Saved Fantasy 2: Arctic Sun. The Reason? I'm going out of the country today! For two weeks I'm doing a work relief project in Belize, South America, and won't be in a place with Internet access that would allow me to post much less a computer to do so. So I'm sorry to inform you that the conclusion of HRSF2 will not be posted until June 15, the day after I get home. I'm very sorry to leave you like this, but all the preparation I had to do these last few days sucked up all my free time. Listen to this carefully, as I want to make it perfectly clear. I am not abandoning this story! I'm merely going on hiatus, and not to sound corny, but I hope the expression, absence makes the heart grow fonder, can make you all understanding and look forward to my next update all the more. So wish me luck, and the girls and me will see you June 15 for one last chapter! Until then, have a great summer to all my lovely readers, especially to LadyOfSlytherin101, Solaria daughter of Apollo, and TheDisnerd, who have been supporting me since I started. Thank you and good night! Morning? Whatever you think 1 am is!

~Rainlily216 Out!~


End file.
